Becoming Bella
by Ms.Bond
Summary: After an emotionally abusive marriage Bella finally finds the strength to leave. With the help friends and a new mysterious stranger she starts to discover who she really is. Will she allow her past to keep her from true love or will she risk heart again?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first forage into the world of ff writing, so I suppose you can call me a virgin if you will. Never thought i'd say that again.... ****I hope popping my ff cheery is as satisfying for you as it has been this thus far for me.**

**To my dear, lovely bbwraven, I could not have done this without you. Thank you bb for holding my hand. MUAH!**

**Disclaimer: S Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just make Bella cry.**

_"Our lives improve  
__only when we take chances  
__- and the first and most difficult  
__risk we can take  
__is to be honest with ourselves."_

_--Walter Anderson _

Jesus H. I scrubbed the heels of my hands over my tear-filled, swollen eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour as I continued to half-heartedly listen to him continue to tell me all the reasons why I could not possibly be a truthful and faithful wife. You would think this song and dance would be old by now; I mean was what, the 20th time we had had this conversation in the last 10 years of our marriage?

I was surprised at myself that I still had any tears left or that I even felt any grief to cry. Still, no matter how many times we had this same fight and no matter how many times he's said the same words, it still hurt like it was brand new. I never pay any attention to him, all I do is work, I never want to do anything with him anymore, and we never have sex anymore so obviously I must be fucking someone else. Blah, blah, blah... It seemed to take so little to get the conversation going nowadays. Just a comment in passing or a quiet look was all it took.

Before, it was easy to avoid the conversation. See, my egg shells and I are VERY good friends. I could easily skirt around issues by always being who he wanted me to be, by always smiling and playing the June to his Ward. I never spoke out in public; I always waited for him to acknowledge me before speaking because God forbid I say something to embarrass him. The last thing I needed was "the look".

I always dressed the way he wanted and did my hair the way he wanted because it pleased him. He hated that I read all the time because he was not getting enough attention so I stopped reading, which was a shame because it was one of my greatest joys. I now had boxes and boxes of books hidden at Rose's condo because of this. My work at home was taking away our time together so I stopped working from home. I made sure dinner was always prepared as soon as I came home from work and the house was always spotless. I was the perfect wife and we were soooo happy. The things you do for love right?

See, here's the deal though; In the last year I have been getting so tired. I don't mean a weary kind of tired - I mean sick and tired. I just can't take it anymore. I feel so broken and beaten and there is only so much a woman can take right? I cry in the shower almost every morning and when I come home from work in the afternoon I am finding it increasingly harder to keep up the charade. Sooner or later he's going to figure me out. If I were completely honest with myself I'd give it up and admit that I really don't give a shit anymore. I've gotten to the point that I just feel like screaming. I know that would make me feel better, but that would not make me act like the adult that I am. Still, my inner child is taunting me to run through the halls of my home pulling at my hair and flinging things off counters and shelves while I yell at the top of my lungs. But this would make me like him and that's the last thing I want. So I try to at least hold on to the last remaining amount of dignity I have left and be the better person.

What I want to know, is why the one person in your life that is supposed to give you the most support is essentially the one that gives you the most grief? Why can't that person just take the love and support that is given and embrace it, rather then ALWAYS think there is another motive involved? It's a shame to waste love that is given so purely and so freely. It's a shame to twist it and turn it into something dirty and ugly, and make it seem worthless and meaningless. Like everything you have been working toward was for nothing. It makes you want to change your mind about a great many things. I used to believe in happy endings, growing old together, finding that one person that you were meant to be with for the rest of your life. I would love to be one of those women that believed in true love and happily ever after - You know...like the women in the romance novels that always get the dream guy in the end? Like Cinderella or Snow White... But it's all crap. Instead I often feel like the silently screaming child pulling her hair out and trying to keep on that happy face so no one knows that anythings wrong.

For so many years I tried to be hopeful about everything in my life. I radiated energy and positivity. It's what I was known for; my wild exuberance finding the good in anything and boosting the energy in those around me. I told myself that if I remained this way it would rub off and eventually everything would get better. My life, my "marriage", everything I had worked so hard to keep together would remain intact and whole. What I have found is that instead of it rubbing off, I was overcompensating for someone else's negativity. I was trying to be happy for both of us. I was ignoring what was really happening and what had been festering for year's right under my nose. And I had been doing the emotional job of two adults. I have been doing it for years!!

I am an enabler; I know this, I've always known this and I am one of the worst kind. I'm someone who, by my own actions, has made it easier for my husband to continue his self-destructive behavior by my need for rescuing. I unreasonably believed that we could maintain a healthy relationship by my avoiding conflict and nurturing his dependency of me. See there? I created this fuckery farce of a marriage all on my own. Did I start out with help? Oh yes, but when it came right down to it, I made the monster what it is today and I am the only one that can fix it. I did this to myself.

It was at that moment, as I was listening to him school me on the finer points of communicating better as a wife that something finally clicked in my head and I just couldn't take it anymore. I had a sudden revelation. I could breathe and .GOD everything finally hit home for me and four of the most daunting words hovered at the forefront of my brain. _I CAN'T FIX THIS_. Then my brain clicked again! _I CANT FIX HIM_! I can't fix him, I can't fix him, Oh holy crow!!! I CAN'T fix him! He will never change and I really need to do something. NOW!

My head was spinning a mile a minute. What the fuck was I doing? Could I really do this? Did I have the courage to make it on my own? He was all I ever knew. What if I failed? What if I made this decision and it was the worst thing I ever did, and I had to come back with my tail between my legs?

_No! Bella STOP! You're doing it again. You know he makes you so unhappy. All you ever do is cry. You don't even know who you are any more and don't you want the chance to know that? You CAN do this. You have been carrying yourself and him for years all by yourself. You CAN do this! You have a lot of soul searching to do. You have courage, support, friends, and family. Bella ..BACK!! And you know what?? Come hell or high water you're gonna get it!!_

My head snapped up and I brought the tissue up to my eyes and dried the tears that were spilling down my cheeks. "Just stop it." I said looking right at him.

"Huh? Did you just interrupt me? Because you know how that pisses me off. I was just talking about your communicating, or lack thereof and this is part of it. You just have to interrupt, don't you?" He replied in a soft mocking tone that reeked of sarcasm.

"STOP!" I shouted, Ignoring his tone that I had become so used to, "Don't say another word to me. I'm done listening to you down me. Tonight is the last time."

"Are you threatening me Bella? Are you going to use the old I'll pack my bags and go to my mom's house line again?" He sneered defensively with an I dare you smirk on his face, "Come on Bella, You know you won't do it. You don't have the guts!"

It still amazed me that the words that spewed out of his mouth, and the coldness at which he could speak them, had the effect on me that they did. It still hurt. I had a feeling that it always would. My heart was too soft.

And now here he was calling my bluff again. But little did he know that this time, I had a surprise up my sleeve. Taking a deep, unsteady breath, I stood up straight, turned around and walked into the closet bringing back out my red rolling suitcase and with surprising calm I picked it up and laid it on the bed. A look of pure shock crossed his face as he saw what I was doing. Y_eah, that's right mother fucker. Who doesn't have the guts now huh?_

"W-h-h-hat are you doing Bella?" he stammered in a panicked voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I replied, in a strong and steady tone.

I opened up one of my dresser drawers and started pulling out clothes by the armful, and stuffing it in the suitcase not caring if the piles were neat or not. I willed myself to be strong as I took a deep breath and mustered up the largest amount of courage I had ever needed in my life.

"Bella, baby wait a second, let's talk about this. You don't have to do this. Please…" I had never heard him sound so pathetic. If I didn't know better I thought I heard a sob in his voice.

"I'm not threatening you at all, " I stated in a low and defeated voice. "Tonight..., tonight is about promises and this is a promise."

I pulled open another drawer and emptied the remaining contents. He just stared at me with his mouth hanging open. I made my way into the bathroom and dumped all my bathroom contents into a small matching carrier bag and carried it back into the bedroom. I zipped up the suitcase, set it on the floor, scooped up my purse and rolled the suit case out of the bedroom and down the hall.

I made my way to the front door with James following lagging behind me. He still did not think I would do it. I turned my head and peered over my shoulder, my final words ringing strong and true.

"I'm leaving you James."

And with that I opened the front door and walked out of my house for the last time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I really want to know what you think....I know you wanna push the review button. Go on...do it..I dare you. **


	2. Baby Steps

**A/N:**

**Special thans goes to my wonderful beta's, bbwraven... you endlessly put up with my randomness and rambling, thank you for keeping me sane... and Casket4mytears who gets HUGE props for not going James on me for the under usage of my commas and semicolons. I u both HARD!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all, if I did I would be rich. Instead I give Bella attitude.**

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

_Dare You To Move -Switchfoot_

**BPOV**

I sighed and heaved myself down onto the bed in the spare room I was going to be occupying in Rose and Alice's Condo until I could afford to get my own place.

I laid back on the comfortable four post bed and took in my surroundings. The walls were painted a light cappuccino color and the furniture was traditional, made out of dark mahogany. There was a large expanse of windows to the right that made for plenty of natural light during the day and a beautiful view during the evening that overlooked the downtown Seattle skyline. To the right of the bed was a set of double doors that lead out to a connecting balcony.

I lifted my hands and gingerly ran my fingers through my hair while kicking off my heels. Swallowing hard, I bit back the tears that threatened to fall again like they had every night the past three weeks. Why was this so damn hard? On one hand, I was so relieved that my misery with James had finally ended. Finally being on my own and making my own decisions was such a welcome relief. But on the other hand, I still felt like such a failure. I suppose it's because I had worked so hard for so long to make something work and it was all for nothing. And what was even worse was I had nothing to show for it. I can't even say I came out of the marriage with any happy memories at _all_. The bad memories by far outweighed the good ones.

James was not making things any easier. I don't know why I thought he would leave me alone. He had not stopped calling since I left, and after a week I finally broke down and changed my cell number. Embarrassingly enough, since I would not answer my cell he also started calling up to the bar during my office hours and Jake, one of our lead bartenders, had to threaten him to get him to stop calling. I'm sure if it was not for my close knit "family of friends" at work he would have been up there personally trying to drag me back home.

I palmed my face in my hands and took a deep breath. There _was_ one thing to be thankful for: it _was_ getting easier. I did feel better today. Not good and not great, but better. My head was still pounding but that was to be expected after all the crying I had been doing. But I did feel a little lighter on my feet, like there may eventually be a light at the end of my tunnel.

Rose and Alice, bless them, had been a Godsend. With my parents living so far away, going back to their house had not really been an option - not that I would ever want to impose on them like that. And to be quite honest, as much as I love my parents, the thought of being back under their roof as an adult did not hold that much appeal. So Rose and Alice had very generously offered me the spare bedroom in their plush, upscale, downtown Seattle condo.

Rose, Alice and I have been friends since we were freshman in high school. We were all from a small town called Forks, in the heart of the Olympic Peninsula. When we were younger we all made quite the trio.

Rose was beautiful, a confident woman that commanded control of everything around her--and that had not changed a bit in the last 10 years. She had thick blond hair that hung in long, graceful curves over her shoulders and framed her beautifully diamond shaped face. Rose had a killer body. As a woman who slaved on the treadmill and free weights weekly, you had to appreciate what came almost naturally to her. Her body was slender with a narrow waist and long shapely legs. She had well defined abs and, as she described it, a "killer rack".

Alice, on the other hand, was a different story altogether. Alice reminded me a bit of a pixie. She had dark, shoulder length almost black hair that was worn in a shattered cut framed around her face. She had almond-shaped grey eyes and a short, straight nose. Her high exotic cheek bones added strength to her otherwise subtle beauty. Alice was short, just reaching 5' tall with petite flower-like features. And the way she moved, it was almost electric she was so full of energy all of the time.

I was the quiet one, the one with the level head. Whereas Rose had the confidence and control and Alice had the energy and drive, I had the level head and the smarts. We balanced each other perfectly and we were rarely without each other.

Then, I met James. He came roaring into town in that damn car and I was lost. We just connected. Soon the three of us became four and well, the rest, as they say, is history.

After we graduated high school, James and I got married. Shortly after, he got transferred to Seattle, so we packed up all our belongings--which Rose and Alice considered themselves one of -- and we moved. They have been my saving grace. If it had not been for the two of them I never, would have made it. They were the only two I had ever truly let into my private hell. Rose had been trying to convince me to leave James for years, and I had always come up with one excuse after another. I wasn't ready, it was almost Christmas, I had nowhere to go and the list goes on and on... Not once since I have been here have I gotten an 'I told you so' or an 'It's about time.' I've had nothing but unfailing support.

Last night, in the middle of my crying jag, Rose pulled me onto her lap, wrapped her arms around me and offered me some of the most profound advice I think I have ever heard come out of her mouth. She told me that I needed to stop looking at the whole of everything and letting it overwhelm me and start looking at the little pieces and dealing with them, one at a time. That way, when all was said and done, I would be in a much better state to deal with things and the end result would be much more rewarding.

What Rose said actually made sense to; it occurred to me that I have been so focused on the big picture, on the outcome, that I was skipping all the steps in between. But first things first, I had phone calls to make. I knew what I wanted and where I was going. I knew for a long time where I would eventually end up. It was just a matter of getting from point A to point C. First I needed a lawyer. It was time to put on those big girl panties. I had been avoiding this call for three weeks now, telling myself that I would do it when I was ready. Who was I fooling? I was just making excuses again. _It's t__ime_ _to bite the proverbial bullet Bella. Let's go cliff diving!_

I pulled out my cell phone and the card that Alice had given me earlier in the week, took a deep breath and dialed. Ring one...ring two...ring thr--- " Aro Attorney at Law, Heidi speaking. How may I direct your call"?

"Umm, yes... my name is Bella"....

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**RPOV**

I opened up the front door and called out for Bella hoping that she would be in the living room watching TV and not holed up in her room again like she had been every night for the last three weeks.

"Bella! Are you home? Bella!" I called loudly. I dropped my keys in the dish on the table in the hallway and walked through the living area back toward the bedrooms to see if I could find her. When I reached Bella's room I could hear her talking and assumed she was on the phone. I didn't want to invade her privacy so I backed away and went into the kitchen to grab a drink. I opened the fridge, reached in and grabbed a beer, walked back into the living room and sank onto the couch while I waited for Bella to finish up with her phone call.

I lifted the bottle up to my lips and thought back to that Sunday evening three weeks ago.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**3 WEEKS EARLIER ~ RPOV**

"Alice! Was that the door? Fuck!" _That better not be Emmett_ I thought. He was early and I was not going to be ready to go for at least another hour. "Alice!! I yelled again at the top of my lungs. "You did tell the guys 8 o'clock, right"?

Alice poked her head out of her door, obviously having not heard a word I was over the loud music she had pouring out of her room.

"What?" She said looking at me "I didn't hear you. Music's pretty loud in here you know." She gave me a sarcastic grin.

"The boys? You told them 8 o'clock right?"

"Yeah, and I just talked to Jazz a few minutes ago. He said he was about to leave to go get Emmett."

The door bell rang again, several times in succession. I reached the door and swung it open, ready to blast the person on the other side and stopped dead in my tracks. What greeted me was not a sight I ever wanted to see again. Bella was standing at the front door clutching her hands. She raised her head up and looked at me, face red and puffy, eyes swollen and looking more miserable then I've ever seen her in my life. She was literally trembling and I could the tears were ready to fall again.

"Rose, I left him," she said in a soft trembling voice. "I didn't know where else to go. I'm sorry I did not call. I wanted to but I could not stop crying and I was trying to concentrate on my driving and so I just drove over here and I hope you and Alice don't mind my just showing up on your door step like this. I mean I know you probably have plans and I can find a hotel-". She rambled on.

"Shit Bella! Come inside."

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into the front hallway and enveloped her into a hug. She sagged against me and collapsed to the floor in a heap, sobbing uncontrollably holding her face in her hands. The pain I felt at my friend's despair was overwhelming. I had seen Bella visibly upset before but it was nothing like this. This was a woman who was completely undone and broken and I had no idea what to do. I crouched down and gathered her in my arms.

"Bella, oh God, Bella. Sweetie it's okay." I tried soothing her as best as I could and was about to try to pull her up when Alice pranced into the hallway to see what was taking me so long answering the door. "You don't ever have to call and you're never an imposition. I'm just glad you're safe and that you're here, okay?" I leaned back and brushed the hair back away from her face and behind her ears.

"Oh my God Rose! What happened?" Alice whispered crouching down with a look of panicked concern on her face.

"I don't know," I whispered, "I opened the front door and she told me she left James and then just...this. Could you call the guys and tell them that we have to cancel tonight? Tell them we had an emergency come up? I'll try to get her to the living room."

I grabbed Bella's purse off the floor and slung it over my shoulder.

"Come on Bella. Let's get you up and into the living room." Very slowly, Bella let me help her stand and we made our way into the living room and over to the couch and sat her down. Alice came back into the room and looked at me questioningly. "Alice, can you put on the pot for some tea?" I looked at Bella, "Then we can talk okay?" Bella nodded her head, closed her eyes and tipped her head to the back of the couch.

Alice came back into the living-room about 5 minutes later with the tray of hot tea, set it on the coffee table and made Bella a cup. Alice sat on the couch next to her and curled around her like a protective mother, and started stroking her hair. We all sat in silence for a few minutes, not wanting to push Bella if she was not ready to talk when I finally spoke up.

"Bella? What happened?" Bella lifted her head, opened her eyes and looked at me.

In a small voice that we had to strain to hear, she started talking, "I left him. He got so angry again for no good reason, just like always. I was just sitting there, taking it like I usually do, and I couldn't do it anymore. I just snapped".

Tears were streaming down her face and when she spoke next, her voice was a little louder.

"All I know is that I couldn't do it anymore. No more of his smart ass sarcasm, no more belittling, no more of him being in control,

"What was he mad about this time?" I asked.

"A fucking phone call! A FUCKING PHONE CALL!!" Bella screamed, balling up her fists in frustration. She took several deep breaths, calming herself down.

"Alice, do you remember when we were talking yesterday when I was on my way home from the bar"?

"Yeah Bella, we were going over inventory reports. Why?" Alice said confusion in her voice.

"Well, James was calling in as we were wrapping up our conversation, and instead of just telling you to hold on, I thought I would be able to get to him in time, so I waited until we were done saying our good-byes and tried to click over. When I did it was too late and he had already hung up. I tried calling him back twice but he would not answer his cell phone and I just knew he was pissed. I called the house phone, thinking maybe he would answer that one, and he did".

Bella started wringing her hands together and I grabbed onto one and just held it, "Go on Bells, it's okay."

"W-When he answered I asked him why he did not answer his cell, and he told me that he was not going to waste his minutes on someone who could not even bother to pick up the phone when he called. I tried to explain that I was talking to you and that we were finishing a conversation about work, but he told me it was a weak, lame and old excuse and that I never answer his calls-which is completely untrue! I ALWAYS answer his calls!! I know what he's like when I don't. He's the one that never answers my calls! Hell, I even pointed that out to him and told him that any time he was on the phone with anyone he never clicked over when I called. He of course denied it and told me he was just playing the same games with me that I was playing with him.

"Guys, I'm not playing games! He was fucking with me and I knew it! So, I got home and started dinner and doing laundry like I always do and the entire evening he just ignored me. I thought maybe he was just going to blow it off like he does some times and then it started." She took a deep breath then continued on.

"He started asking me if I loved him again and if I meant it. Was I being faithful? Did I want him and only him? It was like the Spanish Inquisition incarnate. He was downing me, telling me that I make time for everyone else but never for him, and how no good I was and I was just so tired of hearing it. I couldn't face one more argument or one more day of trying to convince him that I loved him more than life itself and that he was it for me. Love shouldn't be this hard right?

"Alice? Tell me I did the right thing! Please, tell me I'm not making a mistake??" She gulped hard, as tears started slipping down her cheeks. This was a woman facing the hard realities of despair.

Alice was stroking a hand down Bella's hair as a hot tear silently rolled down her cheek.

"You did not make a mistake!" Alice exclaimed in a voice that suggested she was getting more than a little upset, "Bella, You did what was right for you and it's about time you started thinking of yourself rather than just him. If you ask me, you should have been doing it a long time ago. I'm sorry if it upsets you by me saying it but screw him!! He did not know a good thing when he had it and I hope he wallows in his self pity when he realizes what he lost!"

"Alice is right Bella," I said, "You have been so unhappy for so long that you have no idea what to do, do you?"

I bent over and enveloped Bella in a tight hug, and Alice wrapped her arms around the both of us so we were all wrapped around Bella in a protective embrace, and we just held on to her. This was such a big step for Bella even if she didn't think it was. Eventually we all sat up. I picked up the tea I had made and handed it to Bella.

"Here honey have a drink, it will help calm you down some okay?" Bella took the mug and cupped it in her hands sipping it gingerly.

"Bella, I know this is hard right now but this _is_ a good thing. This is your first step. Like baby steps and it will get easier as you go. And you know you always have a place here, no matter what right? You're family and family takes care of each other." I stood her up and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and settled in. If you want to talk some more afterwards, we can but I think you will feel better after a long hot bath and a nice glass of wine."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**BACK TO REALITY~RPOV**

I heard Bella open her door and I snapped out of my daze. She walked over to the couch beside me and sat down, grabbing my beer and taking a drink. She looked so much better today then she had in weeks and I was so glad. If she did not snap out of her funk soon Alice and I were going to have to have a huge round of tough love with her.

"Mmmm, that was good. I may have to go get one of my own," she murmured tilting her head back and rolling it back and forth.

"Hey! How's it going today?" I asked her, "I didn't have a chance to talk with you earlier at work."

"Actually, believe it or not I'm doing pretty good." Bella turned sideways crossing her legs and propped her chin up on her elbows, "I got home from work today feeling okay. Better than I have in weeks, even. So when I got home from Lunar Eclipse this afternoon, I laid down on my bed and just started thinking again and for the first time I was able to hold back the tears. I still feel like I have lost _so_ much Rose, so much time, effort and energy. So much wasted love on one man who was so undeserving. I'll never get any of that back and it just kills me! But for weeks I have been holed up in my room dwelling on it, so..."

Bella took a deep breath, exhaled and a small grin full of hope spread on her face and she sat up and looked at me, "I called the lawyer Alice recommended. I have an appointment tomorrow morning to talk to them and see what I need to do to file. He said as long as everything is uncontested this could be over in as little as two months."

I was ecstatic and so proud. She had done it all on her own. I beamed at Bella and when I looked into her eyes I could almost see life creeping back in and dare I say hope?

"I am so proud of you." I took her hand and gave it a squeeze, "I knew you could do it. But let me tell you, if that son-of-a-bitch does anything to contest this, so help me GOD I will tear his balls off and shove them down his throat. You deserve happiness, more than anyone I know and he better not stand in your way another second. Hell, I'll send Emmett over there when I'm done to finish him off if I have too."

"I can't see how he can give me much trouble. I don't want anything he has," Bella said softly but fiercely.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little puzzled by her statement.

"I meant exactly what I said. He can have it all Rose, the furniture, linens, kitchen stuff, pictures, movies, all of it. I don't want anything out of that house; it's all tainted. Besides anything of value I sent off to you, Alice or my parents to keep a long time ago. I have nothing else there. I already took all my clothes and bathroom stuff. I have my car. Nothing else he has is important. So, see? What can he do to me that he has not already done?"

"I see what you're saying Bella, but you suffered for years and half of that stuff is yours. You deserve something."

"No, Rose. I have my freedom, I have peace of mind and I have NO ONE telling me what to do. Everything else is just stuff and I can get more stuff."

"Well you know that Alice and I are here for you. Anything you need and don't worry about work. Take whatever time you need okay?"

"Rose you really are too good to me, defending my honor and all like that!" Bella replied laughing. "In all seriousness though, I really appreciate everything you have both done for me. I don't deserve friends like you two."

"Yes you do, and so much more. One day Bella, you're going to find a man and he's going to treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

"HA! I don't think so Rose! I'm not going there again. I've learned my lesson and I am so not up for all that love bull shit. I'm really happy for you and whatever you and Em may have found and Alice and her "soul mate", if there is such a thing. But personally I don't care if I ever have another relationship again."

Bella got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen, grabbed two beers from the fridge. She popped the caps, and carried them back to the living room settling back on the couch and handed one of them to me. We saluted. I lifted the bottle to my lips and took a generous drink.

Both of us sat in silence for a few minutes each of lost in thought. Bella's statement had disturbed me; I couldn't fathom how she could give up like that. I mean, she wasn't even 30 yet. I was happy she was finally taking the necessary steps to find happiness but I also didn't want her to be alone.

"Bella you can't think like that. No one said you had to go out and start dating right away. Besides the ink's not even dry on the paper. Hell, you just made the call. Give it some time. All I'm saying is that one day you _will_ find that guy. The one that makes your toes curl and your stomach do flip flops? You deserve it Bella. You deserve it more then any of us."

"Thanks Rose, I appreciate the words, I really do," She stated as she took another sip of her beer, "But why would I ever want to put myself in that position to be in that sort of situation again? I'll be happy to be able to control my own destiny. To wake up every morning and not have to answer to anyone, make my own choices. Asking no one's permission for anything, I control my own fate. I don't plan to ever open myself up to that kind of pain again. Not when it took me so long to gain the freedom I finally found."

I gave Bella a big sigh before I finally gave in for the evening. If there was one thing I knew about Bella it was that she could be stubborn as the day was long. Her miserable 10 year marriage was a sure-fire indicator of that. And it was in my best interest to put this topic to bed for the time being and get it back out later, when she was less emotional. Eventually she would change her mind.

"Okay Bella, you win, only for now though. BUT just for the record, this conversation will be repeated for the tiny pixie and revisited at a later date."

"Yes mother Rose," Bella snickered at me. I rarely got all mother hen on her but when I did she gave me hell. I knew she would be teasing me for weeks about this one.

"So, I was thinking that tonight calls for a celebration. What do you say we go get dressed and join Alice at the bar? It's a night of firsts right?"

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment before a wide smile spread on her face. "Rose, that sounds like a great idea!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay guys, I know you see the review button and I know you know how to push it.**

You don't have to write anything long, you can even just say hi.  



	3. Breathe

**A/N: Twilight and all its glory belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own none of it, but I do fantasize about Emmett and Edward...**

**My amazing betas are bbwraven and casket4mytears, their links are on my profile. Go check them out!!**

**Teasers are poster on my Live Journal every Friday at http://ms-bond1(dot)livejournal(dot)com/**

**Follow me on twatter: msbond01**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_2__AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
can you help me unravel my latest mistake,  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason  
__'Cause you can't jump the track,__we're like cars on a cable  
and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button girl,  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe, just breathe,  
Woah breathe, just breathe...  
Anna Nalick~ Breathe (2AM)_

BPOV

It had been 6 long weeks since I made that ground breaking phone call. A lot had changed. I finally felt like my life was getting back on track. I'd never known such freedom and was not quite sure what to do with myself.

The weekend after my "phone call" Alice, Rose and I went furniture shopping. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so excited. We borrowed Emmett's truck and brought back three large book shelves that matched the furniture that was in my room. Emmett and Jasper came over that weekend and helped Alice, Rose and I haul all the boxes of books that I had had stored in the attic. I spent all day that Sunday organizing and shelving each book by genre, alphabetically. I was like a kid in a candy story, opening each book and scanning the pages. I could remember each book, when I had gotten it, the first time I had read it and the joy it brought me. Books were my passion and I had missed them so much.

My room was actually starting to look like, well, my room. I had never actually had full decorating rights in the past, so I was in uncharted territory. I actually really liked the color scheme that Alice had the room done in so I went with it. I called my parents in Forks and had them send me pictures, albums, and scrapbooks that they had been storing for me, and I went out and bought some frames. Scattered about the room were shots of Rose, Alice and I in high school and some of us at the bar. There were a couple of pictures of my parents, and my mom even threw in some pictures of Rose and Alice from last Christmas when we were all in Forks. Things never felt more like home.

I also changed my work schedule. I had always hated the fact that I had to go in as early as I did. It seemed so un-natural, having to be at a bar at 8AM. I had only done it to accommodate James and keep the peace. He wanted me working a normal 8AM to 5PM job, saying if I was going to work there that those were going to be the rules. He wouldn't even let me work a rotating schedule. Ugh, thinking about that now made my stomach churn. I couldn't believe I had let him lead my life like that. So the first chance I got, I changed my hours. Most days I worked from 2PM until 10PM, but there were some days I would go in later just so I could spend more time with my girls. It was so much easier to run the back office when we were all there together. Alice and I did not have to go over inventory reports at home any longer and I did not have to make special trips in to attend meetings or pick up the phone when I had a question. Everyone was already there. And when we decided we had enough or needed a break, we found a back table, kicked up our feet and called it a night.

Tonight had been a busy one. I came in at 4PM intending to leave at midnight but got caught up doing paperwork and reordering stock and before I knew it, it was almost 2:15AM. Alice had already left for the evening and it was Rose's night to close up. I stood up from the desk, reaching my arms up over my head and stretched my aching back, then I stood up and walked over to the office door and opened it, slipping out into the dimly lit hallway that lead out into the main bar area.

Jake was behind the bar cashing out the drawer and cleaning up for the evening. Aside from that there was not a soul in sight.

Jake, our main bartender, was also my personal savior. He not only tended to all that was known behind the bar but he had deflected so much personal anguish by shielding me from James early on in my mess of a divorce. Jake had made it his mission to make sure my time spent at work was as peaceful and hassle-free as it could be. I'm sure there was much more that had happened besides the phone calls than he was willing to let on, but he was insistent that this was not the case and I didn't push it. Jake was very quickly becoming a great friend, and I was grateful for that as I did not have very many of those.

"Hey Jake," I slid up onto one of the bar stools in front of him, picked up a straw out of the caddy and started twirling it in my fingers, "Is anything I can help you with?" I asked with a tired grin.

"Hi there Bells. Actually, I'm just about done here. I'm running the tape and making sure my cash and charges match. Other than that I should be about done," He pointed to the back of the bar where the small kitchen was located, "Angie already took the dirty glasses and stuff to the back to be run through the washer and wiped down the bar and the tables. Say, will you be in Monday? I need to schedule some time with you to go over those orders."

"Sure! No problem!" I said enthusiastically," I'll tag you when I get in and we can set up a time before the bar opens, okay?"

"Great, thanks Bells."

"Look, I'm really sorry you had to stay tonight Jake; I know you had plans. I'll put out the word tomorrow about finding a replacement for Royce, maybe talk to some of the wait staff, see if they know anyone looking for jobs. Who knew he was such a flake??"

Jake flashed me a grin and ran his hand through the thick dark hair, "It's not your fault Bells and I don't mind helping out. Besides, I could always use the extra money."

"Still, thanks again. You really pulled us out of a jam," I pushed back the bar stool I was sitting on and stood up, "Hey, listen I have a couple things to finish in the back. Are you about to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna drop the money in the safe and head out. Do you want me to lock the door on my way out?"

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all Bells see you later."

***********

I walked back to my office and cleaned up my mess from the evening's work. I needed to relax. I had been throwing myself into whatever I could to keep myself busy for the last couple months and I was finally coming to a breaking point.

I gathered up my purse and my keys and walked back out into the bar are to turn out the lights. Before I flipped the switch, I glanced toward the back of the bar where the piano was sitting. It had been so long since I had the pleasure of sitting down and running my fingers over the keys.

I slowly started walking toward the back of the room until I reached the object of my desire. Pulling out the bench I sat down, and let my hands hover over the keys and found the middle C. I gingerly pressed the ivory key with my index finger and listened to the note ring true. I exhaled with a sigh of contentment, I really missed that sound.

I rarely got to play anymore, usually only when I went home for the holidays or when I had a few spare moments on break at the bar. James wouldn't let me bring the piano with us when we moved to Seattle. He said it was too big and would take up too much space, so I left it at my parents.

Now that I was free of him, well, not only did I have time to play, I could go get my piano if I wanted to. Hell, I did want too. Mental note Bella...go get piano

I gingerly started picking at the keys on the piano, trying to remember the right notes, willing the song to come back to me. It was just like riding a bike: once I got started it just wouldn't stop. The music poured out of me and I played the tune, listening to the music flow out of the beautiful instrument under my fingertips.

I paused, only for a second, and started to play again, moving into another tune that tore at my heart, and I let the keys play my music and my voice released my pent up anguish and despair that I had been holding in for too long. I felt like I was letting go with every note I played and every word I sang. I closed my eyes and let my newly awakened emotions pour out of my body and soul.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
can you help me unravel my latest mistake,  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason_

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button girl,  
So cradle your head in you hands  
And breathe, just breathe,  
Woah breathe, just breathe _

The words coming out of my mouth were so healing and I could feel some of the wounds that James had created start to heal a little. He may have wrecked me and beat me down but I was my own person now. I could heal myself, I could be whole again, like new. He had taught me something when I left, - that I define myself and no one else does; this is my world, he just lives in it. He does not and never will control me again. I control my destiny. I can breathe, I can breathe...

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe, just breathe,  
Woah breathe, just breathe_

__

There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout  
But you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
These mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, its no longer  
inside of me, threatening the life they belong to  
And i feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
oh breathe, just breathe._

As the song ended I let my fingers rest on the keys for a few minutes and just sat there in the silence, reveling in the peace I was feeling at that moment. I could not remember the last time I had ever felt so, well, right. Like everything really was going to be okay.

I pushed back the piano bench and stood up, gathering my purse and keys and heading for the employee entrance. I rounded the corner at the back hallway and ran right smack into a solid chest. The contents in my arms spilled out onto the floor and scattered down the hall. I looked up to see who I had run in to and found myself staring into the most intense green eyes I had ever seen. All of the sudden, what had happened occurred to me. He saw me playing; worse than that, he had heard me singing. Shit! I was immediately mortified. I didn't say a word to, to, whoever the green eyed God was. I just scrambled to the floor and gathered my stuff as quickly as I could. As soon as I had everything, I bolted upright rushed down the hall and out the back door. I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

EPOV

I was exhausted. Between moving all week and my new 'job' I wasn't sure how I was going to make it through the weekend. This was the first night I had off since I moved here and I had not had a chance yet to catch up with my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rose. I was waiting with them in the back office so Rose could finish closing down the bar and we could go. I was seriously considering just washing my hands of the rest of the evening and going home because it was so late, but I hadn't seen Emmett in months and I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Hey Edward, you should just crash at my place tonight. You have boxes and stuff all over your place anyway so it won't really make a difference, right? Besides, tomorrow's Saturday and where do you really have to go?"

"I may just do that. But I do have to get home in the morning. I have a lot of unpacking left to do and grocery shopping. I'd really prefer NOT to starve. Plus, I need to meet up with my new partner Jessica for our first show on Monday. Jessica and I have big shoes to fill; we have to leave a good impression, and people loved the last guy. I may have done great in Chicago, but that doesn't mean they are gonna like me here. First impressions are everything man," I ran my hands through my hair and sat quietly for a moment.

"Edward, I don't think you need to worry. You're going to be fine. Your bosses have faith in you and so do I, so just fuckin' chill!" Emmett, my big brother always had a way of putting things in perspective.

"Thanks man."

"No Problem."

I cocked my head to the side for a moment listening intently. For some strange reason, I swore I thought I had heard a piano.

"Hey Em, where is the bathroom?"

"Out the office door and down the hall to the right. It's the first door on the left, the door that says MEN."

"Ha Ha, thanks a lot, ass wipe."

I opened the office door and walked down the hall. Yep, sure enough, my ears were not deceiving me. I bypassed the bathroom and walked toward the bar area. I stopped just short of the actual bar and hung just inside the hallway. I looked around the corner into the bar toward the direction the music was coming from and what I saw took my breath away.

She was quite a distance away but what I could see was a sight to behold. She had long, wavy mahogany hair that framed a beautiful heart shaped face. Her bottom lip jutted out just a bit more than her top. They were the kind of lips that begged to be kissed.

She played beautifully. It was a sad sort of song and I couldn't quite make out the melody. She paused briefly pursing her lips like she was contemplating something and moved into another piece. This, I recognized immediately: it was Breathe, by Anna Nalik. I wondered for a moment if she was going to sing, and then as if she heard my thoughts and was granting me a wish, she opened her mouth. Dear GOD. I. Could. Not. Breathe. The voice that came out of that tiny frame simply over took me.

She had a smoky, sultry voice full of emotion; it was a cross between Sarah McLachlan and Natalie Merchant. She was mysterious and fascinating all at the same time.

With her eyes were closed and her face was wild with emotion, I heard so much. There was pain and anguish, yet I also heard something akin to relief? It seemed as if she was liberating herself, letting go of something that she had been holding on to. It was like a release. The words that were pouring out of her and the music under her fingers were spilling out into the air. I could feel it all around me, enveloping me, begging me to come in and join her in her journey, wherever it was she was going. And I really wanted to go.

If a man could truly be bewitched, I was. I was under her spell and I had to know more. Who was she? What was her name? Where did she come from? Did she have a lover? I had no idea of the answers but I intended to find out.

I knew I should have felt like a peeping tom, but I just couldn't help myself. I leaned up against the corner of the wall, keeping myself in the shadow as much as I could. I continued to watch and listen.

"She's pretty spectacular isn't she?" Rose murmured softly as she leaned over and propped her chin on my right shoulder.

I replied with wonder in my voice, "Who is she?"

"Hmmmm, that my dear boy is Bella."

"Bella..." It was fitting, and she looked like a Bella. Beautiful. "When do I meet her?"

"No Edward. Not now and... I don't know if... she just needs some time. Come on, I just came to get you, we're ready to go." Rose turned around and walked back to the office. She glanced back over her shoulder and looked at me. "I mean it, Edward."

Time? And she doesn't know if what? What in the world did that mean? Well, whatever it meant I intended to figure it out, because I wanted to know more about Bella.

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice that the singing had stopped. Just as I was peeking around the corner to see where she was she came at me from the other side and crashed right into me, her belongings falling to the floor and skidding down the hall. I grabbed her arms to steady her and as I looked up I found myself entranced by the most beautiful pair chocolate brown eyes. Almost immediately she dropped to the floor and started gathering her things. I lowered to the floor to help her but I'll be damned if that woman wasn't quick. She had almost everything picked up already. Shit! I was missing it!! This was an opportunity passing me by. _Say something already!!_ I opened my mouth to apologize for getting in her way and being such a tool, when she bolted up off the floor and ran out the back door. Well Fuck! _Way to go Edward._

I stood up and walked back down the hall to the office where Rose and Emmett were waiting for me. It had been great seeing my brother, but this woman had me completely twisted now and I needed to think. No one had ever had an impact on me like this before and I was not entirely sure how I felt about it. What I was aware of was that needed to know more. I would have to get creative though. Rose made it pretty clear I needed to keep my distance. I wanted to know why.

I decided to make my excuses to Emmett and Rose and I called it a night. I was just no good. All I could think about was Bella. This kind of stuff just did not happen to Edward Cullen. I did not chase women; they chased me. Hell, she didn't even give me a second glance; she just bolted. Now what the hell was that all about? It was as if she did not even see me.

She had me completely mesmerized. The way she held herself, the way she moved, her voice when she sang... It was as if she were pouring out her soul with the song, telling her own story, and I could not tell if she was still hurting or if she was healing. I felt like a magnet being pulled toward her involuntarily. I had no choice. This was beyond my control.

When I got to my new place I grabbed a quick shower and made quick work of getting ready for bed. I settled myself into bed, set my alarm clock and switched off the light. Turning onto my side I nestled into my pillow, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_"Edward..._

_Oh, what a sight! She was standing in my doorway, her long beautiful hair cascading over her bare shoulders. She was wearing a black and pink lace corset and matching set of panties with her long legs encased in sheer black thigh high hose, attached to a black lace garter belt. I was aching to get my hands on her. I needed her NOW!_

_I leapt up off the chair where I was sitting and drew her up against my body, breathing her in. My left hand laced in her hair tilting her head back, my mouth hovering just above hers, our breaths mingling together. My tongue lightly traced her lower lip before I gently sucked it into my mouth, and the moans she was emitting were only fuel for my fire. My right hand reached around and gripped her ass, pulling her up against me so her legs could wrap around my waist. I walked us back up against the wall, grinding myself into her and taking her tongue completely into my mouth. Her taste was like honey and wine and I couldn't get enough. Her hands__were fisted__into my hair, pulling and tugging. It was almost painful and I loved it._

_I slowly started placing open mouth kisses along her jaw and down her neck as I carried her over to the bed and lowered her on to her back. I traced my tongue along the length of her collarbone, down to the swell of her breasts and feasted on the mound of flesh she had exposed just for me. My hands made quick work undoing the fasteners on her corset, with each button I got undone I could see a little more of her creamy pale flesh. _

_"Edward, baby please hurry, I want you to touch me. Please..."_

_I got the last button undone and..._

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"Shitfuckdamnsonofabitch!" Fucking Alarm clock!! Couldn't I win just once? I slowly dragged myself out of bed to start my day. I got dressed in some board shorts and a white wife beater and, brushed my teeth. Rather than fixing my hair, I ran a comb through it and threw on a ball cap. Fuck it, it's not like I'm really going to be seeing anyone today anyway, right?

I grabbed a bowl off the counter that I had managed to dig out of one of the boxes, a box of cereal from the kitchen and the carton of orange juice and took them into the living room so I could start on my daunting task of making my house a home.

The majority of the boxes were housed in the garage and the living room, so I decided to start in the living room by sorting the boxes by room. I didn't want to double the work so I carried each box to its respective room and left it there to unpack later this afternoon. The physical exertion was welcome, and my mind started wandering of its own accord.

I had taken a really big risk making the move from Chicago to Seattle. I knew the Seattle market was in trouble, but I was feeling so much pressure from the big boys at HQs in New York that I felt almost obligated to make the move. They assured me that this was not a demotion, but an opportunity to prove myself, a segue way into a new career. We were syndicated now; not only was my show still on in Chicago and strong as ever, but now Seattle was added to the mix. Seattle, the New Mecca of Rock & Roll - and I was the new face to introduce the music to the world.

I wanted to skip this market and go straight to Los Angeles but the powers that be felt this was the best way. In all honesty, it almost felt like a slap in the face to move smaller rather than larger; this could all back fire and blow up in my face. Then where would I be?

The one good spot in the whole mess was I had the comfort of having Emmett nearby. Being in Chicago has not really given me a lot of time to spend with him, and my rigorous schedule had me all over the place. It would be a welcome relief to finally catch up.

Two hours later, I had all the boxes sorted, the kitchen and the bathroom unpacked, and I was badly in need of a shower.

I went into my freshly unpacked bathroom, turned on the shower, stripped and got in, letting the water wash off all the sweat and dirt from my body. I grabbed the shampoo and squeezed a dime sized amount into my palm and lathered and rinsed my hair. Reaching behind me, I took the body wash off the ledge and squeezed a generous amount onto my washcloth and washed my body. As my hand moved lower toward my cock, images of the previous night's dream flashed through my head. My shaft instantly hardened. I reached down with my hand and wrapped my fingers around my length, stroking slowly at first. Leaning forward I rested my hand up against the shower wall while the water cascaded over my head and my back. I thought of Bella, her mouth on mine, her breath mere inches from my face, so sweet and irresistible, and I started stroking faster, my cock getting harder the more I thought about her. Each time I brought my hand up toward the top of my cock I flicked my thumb over my sensitive tip moving my hand back down in one fluid motion. Ungh, it felt so good. My eyes were squeezed shut tight and I was panting from my efforts. Harder, faster, harder, faster. I was imagining myself sliding into her, feeling her tight sweet body envelope me when I couldn't take it anymore, and I exploded all over the shower wall. Breathing heavily, I rested my head on the tiles trying to catch my breath. As soon as I was in a better frame of mind, I washed up again, got out of the shower and got ready to go to the store.

The local supermarket was pretty busy for a Sunday afternoon. I had been shopping for myself for the better part of the last ten years and had a guilty pleasure in all things cooking. Luckily, the local supermarket in the neighborhood I was living in had a wide variety of things to select from and not just your run of the mill foods, so needless to say I was pleasantly surprised. I was about half way through my list when I made my way over to the produce aisle. I had stopped to look at some Italian plum tomatoes for the thin crust focaccia pizza I was going to make for dinner that evening when I was completely blindsided once again, but this time from behind. The tomatoes flew from my hands and onto the floor and if I had not had good footing, I would have joined them for sure.

"OHMYGOD!! I am SO sorry! I'm so clumsy, I was not paying any attention at all, like usual, and I ran right into you. Are you okay?"

I turned around and looked to see what or rather who had been the cause of the grocery store tomato debacle. My day had just been made. A huge grin broke out on my face and I stuck out my hand.

"Well hello again, let me properly introduce myself this time. I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay guys! I see you add me to your story alerts! Now I challenge you to hit the review button. Just say hi, or I liked it, or it sucked. Well I prefer for you to NOT say it sucked if you can help it , but you get the gist right? **

**Tell you what, if you review, I'll send Edward over to make you a thin crust focaccia pizza with Italian Plum tomatoes. Your choice where he eats the food... :-)**


	4. Third Time's A Charm

**A/N: First and always, to my SUPER beta masters bbwraven and casket4mytears, I am eternally devoted to you, I rant, I change my mind more then I have sex, and I make the same mistakes over and over. I promise you that I am yours, devoted forever, and will bend to your ever whim. Just say the word, I will submit. (unless Rob shows up at my door step and then you're gonna have to forgive me while I'm a selfish bitch! Sorry!!)**

**Thank you to everyone who left reviews after the last chapter, it was so exciting to see so many more come in! I hope you all enjoyed your pizza. :-)**

**As always S Meyer owns all this wonderful, I on the other hand own a half eaten box of day old pepperoni pizza and a 6 pack of Heineken.**

**This chapter is all Bella!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Stitch in your knitted brow  
And you don't know how  
You're gonna get it out  
Crushed under heavy chest  
Trying to catch your breath  
But it always beats you by a step, all right now  
Making the best of it  
Playing the hand you get  
You're not alone in this  
There's hope for the hopeless  
There's hope for the hopeless  
There's hope_

_There's Hope For The Hopeless~A Fine Frenzy_

**BPOV**

**Luck:** a belief in good or bad fortune in life caused by accident or chance which happens beyond a person's control.

I had the most rotten luck! Hell, if it wasn't for my rotten luck it wouldn't have any luck at all.

How I managed in the span of three days to literally run into the same man, whom I have NEVER before Friday seen once in my entire life was beyond me! And this time in the fucking grocery store! I mean what the fuck; you would think I could just watch where the hell I was going right? No! Wrong, I can't even do that! I have to screw that up as well and just plow right into him all over again. And what does he do? He fucking introduces himself! That's what he does!

_"Well hello again, let me properly introduce myself this time. I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." _

_"Shit! It's you...How...I...Ummm, I'm sorry I just ran you over." _

_"Again."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Again, you just ran me over, again."_

_"Oh, again, I'm sorry I ran you over again then. I - I really have to go."_

Woah! Wait a minute._ He reached out and grabbed my hand. "You're giving me a complex here. You bump into me, you run? Is it something I said?" He flashed me a disarming smile and I could feel a slight blush creeping up my cheeks._

_"I'm sorry, I - just...I'm clumsy and I nearly ran you over twice. Its a bit embarrassing and I am in a bit of a hurry."_

_"Oh, well I don't want to keep you. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm new in town so I don't know many people. You're friends with Rose right?"_

Friends with Rose?? How in the world would he know Rose?

_"Umm, yeah, how-"_

_"I'm Edward; it's nice to meet you..." _

_He very quickly stuck out his hand to introduce himself. _

_"Bella, my name is Bella."_

_"Well, Bella, it's nice to finally put a name with a face. I hope to see you around more. Like I said, I don't really know many people around here."_

_"Sure, Edward. It was nice to meet you. I have to go. I'll see you around."_

I got the rest of my stuff and left like I was on fire. I couldn't wait to get out of the place, away from that man, the green eyed God that made my body betray me and think things that I vowed not to think. I don't know what it was exactly that drew me to him, I just knew that I needed to stop. It wasn't what I was after or what I was ready for.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next two weeks passed by with relative speed, and before I knew it I had divorce papers in hand waiting to be signed. Rose and Alice had an entire evening planned out, and as much as I protested I had no say in the marking of the occasion.

"Alice, I'm not wearing leather, forget it!"

"But, Bella! You are going to look totally hot in those pants. You can pair it with your knee high boots and this blue and black metallic lace halter top."

"Oh no Alice, forget it! There is no way you are getting me into leather!"

Alice had been badgering me all evening long about going out and celebrating. I had received my divorce papers earlier in the day and Rose made the decision that it did not matter who was scheduled to work what; we were shifting schedules around and all going out to the bar to 'do things up properly.' She also insisted I wait to sign them until we were were all together. She wanted to make it a pivotal moment in my life.

So, now I was getting brow beat by Alice into wearing painted on leather pants with a skimpy top while waiting for Rose to come home. Unfortunately, I couldn't even count on her to save me because I knew she would side with Alice. They have been trying to gang up on me for weeks and get me out of the house to 'loosen up'.

I blew out a breath and glanced over at Alice, "Let me see the outfit Alice. I'm not promising anything, BUT I'll try it on and see what it looks like."

"Oh, goodie Bella!! You're going to love it, I just know you will. Hurry up and go put it on. I wanna see what you look like." Alice was practically beaming with excitement.

I grabbed the outfit and took it back to my room to change. I stripped out of my clothes and shimmied into the leather pants. I had to admit, they fit like a second skin and I did look, well...hot. I slipped the shirt over my head and buttoned it at the back of my neck. I tied the ribbon that was attached as a belt around my waist and slipped on the boots and zipped them up the back. Standing in front of the full length mirror I inspected myself.

"Not bad Bella, not bad."

I was going to hear it from Alice though. I told you so's would ensue and then I would have nothing to complain about. I grinned at myself in the mirror. It really was a great day and I could not remember ever feeling so good. Tonight was going to be all about starting fresh. A new chapter in my life; hell, a new book being written even. As soon as Rose got home this would all be over. I was so excited to finally be Bella Swan again, to figure out who I was for a change.

I turned from the mirror and opened my bedroom door to make my reveal to Alice when the house phone rang. I walked into the living room and picked up the hand set.

"Hello?"

"Bella..."

"Oh God, James, what do you want? You're not supposed to be calling me"

"I, I need to talk to you. I want you to come home; we don't have to do this. Please tell me you haven't signed the papers yet. I love you Bella and I want you back. Letting you walk out that door was the worst mistake I have ever made. I realize now that I took you for granted. I was wrong."

Part of me wasn't surprised to hear his voice on the other end of the phone, begging. He always had tried to make me feel bad about everything I did, but why should I feel guilty about a loveless marriage filled with nothing but pain and regret? This time it was my turn because this was bull shit!

"James, stop! Stop right now! Anything you're saying, it's, it's just too late. You may think you love me, but you don't. You just miss having someone to control, someone to cook and clean for you, to cater to your needs and make you feel important. But you know what? it's not me, not any more. I don't love you. You killed my love. You killed it every time you belittled me, every time you treated me like a child and called me a bad wife. You say you love me? Then sign the fucking papers James, and just leave me alone so I can get on with my life!"

I was so close to tears. This was supposed to be a day of celebration, not a day of mourning, and he was ruining it just like always. Just then Alice came around the corner and saw me, a look of alarm springing to her face. I covered the mouth piece of the phone and mouthed the name James to her and she yanked the phone out of my hand.

"JAMES WITHERDALE! What in the hell are you doing calling and harassing Bella? I don't give a shit how sorry you think you are. The fact remains that you are indeed just a sorry individual all together. You fucked up and now you're crawling back in a last ditch effort with your tail between your legs. Well let me tell you something: I DON'T think so! She's healing dammit, no thanks to you and all the fucked up shit you've done to her over the years. I hope you rot in hell for everything you have done, and I hope you spend every day for the rest of your life regretting every bit of it. I hope it haunts you in your sleep and makes you miserable. And even after all that, it still won't be payment enough for all the wrong you did her and all the sleepless nights she had, crying over you. I hope you suffer. So do us all a favor, no, do her a favor and sign the papers. For once in your rotten life just do something selfless, for her.'

Alice slammed down the phone, her breath heaving. I had never seen her so upset. She looked over at me and I was not sure if she was going to hug me or flog me. I, on the other hand, had a huge grin on my face and my tears were completely gone.

"Alice... that. was. amazing! I thought for sure you were going to jump through the phone and let him have it. I bet he is fuming right now! I LOVE it!! I know I don't tell you enough how much I love you. Thank you."

"Bella, you weren't so bad yourself but I just couldn't stand it anymore. I've sat back and kept my mouth shut for months letting you handle things your way, not saying a thing and well, sorry but the word vomit just ensued. That man just makes me want to say vile things."

"Vile is one thing he certainly is. What time is Rose supposed to be home? I want to get this celebration started."

I was bubbling over with excitement. Tonight was the first day of the rest of my life. We were going to start the celebration at home by opening up a bottle of bubbly, while I signed my copy of the divorce papers. It remained to be seen whether or not James would sign his. I hoped he would not string me along. He only had a certain amount of time to sign or the divorce would be considered uncontested, and then the court costs and attorney fees would go up significantly and he would end up having to pay more. Knowing how much he hated to spend money was the only thing that gave me hope that he would just give in and sign without trouble.

"I'm pretty sure she should be home- OH! There she is..."

Rose walked into the living room wearing her standard jeans, t-shirt and tennis shoes uniform from the bar. She threw her purse on the couch and gave me a huge grin.

"Hey Bella baby! You're looking mighty hot in those leathers! Looking to pick up a man tonight?"

"For your information, no, Alice conned me into putting them on and I just so happen to feel...sassy tonight. So don't give me any shit Rosalie Hale or I'll start telling everyone in the bar about that time our freshman year in high school when you accidentally dyed your green and looked like you had a head full of Broccoli colored ringlets for a week."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

"Well, Bella's getting feisty huh?? I'll be damned. Divorce looks good on you baby."

"I'm not there yet, but if you wouldn't mind doing me the honors of grabbing me those papers over there and that pen I'll be one step closer."

"Bella, I can honestly say that this is the single most exciting moment I can remember having with you in the last 10 years."

Rose walked over to the coffee table, brought back the thick stack of papers and an ink pen. She held them out to me with a wide smile on her face. I reached out and took them from her with trembling hands. Even knowing that this was the right thing to do it was still a huge hurdle in my life to get over. I was finally moving on and making something of my life, and the two people that started things with me were there to see me end it. It was full circle; it was perfect.

"Okay guys, let's do this."

I unfolded the papers and started flipping through them. I found the first page that was flagged for my signature and without hesitation I signed. It was pure freedom. I looked up to see my two best friends holding hands and noticed Alice had tears in her eyes. Rose, on the other hand, had the most vindictive smile on her face. With each page that required my signature, I felt that much closer to my freedom. When I was finally at the last page, I looked up at them both.

"Okay guys this is it."

I put the pen to the paper and signed. It was the most profound moment in my life. I flipped the papers closed, folded them back up and looked at my friends.

"So, where's that bubbly? I thought we were celebrating!"

********************

Rosalie, on a normal day, drove her Camaro like a bat out of hell. Alice and I used to tease her saying she drove like a NASCAR driver. We even went so far as to get her a sticker to put on the back of her car that says 'I'm not speeding, I'm qualifying' and I'll be damned if she didn't put it on there. And forget trying to get from point A to point B; she usually missed B and we would have to turn around and go back.

The bar she and Alice ran, Lunar Eclipse, was only about 5 miles from the condo, so we arrived in about 3.5 minutes. We parked in the employee lot in the back and went in the side door.

Rose, as always, was dressed to kill. Tonight she opted for a denim mini skirt, a white cotton crochet tank and a pair of knee high tan leather boots that showed off her long, golden, shapely legs. Around her neck was a tear drop pearl necklace that nestled just between her cleavage in typical Rose fashion. With her long blond hair flowing around her shoulders she walked in the bar confidently, aware of the appreciative glances.

Alice was decked out in a pair of skinny jeans, a red flower corset top and a black pair of Christian Louboutin pumps. Abruptly Alice was caught by the elbow and pulled around into Jasper's open arms. He tipped her head back and gave her a searing kiss.

"I've been waiting to do that all week." He gave her a few more chaste pecks before leaning back and taking her in, there was eagerness in his eyes, "You look amazing tonight, I've missed you."

"Hi, baby. I've missed you too." She wound a hand into his hair and pulled his head down for another kiss.

When they broke apart, Alice looked at Jasper with such longing it made my heart ache. I only wished I could have found a love like that; now I'd settle for a good fuck now and again. Maybe that was my problem; maybe I had set my expectations too high. I had been looking for way too much and gotten way too little, so when push came to shove, I had ended up an unhappy woman who let the one man that was supposed to make her feel good walk all over her instead. Well that wasn't gonna happen again, that was for sure.

I looked back over at the two of them and gestured in the direction that Rose had gone.

"Come on guys, you can whisper sweet nothings and make goo goo eyes at each other later. This in my night, remember?"

I grabbed Alice by the arm and dragged her in the direction of our regular table in the back corner. Behind me I could hear Jasper muttering

"Wow, what happened to our sweet timid Bella?"

"She checked herself at the door, get used to it."

We made our way over to the table where Rose and Emmett were in deep conversation with someone else sitting there. Emmett looked up and gave me a broad smile. He got up from his chair, made his way over to me and enveloped me in a bear hug.

"Emmett, I love you and all, but I don't want to be a permanent fixture! I need to breathe."

"Sorry, Bella, I just got excited for you." Emmett took my hand and led me closer to the table.

"Hey, I want you to meet someone. I hope you don't mind. My brother just moved here from Chicago and he doesn't really know anyone yet, I know we didn't ask..."

"Is that who's at the table? That's fantastic Em, I'm so happy for you. Of course he can join us, the more the merrier. It's a celebration remember?"

"Good, okay then. Rose said you wouldn't mind but I had to be sure. Let me introduce you then." He turned me around and I found myself looking into some very oddly familiar green eyes, "Bella, I'd like you to meet my brother Edward, Edward, this is Bella."

_OH FUCK!_

I could feel my face flushing as the embarrassment set in. I pinched my lips between my teeth in an effort to keep from laughing hysterically. I looked up at Edward and I could see the amusement on his face. It was evident that he was enjoying my discomfort. Rose gave me an odd look and then looked from him and back to me again.

"Bella, Have the two of you met before?"

I looked back at Edward, pleading for help with my eyes.

"Actually, Rose" he said "I was having some trouble picking out some tomatoes at the supermarket a couple weeks ago and Bella just happened to be there and was kind enough to step up and help me. I didn't know she was a friend of yours. Hopefully I'll get a chance to return the favor. So... Bella."

He stood up and held out his hand for what I thought was going to be a hand shake, but when I reached my hand forward to reciprocate he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," he said huskily.

At that moment I found myself extremely conscious of his virile appeal. My breath caught in my throat. His scent was intoxicating, like a mixture of sage and sandalwood but something sweet mixed in, and I wondered briefly if he tasted the same. He was wearing a snug black t-shirt that showed off his well muscled arms, a pair of washed out blue jeans with black and white converse high tops. His deep bronze hair was tousled, like he had just rolled out of bed, Alice would have called it sex hair, I just called it sex. This was a man that was very well put together. I could literally see the golden flecks in his vibrant green eyes. _MY. GOD, the man was beautiful._ I felt a twinge of longing curl in my stomach and I quickly pushed it back where it came from. It had no place here, especially not tonight.

Th-thank you. It's nice to see you again as well. So-" I clapped my hands together and turned to the group who were all staring at us with odd expressions. "are we gonna sit down and get this party started or what?"

Thankfully everyone turned around and took a seat. Angela came over to the table and Rose ordered us all a round of celebration shots in honor of the occasion.

Edward turned toward me and smiled, It was loud in the bar and he had to lean his face in closer than normal so I could hear him.

"So Bella, what exactly are we celebrating? My brother didn't exactly give me the specifics... Did you get a promotion? Is it your birthday?" One corner of his mouth was pulled into a slight smile.

I couldn't control my sudden burst of laughter, "Actually, this may sound really crass and heartless, but we're all here celebrating my divorce."

Edward threw back his head and let out a great peal of laughter, which only made me want to laugh more. I brought my hands to my lips to stifle my giggles when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Jake standing behind me with a tray full of shots.

"Hey Bells, I thought since this was a special occasion I'd bring these over personally."

"Jake! Thanks so much, do you have a few minutes? Can you join pull up a chair and join us? You should grab yourself a shot and toast with us."

"I could spare a few, are you sure? I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Hey, you were my guardian angel more times than not keeping the beast at bay and all. You're never an intrusion."

"Jake, if you have the bar covered then pull up a chair," Rose shouted across the table.

"Okay, but just for a few minutes, I don't want to leave that Newton guy up there for too long. He's still pretty new and still learning his way around behind the bar."

We waved Angela back over, had her bring one more shot over for Jake, as soon as she returned we all toasted and threw it back. The rush of the alcohol moving down my throat burned, but only for a second before the citrus taste took over. It was welcome and I could feel my body beginning to loosen up. We all talked amongst ourselves for a few minutes, Edward asking Jake and I random questions. I noticed that Jake kept glancing toward the bar, and it was apparent the he was anxious to get back over there.

"Jake, it's okay, go back to the bar."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Actually, yes you are. But it's okay, after the disaster with Royce I can hardly blame you."

"You're the best Bells, I'll catch you later. Congratulations, by the way!"

"Thanks Jake." He leaned down and hugged me before making his way back to the bar.

I had to admit that I was really enjoying myself this evening. Before we left the house I had serious doubts about this 'celebration' of sorts. I mean, the whole ordeal of going through the divorce was excruciating enough, but to celebrate the signing of papers? It seemed so callous to me. But Rose and Alice insisted that after everything that I had gone through, it was a mile marker in my life that needed to be recognized, up until this point nothing in my life ever was and I had a lot to make up for.

And believe it or not, I actually really liked Edward too. As long as he NEVER brought up the piano/singing incident I think I could handle another friend in my life. It was pretty obvious from the way he and Emmett were around each other that they were fairly close, so I could only assume he'd be sticking around.

I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice whispering, his breath hot against my ear, "Do you dance Bella?" He had his hand out in front of me waiting for me to take it. Alice looked at me expectantly as if she were waiting for me to make an epic move.

"_What_?" I mouthed quietly, looking at her. Alice was literally shooing me off, little pixie demon.

I held up my hand for Edward to take, "To be quite honest, I haven't danced in years, but if your feet are willing to take a risk, I'm willing to give it a try," I said with a glint of humor on my lips.

"I bet all you really need is the right partner."

The tone of his voice was low and husky, and if I wasn't mistaken I could have sworn I detected a second meaning in his words. I brushed it off as best as I could and let him lead me out onto the dance floor. Just as we reached the edge I groaned.

"What?" he said with an amused expression on his face?

"It's nothing, let's just dance."

Could this night get any worse? I mean really, Ne-Yo's song 'Single'?? How ironic was that?

Edward put one hand on my hip and swung me into the circle of his arms. With one hand encased in his and the other wrapped around his side I could feel the outline of his taunt back muscles beneath my fingers. We slowly began moving to the music in a slow sensual manner. He pulled me closer to him, resting his cheek up against my own. I could feel his uneven breathing on my cheek as he held me close.

"Do you play and sing often Bella?"

Shit! These were not the questions I wanted to answer. He was not supposed to be asking me this. I mean I could play but I never did for anyone but my family, Rose and Alice. I NEVER sang in front of anyone. I was terrible and I knew it. James had been telling me for years to keep it down, that I embarrassed him. So I knew I couldn't hold a tune.

Awkwardly I cleared my throat and answered, "You weren't supposed to hear that. I thought everyone had gone home for the evening or I never would have sang."

Edward pulled his head back and looked at me quizzically. "Why not? You have a beautiful voice."

"No, I don't. You're just being kind; you don't have to say that."

He pulled back in his arms pressing his cheek back to mine again, "Bella I don't know where you got the idea in your head that you can't sing, but you're wrong. And trust me, I would know."

We danced in silence for another minute and if I had not been paying attention I wouldn't have heard the breathy words in my ear.

"Who are you Bella? Who is this enchanting woman with the voice of an angel that sings and plays for no one?"

Without looking away I backed out of his grasp and walked away back to the table. He felt good, too good and I was not about to let myself fall back into another trap I could not dig myself out of. I was fighting my own battle of personal restraint and it was my own driving need that shocked me. God was playing a very cruel joke on me and it was all about temptation.

I reached the table with Edward right behind me.

"Bella, wait-"

"Don't Edward. I'm sure being that you're Emmett's brother you're going to be around a lot, so us getting along is a pretty big deal, and surprisingly from what little I've seen so far, you seem like a pretty decent guy. So let's just chalk this up to awkwardness and forget it okay?"

"Bella!! Bella!!" Angela screamed frantically running up to me.

"Angela? What's wrong?"

"You have to come now. It's your office. I went in the back to clock out and I noticed you door was cracked open. I gripped the door knob to pull it shut and it wouldn't budge, so I opened it up, and oh my God, Bella I don't know who would have done it."

"Done w_hat _Angela?!"

"Bella! Someone broke into your office and completely trashed it. There's stuff everywhere."

"Edward..." I said stonily, "Would you please go find Rose and Alice?" I looked up at him with a blank expression on my face. "Ask them to meet me in at my office?"

"Sure Bella."

My heart was in my throat. I had never in my life felt so violated.

Angela and I rushed to the back of the bar where the hallway led to the back offices. The door was standing open, and when I looked inside at destruction I was stunned and sickened. I gulped hard as the hot tears started falling down my cheeks. Who would do such a cruel thing? And what could I possibly have that anyone would want? A thought froze in my brain. _THE SAFE!!_ I was just about to place my foot over the threshold and step inside when a firm hand gripped my elbow and pulled me back.

"Bella, you can't go in there. We need to wait for the police first."

"Edward, let go! I need to check the safe."

"It won't matter if you check now or in a little while Bella. Please think about this; if you go rummaging around in there you may mess stuff up and you may screw up their chances of finding out who did this."

I let paused and let out a weary breath. He was right and I was over reacting.

Smothering a sob I said as calmly as I could, "You're right, I'm sorry... Did you find the girls?"

"Yeah," He raised his hand and ran it through the thickness of his hair, "Rose is calling the police and Alice is getting Jasper and Emmett. They should be over here in a minute. Hey..." he tilted my chin up and wiped the tears from my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, "It's gonna be okay. We'll catch this guy."

"You must think I'm a real mental case huh? You get invited to go out, only to find out it a party for some broad's divorce, then my office gets broken into and I go in to hysterics. What's next? I get trapped in a dark alley by a stalker?"

"Don't say that! That's not even funny. For your information I have had a great time tonight, I don't think you're a broad, and your hysterics were mild compared to my ex-girlfriend's tantrums. As for your divorce party, the only comment I have is that it's his loss and I hope he knows what he gave up. Now come on."

He grasped my hand and lead me back out to the table to wait for the Police to show up.

*****************

Two hours, three interviews and one major headache later we were ready to go home. There was no more functioning for me - I was mentally and physically drained. Edward, bless him had been a rock through the whole thing. Maybe he did have an ulterior motive, maybe I was reading something else into the way he looked at me and spoke to me, but there was something to be said about the way he handled things tonight when push came to shove. He was a pro: he took charge, and he took care. That was the kind of friend I needed. The rest could be dealt with later.

After the officers interviewed the six of us, they pulled each of the staff members aside and interviewed them as well. They did a thorough run through of my office with me and thank God nothing was missing, but I had a lot of work to do cleaning up. There were papers strewn everywhere. My pictures were shattered and glass was busted all over the floor. The back-up liquor stock had been busted as well and my office reeked of alcohol. My office chair was torn to shreds, like someone had taken a knife to it, and the stuffing was spilling out everywhere, not to mention the wheels on the bottom had been broken off. Luckily I now worked off of a laptop so my computer was at home and intact, but my monitor would have to be replaced as well as my mouse, which had had its cord severed.

I stood in the doorway with my hands in my hair assessing the chaos. Everything damaged tonight was replaceable. I wasn't worried about my possessions or even the mess, but rather who would do this. The police lifted a few prints but it was likely that they were all bar employees, or mine. Detective Clearwater had seemed to think it was random act of vandalism, maybe a bar patron that got drunk and decided to have a little fun at my expense. I certainly hoped that was the case and it was nothing more than that.

Rose's voice snapped me back to attention.

"Hey Bella, are you ready to go?" Rose walked up with Alice and put her arm around my shoulder giving me a tight squeeze.

"You have no idea; can we please get out of here?"

"Yeah, I think we've all had enough excitement for one evening. I told the guys we were leaving and Jake's locking up. Tomorrow is soon enough to deal with the mess."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I see you looking at the button, its okay, just do it! **

**PUSH**


	5. Three's A Crowd

**A/N: Thanks always to my fuckawesome betas bbwraven and Casket4mytears, you rock my world!**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, and thank you for all the reviews! I do love getting your feedback, it really does help to know what your thinking. Big smooches to you all!! MUAH, MUAH, MUAH~~~**

**Frumpy: my # 1 fan~ you inspire me, big leg humps go out to you bb!**

**Disclaimer: S Meyer Owns all that is Twilight and I am insanely jealous of that fact, because if I did, I would be rolling in the money and not her.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That woman was going to drive me mad. One minute she was there in the produce aisle with me and the next she was scurrying off like she was in a race. Would I never pin her down? It made me even more determined to figure out who in the world that mysterious woman was. What was more, was that close up, in the bright lights of the fluorescents, I could see the highlights in her hair, the deep chocolate tones in her eyes and the pale beauty of her skin. She was flawless...I wanted to reach out and stroke her face, feel with the backs of my fingers if her skin was as soft as it looked, see if she closed her eyes and moved her face into my touch. It was beginning to be too much; I had to stop or the entire supermarket would begin to see he increasing problem arising in my pants. _Kittens, think about kittens Edward, or baseball! Something, anything but her pale creamy, luscious skin..._

Standing in the middle of produce doing my best to hide my slowly dissipating hard-on, I gathered the rest of the items from my list, made my way to the checkout and went home to finish unpacking.

*************

"Em, are you sure I won't be imposing? I don't want to crash anyone's party or anything"

"For the last time Edward, it's not a problem. No one's going to care if you're there; trust me, once you meet Bella you'll understand."

"I kind of have a confession to make Emmett. I may have already met Bella...twice, and not necessarily under the best of circumstances, so to speak."

"What do you mean, you may have already met her? You either did, or you didn't. And what in the blue hell does not under the best of circumstances mean anyway? Fuck man! Those are not exactly encouraging words! Rose is gonna have my ass! You have no idea what Bella has been through the last few years; it's been pure hell for her... SHIT!!" Emmett was literally pulling at his hair. I had never seen him so worried before. My God, what had this woman been through?

"No, Em! Calm down, I swear it's not like that! Do you remember the first weekend I was in town and you brought me up here? We were up here so late?"

"Yeah, so??"

"Rose was finishing up closing things down and I asked you where the bathroom was?" Emmett nodded, so I continued, " Well I really didn't have to go to the bathroom. It was late and to be honest I figured I was hearing things-"

"Your point Edward?"

"I'm getting there Emmett! Stop being such an ass and calm down for half a second. Like I was saying, I thought I heard a piano."

Suddenly I saw a light dawning in Emmett's eyes, and I knew he knew what I was about to say.

"Emmett, Her playing was great in and of itself. I mean I've heard people play before and play very well, but when she sang... I-I don't know if I have the words to effectively describe to you how it made me feel. Em, I could literally feel her pain just seeping out of her. It's like she was telling me a story through those words and on her face. It was so beautiful and profound and just-I-..."

I scrubbed my hands over my eyes and shook my head.

"Fuck dude, you heard her sing? No fucking wonder! Rose is gonna shit!"

"Rose knows dude. She came out to get me and kind of caught me spying. I already got the third degree from her."

Emmett threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. "Well if that don't beat all! Wait a minute though, what was so bad about that, besides Rose?"

"Hehe. As I was turning to leave I wasn't paying attention and Bella kind of rounded the corner and plowed right in to me. Her stuff fell all over the floor. I grabbed her to steady her and was about to ask if she was okay but when I looked at her she looked so embarrassed. Instead I tried to help her, but she grabbed her stuff so quickly and took off like a bat out of hell. I've never been so floored by such a tiny person in my life."

Emmett gave a chuckle and a sideways grin spread across his face.

"That actually makes perfect sense if you know Bella. What about the second time? You did say you met her twice?"

"Umm, yeah. I sort of held her captive in the supermarket."

"You did what??"

"She ran into me again Emmett! I swear the girl has a death wish for running into people. I was standing in produce and she ran right into me. If I didn't know better I'd say she did it on purpose. So before she could scurry away again I made sure I got to introduce myself. So, see. It really wasn't that bad. Personally, I say we just show up at the bar and play dumb. No one will know the wiser and Bella won't say a word, you can be sure of that. But I know one thing for sure Em: I don't know what happened to her and it's none of my business, but that woman... there's something about her...she mesmerizes me, calls to me. I just- I have to... I can be a very patient man."

"Edward...In all seriousness, and I'm only gonna say this once, she's NOT one of your girls and you can't do that shit to her. Tread lightly man, because I'm gonna suffer Rosie's wrath if Bella gets hurt."

I nodded my head at Emmett, a deeper sense of understanding on my face, and I think he realized that for once in my life, I wasn't fucking around.

I replied softly, "Understood."

*************

Emmett and I were the first to arrive at the bar and he led me to a large table in the back corner. I sat in a chair with my back facing the dance floor and the bar area, which was probably a pretty good idea since it would not allow Bella to see who I actually was when she approached the table. Emmett took the seat across from me and sat down just as the waitress came over and we ordered a couple of beers to keep us until the girls and Jasper arrived.

"There's Rose; the girls must be here."

I turned around to see Emmett's beautiful, blond bombshell girlfriend coming our way. She walked toward us, her hips swaying in a seductive fashion, her mouth curving into a slow secret smile. I almost felt as if I were intruding.

"Hey baby," she purred as she reached up and grabbed his face pulling it down to hers and giving him a very demanding, very ravishing kiss.

They broke apart, and the love and want I saw there astounded me. I immediately looked away.

"Mmmm, hey yourself sexy lady."

With her hands still on Emmett's face and her eyes still locked on his I heard Rose mutter a faint 'Hello Edward.'

"Hello Rose, How are you tonight?"

She grinned and finally looked my way, "Actually I'm doing great"

Walking over, she took the seat Emmett had just vacated while Emmett sat down next to her. She launched into detail about the new bar blog and drink review that Lunar Eclipse had just started. Apparently it was going to feature everything from new drinks the bar was going to offer, to various liquors from around the world, drink accessories, specials, bar events and even liquor reviews. It sounded pretty genius to me and it got the wheels in my head turning. Emmett was staring at her with pride beaming on his face.

"I actually want Bella to be in charge of the blog. We can all brainstorm ideas and then Bella can write and post them. She really is quite a brilliant writer."

"Would you be interested in perhaps hosting some of the station's promotions? I'd have to run it by the powers that be, but it would be another great way to get people in here and have more content to write about. So it would benefit you and me both."

"Edward! That's brilliant!"

I was about to reply to Rose about getting together later to discuss it more when I saw Emmett lift his head, and a huge smile lit up his face. He pushed back his chair and walked around to the other side of the table. I gave Rose an odd look before I turned around to see what was going on. My head swiveled around and saw Emmett enveloping a very familiar small frame in a huge bear hug. Leave it to Emmett to go all brotherly on the woman I had become unnaturally obsessed with.

Her luscious ass was encased in smooth black leather pants, and they hugged her body like a second skin; I was literally salivating. She had her long mahogany hair pulled back in a sleek pony tail and I could see the graceful curve of her neck beckoning for me to place a trail of warm, open mouthed kisses from the back of her ear, all the way to the pulsing, hollow of her throat. I gave a soft chuckle to cover my groan, feeling myself straining uncomfortably against the zipper of my jeans. _Not good douche bag! Leave it to you to finally get a proper evening with the girl and you start it off sporting wood._

Emmett put Bella down and after a brief moment they turned around and I found myself entranced, not by her body this time, but the deep chocolate pools of her eyes. They spoke to me. Her eyelids slipped lower down over her eyes, like she was trying to hide herself. I could see she was struggling internally and I couldn't help but be slightly amused by her modesty, her seeming shyness with me. A slight smile played about my lips.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my brother Edward, Edward, this is Bella."

I could tell that she had not been forewarned about my presence and at this point she was not only saying nothing, but looking from me to Rose and back again in such uncomfortable silence I was willing at that point to do almost anything to make her feel better. Hell, I'd say anything at that point just to ease her discomfort.

"Bella, have the two of you met before?" Rose had the most quizzical look on her face.

"Actually, Rose," I said "I was having some trouble picking out some tomatoes at the supermarket a couple weeks ago and Bella just happened to be there, and was kind enough to step up and help me. I didn't know she was a friend of yours. Hopefully I'll get a chance to return the favor. So... Bella."

A look of slight relief crossed Bella's face.

I stood up and reached my hand out for Bella's. I had intended to simply shake her hand but at the last minute I thought better of it. The moment I touched her I felt the sparks jolt through me, It was a shock to my system I was not expecting and I knew I needed to feel her in any way that I could, even if it was a simple hand to mouth. I lifted her soft warm hand, raising it to my lips and I kissed it, her closeness left me reeling.

"It's a pleasure to see you again."

Th-thank you. It's nice to see you again as well." Bella turned away from me abruptly and clapped her hands together in what seemed to be an attempt to change the subject and said, "So-are we gonna sit down and get this party started or what?"

I had never been much of a shot drinker, usually sticking to beer for reasons from my youth, but Rose had insisted on everyone having at least one for this evening so she ordered a round for the entire table. I gave in gracefully with a smile on my face and turned to Bella. I was curious as to why exactly we were here and what we were celebrating, but how does one approach something they know nothing about? _Duh Edward... exactly like that seeing as you know nothing._

"So Bella, what exactly are we celebrating? My brother didn't exactly give me the specifics... Did you get a promotion? Is it your birthday?"

With a quick burst of laughter she said, "Actually, this may sound really crass and heartless, but we're all here celebrating my divorce."

That was it that was the big secret? Hell, this may have slowed things down significantly for me but it was actually really great news. I had everything from convicted felon to cancer patient going through my head and I had no idea what to think before now. I threw my head back and let out a burst of laughter and surprisingly Bella started grinning and laughing as well, it was a refreshing change from the timid girl I had become used to seeing.

We were interrupted when our shots arrived, being carried buy a very large, very 'Bella friendly' bar tender named Jake. He was at least 6'5, and an easy 240 lbs of pure muscle. He towered over her and I wondered why he was tending bar and not a bouncer instead. With very little coaxing from Bella and Rose, he made himself comfortable pulling up an empty chair and sitting on the other side of Bella, resting his arm across the back of her chair.

Other than the fact that Jake seemed a bit more then a little smitten with Bella, I had to admit that outwardly he was a pretty decent guy. I didn't have a lot of background, but from what I could grasp from the conversation Bella had more than her fair share of trouble from her soon to be ex-husband, and Jake had warded off many of the phone calls and kept him out of the bar on several occasions. No wonder Bella was gushing at him, and he was eating it right up. Who could blame him? She probably looked at him with some sort of hero worship or something. Well for my selfish sake, I hope it faded quickly.

"So, Jake have you always tended bar? I mean you're a pretty big guy; have you ever thought about professional sports or anything?" I asked, trying to get a better feel for the guy.

"Actually, what I really love to do is work on cars. Whether it's just fixing them because they need repaired, or fixing them up and restoring them, I love it. Back on the reservation where I'm from, my family owns a shop. If I ever decide Seattle doesn't work out I'll probably just settle down back there and take over the family business."

"What made you come here instead of staying there to do that then?" It seemed a little off to me that someone that was as passionate about something like that would give it up to try out bar tending.

"Yeah, uh that's a little embarrassing, I actually followed a girl out here. Unfortunately it didn't work out. But I figured what the hell, I'd go ahead and give Seattle a try before picking up and running home with my tail between my legs. Besides, I've actually met a lot of nice people and found a great many reasons to stick around."

I noticed him glancing at Bella as he said this, and for an instant there was a flash in his eyes as he looked back up at me; it was cold, possessive, like a warning, telling me to stay away. And just as quickly as it was there, it was gone, replaced with a friendly smile. I tried to engage Jake and Bella in more conversation for the next few minutes but it was obvious that Jake was distracted; he continued to glance at the bar and then back to Bella every few seconds.

"Jake, it's okay, go back to the bar," Bella said.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Actually, yes you are. But it's okay."

They finished with their good-byes and he leaned down and hugged her, his lips grazing her hair. It would have been easy for anyone to miss. He glanced up at me as he he was releasing her, a thin smile spread across his lips. I knew his game; I played it well. And I knew why he was still in Seattle.

He got up and left, moving back toward the bar. I needed to do something. If there was one thing a guy like me could pick up on, it was another guy like me. And I knew for a fact that Jake's intentions toward Bella were anything but honorable.

_But what about your intentions asshole? _

_What about them? I don't know what they are yet, but I promised Emmett I wouldn't hurt her, so I'm already one step ahead in my book, so Shut The Fuck Up!_

I wondered momentarily if I'd get shot down if I asked Bella to dance. Even briefly imagining having Bella that close to me had my dick twitching and straining toward my zipper. I seriously needed to get myself in check. I glanced up at the bar and saw Jake looking over at our table staring at Bella, and my decision was instantly made for me.

I leaned over lightly breathing into Bella's ear before whispering, "Do you dance Bella?"

I reached my hand out in front of her, willing her to take it and not turn me down in front of everyone making me feel like the douche I knew I was being. She hesitated and started raising her hand up for me to take. _Thank God... _

"To be quite honest, I haven't danced in years, but if your feet are willing to take a risk, I'm willing to give it a try," Bella said, with a smirk on her face.

_You don't think you can dance huh? We'll see about that..._

"I bet all you really need is the right partner."

I led her by the hand out to the dance floor. Just as we reached the edge Bella stopped and emitted a low groan. I looked at Bella grinning.

"What?"

"It's nothing; let's just dance."

I pulled her out to the middle of the dance floor and placed my hand on her hip. The feel of her shirt and leather under my hand was pure torture, just imagining how close my hand was to her bare skin. I swung her around into my arms wrapping my hand around her small delicate one. She felt so perfect in my arms, moving to the music in almost a suggestive manner. I took a risk and pulled her closer to me, wedging our hands between our bodies and wrapping my other arm more firmly around her waist. I could feel her tiny hand tracing the muscles in my back and it was all I could do to keep my composure. There was an undeniable magnetism the was building between us, and sooner or later, one of us was going to have to fess up and admit it.

I bent down and rested my head on her cheek, I was so curious about this woman, what made her tick, what inspired her, why she hurt so much. I took a leap of faith and asked the one question I knew might ruin a perfectly wonderful dance.

"Do you play and sing often Bella?" I felt her startle at my question and her heartbeat increased.

Clearing her throat she very softly answered, "You weren't supposed to hear that. I thought everyone had gone home for the evening or I never would have sang."

_Huh? This woman made no sense..._

I pulled back and looked her in the eyes "Why not? You have a beautiful voice."

"No, I don't. You're just being kind; you don't have to say that."

I pulled her back up against me, missing the feel of her body against mine, knowing it would probably be a great while before I got to feel her again, and continued, "Bella I don't know where you got the idea in your head that you can't sing, but you're wrong. And trust me, I would know."

I was simply enjoying the feeling of Bella in my arms, her softness, her smell, her warmth when the song started coming to an end way too soon. I tilted my head down my lips nearing her ear and whispered ""Who are you Bella? Who is this enchanting woman with the voice of an angel that sings and plays for no one?"

She abruptly stopped and backed up out of my arms, her eyes locked in mine and backed her way off the dance floor watching me as she left. She reached the table and I moved forward right behind her. I looked up toward the bar and saw Jake staring at me, a seething look on his face. _Yeah, take that bitch!_ I gave him the standard head nod and a grinning smirk.

I was starting to feel bad. I hoped I hadn't pushed Bella too far, I mean I really didn't say anything inappropriate had I? I was just complimenting her. Maybe she had more problems than I thought. Well if I wanted any sort of anything from her I had better fix this now.

"Bella, wait-"

"Don't Edward. I'm sure being that you're Emmett's brother you're going to be around a lot, so us getting along is a pretty big deal, and surprisingly from what little I've seen so far, you seem like a pretty decent guy. So let's just chalk this up to awkwardness and forget it, okay?"

_Shit!_

Well, I supposed it could be worse; she hadn't ousted me all together, so I at least had some ghost of a chance to at least get to know her, which, at this point, was better than nothing. I could bide my time. I was a patient man and I could be a great friend.

"Bella!! Bella!!"

Bella looked up in a panic. The waitress from earlier came running up to our table, frantically explaining to Bella that someone had broken into her office and had completely trashed it.

"Edward...would you please go find Rose and Alice?" Ask them to meet me in at my office?" Her face was stoic, completely expressionless.

"Sure, Bella."

This was too strange, What were the odds that Bella's office would be broken into on the same night that she would have her divorce celebration. Something was not meshing. I moved through the crowd to find Alice and Rose and wandered back over to the dance floor scanning the people as I went. I spotted Rose's tall form almost immediately. Cutting through the throng of people, I made my way over to Rose and Alice, hollering at them over the music.

"Rose!"

She must have sensed the look of panic on my face because when she looked up at me she instantly when on alert.

"Edward, what's wrong? Is it Bella? What did you do? I swear, if you hurt her or did anything I will wrap your balls around your throat and choke you with them Edward Cullen!"

"Rose, it _is_ Bella, but I didn't do anything okay? Someone broke into her office; she asked me to come find you and Alice. Where's Emmett and Jasper? We should go find them too, and we need to call the police."

"Fuck! I-I'm not sure where the guys are. Alice, can you go find them real quick? You know this place better than Edward. Edward, you go back and stay with Bella, I'll go call the police."

In the hallway Bella was preparing to step into her office just as I walked up behind her. I stepped up, gently reached out and grabbed her elbow. She couldn't go in there; she could ruin fingerprints and evidence, essentially messing up any chance of convicting or pressing charges against whoever it was who did this. Especially if they happened to get away with taking anything. As easily as I could I pulled her back from the threshold.

"Bella" I said softly, "you can't go in there. We need to wait for the police first."

"Edward, let go! I need to check the safe."

She had tears streaming down her face and I felt so bad, but I knew what she needed now was strength. She needed to be able to dry it up and think rationally so she could at least feel like she had some sort of control over the situation.

"It won't matter if you check now or in a little while Bella. Please think about this; if you go rummaging around in there you may mess stuff up and you may screw up their chances of finding out who did this."

She paused for a moment, and took a deep steadying breath, "You're right, I'm sorry... Did you find the girls?"

"Yeah."

I wearily ran a hand through my hair letting her know that Rose was calling the police and Alice was geting the guys. She looked so beat down and so tired, I just wanted to gather her in my arms and soothe her, take all her hurt away. And then I wanted to find the bastard who did this. It had to be her asshole of an ex-husband. I mean, it made sense really, with as much trouble as he had been giving her and then with the divorce 'thing' today, it probably pushed him over the edge and he was exacting his revenge. I just hoped that there was something that he left in that office that would point toward him. And if I happened to find him before the police, well...so be it.

I reached over and lifted Bella's chin up; she had tears in the corners of her eyes again, "Hey, it's gonna be okay. We'll catch this guy."

I gently wiped the tears away that started their way down her cheeks. Her hair was starting to come out of her ponytail in tendrils around her face, and her cheeks were a rosy color from crying. Even in the face of crisis she still managed to look completely beautiful.

"You must think I'm a real mental case huh? You get invited to go out, only to find out it's a party for some broad's divorce, then my office gets broken into and I go into hysterics. What's next? I get trapped in a dark alley by a stalker?"

"Don't say that! That's not even funny. For your information I've had a great time tonight."

_More than a great time... _

"I don't think you're a _broad,_ and your hysterics were mild compared to my ex-girlfriend's tantrums. As for your divorce party, the only comment I have is that it's his loss and I hope he knows what he gave up. Now come on."

I needed to get her out of the hallway and away from the office, at least until the police arrived and did their own thing. We would be here for hours yet and Bella needed to relax. I led her back over to our table and flagged our waitress down and ordered a water for both of us and some chips and salsa. She was shaky and needed nourishment. She needed something. She needed...me.

****************

Once the officers arrived, we were all swept into separate areas and interviewed by ourselves. I gave my statement, recounting the evening as best I could, starting with my arrival and ending with leading Bella back over to the table. They asked if I had been with Bella all evening, if I was ever at any point alone, who I arrived with, what kind of relationship we had and a myriad of other questions that were pointless to me, but I knew they needed to ask them. I didn't see much of Bella after that and eventually Rose came back over to let us know they were taking Bella home. As much as I wanted to see her, hold her and tell her it would all be alright, I knew it was not the right time, nor was it my place to be the one to do that.

"Rose," I said as she was walking off.

"Yeah, Edward?"

"Could you please give Bella my best and tell her I said good-bye?"

"Sure Edward, and thanks for all your help tonight, with Bella and everything. You may not understand it all, but Bella means a lot to all of us and you really pulled through tonight."

"You're welcome Rose, I'm just glad I was here to help."

She turned around, and made her way back over to Bella and Alice to leave.

Tonight had struck home for me. Before it was more like curiosity, a desire, something I was feeling a need for... but now? Now it was much more than need. This was happening for a reason; I had run into Bella by chance, not once, but three times. That had to mean something. She was like a siren call, reaching out to me with her voice, her face and body, willing for me to come to her, to make her whole again, complete. Something I had never been.

I had never been much on postulating fate, but I was quickly becoming a believer.

I watched the small form before me, Rose's arm firmly wrapped around her, leading her out the door and I wondered about the next time I would see her. I started mentally making plans in my head. Remembering Emmett's words - _Tread lightly_ - I smiled. Oh, I would.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**My darlings, I love you all...**

**Reviews do make me so insanely happy, reviews make Edward happy too, they make him whisper in my ear to post the next chapter early. I challenge you, press the button, show **

**me some love (or give me some advice...) make me a happy Ms. Bond and she'll make u happy too. ~ Muah ;-)**


	6. Hide And Seek

**A/N: **Thanks so much to my fuckawesome betas bbwraven & casket4mytears. You are both epic WIN in my book. As always, grammer and quotation marks kill me, and you both bring me back to life.

My fantastic readers: **PLEASE Review!!** I have new projects coming your way and reviewers get first peek!!!

**Disclaimer:** As always, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I just have fun making Bella uncomfortable.

**Follow me on Twitter for updates & teasers! msbond01**

* * *

_Where are we?  
What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to fall,  
Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling.  
Spin me round again and rub my eyes.  
This can't be happening.  
_

_Hide and Seek~Imogen Heap_

**BPOV**

"Bella!"

"Oh My God! What the hell do you want Alice? Can't a girl get some sleep?" I threw my pillow over my head in an effort to muffle out the banging on my door and the screeching of my name. What the hell she was doing up so early on a Friday was beyond me.

"COME ON BELLA! Get up and get ready, we have to go!!"

I muttered through my pillow. "My get up and go, got up and left..."

"Fine then, I warned you; I'm coming in," she said through the door in her no-nonsense voice.

"Okay, okay!" I scrambled out from under the sheets and sat up in bed, "I'm up Alice. No need to follow through with your threat. But I still don't understand why the hell you think we need to be out at the fair grounds at this ungodly hour when nothing starts until this afternoon. The early morning is making my brain hurt."

Alice cracked my door open and peeked her head in, "Aw, come on Bella, you used to get up early every morning and go into work... It's only 6AM. This should be a cake walk!"

I picked up my pillow off the bed and made an attempted throw at Alice's head. She stuck out her tongue at me and ducked the pillow.

"Come on Bella! I expected more enthusiasm out of you than this! This is a really big deal for Lunar Eclipse. We stand to get a lot of free publicity tonight, not to mention the fact that it will be the first real time that you have been out since your divorce was final three weeks ago. You need to shake things up a bit Bella, let your hair down, find a good looking man, get laid..."

"Oh Jesus Alice! I'm NOT looking to get laid!"

"What about Jake? He's a big beefy hunk of man. I bet he could take care of you." She grinned at me wiggling her eyebrows. "You know he has his eye on you Bella; it never hurts to take the car for a spin..."

"Alice! Jake is my friend, nothing more, and besides- eww that does not even sound-Gah it would totally fuck up our friendship, not to mention our working relationship."

Throwing my legs over the side of the bed, I stood up and walked over to the closet opening the door and selecting clothes to wear for the festival. Fall was just coming to Seattle and the highs were usually in the 60's this time a year so I selected a pair of skinny jeans, a cream colored long sleeved button down v-neck cotton pullover and my black chucks. I was totally slumming it today.

"Oh come on, Bella, can't you dress with a tiny bit more class?"

I rolled my eyes, "The object is for me to be warm and comfortable Alice, not stylish and sexy. I could give a rat's ass about what anyone thinks of my chosen ensemble. Besides I'm only going to be hanging out with you guys and Jake the 'big beefy hunk of man'. Who's to impress?"

Alice lifted her eyebrows and gave me a sly smirk, "Ya know...Edward will be there..."

Guh, did she have to bring him up? I was trying to get him out of my head, not bring him back in it. Ever since the break-in 6 weeks ago, I had seen him at least once a week. The first time, he had a meeting with Rose to discuss the new blog we were starting up. Thankfully, I was in the middle of inventory or I would have had to sit in on the meeting as well. That would have been a sheer battle of personal restraint. Every week after he had either come by the house with Emmett or been by the bar for one reason or another. Thus far, I had been successful at avoiding him, but I knew it couldn't last forever.

Unfortunately, my desire for him was intensifying and I seriously needed to find a way to damp it down. I just did not want or need the complication of a relationship in my life right now, in any form, be it emotional, or purely sexual. I needed to focus on me: my career, what I wanted, who I was. I did not need to be indulging in unattainable relationships with beautiful men that made my knees weak and my insides quiver. _Ugh Gah! STOP BELLA!!_

"Sorry Alice, not interested. Now go away so I can get in the shower."

************

"Do you think this rain is going to hold off? Those clouds don't look too promising Rose."

We were all standing up on buckets trying very unsuccessfully to hang a large banner up across the front of the large booth we had rented to use for the Jam Fest. Angela and Mike were scheduled to arrive within the next half hour to make sure we were ready to go, and Emmett and Jasper were unloading beer and wine from the back of Emmett's truck while we waited on Jake to arrive so he could give Angela and Mike direction on how he wanted the booth run.

"Well the forecast called for scattered showers starting later this evening, I'm keeping my fingers crossed it just passes us over. But we are in Seattle after all, and you know how that goes. There's no telling, and get that thought out of your head Bella. Even if it does rain, you're staying."

"Ugh! That's not why I was asking, Rose. I left my rain jacket in the car. Just wondering if I should go get it..." I muttered under my breath

"By the way Bella, where is Jake? He's supposed to be helping Emmett and Jasper put up the tent."

"Why are you asking me? I know just as much as you do. He was supposed to be here a half an hour ago."

"Well he seems to have taken a liking to you Bella, I just figured...ya know..."

"Oh Lord, would you two please get those thoughts out of your head? Jake and I are JUST friends, that's all."

This conversation was getting really old; I was going to have to have a talk with Jake about his overly affectionate ways. Apparently what I considered brotherly affection was being misconstrued as something more. The last thing I needed were rumors flying around the bar about Jake and I. I mean, it was true that Jake and I had become rather close. We often went to lunch and hung out. I was just comfortable around Jake, he made me feel safe and he never once made advances towards me. He was a great friend when I needed a friend the most.

I pulled out my phone to call him; he really needed to get his ass here. This was a big night for Jake. He had really proven his worth at the bar and Rose had decided to give the responsibility of running the booth to him. He had been asking for months for a shot to prove himself and now was the opportunity. So where the hell was he? He was going to screw it up before he even got started. He should be the one here supervising the hanging of banners and making sure the stock was taken into the booth and counted before hand. This was not starting well.

I dialed his number and waited as it rang, three, four times and then it went to voice mail.

"Jake, Its Bella - I'm not sure where you are, but please get your ass here in a hurry. We've been here for over half an hour waiting on you, Rose has Jasper and Emmett unloading and we're hanging banners and well, basically setting everything up without you. I know you really wanted this shot and I would hate to see it all screwed up for you. Please- just hurry."

I pressed end on my blackberry and slipped it back in the sleeve and into my back pocket. Something just wasn't right. Jake was always on time, he was one of the most reliable people I knew.

"Rose, I left him a message. This isn't like him though; something has to be wrong. I'm really worried."

"I'm sure he'll call Bella; let's not get overly worried for now. Come on, we need to get the rest of this unloaded and set up before we run out of time. Angela and Mike will be here soon with their friends and the we'll have extra help."

************

Jam Fest was an annual three-day music festival held on the campus of Seattle Center, which was about a 74 acre park located in the lower Queen Anne neighborhood, at the north end of downtown. The Festival brought together more than 130 bands on four stages, and attracted crowds of about 150,000 visitors within the three-day period. The fact that Edward had been able to get us into one of the vendor booths on such short notice was nothing short of a miracle, and we all owed him big time, even though he said it was no big deal.

Rose was taking first shift with the booth since Jake had never arrived, and then Alice was trading off and I was taking last shift. I may just be office manager, but I still knew a thing or two about running a bar. Alice and Rose had taught me well. We were only serving beer and wine for the festival so tonight should be a cake walk.

"Alice, where are we going?"

"I want to go say hi to Edward and meet his co-host; he is supposed to be here with her. Do you ever listen to his show?"

"Oh, umm no, not usually. I keep my iPod on most of the time." I shrugged my shoulders and looked at her. She was giving me that look again. The one that said she knew I was full of shit. "Sorry, but I don't"

"Whatever, Bella. You can pretend all you want. At first I thought maybe it was because you were interested in Jake, but you made it pretty clear that was not the case. But the more I think about it, the more full of shit I think you are. I see a pattern here: ever since that night at the bar, you have been avoiding him like the plague. It's at a point now that it's extremely noticeable Bella. What gives? And don't tell me nothing again; I know well enough to sense when you're avoiding conversation."

"I- oh, fine Alice. I have to avoid him. He just stirs something up in me, and the more he is around, the worse it gets. I have NEVER had a man turn my insides out the way he does. All he has to do is just look at me Alice."

"Bella, that's not a bad thing-"

"Yes, it is, it's a horrible thing! I don't need that in my life right now. I just got my feet back on the ground and I'm free, I'm happy. I don't want to screw anything up or complicate things by bringing sex or lust or my lack of self-control into the equation. Things will calm down and get back to normal. Believe it or not, I really do like him and I think he would make a great friend. I just need to get to that point."

"Ha! You tell yourself that but let me tell you something missy. If you think it's just going to go away, you have another thing coming. I see the way you look at him and that's not the look of a woman getting over her lust of a man; that's hunger honey, plain and simple and the only way you're ever going to get rid of that, IF you ever do, is to take care of business. So, here is my advice to you: your body is obviously telling you something, so give into your needs for once and go get that man, see what he's all about and fuck the hell out of him, because if he is anything like his brother - and this is strictly from what Rose has told me - he's gonna be one hell of a lay. At least you can get a good fuck out of it, relieve some tension."

There it was: her pixie smirk; she was right and she knew it. Regardless, I was not pursuing Edward Cullen, even it it was simply for a 'good fuck'. If there was one thing I had become since my split with James, it was stubborn.

We rounded the corner over by the main stage where the previous band was breaking down and saw Edward with his co-host Jessica Stanley at the station's booth, talking to some of their fans. The station would be broadcasting from the festival all weekend long so most of the personalities were here to mingle with eager fans. Edward, whose show aired in the mornings - and yes I lied, I listened - so he was free to do meet and greets with his new fans.

I had never met his co-host before but she sounded pretty nice on the show. She had shoulder length, straight brown hair and stood about 5 foot 5 inches tall. She was slender, with a slim waist that flared into agilely rounded hips. She was wearing a pair of black pants with a deep blue scoop neck top that showcased even what I could not call anything but a spectacular rack. The belt around her waist only helped to define her smallness.

They looked great together and if I did not know any better, I'd almost think they were a couple. With the way they were acting around each other, one would think they had been working together for years and not just weeks. The ease at which she moved around Edward, the way she looked up at him and the way he rested his hand on the small of her back... I felt a small stab of jealousy course through my veins.

"Bella, Alice! I'm so glad you guys came over. Where's Rose?"

"She is at the booth. Something happened and Jake never showed, so the three of us are taking shifts tonight," Alice said with a slight frown on her face.

"Oh,that's too bad, I was hoping you would be able to enjoy yourselves without working. I wonder what happened, it's not like Jake to flake like that."

"No, it's not," I said, "I'm pretty worried about him. Something must have happened and he still hasn't called."

"Has anyone driven by his house to check on him? Maybe he got sick and fell asleep."

"Edward, that a great idea, I'll-"

"I'll do it Bella, Jasper had to go back to the bar to get more stock, so I'll have him drive by on his way back."

"You're the best Alice! Thank you so much."

"So, Bella, Alice I'd like you to meet Jessica; she co-hosts the morning show with me. Jessica, these are my friends, Alice and Bella."

"Oh My God! It is so nice to meet you both finally. Edward talks about you all the time. I feel like I already know you!"

_Oh just shoot me now!_

Jessica took my hand in both of hers and shook it, beaming her bright red lipped smile at me. She was way too nice and this was going to kill me. I mean, Alice could be nice, but Alice was also a royal bitch and she always mixed it up. You never got too much of either with Alice. This thing with Jessica, this was almost fake. Jessica continued to babble incessantly and I just looked on and smiled at her the entire time, nodding my head at periodic intervals. I glanced at Edward and he had one hand partially covering his mouth and was grinning like a fool. _That fucking louse!_ He knew exactly what he had done and was completely enjoying my torture.

"I hate to interrupt Bella", Alice said, "But my shift starts in 15 so I'm gonna get back to Rose. Jessica, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Oh, it was wonderful meeting you too Alice! I hope to see you again real soon."

_Shit!, Shit!_ She was leaving me -alone- with princess chatterbox from hell and Edward the Adonis. I needed an excuse to go and fast.

"Uhh, I had better go too. Rose might need me...It was nice to meet you Jessica, Edward I'll see you later."

I waved good-bye to them both and turned around to leave, mentally patting myself on the back for another narrow escape when I heard Edward behind me.

"Bella, wait!"

_Fuck MY Life!_

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side of the stage, leading me to the back. I could feel sprinkles starting to come down on my head. Great! Not only was I trapped with Edward now, but it was starting to rain and I had left my coat in the fucking car. I deserved this; it was payback for all the thoughts running around in my head and karma was a bitch. He pulled me around and backed me up against the far backside of the stage. As I looked at him I felt the blood surge from fingertips to my toes and my heart started thumping uncomfortably.

"You can't keep avoiding me Bella."

He moved in closer, and I could smell the sandalwood scent of his skin. I bit my lip in an effort to control the tremor I knew would come out in my voice if I started to speak. I lifted my chin, looking him in the eyes. _Bad idea, Bella._

"I'm not avoiding you Edward; I've just been busy."

He moved closer, his body brushing up against me and his gaze never leaving mine. My heart turned over in my chest and my breathing became ragged.

"You're a very bad liar too."

I was in Edward's arms in one swift motion as he stepped forward and clasped my body tightly to his. Without even thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and threaded my fingers through the back of his hair. The touch of his lips to mine sent a shock-wave of pleasure through my entire body, his tongue gently tracing the contours of my bottom lip, as if it were begging me for entrance. I was completely lost as his hand found its way to my hair, tangling itself in and holding my head to his as if I would escape. I opened my mouth to allow him inside, finally giving into my baser needs, and his taste completely overwhelmed me. I could feel the blood pounding into in my brain; it leaped from my heart, making my knees tremble. Edward was literally holding me up. I tilted my head to allow him better access, his tongue reaching deeper, exploring the recesses of my mouth. We were smoldering, like the heat that joins two metals. In the back of my mind I thought I heard a groan and realized it was myself.

I pulled back, my eyes locked with his, searching for _something_; his breathing was heavy, and uneven. I felt him move his thumb across my cheek, brushing a tendril of damp hair from my face and my skin tingled from the additional contact. Our clothes were getting wet from the rain and water was dripping down my face. It was perfect and I could not help myself: something had taken over, and the bad Bella had come out to play. I had to taste him again. I reclaimed his lips, still warm and moist from our previous kiss. His tongue snaked out and tangled with mine as his hands traveled from my hair, down my back, exploring my body. His fingers reached up under the hem of my shirt, brushing my bare skin. I felt like I was on short circuit and his passion was only fueling my own.

He finally broke away, gazing at me, his hand coming up, brushing the hair from my face. I was waiting for a look of satisfaction from him, of gloating, but there was nothing there, just...wanting? What had happened was starting to sink in, and I slowly started to extract myself from Edward's arms, sliding out of his grasp from the side.

"I-I should really go find Rose."

"Bella-"

"I have to go."

"Stay."

"I can't"

"Bella, you can't ignore us. You felt that; there _is_ something there."

"There is no _us_ Edward," I said softly, " I really have to go."

"Go out with me Bella, one date."

"I can't do this."

"I'm not giving up on you."

"This shouldn't have happened Edward." What had I done? I had just opened up the biggest can of worms ever and now I would never get Edward out of my head. I turned around and hurried back out the way we came, all but running over Jessica in the process.

"Mph.. Oh, I am so sorry Jessica; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you okay?"

"Jesus Bella! Wanna watch where you're going?"

I paused, looking at her with confusion in my eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Deaf much? I said watch where you're going. Klutz..." She muttered the last part under her breath.

Wow, this was not the ding batty Jessica that Alice and I had met earlier; this was a different species all together. It was like she had played the cute bubbly girl for her public persona but she was a raging bitch when no one was looking. I wondered what she was on the inside. If the attitude I had just seen was any indication, that was not anyone I wanted to be acquainted with any further. I'd have to talk to Alice later about the brief show I had just gotten from Jessica; I was curious what she thought it meant.

By the time I reached the booth, Alice and Rose had switched out and Rose was out wandering around with Emmett. I went behind the counter area and started pulling beer orders with Angela and Mike to help fill my time. I spent about an hour helping out when the rain finally broke and I decided to head out to my car and fetch my rain jacket and umbrella in case it was raining when my shift ended later.

"THE FUCK??"

The back driver's side tire of my 2007 Toyota 4 Runner was flat. How in the hell did I get a flat tire with my car just sitting in a field? I suppose I could have run something over as I was parking, but surely I would have felt it, right? I cocked my head sideways, squinting in the darkness, wait, was that two flat tires? The hair on the back of my neck stood up: something was seriously not right here. I walked up to my car and sure as shit the front driver's side tire was flat as well.

"FUCK!!" One tire is a mishap, but two? Someone had done this on purpose.

I got out my cell phone to call Rose and Emmett, and was walking around the front of the car so I could look at the other side when I glanced up at my windshield. Was that white paint? With the dampness of the rain, the white was streaking down the window but I could very clearly see the word angrily streaked across the window: _SLUT_. My shock quickly yielded to anger, and I could feel my temper rising as it occurred to me who would have had the balls to do this... James, that sorry motherfucker.

I dialed Rose's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Bella."

"Rose, I'm out in the parking lot at my car and that sorry son of a bitch FUCKING SLASHED MY TIRES and wrote all over my windshield." My voice was rushed and belligerent. I couldn't control my unsteady breathing, or remember the last time I was so incensed.

"Bella, slow down and tell me again. What do you mean tires slashed?"

"James, Rose...It had to be James." I took a deep breath and described to her what I came upon in the parking area.

************

Alice, bless her, worked a double and covered for me while we called the police and filed a report. Emmett had a tow truck waiting nearby from his garage to take my car back so I could have the tires repaired. Unfortunately with all the rain it was going to be hard to get any prints; the rain would have washed most of the residue away. I gave them the previous information about the office break-in and told them about my recent divorce. After asking for James' information they told me they would be following up with him to see where he was this evening. I wasn't holding my breath for any sort of resolution; he would have covered his tracks, it's what he was good at. When we were teenagers he would brag about all the stupid pranks he had pulled on people and gotten away with, and no one had been the wiser. Now he had gotten older and had time to perfect his pranks. Why wouldn't I think he was the one behind this? It made perfect sense.

This entire situation made me so angry. I knew why this had happened and I was going to have to have a heart to heart with the girls about it. James had seen me with Edward; there was no other explanation. He had to have been here somewhere tonight, following me. It was no secret he never wanted the divorce. He fought tooth and nail to keep it from happening and the only reason he signed the papers was because he did not want the extra financial responsibility that came with prolonging things. He was a cheap bastard, after all.

Even if I did want to pursue a relationship with Edward, I was free to do so now and James had no say, so why was he doing this? This was my life and he no longer had any part in it. As a matter of fact, if I never saw him again that would be my prerogative.

"Bella, do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Rose, I, ah, to be quite honest I don't know."

"I know James was a possessive son-of-a-bitch, but I can't see him doing this to you. It makes no sense Bella."

"There's no other explanation Rose; who else would and why?"

"Why indeed. Do you care to explain why the word slut is streaked across your front windshield?"

"Why do I feel like I'm being accused of something here?"

"Because Bella, I don't think you're being straight with me, I don't think you've been straight with me for weeks. We're supposed to be best friends, and all you're doing is hiding, not just from me or Alice, but from everyone, from yourself, from _Edward..._ You think we all haven't noticed? We know you've been through a lot and no one here is out to hurt you Bella, but we can't help you if you don't let us, and locking yourself away in your room or your office and avoiding everyone is not going to solve anything."

"I'm not ready for a relationship, Rose; I just don't want to put myself out there again, okay? I don't want to be that messed up girl that everyone is whispering about again because she fell in line with the wrong guy again and got stuck in another dead end relationship. I just want to protect myself. What's so wrong with that? What wrong with wanting to do the right thing and just be happy for myself for once?"

I wanted to scream. Would no one understand? I wasn't up for games and I wouldn't be any one's play toy, never again. I was Bella Swan. I was strong, competent and independent. I knew where I was going and I would figure out what I wanted along the way. That was the fun in discovering yourself, right?

"Bella, you don't have to sleep with him; just be his friend. If it develops into more than that then so be it, but you'll never know what you're missing unless you put yourself out there."

She reached up and brushed a loving hand over my cheek. "What happened Bella? Could you please just tell me?"

I sighed and looked Rose in the eyes, "Edward kissed me Rose, and what it made me feel scared the ever-loving shit out of me. I'm just not ready for that."

Rose gasped, "Edward kissed you? oh lord, we really need to talk..."

Rose started running a hand through her hair and then something dawned on her, "WAIT- did you tell the police this?"

"No, I really didn't think it was relevant. It's my personal life Rose and I don't need people digging through it."

"Bella-"

"Don't Rose! Let me handle this my way, I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself."

"This could mean something; you really should tell them."

"No!"

"Did you at least tell Edward?"

"Now why in the hell would I do that?" I gave her an exasperated look.

"He has a right to know."

"Like hell he does! Edward is nothing to me Rose; it was a kiss, that's all, nothing more, now drop it okay?" I glared at her, letting her know I meant business. This was my deal and I was not about to have everyone and their mother poking their nose into all my business. The last thing I needed was my private life on display for the entire population of Seattle to peruse at their will.

"Fine! Stubborn bitch...you really have grown balls," she muttered under her breath as she walked off.

"I heard that!" I threw back over my shoulder, grinning for the first time in hours. "Oh, Rose? Did anyone ever find out what happened to Jake?"

"Yeah, Jasper stopped by and his roommate Embry said he wasn't feeling well; he locked himself up in his room earlier this afternoon and has not been out since. He must have forgotten to call. That's really unlike Jake, you know?"

"Yeah, it is..."

I was getting a very unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Jake would have called. Even if he hadn't called Rose he would have called or texted me - we talked every day. As a matter of fact, I had spoken to him just this morning and he was fine. Something wasn't right; it made no sense, Jake had either suddenly gotten very sick, or Embry was lying.

I got out my phone and shot him off a quick text, figuring if he _was_ sick at least I wouldn't wake him.

_J~_

_Heard u were sick_

_Just wanted to check on u_

_Hope u feel better soon_

_I'm worried_

_call when u can_

_B~_

That was all I could do for now, hopefully my instincts were wrong and Jake was at home in bed sick. I picked up the pace and ran after Rose. I'd find out soon enough what was going on with Jake. Until then, I had a car to worry about getting fixed, Edward to deal with - which I'd put off as long as I could, until like NEVER, and a booth to help shut down. Fuck me it was going to be a long night...

* * *

Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews you have been leaving, but the ratio is slightly tilted, lots of hits and little to no reviews. I still see many many lurkers out there and I'd really love to hear from you!! Please, come on in, take your shoes off and pop open a cold beer....review, let me know what you think, do you have questions...ask, let me know what _you_ want from Edward and Bella...

MUAH~~MB


	7. Destiny Be Damned!

To my Beta Master Casket4mytears and my Beta Princess bbwraven: I love you hard!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own several magazines with sexy hot Rob in it and the New, New Moon Movie Companion

Follow me on Twitter: msbond01

* * *

JPOV

"_Jake, it's Bella again. Look, I'm seriously worried here; could you please call me back? At least let me know you're not dead?"_

_Shit! _I listened to the 5th and final message Bella had left on my phone. This was not good. What had I done and how could I fix it? I had royally fucked up last night by not showing up and then made it worse by not calling. This could potentially screw me out of a major class A operation at the bar and any further chances of getting closer to Bella.

Why had I not just called her? I knew I wasn't going to be there last night and now I'd left everyone in a bind. Rose was going to have my ass..._I'm going to have to do some quick talking to make up for this one._

I looked at the clock beside my bed; it was just after 6AM. I got up and started rummaging through the clothes in my closet. I needed to get a shower, get ready and get down to Jam Fest. But first, I had a phone call to make never mind that it was 6 in the morning; if I didn't call Bella she would have my head. I flipped open my phone and pressed the speed dial for Bella. She answered on the first ring, and a broad grin stretched across my face. _Yeah, that's right!_

"Jake? Oh my God! Are you okay? I have been worried sick!"

"Hi Bells, did I wake you? I'm really sorry I didn't call last night-"

"Jake, just tell me you're okay first, please."

"Yes, I'm okay Bella. I got food poisoning and was in my bathroom getting sick most of the day yesterday. I guess I was just so exhausted from being that ill that I passed out. I'm so sorry I was a no-show last night. I feel so bad that I let everyone down, just- tell me what I can do.

"As long as you're okay Jake - you had us all scared half to death! Did Embry tell you that Jasper came by? We were so worried."

"Umm, no." _Shit! Jasper came by?? _"Jasper came by last night?

"He was just checking to see if you were alright. When you never answered my calls or my text messages, Alice sent him over there. We were all just... worried."

"Look, I'm up and feeling much better, and I'm getting my ass in gear and heading over to the Jam Fest. Will you let Rose know how sorry I am and let her know I'll talk to her about it later? I know I fucked up and have some making up to do.

"Yeah, you do; you really left us in a bind, Jake. Luckily Rose, Alice and I were all there so we were able to cover everything, but man, we were scrambling. You really should have called."

"I know Bella; I really am very sorry, I'll do anything, just tell me."

"Not much we can do about anything now except move forward, but you know you still have to deal with Rose."

"I know. I really screwed up, huh Bells?

"Nothing that's not fixable," she said with a sigh. "I can't promise to fix it, but I'll try to talk to Rose; maybe she won't come down on you so hard."

"You're the best Bells. Thanks for being such a great friend. I don't deserve you."

"Like I said, I'm just glad you're okay. I'll talk to you later. 'Bye Jake."

"'Bye Bells."

Wow! That was easier than I thought it would be, and knowing Bella, she would have the whole thing smoothed over for me by the time I saw Rose again. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the shower. It was going to be a great day.

************

BPOV

Thank fucking God Jacob had called me! It had gotten to the point where I was going to go over there myself and start banging on the door, I was so worried. Jake and I were both night owls and had spent many nights up on the phone talking after our shifts, so the fact that I had gotten nothing from him in the middle of the night had had me more than a little worried. I was willing to bet I was the first phone call he made when he woke this morning, too.

I heard a noise coming from the living room and figured it was Rose getting ready to go back up to Jam Fest so she could recheck the booth inventory and restock. I crawled out of bed and went into the living room. Sure enough, there was Rose, her head in her hands, hunched over the coffee like she was praying to it, watching it brew.

"Hey, Rose." I walked up beside her and rubbed lazy circles on her back. "I just talked to Jake, and he's about to head over to Jam Fest right now. Why don't you go back to bed, let him take care of things?"

"Seriously? After all the shit we went through yesterday, and he's just up and going out there? How does he even know he still has a job?" she mumbled sleepily.

"If you want to talk about it at 6AM instead of going back to bed we can, or I can tell you about it when you're truly awake"

"So, he's okay?"

"Yeah, he's okay."

"Good, because he won't be when I'm done with him," Rose said, reaching up and covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Rose, just hear him out before you go jumping all over him," I pleaded.

"Oh, I'll hear him out all right... after I break his balls. Now, I'm going back to bed."

She huffed off in direction of her bedroom. Turning back she gave me a sleepy but pointed look before saying, "And don't think I've forgotten about the whole Edward kissing thing either, cause we're talking about that, too."

Yeah, I knew that was coming. I was going to have to fess up. I wasn't doing a very good job of keeping myself in check, and I knew Rose and Alice were getting tired of me dodging Edward every chance I got. There was that Karma, coming back to bite me in the ass; I could only hope it bit gently.

Hopefully, when Rose woke back up, she would be in a much better mood. Poor Jake; he was really going to take a beating for this. Whether he was sick or not, he should have at least called nor had Embry call. What he did was simply irresponsible. I could deflect some of the heat he would get from Rose, but not all of it. Regardless, he was going to get blasted for leaving us in a lurch, and he had some making up to do.

Since I was already up, I decided to make use of my time. In spite of last night's events I was really excited about today. At 10AM this morning the piano movers would be here to deliver my piano from Forks. I couldn't remember the last time I was so excited.

Several days before, I had begun to clear a space for it in our unused dining room and had not gotten to finish. This was the perfect opportunity for me to wrap that up and be ready for its arrival. It would take a couple hours for them to get it in the house, reassemble, and tune and service it, and my fingers were already itching to feel the keys again.

With a smile on my face, I went back to my room and changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a matching black tank. Grabbing my phone off the nightstand where I left it, I made my way into the bathroom when I noticed the blinking red light. I pulled my phone out of its sleeve and checked the call log.

_Huh! One missed call from an unknown number_.

Odd for this time a morning, especially on a Saturday. I put it out of my mind and finished brushing my teeth, then quickly pulled my hair into a messy bun at the nape of my neck - it would do for the time being. Walking back to the dining room, I looked at the rest of the mess I needed to get cleared out. I let out a big sigh, rubbed my hands together and got down to business.

************

Three hours, four cups of coffee and one disassembled dining room table later, I was done. I could hear noise coming from the back of the condo and could only assume that Rose or Alice had finally made it out of bed. As I walked back toward the bedrooms the noise got louder. It was music, and it was coming from Rose's room. _What the hell is she listening to?_ I walked up to her door and listened; I could hear Rose singing along with the music. Was that fucking Miley Cyrus playing?? Oh My God, Rose was a fucking closet Miley fan! With a huge grin on my face, I reached for the door knob and was about to open the door when Alice walked out of her bedroom.

"Bella, what are you doing and why in the world are you grinning like that?"

"Listen Ali, don't you hear it?" I covered my mouth to stifle my laugh.

"Is she singing-"

"Yep!" I said, snickering, "It's 'Party In The USA' - who knew, huh? You wanna..." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Damn right I do; as much shit as she gives us, we need something on her."

Alice dashed back into her bedroom quickly and brought back her digital camera. She turned it on and set it to video and got beside me.

"Okay, ready?" I said.

Alice nodded, "Let's do this," she whispered.

As quietly as I could, I placed my hand back on the door knob and twisted. I cracked the door, peering inside. There was Rose in all her glory, in a tank top and tiny boy shorts, dancing in front of her dressing mirror singing 'Party In The USA' into her brush. I pushed the door open as wide as I could while Alice took video of an unaware Rose singing a teenybopper song. It was too much and I just couldn't help myself any longer: I doubled over in laughter, tears in my eyes. My laughter only spurred on Alice who joined me after about 5 seconds.

Rose whipped around as soon as she heard us. "What the hell-"

Her face turned a bright shade of pink.

"Isabella Marie Swan and Mary-Alice Brandon! What the fuck are you doing in my room?"

"Well, we heard your concert and decided we wanted to see the performance," I said between fits of giggles.

"I could have been in here naked! Have you ever heard of privacy?!" she huffed.

"Rose, you automatically forfeit all bedroom privacy rights anytime you start playing Miley Cyrus!!" I replied, still laughing. "I'm sorry Rose but we couldn't help it; you were singing along and we just had to. Admit it: you'd do the same thing to us - not that I would be caught dead listening to Miley Cyrus but...whatever floats your boat."

"You're right, but I'd probably do worse. Wait...Alice, is that a camera in your hands?"

"Why yes, I do believe it is. I think I'll save this little video for a time when I may need it."

"You wouldn't!" Rose screeched.

"Yeah, I would. Do you remember the that time I had that student at the Fashion school make that dress for me to wear for the annual charity gala a few years back, and the entire back seam split? Remember how you thought it would be funny to leave me stranded in the bathroom for an hour, and when you finally brought me something to change into it was that hideous teal taffeta dress that I had to wear the rest of the evening? Well it's come back to bite you in the ass! So, have a great morning love. 'Bye!"

"_Wait until Emmett sees this_..." she mumbled under her breath, viewing the video as she walked back to her room with a huge grin on her face.

"Alice, come back here!!" Rose screeched.

"Not a chance," she said, looking back over her shoulder and grinning.

"Bella kissed Edward."

"Wait, that's not playing fair! Why do you have to bring me into your war?" I said incredulously.

"You did what? And you failed to mention this why?" Alice said, her eyes nearly popping out of her sockets.

"I, Uh..It wasn't important," I muttered.

"Like hell it wasn't important!" Alice walked back into Rose's room and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. "Have a seat my Bellarella, we're going to have a confab."

I looked over at Rose, noting the smug expression on her face.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you? You live to torture me... Seriously you two, there is nothing to talk about," I said with a groan.

Rose sat down beside me, grabbed my face and looked me right square in the eyes." Really Bella, you think we're blind? I'm calling total bullshit on you. What's going on with Edward, and don't say nothing? Spill. NOW."

"Fine, fucking fine, I confess. The man practically gives me instant orgasms by just looking at me, okay? I have never been this sexually attracted to anyone in my life and I'm trying to control it, which is proving to be a challenge. That's why I've been avoiding him the last month and a half; it's the only thing I know to do."

"What happened yesterday?" Rose asked.

I sighed.

"Alice? Remember when you left me with Edward to go cover for Rose?"

"Yeah...Uh Oh, are you saying that _I _caused this?

"No, you were right; it was inevitable. Something was bound to happen sooner than later and I've been being a coward. When you left yesterday I tried to escape, so to speak, and instead of Edward letting me go, he pulled me back onto the side of the stage and confronted me, I guess you could say."

"Oh Bella! Did he maul you on the side of the fucking stage?" Alice was literally bouncing on the bed with excitement.

"Oh my God! I have NEVER been kissed like that in my life! I was fucking putty, and I think he was literally holding me up. And guys, I wanted it, him, I wanted him to devour me. In the back of my mind I kept telling myself no, I shouldn't, but it's like I had someone else inside me that kept pushing me on. When I broke the kiss the first time-"

"The first time? You mean he kissed you more than once?" Rose said wide eyed.

"Um, no. Actually the second time, I kissed him." I could feel myself blushing and I ducked my head looking up at them from under my eyelashes trying to gauge a reaction.

Alice grabbed my hand and held it in her lap. "Bella, I have a question or maybe it's a series of questions. It's obvious you're attracted to him...Do you like him? I mean, as a person do you like him?

"Yeah, I think Edward's a great guy. I'm just-"

"I'm not done. Has he given you any indication that he's playing you or simply toying with you?"

"No, actually I think he's quite sincere."

"So, why are you avoiding him? What's the point? If you're that attracted to him, he's single, you're single, he is hotter than hell, has a great job...I just don't get it."

"Don't you see? I don't want another James; I can't go through that again."

"Can it Bella, that excuse is old now. Edward is not James - that much is obvious. He's not one-tenth the bastard James was. Trust me on this, I know Edward, and he was warned. He's not going to fuck with you, Bella," Rose replied adamantly.

"What do you mean he's been warned Rose?"

"A couple months ago after closing, you were in the bar playing the piano and singing. I caught Edward watching you and I warned him that he better not fuck with you."

"Rose, you didn't..."

"I sure did, and I'd do it again. Bella, it was right after you left James. I know what kind of track record Edward has with women so I just gave him a fair warning. If he was only fucking with you he would have backed off immediately, just for the simple fact that Emmett is his brother and he wouldn't do that to one of his brother's friends."

"I'm even more humiliated now..." I groaned in frustration. "How am I going to face him? He probably thinks I'm a complete nut case that lets her friends fight her battles because she's too emotional to take care of herself. Especially after I ran like I did."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"It had been so long since I played Rose, and I sat down and was just messing around. It felt so great to just let go and listen to the music. I started playing and if I had known anyone was there, I wouldn't have been up there singing. And when I was done, I was so lost in my own world I nearly ran him over when I rounded the corner. He startled me, standing there with his hands on my arms, staring at me like he could see into the depths of my soul. I've never had anyone look at me that way and it frightened me. It occurred to me while I was standing there that he had heard me singing...I panicked and just ran. Oh god, and that Sunday? Karma bit me in the ass, because I literally ran into him, AGAIN! I'm sure he thinks I'm a human steamroller or something."

"That has to mean something," Alice interjected, "I mean once, fine, but twice, and in the same weekend?"

"What, are we saying it's fate now? It was my destiny to meet him? That everything happens for a reason? That's bunk, Alice, it was simply coincidence."

"Think about it Bella: if you dig deep enough, you will find a reason for everything. The reasons hardly ever have to do with chance, and even chance is just a matter of favorable versus unfavorable odds. Take Jasper and I for instance: if he hadn't have walked into the bar that day do you really think I never would have met him? He worked out at the same health club I did, we favor the same restaurants...we would have met eventually Bella."

"So, what are you suggesting? Should I start planning the wedding now or wait until later?"

"Very funny, smart ass. Personally, and I'm sure Rose feels the same, I think you need to give him a shot, go out with him, see where it goes."

"Seriously, Alice?"

"Look Bella, you're in a funk and in denial. James really screwed you up and we realize that, but we also realize that not everyone is like James. You can't live your life in fear of hurt and rejection; all you'll end up is a lonely old woman with no one to love, wondering where the hell she went wrong and why she missed everything! You have to take a chance, live in the moment, and enjoy yourself. We don't want you to end up that lonely old woman, so snap the fuck out of it."

I crossed my arms over my chest and let out a big huff. "Fine," I muttered. "I'll give it a shot, but I still don't believe in your 'fate' shit and I think I'm doomed for failure."

"Whatever Bella, as long as you try. We just hate seeing you so negative and down all the time, not to mention lonely -"

"Oh Lord," I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Don't look at me like that, we know you are." She paused. "Just do me a favor though, okay?"

"What?" I raised my eyebrow at Rose and gave her a questioning smirk.

"Make him work for it. I said he wouldn't fuck with you; I didn't say he didn't deserve grief. Oh, and by the way, we're all going out this Friday to play pool, and I expect you to be nice."

_Well hell, now what?_

*************

I was bubbling with excitement. My piano had arrived without a scratch and it only took the movers a little over two hours to set it up and tune it. I was running a soft cloth over the top to erase the fingerprints, thinking about getting my fingers dancing over the keys, when a persistent knocking at the front door interrupted my thoughts.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" I yelled across the house, hoping whoever it was had heard me.

I was so zoned out before; there was no telling how long they had been standing out there knocking. I opened the front door and was surprised to see Edward standing there with a grin on his face.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Since you won't answer your phone, I decided to take a chance that you'd be home and just stop by."

"Well I'm a bit busy, so if you don't mind-"

"Will you invite me in Bella?" He turned his body and placed each of his hands on either side of the door frame, caging me between him and the front door.

"You're not going to go away are you?" I asked.

"No, I told you before; I'm not giving up on you. Let me in, Bella; I just want to talk."

"Ugh! Since you're obviously not going away..." I stepped back and opened the door up so he could walk past me.

"You got a piano? That wasn't here last time I came by."

A wide grin spread across my face, "I had it delivered from Forks this morning. It's been at my parent's house."

"What kind is it?"

_Okay, I'll play your little game..._

"It's a Lester 5'4" Louis XV Grand Piano. My Great Aunt Elizabeth left it to me. When I was little Charlie, my dad, used to take me to go visit her in Portland, and she would always play for me. I was fascinated by the complexity of the instrument, how it worked, what it was made of, everything. I loved opening the lid and watching the hammers hit the strings as she played; to this day it still fascinates me. When I was eight, she bought me lessons for my birthday and paid for every lesson until she passed away. She said the beauty of music was her gift to me, because there was nothing more powerful and more full of life then the feel of the keys beneath your fingers as you create sound out of nothing but bits of wood and string."

He just stared at me; it was the same look he gave me that first night in the bar. What was he trying to see, what was he looking for?

"Sorry...I have a tendency to ramble when it comes to certain subjects and you just happened to pick the right one."

"Do you ever play, I mean for the public or anything?"

"Oh, dear god no..I could never do that."

"Why not? You play beautifully; as a matter a fact when you add your voice to it, it's quite mesmerizing. You have a way of capturing the attention of those around you and keeping them focused only on you. That's a very rare gift you have, Bella."

"Uh, thank you."

I was not used to compliments. My playing only annoyed James, I knew Alice, Rose and my parents loved to listen, but they were family, and completely biased so I didn't even consider them counting.

"So, what is this, circa 1915?"

"No, but close - it's 1920. You have a good eye."

"Thanks. I play a little, not as good as you but..."

"So, Edward what did you want to talk about? I could talk piano all day but I don't think that's why you're here," I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Okay, I'll just get straight to the point. I came by to ask you _again_ to go out on a date with me."

"No. Not interested Edward." I turned back around and started buffing more fingerprints off the top of the piano.

"Your kiss says otherwise."

I froze. _Why on God's green earth did I think for one second, that he wouldn't bring that up?_ I took a deep breath and foraged on. Rose did tell me after all to make him work for it.

"It was only a kiss Edward, nothing more."

"Admit it: the kiss was electric, Bella; tell me you didn't feel it, too."

I turned around and faced him, putting on my best game face. "I'll say it again; it was just a kiss, a momentary lapse in judgment on my part. It won't happen again."

I could tell he was getting a little irritated. He lifted his hand and ran it through his hair and then spoke softly.

"Bella, don't insult us both by pretending it was nothing. You know I'm going to keep asking you until you say yes, don't you?"

I just looked at him, saying nothing. He drew in a deep breath and continued, "Tell you what: are you up for a little wager?"

"What kind of wager?" I asked.

"Pool. We're supposed to all go play on Friday, right?

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"Best two out of three games: you win, I'll leave you alone, and I wont ask you out any more. _BUT_ if I win, you have to go out on a date with me."

I thought about it for a second before replying. "Okay Edward, you're on, but I hope you like the taste of crow."

Edward moved in close, his face inches from mine. He lifted his hand and lifted up a lock of my hair, rubbing it between his fingers.

"Bella..." He paused and took a breath. "I have a feeling I'll be tasting something very soon, but it won't be crow."

He smiled and ran his fingers along my cheek. A shiver ran down my spine and I could feel the lust building in my core.

"Bella, I'll see you Friday."

Edward left, closing the front door softly behind him. I sat down on the piano bench, staring at the closed front door. _What the fuck am I going to do now?_

_

* * *

_

Readers, reviewers...I love you and you all are the BEST!! Thank you to all the new reviewers, you make my heart go pitty pat. MWAH!

Last week was great, lets try it again, I challenge you - press the review button, let me know how I'm doing. Reviewing makes Edward distract Bella playing pool...


	8. Winner Takes All

A/N: Hey all - I'm so sorry it took longer than normal to post this chapter. Unfortunately RL stepped in the last couple weeks and kicked my ass. Subsequently, stuff at the job has picked up dramatically since my return to the living and I'm going to have to adjust my posting schedule. I will still continue to try and post on a weekly basis, but it may be as much as two weeks before you see a new chapter. I love giving you updates quickly, but I want you to get the best of me and I don't want to rush through it just so I can continue to post weekly. Soooo, please forgive me!

As always I want to give a big shout out to my wonderful betas whom I love and adore.

casket4mytears, I LOVE you. That is all. She has two fic's she updates on a regular basis and they are both fucking awesome. check them out you wont regret it: Tattoos Like Mile Markers - http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5263510/1/Tattoos_Like_Mile_Markers **and** Deliratio - http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5196172/1/Deliratio

bbwraven, I adore you and i truely DO love your ledges. They give me inspiration. Her fic Awakening is FANTASTIC! Please read it. You will laugh, you will cry and you will get completely sucked in. Awakening: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5366276/1/Awakening

**Disclaimer: S. Meyers owns all things Twilight, even Edward...dammit**

* * *

_Winning it all -ain't gonna walk away_

_Giving it all - no matter what you say_

_Ain't gonna fall - don't wanna lose today_

_Winning it All~Outfield_

EPOV

"Dude, you really got her to agree to a date?" Emmett was literally rubbing his hands together in anticipation over the progress that I had made with Bella. He seriously thought I was a lost cause when it came to her. Little did he know that I saw much more in Bella than everyone else did. I guess when you're feeling that magnetic pull from someone, it's easier to see when something returned.

"No Emmett, I got her to agree to the bet which is going to win me the date. And let there be no doubt, I'll win; pool is totally my 'thing.'" Emmett looked and me and snorted. "What? It is..." I tipped my near empty beer bottle at him and continued, "Remember back in college when we went over to Styx and played all the time? That's nothing compared to now."

"If you say so bro! All I know is Rose is totally pumped up about Friday night, so I hope nothing goes wrong."

"Nah, I got this in the bag." I slapped him on the back and tipped back my beer downing the rest of it. "Say, why don't you go over to the bar and get us another round? It's on me." I said, throwing him a twenty. "I feel like celebrating."

Emmett made his way over to the bar and ordered our drinks. It was pretty busy in here for a Tuesday afternoon. I kept glancing around hoping for a peek at Bella, even though I knew she stayed cooped up in her office most of the time. I glanced back toward the bar and found Jacob glaring at me. I tipped my head back and nodded at him; a friendly hello never hurt, right? When he shot me the finger a broad smile grew on my face. I didn't know what kind of beef this guy had with me, but I could only assume it was Bella. He must be feeling pretty threatened for me to be eliciting this kind of response from him. Personally, I figured a little friendly competition never hurt, as it kept one on their toes; at least, it did for me.

Emmett returned to the tables with the drinks and handed one to me.

"Say, whatever happened with him? Was he really sick or what?" I asked, gesturing toward Jacob.

"He told Bella he got food poisoning and forgot to call. Supposedly, he was in his room all day and night getting sick. Unfortunately for him, Rose is not as forgiving as Bella. He managed to cover the rest of the shifts at Jam Fest, but Rose decided he needed to be knocked back a couple feet. Said he was getting too big for his britches and was expecting to just jump right back in with no repercussions. That's why you see him here this afternoon. She's making him work the afternoon shift and gave the evening shift to Mike to work."

"Oh, that's a bad blow - pretty insulting if you ask me. Was he pissed?"

Oh, I'll say, but Rose said he just gritted his teeth and took it. It was after she left the room that he got really mad. He stormed out of the bar yesterday pissed, but he seems okay now. He'll get over it, do his time and be back in their good graces before you know it; Jake's a charmer, especially with the ladies."

**********

I got into work earlier than usual the next morning, still pumped up over my victory and the almost date with Bella. I was hoping to do some voice-overs that had not gone so well the day before. When I walked into the booth, Jessica was sitting there writing notes on a piece of paper. She looked up with a smile on her face, all bright and cheery as usual. I really liked Jessica; she was always on the ball and ready to try anything new without complaint. Her attitude was infectious, and she was always in a good mood. We got along great. It was the perfect working relationship.

"Hey Edward! You're here early today."

"Hi Jess, I wanted to do some voice-over work on the clips we were recording yesterday. I don't like the way they turned out. Since you're here, you wanna work on them with me, or did you have something else you needed to work on?" I inquired.

"Oh, that would be great Edward; I was just making some notes for this mornings show but I'm about done. We can work on the clips. Which ones did you want to redo? I really liked the Rhianna one."

"You did, because I was not real fond of it. I thought I was talking way too fast. Are you sure?"

"Yes, but if you feel better redoing it, then redo it."

"I think I will...Let me cue up the music."

I toggled the board and selected the right track off the computer. Once I had my headphones on and my cheat sheet in front of me I started the music for the clip and pressed record.

_'Don't forget, we have Rhianna in studio this week singing her new single, 'Russian Roulette." She also has a special announcements for her fans, so be sure to tuned in Thursday morning so you don't miss out!' _

I pressed the end record button and played it back. It was better. At least I didn't sound like I was steamrolling through it this time.

"Not bad, I think I'll keep it. Let's do the others."

Jess and I ran through the Jay-Z Promo and then did a general one together for our morning show. Later I'd listen to some random clips of us talking and have our producer Ben throw some funny intros together for us to use for our morning show. We had been on the air long enough together now that we had some decent material to finally use, which was good because I was getting really tired of the lame ass commercials they were using.

"You know Edward, you have a really great voice for stuff like this. I'm surprised you don't do more of it on the side. You could make a killing, you know."

"Believe it or not, I actually thought about it. I even tried it for a stint right out of college but I really wanted to be on the radio, so when the opportunity came up in Portland, I jumped. Now with all the stuff I have going on here and our sister station, I couldn't imagine leaving this profession. It's what I'm good at and what I love."

I took off my headphones and moved over to my chair to get ready for the show. For the first time in my life, I was wishing it would just hurry up and be over with. I could not wait until Friday. I was putting my notes in order when Jessica interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Edward, I was thinking..." she said, looking unsure.

I looked up at her and _oh no... _ I knew that look. _Please don't say it, please don't say it..._

"Maybe Friday, we could go grab a drink after work?"

_Shit! She said it..._ Why was it, when I finally found a compatible female co-worker that I showed no interest in, she had to go and screw it up by wanting more? At least she had asked me about Friday and I had a good excuse to turn her down. I mentally gritted my teeth and turned toward her.

"That sounds great Jess, but I have plans Friday night," I said.

"Oh! okay maybe some other time then?" she said, a little too cheerfully.

_Crap, I had hurt her feelings._

"Um, yeah sure. Maybe some other time." _Boy, this was awkward. _

"Are you going to do anything fun?" she asked.

_My God! The girl was not going to give up, was she?_ Okay. I'd just tell her and get it out of the way, because I really needed to get things back on target with Jess.

"Actually, Bella and I are going with Emmett, Jasper and the girls to play pool." Hopefully the Bella part had thrown her off track, and she would take the subtle hint.

"Oh, I didn't know you and Bella were an item. She's such a sweet girl, all homey and such. I bet she cooks really good."

"Bella and I just started dating, so I really wouldn't know how she cooks yet, and I would hardly call her homey." Now she was getting on my nerves. Insult me if you want, but that was a low blow for Bella. What was wrong with Jessica?

"I'm sorry Edward! I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that she seemed so sweet and nice, like someone who would take care of you. I'm sorry it came out the way it did."

Yeah, sure it sounded like she was sorry. It seemed that there was more to Jessica than I realized. She seemed to have her claws out for Bella, and I could only assume she was trying to discredit her out of jealousy. Whatever... Jessica was no match for Bella; I'd pick Bella hands down over Jess any day.

"Are you ready to go on the air? It's time," I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, always... Edward? I really am sorry, I didn't mean to insult Bella. Are we okay? I'd hate for my big mouth to ruin our friendship."

"We're good Jess, no worries!" I said, flashing her a smile. _Yeah right... _ I was keeping my eye on her.

**********

BPOV

It was hard to believe Friday was already here. The week had flown by in a rush, probably because we had been so busy. On Monday, I'd posted my first official blog on the bar's new blogging site. It was just an introduction to the facility and the people who ran it, but I felt a great sense of accomplishment in completing the task. Earlier last week we had sent out a mass email to patrons who filled out the notification sheet for when the site was up and running. In the first day we gained 50 followers, and I became a nervous mess. Between my upcoming 'tournament' with Edward and the pressure to produce material good enough to post, it was enough to send me to the funny farm.

I'd decided earlier in the day that if I were going down - even if it were by my own hand - I was going down looking good. Alice and I had gone shopping earlier in the week and I bought something I had never worn in my entire life: a blue jean miniskirt. Alice of course had to talk me into even trying it on, but once I did I was actually rather impressed with myself. Tonight I was going to pair it with a black ruffled halter top that had a tie back neck and my black chucks. If anything, I would at least drive Edward crazy while I tortured him with his silly bet. I did my hair in loose curls, brushed on some light makeup, tousled my hands through my hair and was ready to go.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where Rose was waiting.

"Oh, Bella you really are out to torture him, aren't you?"

I looked at Rose and grinned, "You told me to make him work for it, so I figured, why not? Besides, I've never worn a jean skirt before, and it makes me feel younger, sexy. I think I'm really going to enjoy making Edward work for his date."

"Emmett said he's really pumped up about tonight; Edward thinks he's already won. I swear I couldn't get Emm to quit laughing for five minutes to even tell me that. I really think he's looking forward to someone finally showing his brother up and it's just perfect that it's you. Poor Edward won't know what hit him. When he sees how good you are at pool, he's going to be praying to God that you screw something up."

"Rose, if this night goes half as well as I think it well..." I just grinned, despite the fact that I had fought tooth and nail against my feelings for Edward, I really _was_looking forward to seeing him, hearing his voice, actually spending some unrestricted time with him where I wasn't trying my damnedest to ignore him or pretend he didn't exist. "So, is Alice ready? Like I should even be asking a question like that: of course she's not ready."

"I'm here, I'm ready! OH! Damn Bella, you're gonna have him on his knees."

I just looked at Alice and grinned.

"Are you two ready to go? I'm ready to make Edward squirm."

**********

We walked into Rack Em' and I glanced around the room looking for the guys. I found them tucked into the back corner of the room, sitting around a high round table laughing and drinking a round of beer. I had to stop myself from staring, he looked absolutely delicious and I just wanted to drag him home now and have my way with him. The things I wanted to do with that man and his tight grey shirt, and that hair...damn, I wanted my hands in it.

"Bella...BELLA!" Alice practically yelled at me.

"Damn Alice! You don't have to yell."

"Apparently I do, You were zoned, and if you keep acting like that, he's gonna have you beat in five minutes."

"Shit!" I shook my head as if to clear it and laughed. "I just couldn't help it. I mean, look at him, just sitting back looking the way he does, drinking a beer...I just find it hard to believe that he wants me."

"Believe it, Bella, you're a catch." Alice wiggled her eyebrows at me. "Now, come on, the guys see us."

We made our way over to the pool table where the guys were waiting for us, Edward stood and walked toward me as we got near.

"Hello, Bella". Edward grinned at me, took my hand and kissed it. Inside I melted; this man turned me to me to putty. Outside, I put on my front. I pulled my hand back when he was finished.

"Edward, I see you're already trying to wiggle your way onto my good side. But I can assure you it won't work," I said with a smirk on my face. "I hope you're ready to be schooled."

"Ah, see there's where you're wrong, Bella dear. I'm here to win a bet, get my date and make you fall madly in love with me." The grin on his face as he said this was priceless. It was all smart ass and I loved it!

"Ha! I hope you're prepared for disappointment. You ready to play?"

"More than ready, bring it!" he said, confidently.

"Would you like to rack or shall I?" I gestured my hand toward where the cue rack was hanging.

"By all means, ladies' choice."

"Okay then; I'll rack, you break."

The first game went by quickly, and surprisingly, we were pretty evenly matched. Neither one of us showed any outward sign that we played other than for fun. I sunk the eight ball with a triumphant grin on my face, winning the first match.

By the time we got to the second game, I sunk two balls when I broke, one solid and one stripe, allowing me to choose what I wanted to play. I selected solids and proceeded to sink two more balls before it was Edward's turn again. He shot the 9 ball in and his cue hit the rail just hard enough to line up a perfect corner shot for the 15 ball. He pulled back the butt of the cue lightly and as smooth as silk tapped the cue ball into the 15 sinking it perfectly. He looked up at me, still bent over the table and smirked. It was then that I knew I was in trouble. He was playing me; Edward knew exactly what he was doing, just the same as I did.

Edward lined up his next shot, putting just a touch of English on the cue ball so it bounced in just the right direction, hit the rail and sank the 11 ball in the corner pocket.

"Okay, Edward...I think we aren't communicating well here. Spill: when and where did you play?"

"Why Bella, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said with a sarcastic grin.

"Okay, if that's the way you want to play, I'm game. You're on buddy - no holding back anymore."

"Anymore? You were holding back?" He said this with a laugh. "How about a little side bet, Bella?"

I cocked my eyebrow at him, "What are the terms?"

"I win, and not only do you go out on a date with me, but you play and sing for me."

_Fuck!_ Was I willing to do this? I had already resigned myself the fact that Edward and I were in fact insanely attracted to one another. In my mind, I was already on a date with him. I had never played in front of anyone but my family and my closest friends; could I do this for him? _Hell Bella, give it up...you already have._

"Okay, Edward, you're on."

Alice and Rose both looked at me with their mouths hanging open. Clearly in shock. Emmett turned his head sharply toward Edward with a shocked expression on his face, clearly stating that he had no idea what to make of anything. Jasper just leaned back up against the wall with a slight smile on his face, taking it all in. If I didn't know better, I would say he was vastly enjoying himself.

Edward missed his next shot and I lined up the cue ball and sank my next two. When Edward was up again, I'll be damned if he didn't run the table and win the second game. Damn, he was good.

"It's shot time everyone, I just ordered a round of Patron for us all. You two take a break from the game for a bit."

"Shit Rose," I whispered. "You know what tequila does to me? The last think I need is to be acting like a fool that can't keep her hands of Edward, in front of everyone."

"Oh, it's just one shot Bella, and the worst it will do is help you."

She gave me an evil smile and shoved me back toward Edward. I turned toward him, glanced over his shoulder and saw the one person I did NOT want to deal with tonight coming our way with her fake smile and vomit inducing personality.

"Edward! I didn't know you came here. I was just over there with a couple of my girls when I saw you, and I thought I would come over and say hello to everyone." She turned toward me and raised her eyebrows assessing me. "Bella, how are you?"

"Jessica, it's good to see you again. I'm doing well, thank you."

Surprisingly, Edward looked a little peeved that Jessica had come over. It made me wonder if he, too, saw what we did. Inside I smiled, thinking to myself that I could have a little fun with this... if Edward was game. I walked up beside him and put my arm around his waist and hooked my other hand over his shoulder. Instinctively, like he knew exactly what my game was, his hand skimmed along my bare back, under my shirt and settled on my waist. I shivered at his touch. I could really be shooting myself in the foot, playing like this.

Just then, I saw the waitress coming over with a tray full of shots. I looked up at Edward and gave him a smirk. Looking back at Jessica I said, "Jessica, we were all just about to take tequila shots. Would you care to join us?" Edward and I were just at a turning point in our 'relationship' so to speak, not that we were an item-yet, but I'd be damned if this twit of a woman was going to sweep in here with all her fakeness and even _attempt_ to take Edward from me. Not at this point anyway... He was mine to choose to turn down and she was NOT interfering.

"Really, Bella? I'd love to join you."

"Fantastic! Let's get these shots passed out then."

"Hey, Bells, she can have mine, I'll have the waitress bring me another," Jazz said with a grin, like he knew what I was doing.

"That's so sweet of you..." Jessica said.

"Jasper Hale, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you. Edward speaks highly of you." Jasper said, being the gentleman that he was.

"Oh, you're too sweet" she said waving her hand at him.

I was going to vomit soon if we didn't get a move on. "Edward," I said. "Would you mind taking your shot last? I need you to do something for me."

"Sure Bella, what do you need me to do?"

I licked my wrist and sprinkled some salt on it, grabbed my shot glass with one hand and picked up the lime with the other. "Could you hold this for me?" I asked holding out my lime. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Right here, Edward." I held the lime up to his mouth, cocked my eyebrow at him and smiled; he opened his mouth and placed the lime between his teeth. I dared to glance at Jessica and the look on her face was priceless. She was seething under her cool exterior; her eyes said it all.

I licked my wrist and tossed back my shot. Reaching up, I pulled Edward's mouth to mine, biting the lime between my teeth, juice dripping down my chin and onto my neck. Edward released the lime and pulled it from my mouth; I licked my lips, lapping up the rest of the lime juice. The look in Edward's eyes was smoldering and I was on fire.

"It's my turn now Bella." He reached over and grabbed the salt and then placed his hand around the back of my neck pulling me back to him. Brushing my hair back over my shoulder he leaned in and lightly grazed my neck with his teeth and kissed me. He bent his mouth toward my ear and whispered, "Turnabout's fair play Bella. Are you ready?"

He leaned back and looked in my eyes. I gave him a silent nod. My heart was pounding, my core was starting to make demands of my body and I was at that point a very willing participant. I could feel his breath on my neck as he started placing open mouth kisses on my neck and when his tongue made contact, lapping at me, I actually moaned out loud. He lifted his head and sprinkled the salt on my neck. "Are you ready Bella?"

With one final lap of his tongue that ended way too soon, he slowly licked my skin clean of the salt. When he pulled back, he had a feral look in his eyes. Taking the shot glass and the lime, he threw back the shot and squeezed the lime over my neck licking up the juices with his mouth, his tongue making tiny circles on my skin. I was going to die. With one final kiss to my neck he took a bar napkin and wiped up any juice he had missed.

"You taste fantastic Bella, thank you."

Ugh, I was being slowly tortured by the Gods of dating.

I dared a glance in Jessica's direction, and her mouth was hanging wide open. Mission accomplished. "Any time, Edward."

"Well, thank for the shot you guys, but I think I need to head back over to the girls. They're probably wondering why I'm taking so long."

"Sure," Edward said. "Thanks for joining us Jessica." He gave her a little wave and turned back to me. "Now, where were we?"

"We were about to start game three, and it's your turn to break"

I racked the balls and positioned them on the table. Rather than standing at the side like I had been, I went to the front of the table and leaned over, staring at Edward as he pulled his cue back to break the balls. He looked up at me, pushed the cue forward over his bridge and completely flubbed the break.

"Edward? What happened?"

"You know exactly what happened, Bella."

Edward walked up behind me, brushing his cheek along my ear. "You're a vixen, you know that?"

I intook a sharp breath, pulled away from him and grabbed my cue. I walked back to the other end of the table and shot the cue ball into the crowd of balls, sinking a stripe. I sank three more stripes in a row and then missed the next shot. I would have to start missing balls from here on out so Edward could win the game.

Edward stepped up to the table and looked up at me. "I'm going to clear this table, and then we're going to talk."

What a cocky son-of-a-bitch! "You're quite sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Actually, yes." I stood there and watched Edward clear the entire table of solids. When he only had the 8 ball left to sink to win the game, he looked back up at me. "A kiss for luck, Bella?"

"Kiss this," I said, raising my hand and giving him the bird. He threw back his head and laughed.

"I do love your sense of humor, Bella."

Edward leaned over the table to take his final shot. I walked up behind him, ran my hand up the back of his leg and over his ass. He sucked in his breath and turned his head to look at me.

"That's cheating, Bella."

"Turnabout's fair play, Edward"

I could hear the deep breaths he was taking as he concentrated on lining up the cue with the ball. Effortlessly he pulled back on the stick and sunk the 8 ball. He turned to me and grinned. "So Bella, pick your poison: chicken or steak? I'm cooking you dinner next Friday."

"I have to work next Friday, Edward"

"No you don't Bella, your schedule's clear," Rose chimed in.

Fuck! That was almost too easy for him. "Steak, Edward: I like steak."

* * *

What did you think? Want more ExB loving? Let me know!

Mwah~MB


	9. Ctrl Alt Delete

A/N: I just want to say thanks to a few people, so please, indulge me.

This fic has become so much more than I thought it ever would and when I started this I never thought I would become so wrapped up in what I was doing and that it would mean so much to me.

To my betas casket4mytears and bbwraven, I owe you both so much, you prop me up and make what I do so much better than what I could ever do alone. My rambling, melt downs, quotation and comma errors, and my love for the use of 'you're' when its not needed...my wonderful beautiful (tattoo & piercing loving) women..I love you more than my luggage!!!! :-)

To all my readers and reviewers, I cannot begin to express the thanks I have for you all. You are all completely wonderful and I look forward to updating every week and hearing what you have to say.

Last, but certainly NEVER least...Frumpy my pet, my most loyal and devoted fan...I LOVE YOU. You inspire me. Thank you for being an amazing test reader and more so, a fantastic friend. I cant wait for December bb!!

Sorry for the rambling...Heinekens do it to me, so blame the beer.

Disclaimer: S Meyers is the fucking bomb and I wish I owned what she owns...alas I do not, so I write about it instead.

~MWAH MB

* * *

Attention  
Pay attention No mention  
A sickest array  
A mission, An admission  
Ignition, Detonate

************

A vision, Division  
Revision, Recognate  
An action, A reaction  
Distraction  
Question the fate

*************

Erase  
Replace  
Erase  
Replace

The Foo Fighters~Erase/Replace

BPOV

I had just picked up my keys from the coffee table so I could leave for my lunch with Jake when the house phone started to ring. _Shit! How come the only time the damn phone rings is when I have somewhere to go_? It could only be a handful of people anyway; most everyone called our cell phones. I walked back into the living room and picked up the handset without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello"

"Bella? Its James, _please_ don't hang up."

"_James?_" The pit of my stomach started knotting up and I could feel the pressure building in my chest. Oh lord, what could he possible want? I took a deep breath; I was stronger now, and he shouldn't still make me feel this way.

"How did you get this number? It's unlisted," I questioned him.

"Come on Bella, how do you think I got it? I work for the police department, it wasn't hard."

"Ah, using Seattle's finest for your own dirty deeds now, are you?"

"Bells," he said in a low voice, "You have no idea what I've used Seattle's finest for, so don't get smart with me."

"Whatever, what do you want James? I can't imagine you needing anything else from me."

"I need to ask you a favor, actually."

"A favor? You practically threatened me just now and you want a favor?"

He hesitated, "It's my mother..."

My heart skipped a beat; no matter how I felt about James, I loved his mother dearly. I couldn't ever figure out how he turned out the way he did with a woman as lovely as Mira raising him.

"Oh my God! Is she okay, James? What happened?" I asked, trying not to get overly panicked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose walk into the living room. She looked at me with a bewildered expression, her hands up in the air as if asking 'What the hell Bella?' I held up a finger waiting for James' reply.

He was silent for a few seconds before replying, "She's okay Bella, she's just been asking for you." _Huh?_ Now I was really confused. Was she, or was she not okay and why was she asking for me?

"I don't understand." Rose put her ear next to mine on the phone just in time to hear James say: "I never told my parents we divorced-"

"WHAT?!" Rose bellowed, effectively cutting him off. Startled I dropped the handset to the ground and simply stared at it. I could vaguely hear Rose muttering in the background as she paced back and forth behind me.

"Sorry fucking son of a bitch, thinks he's gonna control you this way now, huh? Doesn't even have the balls to tell his parents you're divorced? Bella," she said turning me around. "Don't you dare let him rope you into something you don't want to do! I know you liked his parents, but-"

"Rose, it's okay. I've got this...I acquired the balls when we divorced, remember?" I said with a smirk on my face.

I bent down and scooped up the phone, pressing it back to my ear. James was repeatedly calling my name.

"James, I'm right here, I didn't hang up."

"I know that. I could hear your bitch of a friend, Rose, in the background insulting me," he said with a sneer in his voice. This was another of the many reasons we divorced: he had a bad attitude about everything and ALL of my friends were 'bitches'. I sighed.

"Can we leave the insulting of my friends out of this? You want a favor, and doing that is not earning you any points." I paused, waiting for an answer. When I got nothing I continued, "Why would you not tell your parents about the divorce James? It seems to me that would be a pretty important piece of information to pass along."

"Why doesn't really matter at this point, does it?" he said with a twinge of sarcasm in his voice. Rose had finally calmed down,come back over and put her ear next to mine on the phone again.

"Well, yes. I would say it does. What are you going to tell them?" I asked.

"That's just it: I'm not going to. The way I see it, you left me, so you should be the one to tell them."

"That-" I clapped my hand over Rose's mouth. She had a way of spewing word vomit at any given moment and now wasn't the time. I, on the other hand, was seething. That bastard was trying to make me be the bad guy here, once again not accepting responsibility and cleaning up his own mess. I couldn't imagine what was going through that pea brain of his to actually think I would do this for him. Why the hell was I still on the phone talking to him about it?

"James, let me make this very clear. And pay attention because I'm only going to say this once. I am not going to call your parents and clean up your mess for you. You're a man, so act like one instead of a four year old. Call your mother and tell her, tell her why I left, tell her the way you treated me, how you talked to me, the way you yelled and cussed at me. I dare you to try and make me look even one-sixteenth as bad as you. You won't be fooling anyone. Take care of your own dirty work James. You did this to yourself."

"You fucking bitch! You're just as bad now as you were five months ago. You think you're all tough now because you're single and on your own? How many guys are you fucking so you can feel good enough to say this shit to me? You're nothing but a whore, always have been, always will be. You'll regret-"

I could still hear James yelling into the phone as I calmly replaced the receiver to its cradle and turned to look at Rose. "I guess I pissed him off, huh?"

"I'll say," she said with a smirk. "I've gotta hand it to you Bella: you handled yourself rather well. Three months ago, you would have a fucking mess. So, what now?"

"Now, I go meet Jake for lunch, "I said, looking at Rose and smiling. As I turned to leave my cell phone rang. I dug it out of my purse and checked the caller ID, hoping it wasn't James again. He had managed to get ahold of the house number after I had it changed so I was pretty sure my cell was next. "Shit!" Who was this private number that kept calling? Over the last couple weeks I had received several calls from them, but every time I answered the caller would hang up. At first I chalked it up to being a wrong number, but now it was getting a little creepy.

"What is it, Bella?" Rose asked.

"I- It's nothing, just a wrong number. I have to go, I'll see you after lunch, okay?"

"Okay...and don't be late, because I'll come find you and drag you to the salon."

"I got it, I got it, dungeon master." I stuck out my tongue at her and left for my lunch with Jake.

**********

I rushed into the deli that Jake and I were meeting at for lunch and spotted him at our usual table in the corner. Occasionally Jake and I met for lunch, and since day one, we had always seemed to gravitate to the same table. I never even knew this place existed until Jake. A couple years ago when James was out of town, he brought me here for a belated birthday lunch, raving about how they made the 'best Cubans' in the Pacific Northwest, not that it was _easy_ to find a Cuban in Seattle. Cubans were a sandwich I had picked up from my mother who grew up in Florida. When I lived at home, she would make them for me when I was feeling down. It was always a great pick-me-up. I just loved the tangy taste of the mustard mixed with Swiss cheese and pork hitting my tongue. Just thinking about it was making my mouth water.

"Hey Jake, sorry I'm late. I had an unfortunate phone call on my way out the door," I said, breathing harder than usual because of my rushing.

"It's no big deal Bells, I wasn't waiting that long. Who did you get stuck on the phone with?"

"It was- Oh, hey Angie, I'll have my regular please," I said to our favorite waitress, with a smile on my face.

"How are you, Bella?" Angie replied.

"I'm doing fantastic actually," I replied, cheerfully.

"Jake honey, what can I get you?"

"I'll have what she's having." He grinned at Angie and winked.

"Okay then, I'll be back in a flash with your drinks. Water for you, Bella and a Coke for you, Jake?"

"Yes ma'am," Jake responded, giving her a military salute.

Jake turned back to me as Angie was walking off to place our orders. "So, what were you saying, about the phone call?"

"Oh, yeah..the phone call." I scrunched up my face in mock disgust. "It was James."

"Excuse me? James?"

"Uhh, yeah..." I did not like where this was going. I could tell by the look on Jake's face that he was very unhappy with what I was about to tell him. For some reason Jake had become very protective of me in the last several months. We had always been pretty good friends, but since I left James, it was an entirely new process for me.

"What did he say, Bella?" he asked through gritted teeth.

I quickly went through the phone call with Jake, pausing every now and then to answer questions. It was almost like trying to reassure a boyfriend rather than just my friend. I seriously needed to distract him with something else, calm him down a bit.

"Enough about James, Jake; besides, are we going to waste the rest of lunch talking about him? I have to meet Rose and Alice at the spa in a bit. Let's change the subject okay?" I gave him a small smile and batted my eyelashes dramatically, erasing the frown and making him laugh.

"You win Bella, subject changed, for now. So, you never go to the spa, what's the occasion?" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, I kinda have a date with Edward Cullen tomorrow night; Rose and Alice insisted since it was my first date since the divorce that I needed some 'sprucing up,' as Alice so eloquently put it."

"A date? With...Cullen? Jake said incredulously, "I'm not too sure about him, Bella. Do you really think this is such a good idea? I mean, the man is a radio personality; he probably has women swarming everywhere and I don't want to see you get your hopes up and get hurt." There was a mixture of concern and disbelief on Jake's face.

"Wow, Jake. Way to be a downer," I said, looking at him, not caring to hide the disappointment I was feeling.

"I'm sorry Bells, you're right, that wasn't very nice. I just worry about you and don't want to see you hurt, I care about you that's all, and you've already been through so much."

"Jake, I appreciate you trying to protect me, and I will never forget all the help you were when James was giving so much trouble after I left him, but I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself. Besides, Edward's not like that-"

"Bells-"

"No, Jake, no warnings. I know what I'm doing, and I have to do this, there's just...," I trailed off. As good a friend as Jake was, there was no way I could tell him how Edward made me feel and why I had finally resigned myself to taking the leap, no matter what my common sense screamed at me.

"There's what Bella?" Jake asked, tilting his head to the side and giving me a confused look.

I cocked my head and smiled at Jake. Reaching out with my right hand I grabbed his. "Nothing Jake, you're a guy and I'm not getting into all that with you. That's what girlfriends are for, but thank you for being such a great friend. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

Jake expression suddenly changed, and he smiled warmly at me, "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Jake, you can ask me anything. I'm an open book."

"Would you consider going out with me..." I cocked my head to the side looking at Jake, confusion clearly defined on my face. It almost sounded like he was asking me out on a..._Oh!_

"Jake, I-"

"I mean on a date, Bella. I really like you, and I think you like me too. What do you say?" He started playing with my fingers, a wide grin spread across his face. It reminded me of the old saying 'the cat that got the cream'.

Ah, hell...how was I supposed to get out of this one? Jake had always been there for me, and I hated to cause him pain, but if I said yes I would only be misleading him into thinking I felt something more. This made me wonder if my whole Edward/date confession had spurred him on into asking me so I would drop Edward. I hated to be the bearer of bad news, but there was no way in hell I was dropping things now. I had needs and at the moment, Edward was the only one I wanted fulfilling them. He pulled at me and the feeling couldn't be ignored any longer.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt this way Jake? When did this happen?"

"I've always felt this way Bella, since the first moment I saw you...I was just waiting for the right time. I knew eventually you would wise up and leave James, but you were so scared and heartbroken after you did, so I didn't want to push it. I just sat back and waited, doing the best I could to be patient."

Oh, God... I really did NOT want to do this to him, but I couldn't let him continue to think we had a shot when I knew in my heart we could never be more than friends.

"Jake," I paused clasping my hands on top of the table and taking a deep breath, "I _do_ like you, very much in fact, but..."

I paused; this was where it got difficult and I was dreading what I was about to say.

"...But, you're my friend, my very good friend and I need you to stay that way. Dating would ruin what we have and I cherish our friendship. I need to know you'll always be around." I looked up at him, hoping for understanding, but what I saw was the exact opposite of what I was looking for.

"But, Bella, we could have so much more. I would never hurt you or cause you pain, I'd take care of you the way James never did." He was pleading with me.

"I know you would Jake, but I'm sorry, I just don't feel that way. Gah, I hate this! I hate hurting you!" I threaded my fingers in my hair and rested my head in my hands. I glanced back up, stealing a glance at Jake's face. It was angry and contorted, and then it relaxed. "Please, tell me this isn't going to ruin our friendship, please? I really do need you; you're an important part of my life."

"This is about _him_ isn't it? What does he have that I don't? What has he done for you that I haven't? I'm the one that's been here Bella, protecting you, taking care of you, making you laugh, walking you to yourcar at night, calling to check up on you. Does he do any of that?"

I was dying inside, wondering why he was making this so hard, and why he was pushing the issue so much. Any other guy would laugh it off and pretend it didn't matter. "No, he doesn't, not yet any way, but I at least want a chance to find out. I haven't known him long enough to even assess it, or the entirety of him for that matter. Please understand Jake, it's not you..."

"Pfft, whatever Bella, I know when I'm being brushed off. I gotta go, things to do. And you better get to your _'spa appointment'_ with the girls so you can be ready for your big let down with Cullen, Jake sneered. His expression was one of disgust and I couldn't remember him ever having been so cruel to me before.

"Jake-" I watched as Jake stormed out of the deli. Boy I had really screwed that up. _Good going Bella..._ And wouldn't you know it; he left _me_ with the check.

**********

I arrived at the spa just as Alice and Rose were pulling into the parking lot. I was literally on an emotional roller coaster; the conversation with Jake, coupled with the conversation with James this morning, was not boding well with me and add to that my date with Edward tomorrow night, and I was surprised I wasn't crying and pulling my hair out. I quickly parked and got out of my car, trying to pull on my happy face and snap out of my funk. I met Alice and Rose at the door of the spa, but the look on my face must have said it all.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did James call you again?"

Rose grabbed me by the shoulder and turning me to face her directly, concern all over her face. Did I seem that fragile? After all my practice with James, I thought I would be a pro at masking my feelings by now. I was not liking the way everyone perceived me and I really needed to buck the fuck up and snap out of my pity party shit immediately.

I reached over to open the door, "I'm fine Rose, it wasn't James. Come on, let's go inside, I'll tell you about it once we get started." I led the way into the spa, Alice trailing closely behind me.

Grabbing my arm she pulled me over to a wall of nail polish. "Bella, I think you should go with the color red today."

"_Really _Alice_? _I gave her a look that said 'you have got to be kidding' I had never worn red polish in my life. It was a bit bold for me and stuck out like a sore thumb. I was more of a sit back and melt into the crowd sort of girl.

"Seriously Bella, you're branching out, coming into yourself. Red symbolizes love, passion, heat and power, _and _red is super sexy. It's a perfect fit." She plucked up the red nail polish and grabbed for my hand, I pulled back to grab the pink polish, before she could drag me away, "I was also thinking," she turned back, looking at me slyly as she continued, "that you could do with a wax as well."

"Absolutely not, Mary Alice Brandon! I plan to get close to Edward tomorrow, but not _that_ close, at least not yet, and you are NOT setting me up for pain the day before my date. Forget it! If you want wax, have it done on yourself."

"I did Bella, yesterday. You never know..." The look on her face could rival the Cheshire Cat, but before I could respond, she turned to a woman with long blond hair and spoke. "Hi Lauren! This is our friend Bella, and she needs your complete devotion and attention today, because _she_ has a date with Edward Cullen tomorrow night."

Lauren looked at me, her eyes wide as saucers, "Edward Cullen, as in the new DJ on KVAMP, Edward Cullen?"

Oh lord, there was that attention I was trying to avoid. Lauren's eyes were practically bugging out of her head at that bit of juicy gossip. I'm sure 5 minutes after we walked out of the salon this afternoon, half of Seattle proper would think Edward Cullen had a new girl.

"Whoops," she said grinning. "I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Lauren; Alice and Rose talk about you all the time. I feel like I know you already, well with all the stories I hear from Alice and Rose. Can I just say that I think it's super cool that you're dating Edward Cullen? That man is HOT! Have you seen the billboard of him and his skank sidekick that they have up on I-5, downtown? GUH! I'd like to see that face hovering over mine every night..."

Oh. My. God. Was this girl insane? I turned to look at Alice, who was grinning from ear to ear, obviously enjoying my discomfort.

"She's going to do the red, Lauren, fingers and toes please."

Lauren grabbed the red polish and turned the water on in the pedicure chair. I took my shoes off and sat down, putting my feet into the warm sudsy water.

"Actually Lauren, I was thinking this pink might be better."

I handed her the pink polish I had selected and she set it on her table. I looked over at Alice and stuck out my tongue; she smirked at me and sat back in her chair. Rose walked up after making her polish selection and sat in the chair on the other side of me after removing her pumps. I pulled my phone out of my purse and pressed the unlock combination so I could check my messages. There was a text from Jake; opening it up, I read:

B

I'm really sorry about lunch.

I completely overreacted and

I hope we can still be friends.

Jake

_Ah, Jake... You're not getting off that easy, not this time_. I closed my phone and settled back in my chair, turning on the back massager and relaxing. Beside me, Rose suddenly cleared her throat. I glanced over at her; she was looking at me with her head cocked to one side and her eyebrows raised. With a sigh I gave in and started telling them about my lunch with Jake.

"It was really going well at first. We were just talking about James and the call I got this morning. Obviously, like any friend would be, he was upset on my behalf, but I assured him that everything was okay and that I handled myself. We joked around with Angie some and ordered our food. I did talk about Edward a little, mentioned that we had a date tomorrow and that when he sprung it on me. Guys, when I told him we were nothing more that friends it was like I ripped his heart out. And then he just got angry and accusing, it was so odd." I continued on, telling them in more detail what had happened.

"I knew he had a thing for you Bella! I could see it in his eyes. It's the way he looks at you, as if you're some prized possession or something. You should see the way he keeps track of you in the bar. At first, I thought maybe he was just doing it out of concern, because of all the things that happened with James and the break in and everything, but now that you've confirmed this, I know that's not what it is. Do we need to let him go Bella? There are other bartenders in Seattle you know."

"NO! Don't do that Rose. I really hurt him and he was just acting on his feelings. I'm sure in a few days, he'll be fine and things will be back to normal, let's just see how things play out. I made it pretty clear that I was only interested in his friendship. I'm sure he'll respect that and move on."

"Bella," Alice said, "Don't you find it strange that Jake would get so upset with you over Edward? I mean sure, he has a reason to be a little jealous, but to get mad like that? Something's not right here. If he was really your friend, he would be happy that you're finally putting yourself out there. Please tell me you didn't tell him _why_ you're going on this date with Edward?"

"You mean besides the fact that I just want to? No, I didn't tell him. I'm sure if he knew what happened he would have blown a rod or some shit. For once, I'm glad I omitted something from our conversation instead of laying it all out there like I usually do. Normally I'm pretty open with what I tell him, but for some reason when it comes to Edward, I just can't do it. I think it must be a girl thing." I pondered for a moment, "The only reason I can think Jake got so upset over Edward is because he truly thinks Edward's bad for me." Rose snorted beside me.

"Yeah right Bella, that boy, and I stress _BOY_ wants one thing from you and one thing only. He wants you flat on your back and screaming his name. Trust me on this: he may very well be concerned on some other level for you, but it's purely to satisfy his own needs, to reach his goal. Deep down, he simply lusts after you and wants you to himself. I mean who wouldn't? Look at you... I know all about this shit Bella; it's how men play. They figure out what they want and then how to get it. Jake figured he could play to your emotional side, being the great friend, concerned, protecting you. He probably thought you would see him as some sort of man who would keep you safe, someone that would never hurt you, and then you would fall right into his arms. Little did he know that you're stubborn as a fucking mule," Rose said as she held up her nails in front of her face inspecting them.

"I think you're giving me too much credit. I'm _not_ all that, and besides, you're getting off point here. Jake being upset over Edward has nothing to do with my 'hotness' and whether or not he wants me, it has everything to do with what he thinks about Edward as a person. Is there something I don't know? Is he a mass murderer or something? Does he steal babies or knock over old ladies to steal their purses?" I grinned at Rose, as she lowered her hand and rolled her eyes at me. I giggled to myself; all of those scenarios were so far fetched.

"You already know everything there is to know concerning Edward, Bella, and we've already told you anything negative there is to know. We were all pretty clear about that from the beginning and he's also aware that you know. So no, he has nothing to hide; besides, he's gone out of his way to convince you what he feels is genuine and that he won't hurt you. Your chemistry is off the charts and you've even admitted that you think he's a nice guy. Like I said, Jake is insanely jealous and wants you for himself. He's just pissed that you brushed him off for Edward."

"I did NOT brush him off Rose, don't even say that. And for your information, I think Jake is a nice guy too." I grimaced at her, showing her my displeasure of her words. She just stuck out her tongue at me and laid her head back on her chair and closed her eyes.

"But you don't feel the same way about Jake that you do about Edward, do you? And if I recall, a couple weeks ago, you told me that you were going to have to tell Jake to cool it with all the touch feely freedom he seems to feel when he's around you."

"You're right...I don't." I looked down at Lauren, she was almost done with my toes but she was painting them RED. "_Alice_," I said looking at her incredulity, "what did I say about the red?"

"Oh, lighten up Bella, red looks good on you," she said, dismissing my protest. "Listen, I understand your concern for Jake and not wanting to hurt him. You and Jake are friends, but Rose is right, something is off with him. Just promise you'll be careful around him for the next little while, okay? At least until this whole Edward thing calms down?"

I sighed with resignation in my voice I replied, "Okay Alice, if it'll make you feel better, but I still don't think there is any reason to be concerned. It's just Jake, he's harmless."

"Whatever you say Bella, as long as you're cautious." Rose said with her eyes still closed.

Lauren finished with my toes, helped me out of the chair and led me over to her nail station. Reaching into my purse, I pulled my phone and laid it on the table so I would not have to dig it out if it rang. I requested just a manicure and polish, giving into the fact that I was not getting my pink, I told her to go ahead with the red. She filled up a little bowl with soapy water and placed my fingers in it letting them soak so my cuticles would soften. My fingers had soaked for about 5 minutes when my phone rang, I looked down at the caller ID to see who it was.

"Damn," I muttered.

"Is there a problem? Do you need to take the call? I can stop for a moment if you want," Lauren said helpfully.

"Um, no that's okay." I looked at her and smiled, "You can finish, it was nobody." Yeah, nobody my ass; it was the private caller again and I was seriously starting to get freaked out. It was one thing to get a few hang up calls every so often, but in the last few weeks, this caller had been very persistent in his plight to scare the shit out of me. I was going to have to change my cell number again and I was really not looking forward to that.

"So, you really have a date with DJ Sexward huh?"

I giggled, "DJ Sexward?"

"Yeah, that's what my girlfriends and I call him. We met him at Jam Fest a couple weeks ago and let me tell you, his voice on the radio is sexy, but in person, coupled with that face and body of his... Whew, I'm surprised he hasn't been mauled by a group of sex hungry fans yet." She was literally waving her hand in front of her face like just the mention of him made her hot.

On one hand, the fact that everyone thought Edward was that good looking and sexy made me beam, because he wanted me, not them. But on the other hand, I could still feel that same twinge of jealously curling up in the pit of my stomach, the jealousy that Jessica had induced in me last weekend. Logically, I knew Edward was not mine; he had made no formal declarations and I had not encouraged him to do so. In fact, I had done my best to push him away. It seemed though that Edward was stubborn to a fault and would not back down. I couldn't say that when all was said and done that this disappointed me. As a matter a fact, I was actually quite excited about our date tomorrow, even if I wasn't showing it outwardly. I was really a bundle of nerves and the anticipation of his lips on mines again, his hands on me...well, it was driving me over the edge.

"Well, I can't say that the name isn't appropriate Lauren, but I can say this," I looked at her, my eyes wide and clear and for the first time since I met Edward the full force of what I was about to declare hit me like a ton of bricks, "He won't be on the market for much longer. Sorry for the sad news."

_Holy Shit!_ I was really doing it, jumping in feet first, no holds bar, no guarantees that it would all work out. I was about to emotionally and physically expose myself and for some reason I actually felt okay. There was no panic in my gut, no racing heart from nerves, and I didn't feel a ball forming in the pit of my stomach. There was no turning back now; I was committed to giving it a shot.

"Oh, honey, I already knew that," Lauren said. "It's written all over your face."

* * *

Reviews get Bella more Edward action (and they make me smile) Indulge me again..press the review button, let me know what you think.


	10. Burning Embers

OMG!!! I updated! I was beginning to wonder if it would ever happen. RL has reared its ugly head and kicked my ass.

As always Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and I only wish I were part of that world...

* * *

BPOV

I stood in front of the full length mirror wringing my hands together. I could not remember ever feeling this nervous before. I had not dated anyone since the tenth grade, and this was a whole new world for me. I had a bad habit of rambling whenever I got nervous; what if I ended up fucking up, saying the wrong thing, or offending Edward? I rechecked my hair, wondering if I should pull it back instead of leaving it in loose ringlets around my face. I didn't want to give the wrong impression and pulling it back _was _more casual, right?

Edward was due to arrive in less than ten minutes, and I had to admit I was vibrating with excitement. The more time I had to think about our 'date,' the more excited I got. Would he try to kiss me again? _God I hope so_. He may have only kissed my lips once before, but ever since then I had been yearning for him to do it again. I was truly addicted to Edward Cullen, whether I liked it or not. My mind kept wandering back to the pool hall and the tequila shots; Edward had completely thrown me for a loop. I had hoped my forward attempt in front of Jessica would, one: make her back off and two: make Edward stumble a bit. It was a rare opportunity that I got to make Edward feel uncomfortable, but did he feel the least bit taken aback by my forward advances at the pool hall last week? No; not only did he take it in stride, he came back with a vengeance, and oh my GOD! When he licked my neck, I wanted to melt. The heat I felt building between my legs when he was that near to me was unpalatable. If we had not been in the presence of so many people I think I would have lost all self control and drug him to the nearest restroom to molest him.

I turned from the mirror and went into my walk in closet to pull out a pair of jeans, but at the last second, I decided instead to wear a blue jean mini skirt with my long sleeve white cotton, button down v-neck top. I undid the buttons just enough to show some slight cleavage, but not enough to make it seem like I was hanging out of my top. I slipped on my black chucks, grabbed my purse, checked my makeup in the mirror and walked out into the living room.

"So, is it too much, or should I go change back into my jeans? Please guys, be honest," I said to Rose and Alice who were both sitting on the couch watching 'What Not To Wear" on TLC. They looked up at me, assessing me with their eyes. Rose spoke up first.

"I like it, Bella. It says 'come get me', but with the Chucks & top it also says 'I'm not easy'. I think it's a good choice for a first date. Do you know what he has planned?"

"Other than him cooking me dinner, I have no idea. But he'll be here any minute, so tell me, truly guys, do I look good?" I asked, as I did a 360 spin.

"Bella," Alice said, "you look amazing and I don't think he'll be able to resist you tonight."

"Well, that's not exactly what I was going for, but it'll do." I said laughing.

I was just turning to walk into the kitchen to get a glass of water when I heard the door bell ring. Taking a deep breath I turned toward the front door and went to meet my maker. When I opened the front door up, what I saw took my breath away.

Edward was dressed from head to toe in black. He was dressed in black jeans, a snug black thermal long sleeve Henley, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, exposing his wonderful muscular arms, and black Doc Martens. His hair was tousled, and it screamed come fuck me. I could tell he had been running his fingers through it, and wondered briefly if he was a nervous as I was. You would never be able to tell by the grin he had on his face; it was priceless, like he knew a secret I was not in on.

"Bella, you look absolutely beautiful this evening," he said, holding out his hand to take mine.

Placing my hand in his he turned it over and placed a kiss right in the center of my palm. It took me back to the first time he had kissed my hand, that kiss, as hot as it was, was nothing compared to the heat I felt with this one. For some reason the kiss on my palm spoke volumes, telling me exactly what he wanted and reminding me that I was very close to giving in and letting him have it. Looking into his eyes, a shiver went up my spine.

"Are you cold?" he asked me.

"No, I'm fine. Would you like to come in for a minute while I get my jacket and my purse?"

"I'd love to, thank you."

Edward followed me into the living room where I picked up my things. He comfortably stood beside the couch while I gathered my stuff. Rose and Alice turned to assess him like a father would his high school teenager.

"Good evening, ladies. I expected you both to be at the bar tonight. Did you decide to take the night off?"

"Hi Edward!" Alice said, giving him her most intimidating, cheerful smile. "We actually stayed here just for you; we'll be going after you leave."

"Oh my God, Alice! Could you be any more obvious?" I was completely mortified, I had wondered why they were both home; there was usually at least one of us at the bar most nights, especially on a Friday evening. But I was so preoccupied worrying about my date with Edward that I put it out of my mind. "Edward, I'm so sorry for Alice's _rude_ behavior." I walked over to him so we could leave, grabbed his hand a pulled him toward the door. "Goodbye you two, go to work!" I said, as I gave Alice a look that let her know that we would be discussing this further later.

"'Bye Bella, have fun and don't stay out too late," Rose snickered as we walked out the front door.

**********

The drive to Edward's took about ten minutes; we made small talk which led to work talk which led to music talk. It never occurred to me with Edward being in the music business that we would actually have so much in common in that area. When I looked at Edward, I perceived him as a man that would be more into a bluesy Jazz, or classic rock, never mind the fact that he hosted a radio show that focused on pop/rock and the top 100. I glanced down, noticing Edward's iPod was lying in the cubby hole of his console, I was dying to pick it up and see what was on his playlists.

"May I?" I asked pointing to the MP3 Player.

"Of course," Edward replied with a half grin, looking at me, his green eyes were pools of appeal. "My iPod is your iPod." He let out a short laugh.

I picked it up and scrolled through, making selections until I got to his playlists. He had many of the songs on his that I had on mine, and as I scrolled through to the B's I noticed a song that made my face turn red.

"Bella," he said grinning, "you look a little flushed. Do you need me to turn on the air?"

He was laughing at me again. How did I let him do this to me? One minute I was fine, the next I was blushing like a school girl. Eventually I'd grow out of this phase...I hoped.

I gave him a sideways glance, lowering my thick lashes and laughing it off; no need to get myself all worked up. "No Thanks. I think I'll be okay." I glanced back down and resumed looking through his IPod, I was about three quarters through his playlist when I looked up at him and burst out, "You have Sugarcult on here! I've never run across anyone who even knows who they are. That alone moves you up several notches in my book."

"You really know who they are?" Edward asked. "I've loved their music for years; they remind me of early eighties rock/punk. Kind of like the Knack crossed with the Ramones and Elvis Costello. Where did you run across _them_? As good as they are, they don't get near the recognition I think they should."

"Actually, Target has a small section in their store with nothing but Indies type music, I go there and just randomly to pick up CDs now and then. I picked this one because I liked their name. When I found out why they named themselves that I laughed for what I swear was half an hour. It was the complete opposite from what I was imagining."

"Yeah, who knew that 7 lesbians living across the hall from the lead singer would have so much inspiration?" Edward said, laughing. "So, what made you like them so much?"

"Truly?" Edward nodded his head, encouraging me to continue, "It's the punky love songs. They skip from dreamy happiness to the edge of disaster, and it just drew me in. Because as much as I'd like to believe in love and happily every after, they seemed to sing the truth. It's not all sunshine and rainbows all the time..." I let my words drift off lest my word vomit take control. Truth be told, their songs got me through the worst of times, not giving me hope, but giving me truth, helping me see.

"A little bitter are we, Bella?"

I grimaced, "Sorry," I said, shrugging.

We pulled into the underground garage of the Belltowns Vine building, which was just south of the Seattle Center and north of Pike Place Market. As luck would have it, the Vine Building was located on the waterfront and I briefly wondered if he had an apartment facing the east or the west and what the view was like in the early morning coming off the water. I shook off my daydream, as Edward was coming around to open my door.

I stepped out of the car wrapping my jacket around me snugly. It had either gotten colder outside since we left the apartment, or the chill from the water was making it seem colder than it actually was. Edward closed the passenger door and before I had a chance to take a step forward he spoke.

"I want to do something before we go in, if you'll indulge me?" I looked at him curiously, wondering what he could possibly want to do in the parking garage of an apartment building. As Edward took another step forward, understanding dawned on me. "Bella," he said in a husky voice, "I have been waiting since I saw you last to do this, and I thought I would drive myself crazy trying to be a gentleman in the car. Not pulling over on the side of the road and kissing you senseless has been the hardest thing I think I have ever done."

As he spoke he moved in slowly, getting closer and closer to me. I could feel the heat from his body as he trapped me against the car, in between his arms. Very slowly he lowered his lips onto mine, kissing me gently at first. I parted my lips just slightly and that was all the signal he needed. His tongue darted out running along my bottom lip and sank deep into the recesses of my mouth, slowly torturing me with its movement against mine. His taste was intoxicating, filling my senses with new memories and old. He lifted one hand off the car and cupped the side of my face; the other hand, he wrapped around my waist pulling me taut against him. He deepened the kiss and I could feel the blood pounding in my brain, making my knees tremble, if he kept kissing me like this, all my good intentions would be flushed down the drain. I pulled back slightly, still letting him keep his hold on me, and looked at his face. It was filled with want and desire; his eyes were on fire and I hoped he saw the same in mine. My breath was heavy and choppy as I leaned my forehead against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me clasping my body to his.

"Bella," he spoke into my hair, "if we don't get upstairs now, I fear I may do something in a parking garage that I've never done before."

I lifted my head from Edward's chest and tilted my head up to look into his eyes. I gave him a small smile. "So, you've been waiting to do that, huh?" I said in a soft voice. "I don't remember _that_ being included in the bet."

"You have no idea what all I've been waiting to do." Edward said as he brushed my hair back off my face and dropped his hand from my waist. "And you're right; it wasn't, but you didn't stop me, either."

_Ugh_. He had me and the fact was, I had hoped he would. Before I left the house with Edward this evening, even being as excited as I was, I was sure that this evening would end up being uncomfortable and awkward, but instead, for the first time in years, I had been in a man's arms and _not_ felt like I was giving more than I was getting. It was a very liberating feeling, to finally feel like I was on equal ground with someone, especially someone that could make me feel so good, it gave me hope and courage.

Grabbing my hand, Edward walked me into the elevator. "I hope you're hungry. I have everything ready but the steak. I didn't want to cook them beforehand and risk the meat drying out before you got here, and besides, I don't know how you like yours cooked."

"I'd love to help you finish cooking, if you don't mind sharing your kitchen space with me," I offered. For as long as I could remember, I loved to cook. I was no master chef and never had a desire to pursue it as a career, but as a pastime, it was something I enjoyed doing. Unfortunately, with James I never had the time to really experiment and create anything, so the only real cooking I was able to do was on the holidays. Now that I was free of all that I hoped I could find some spare time to dig in and create.

The elevator stopped on the 14th floor and we walked out to the right and stopped in front of Edward's apartment. As he opened the front door he flourished his arm forward so I would walk in in front of him. I immediately moved forward into the living room and stopped at a wide expanse of floor to ceiling windows. Just as I suspected, the view was absolutely amazing. You could literally see the Pugent Sound from Edward's living room window.

Moving up behind me Edward said in a soft voice, "It's a great view, huh? Its what sold me the place. You just don't get a view like this in Chicago, at least not where I lived anyway."

My heart was racing; gone was the nervousness of the date turning out bad, replaced with anticipation for what the evening would hold. I really needed to calm down and relax a bit or I'd never be able to hold a decent conversation with him without fear of jumping the man, or worse, making myself seem too eager and turning him off completely.

"It's a beautiful view. You must love waking every morning and watching the sun rise," I said, as I remained facing the window, trying to pull myself together.

"Actually, I'm up pretty early on the weekdays; I have to be to the station so early that I've yet to have the pleasure of enjoying a sunrise. I fear that I'm a bit selfish with my weekend mornings, so I have a tendency to sleep in well past sunrise."

I could see Edward's reflection in the window; he was smiling at me and the look in his eyes took me by surprise. Gone was the lust and hunger, what I saw then was something entirely different, almost like _affection_? It was a look I had never seen, at least not in regards to myself. My stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies again.

EPOV

I could see Bella staring back at me in the reflection in the window. I could see her, _really see her_ standing there; next week, next year, next...always. I wanted to know all there was about her: her favorite color, her favorite food, where she grew up, what her biggest fear was. I wanted to tell her about me, introduce her to my family, expose my beliefs and my values. However, I knew it wasn't the right time; from what little Rose and Emmett had told me, Bella had been put through hell and I had a lot of healing to do if I wanted this thing to be permanent.

I had never been willing to put this much effort into building a relationship before, hell I had never put this much effort into a standing relationship before either. Something always seemed to be missing, a feeling or... something; I didn't have words for it. But Bella...the moment I saw her something just clicked, and I knew.

"So Bella, are you ready to cook?"

I reached out my hand in a silent gesture, asking for hers as she turned around to face me. Even if she hadn't spoken, the way she reached out without even thinking and took my hand, coupled with that amazing smile would have said it all.

"Alright then, let's get cooking." I said, looking at her affectionately.

We walked into the kitchen and I grabbed two aprons off the hook on the wall, I took the first one that said 'Kiss the Cook' and threw it over my head. Before tying it I took the other one and put it on Bella. Taking every advantage I had to be close to her, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her waist so I could tie it in the back. I looked down at her sheepishly and found her staring at me with her eyebrows raised, and a smirk on her face.

"What? You _need_ an apron." I said, not hiding the fact that I was deliberately being forward.

"Yes, and I'm sure you're taking no pleasure in putting it on me either?" Bella said, laughing.

"No, absolutely not, not one ounce of pleasure," I said with a serious face. "As a matter a fact, I could do this all day long and derive nothing from it. Wanna see?" By this time I couldn't help myself; I was cracking a grin and trying my hardest not to laugh.

Bella started snickering and shaking her head. "You don't fool me Edward. Turn around and I'll tie you."

I turned around, with my back facing her. Bella reached around to my front and brushed her hands along my waist as she reached for the ties to the apron, pulling them around. I could feel her tugging the strings in the back as she tied my apron on me; just as I thought she was finished the strings went slack and I felt her breasts pressing against my back as she put her arms around me and tied the apron in the front. I sucked in a deep breath, _Fuck, instant hard on. _Damn, she was good! I was getting as good as I was giving. If I was going to refrain from getting overly excited tonight, I would have to watch myself. It seemed Bella was becoming a little less cautious when it came to me. This was something I could not wait to get used to.

I blew my breath out and turned toward the grill top on the stove so I could pre-heat it. Turning toward the fridge I opened it up and took out the steaks I had marinating since yesterday. I seriously needed to get myself in check or we would be doing much more than eating at the table. I busied myself with the steaks, trying to shake off the feeling of Bella's arms around me, her breasts pressed against my back.

"Edward...earth to Edward..."

I turned around and looked at Bella behind me. _Shit!_ I was trying so hard to get myself under control that I forget she had come in here to help. I grinned at her sheepishly and chuckled, trying to hide my embarrassment. "I'm sorry Bella, I ah, drifted for a second there."

She lifted her eyebrows and gave me a smirk. "You doing okay there Edward? _Maybe_ you need more help than I thought."

Bella was feeling playful huh? This was a pleasant change. _Okay...I'll bite._

"Maybe I do... What do you suggest?" I said, leaning back against the counter and crossing my arms.

Bella slowly moved forward, "I think..." She inched closer and closer to me until she was practically face to face with me, "you..." she stood up on her toes, I could feel her breath on my skin as she brushed her cheek up against mine, her soft curves molding into the contours of my body. My dick was growing hard and I could feel a smile creep onto Bella's face as she felt me pressed against her stomach. Her mouth grazed my ear as she spoke again, "...need to let me handle the cooking." And then she was gone, taking a step back into her original position. I'll be damned: the little vixen was teasing me and I had to admit, it was working. She had me completely rattled.

I couldn't help myself: a wide grin spread on my face and I shook my head; when she smiled back, I burst out laughing. This was the Bella I'd been waiting to see with me, the one I wanted to see all the time. I had seen her like this with Emmett, Rose and Alice, but she was always so guarded with me. Slowly the sad, tragic, timid Bella was learning to live again; I hoped she continued with the transformation and that I was lucky enough to become part of it. I was determined to do everything in my power to make sure that I was.

This was no longer the same woman I had met several months back; this was a warm feisty, beautiful, vibrant woman. I very rarely saw the sadness peek out any longer. Several times this evening I had seen something in her eyes that spoke to me, a change or a confirmation. It was different than before and I was itching to find out what it meant, but I didn't want to push her and destroy what little progress I had already made.

"Woman, what are you trying to do to me?" I said running my hands through my hair, feeling the need to rush her and take her right then and there.

"I'm just trying to make things easier for you in the kitchen, Edward. You looked like you were having a... hard time, "she said, grinning devilishly, "I was just offering to help, that's all..." She paused, "So! What do you want me to help with?" She asked looking at me innocently.

_Argh, control your cock, Edward!_ As much as I wanted to just take her… up against the fridge, bent over the kitchen counter, on the dining room table, hell anywhere for that matter, I didn't want to give her a worse impression of me. I had practically molested her every chance I got and I was out to prove something now. But if she kept up her playfulness, I didn't know how easy it was going to be to keep myself in check. But I would damn sure try.

"Salad! Can you get it out of the fridge? And I'll put the steaks on...how do you like yours cooked?" I asked quickly, as I watched Bella bend over, her luscious ass was perched in the air and her long shapely legs calling to me. _It would be so easy with that skirt she had on_… She grabbed the bowl of salad out of the fridge and shut the door. I turned, adjusting my throbbing erection before Bella noticed, mentally chastising myself once again and turned toward the stove so I could put the steaks on the grill.

Bella looked at me, salad in hand, "Medium please, and do you need me to chop anything to go in this salad?"

**********

"Edward, this food looks and smells fantastic!" Bella said, smiling at me as we sat down to eat.

Besides the strawberry and feta salad that Bella had essentially prepared for me, I also made dill fingerling potatoes to go with the steak and Creme Brulee for dessert. It was so nice to actually be able to cook for someone besides myself; it made fixing good food so much more enjoyable.

"Thanks; I don't get to cook like this for myself often enough. I've been so busy with work, promos and getting my show off the ground that by the time I get home and get settled in, it seems like too much effort to cook for myself like this."

"So, what made you want to become a radio personality?" Bella asked, surprising me. Most people asked me about my job, but not _why_ I did my job.

"When I was in the 10th grade, we sponsored a big dance for the seniors and ended up not having enough money to pay for a DJ. I snuck my dads stereo equipment out of the house and did it myself," I said, grinning. "After that, I was hooked. It didn't hurt that I was a very opinionated person and needed a way to express myself anyway. After high school, I started working overnights for this small radio station in town, basically just playing music. I didn't get much airtime, but it was a start. While I was working there, I started attending college at the Illinois Center for Broadcasting during the day. Eventually they took me off nights and gave me the afternoon slot. I had to switch to night classes, but it got me more on air time. It's not real exciting stuff..."

"So is that the station you came from in Chicago when you moved here?" Bella asked.

It amazed me that she was this interested in where I came from, and how I got here. It was hard now a days to find someone that wasn't looking for anything more then a wallet and an arm. Even though I knew it deep down I was slowly beginning to realize that Bella was nothing at all like the shallow vapid women I had dated in the past. She was a breath of fresh air.

"Oh, no, once I finished with my school I started looking for another job." I chuckled, thinking back and remembering how hard it was just to get my foot in the door. "I'd met a lot of very interesting people and made a lot of friends where I worked, so I started making phone calls, trying to find something, anything really at a larger station. I didn't care if I had to go back to overnights, anything to get me somewhere where I could grow. It took me six months to get an interview, but I finally did with 'The Mix.' I got really lucky Bella; they listened to some of my test reels and liked me so much that I was added to their morning show. I've been on my way up ever since. I can't say I haven't had my ups and downs, and it can be tiring work, but I really enjoy it. It's more than just being on the radio; so much comes with it." I looked over at Bella's plate; it was almost all gone. She looked down and noticed what I was looking at.

"I'm so sorry Edward! I'll stop asking questions, I hope your food's not cold."

"Bella," I said chuckling, "it's okay. I was rather enjoying myself taking that trip down memory lane. I don't get honest questions like that often. Besides it seems to me you enjoyed your food immensely and really, it's all about you tonight. I want you to get to know me; I want the same from you. Ask me whatever you want. Tell you what, since you're done eating, why don't I ask you something."

"Okay, that sounds fair," she said, taking the napkin out of her lap and laying it on the table. "What do you want to know?"

I inhaled quickly, hoping that I wasn't screwing up by asking this first, but I knew if I didn't get it out on the table, it would linger and I would think of nothing else. "Why do you insist on keeping that beautiful voice and piano playing to yourself, or should I just ask why you think you're no good?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "You keep asking me that and I'm not the kind of person that whines about things that have happened to me, but if you insist on knowing why and you're not going to give up, I'll give you a very abbreviated answer as long as you agree to drop it after this." She said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

I felt like a complete ass for being so obviously intrusive; unfortunately I couldn't back down now. I needed to know, and I wanted to help her discover what she had. If I had to agree to this now I would, but I was absolutely not going to back off. I would just have to think of another way to get what I wanted. She was too good to let what she had go to waste, and besides, she still owed me a song.

"Alright Bella, you have a deal."

She looked at me and grimaced, "Somehow, your answer doesn't make me feel better." She continued, "I've been playing and singing for years, never in public, and have always been a bit shy, so it never occurred to me to play for anyone other than myself. My parents loved when I played, but I always figured they were just saying that because they were my parents and they had to-"

I spoke quickly before she could continue, "But Bella, wouldn't you expect your parents to be honest with you and encourage you to do better if you were not as good as you expected? I mean, I understand them not wanting to hurt your feelings, but-"

"No, you're right Edward. I would expect that, and for the longest time, I thought they were being honest, but when I married James and tried to share what I thought I was good at with him, I got an entirely different reaction. He pointed out my mistakes, my flaws, not only with my playing, but also with my singing. It's not that I don't want to share what I do; I would love to if I was really that good. It's just that I'm not. And it's okay."

"Bella, allow me to be completely honest here, and I promise this will be the only time I say this," _at least part of this, "_so please forgive me if I overstep. James is a dumb-ass and would have no idea if real talent came up and slapped him in the face. Don't take his word; listen to the ones that love you, listen to the ones you know really care. Bella, you are amazing and that night I heard you at that piano, I could think of nothing else for days. It's what drew me to you; I felt like I was seeing straight into your heart, and I realize I was eavesdropping, but I was honored to have been able to witness it."

Bella opened and closed her mouth several times, it was apparent that she had no idea what to say. I could see her fighting back the tears that were pooling in her eyes. "I-I...Thank you Edward. I'll think about what you said."

It was a start... "I just call it like I see it and now I'm going to drop it, like you asked." I needed to get her back in a better mood; I had already pushed it with that question and didn't want to lose any ground I'd gained. So when I asked her my next question, I couldn't help but grin. "So, how exactly did you end up owning a bar with Alice and Rose? I mean, Alice I can see, but Rose is so completely opposite from you..."

Bella laughed, "You're completely right, she is, and I think that's why we get along so well. Rose, Alice and I all met in high school. Rose and Alice are actually cousins and moved to Forks during my freshman year. They 'say' the reason they befriended me and blew everyone else off was because I 'seemed genuine.' I'm still not sure what that means. I always insisted it was because my father was Chief of Police and they wanted an easy out if they got in trouble. Lucky for them, I made it a habit NOT to get into trouble. Truth be told, we all just got along, we meshed. I think if we had ever added anyone to the group, it would have messed things up completely." She smiled, like she was remembering some special secret. "After I married and moved out here they followed, using the excuse that they wanted to go to Seattle University. During their sophomore year, they came into some money that their grandmother left them and had what I at the time called 'their harebrained idea' to open up a bar. I mean, hell; they weren't even old enough to drink yet! But they insisted, and by the time they graduated they had me convinced." Bella raised her arms and shrugged, "And the rest is history."

I was even more in awe of her now. There did seem to be one area that she was completely sure of herself, and I could not help but wonder how she managed to buy into the partnership and why her ex-husband actually let her. From the way things sounded, he was not at all a very giving man. I also wondered how he did not get any part of the business when they divorced. This was not something I was ready to ask her yet; that was plain and simple prying, and certainly not a question for a first date, even if we _had_ already surpassed certain aspects of 'first date etiquette'. _Boy had we...even before the date._

After we finished dessert, I carried all the dishes into the kitchen and left them in the sink. I would clean up later. Now, I had somewhere I wanted to take Bella, and I was hoping she would enjoy it as much as I did. When I first moved to Seattle I had a lot of trouble sleeping and often took late night drives, and I happened upon this place one such night. I didn't have much trouble sleeping any longer - except for my Bella-induced dreams, which i did not mind in the least bit, aside from waking up horny as hell. They made for great shower time activity, though. That said, I still enjoyed my secret place. It calmed me, allowed me to think and it was so peaceful. I occasionally found people there, but more often than not, it was empty.

"Bella," I said holding out my hand for her to take, so I could help her up, "Would you be interested in taking a short drive with me? I have something I'd like to share with you."

She looked up at me, a small smile playing about her lips; her eyes seemed to sparkle, like she knew something I didn't. Holding out her hand she spoke, "I'd love to take a drive with you Edward. Lead the way."

* * *

Yes...there IS a part two to the date, I'm sorry. It was just to a point that the chapter would have been way to long and I did not want to make you wait any longer so I opted to cut it off there. I AM really curious to know what you think about part one of the date though...drop me a line, let me know. Reviews give Bella more courage.

Mwah~MB


	11. What The Heart Wants

I had fun with this chapter (more so than I usually do) and now I want to take my Edward home with me. How bad is that?

My posting schedule is SUPER crazy still, but I will promise to do the best I can to post at LEAST once every two weeks. Thank you all for understanding!

I'm on Twitter so if you want to follow, feel free...my name is msbond01

I have SUPER shout out for HRHLadyEsme who did a totally awesome, fantastic banner for me. I will post the link on my bio later today. Thank u bb! I Love u hard! If you have not checked out any of her fics you should, she is wonderful. http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1690273/

Vanessa, Tammy...I love you both and thank you

Disclaimer: SM Owns Twilight and everything in it, but she does NOT own Rob and for that I am grateful!

* * *

BPOV

"Will I need my jacket?" I asked Edward as we were leaving his apartment, not knowing where he was taking me. On the one hand I wanted to ask, but on the other I wanted to wait to find out on his terms.

"Definitely grab your jacket. We'll be outside and it will be chillier than usual where we are going."

He walked over to the hall closet, opened it up and grabbed some blankets. Turning back to me he smiled and said, "Are you ready to go?"

I was a bit puzzled by the blankets but had no reason to distrust Edward's intentions, and I had had a very pleasant evening thus far, even _with_ the rather uncomfortable question - which I thought I handled fairly well.

Edward walked me out of his apartment to the elevators and pressed the button for the parking garage. We stood in comfortable silence, but the closer we got to the parking garage, the more I thought about being pressed up against his car, being ravished with his mouth and tongue. I could feel myself getting warm, heat pooling between my legs, my breathing getting heavier.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked with concern.

I shook my head slightly, snapping out of my thoughts, "Hmmmm? What Edward?"

"Are you okay?" he asked again. "You look a little flushed."

_Well shit! I can't control my body for a second can__I?_I smiled, "I'm great Edward."

The elevator stopped at the parking garage and Edward bowed and offered me his elbow. "Madam, may I escort you to my chariot?" he said playfully with a smile.

I giggled and curtsied, "Why yes, kind sir, I would be honored for you to escort me to your chariot. Please do lead the way," I took his elbow and we walked to his car. He opened the door and helped me into my seat and closed my door behind me. That had been the first time that a man had, one: walked me to a car, and two: opened a car door for me and helped me in. It was by far, in my books, an extremely romantic thing to do and the gesture completely turned me on. My hormones were already raging and now they were steaming ahead at full speed.

Edward made his way around the car and got into the driver's side, starting the car and pulling out of the garage. He drove us to Seahurst Park, just north of Three Tree Point and about ten miles from Seattle. Seahurst Park was a beach currently undergoing restoration to preserve it in its more natural state. They had been removing invasive plant species, improving trails and upgrading facilities. Edward took me to a part of the beach that simply took my breath away.

He came around the car and opened my door, holding out his hand to help me out. Once I was out of the car, he went around to the trunk to get the blankets that we had brought from his apartment. I wrapped my arms around my body. Being this close to the water made it at least twenty degrees colder and I was shivering from the chill in the air. My light jacket was definitely not going to be enough to keep me warm. I heard the trunk lid close and saw Edward walking back toward me with a smile on his face.

Holding out his hand, he looked at me and said, "Are you ready?"

I reached out and grasped my hand in his, "Absolutely." I was hoping he couldn't tell that my body was shaking from the cold, but no such luck.

"Bella, you should have told me you were cold. Here."

He unfolded one of the blanket he was carrying and wrapped it around my shoulders, enveloping me in it, and instead of dropping his arm, he left it resting on my shoulder. It felt good; it felt right. I felt warmth spread through my body from his touch, through the layers of cloth. I wanted to feel him on my bare skin, I wanted his heat on mine.

I turned my head and glanced to my right, looking up at him, a half smile on my face. "Thank you."

He stopped walking, yet kept looking at me; reaching over with his right hand he brushed the left side of my cheek with the back of his knuckles, leaned down and lightly kissed me. Pulling back up, he said, "You're welcome, Bella." My hands were hanging at my sides motionless. I was stunned, literally at a loss for words. I was putty in his hands; that small kiss was more significant than any hot steamy kiss could have ever been. In that moment I wanted him more than I ever had.

"You know, you're letting me do that more and more, Bella and you _do_ realize that you're not objecting. If you _keep_ not objecting I'm going to keep doing it. I'm giving you fair warning." He dropped his hands from me and turned so he was completely facing me, moving in closer. The smile he gave me sent my heart was racing, it was a slow secret smile and it sent shivers to my toes. We were inches apart, and I could think was that I wanted him to touch me. "I'm going to do it again Bella."

_Oh please do it again Edward, please..._

He reached up and threaded his hand in my hair, tilting my head back, and my body shuddered, knowing what was coming next. Slowly, he lowered his head. I thought he would take my lips but instead, his head dipped lower and he kissed my neck softly, his lips parted, his tongue darting out and wetting my skin. I shivered and moaned under my breath as he made his way up my neck up toward my ear. He took my earlobe into his mouth, gently biting it and releasing before lifting his mouth and lightly breathing on the shell of my ear, his tongue peaked out slightly and its tip tracing the contours. I could feel myself getting wet. The blanket slipped from my shoulders as I lifted my hands and wrapped them around Edward's neck, threading my fingers into the back of his hair, grasping it. I pulled his head back, looking in his piercing eyes for a split second before crushing his mouth to mine, for once in my life commanding a kiss. I covered his mouth hungrily, urgently and he returned my kisses, leaving my mouth burning with fire. I slowly succumbed and let Edward take over, dominating the kiss. He reached up and placed his hand on my jaw, forcing my mouth open as he thrust his tongue in, kissing me with a hunger, an urgency. With both hands cupping my face, he continued to assault me with his drugging kiss, the taste of him mixed with my own, darting and thrusting deep into the recesses of my mouth. My emotions were whirling and skidding, radiating outward. I could feel things stirring inside me that I had never felt before; I would have gladly stripped bare right here in the parking lot and let Edward take me in that very moment. This was something I have never felt with James, never once in the entire ten years we had been married; it was a testament to the failure we truly were. Slowly, Edward started placing smaller softer kisses on my lips, running his hands over my hair, down my arms; finally, he placed his hands under my chin and placed one last chaste kiss on my lips and tilted my head up so he could look at me.

The look on his face was one of affection, Edward smiling lightly as he said in a soft voice, "Bella, I don't think I could stand the thought of anyone else doing that to you." He looked me directly in the eyes next and what he said completely floored me: "I don't want to share. I'm selfish; I want you to myself."

I was completely stunned. I knew Edward wanted me - it was no secret he was pursuing me - but I had no idea he felt this strongly. It made me completely giddy inside because Edward stirred something in me that I had never felt in my life. He made me feel passionate, sexy, wanted, needed, and strong, and I wanted him - oh God, I wanted him! I had never before wanted anyone the way I wanted him. If I were smart, I would stop and think about this rationally, but I didn't want to be rational; I wanted to be reckless, to let loose, to be free. I wanted Edward. I wanted him to fill me, to fill my void and make me feel whole again, like a woman.

I bit my lower lip and tipped my head to the side, peering at him curiously before replying in a soft voice, "Edward... As much as I want to say yes, and I really do want to say yes..." I took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm a screw up Edward. Things may be good now, but eventually all the shiny newness will wear off and I'll just screw things up. Look what happened with James and I. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get it right." I looked up at him sadly, "I know there's something here," I said, gesturing between us with my hands, "but I'm terrified that if I give in, it will all go away and then where will I be? I'm selfish too, Edward..."

"Come here."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the beach, the two of us trudging through the sand until he found the spot he wanted. Fanning out a blanket he spread it out on the ground and motioned for me to sit down while he unfolded another blanket and sat beside me wrapping the extra blanket around us both.

He grabbed my face in both of his hands, staring intently at me as if he was trying to convince me solely by the look in his eyes. I had never seen him look so determined before. "Just listen to me, okay? Don't say anything. I want you to hear me out."

If I had learned anything in my ten year marriage, it was patience and the art of listening. I would at least give him the benefit of the doubt. I licked my lips, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth and closing my eyes briefly before replying, "Okay."

Dropping his hands from my face, he grabbed my hands and faced me, the blankets still wrapped around us, "First of all, you are entirely too hard on yourself. I don't know a lot about your relationship with your ex-husband, but I do know that it takes two, and it can never be entirely one person's fault for any failure when it comes tomarriage. And from what little I have gotten, and forgive me if I'm overstepping here, James was a complete asshole that treated you like shit.

"Second, you deserve to be happy and you deserve to be with someone that makes you happy. I'm just thankful that you reciprocate my feelings, because if I had to work any harder to get you where I have you, I'd be one extremely exhausted man," he said earnestly, and at that, I had to I crack a smile. I'd given him a run for his money. My stubbornness was well known on the Swan side of the family.

"Look, All I'm asking for is a chance okay? I'm not in this to hurt you. I think what we have is right and real; it merits exploring further. Trust in yourself Bella, trust in me; better yet, trust in us. You are such a strong determined woman; how can you not trust in this with all you have accomplished in the last six months? How can you not see the truth in yourself, in me?"

He searched my face earnestly, looking for some sort of sign, I was searching for a sign of my own, in his eyes, some sort of falter, something that told me this was a mistake, I could find none. My head screamed _**NO**_, but my heart screamed _**YES**_. I took a deep breath: I was going follow my heart... well, I was at least going to try.

"Okay."

_"Okay?"_ Edward asked, sounding surprised.

"Do you want me to take it back? Because I can," I retorted, sounding like a smart ass.

"No, no!" he said laughing and taking my hand kissing it. "I was just expecting an entirely different reaction." He pulled me in to his arms, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest reveling in the warmth and the comfort of this man, for once not feeling revulsion, or the compulsion to walk away.

"So what exactly does this mean?" I asked trying to get some sort of clarification out of our relationship.

"It means that now I can do this," he pulled back from our hold, lifted my chin, and kissed me again, taking my bottom lip between his lips, "...any time I want," Edward said as his face split into a wide grin.

"Mmmmmm," I said as I closed my eyes, pulling my bottom lip into my mouth, tasting him, a slight smile starting to play about my lips. "I could get used to that rather quickly." _Damn I really could, but I don't know if my sex drive could take it..._

"I plan on doing it often, so prepare yourself," Edward said with a devilish grin on his face.

The next thing I knew he was turned toward me and moving in closer. I leaned back, but the further I leaned the closer he got. My insides started fluttering and my heart started beating hard and fast; I was literally leaning back, propped up on my elbows with Edward hovering over me, holding himself up on his right forearm while his left reached up and brushed the hair back from my forehead.

Edward leaned down and placed a kiss on my right shoulder, lightly grazing it with his teeth. Lifting his head, he placed small kisses up my collarbone until he reached my neck. My head fell back at the contact and I shivered, not from the cold but from the feeling of his lips on my skin. They were a whisper on my neck, ghosting across my flesh, making me quiver in excitement. A sound, that was between sigh and a moan slipped through my lips as he flicked out his tongue, wetting my skin and placing soft kisses across it up toward my ear. "Ungh, oh...Edwaaaard, "With the blanket still wrapped around us, he gently eased me all the way down so I was lying on my back and continued his gentle assault, with his lips moving from my neck to my ear.

"Bella," he whispered, "you feel so right in my arms, like you belong here."

Reclaiming my lips, he crushed me to him and sent shock waves of pleasure through me. His kiss was urgent, possessive and full of heated desire that I had never experienced before. His body covering mine, hands fisted in my hair, his tongue tangled with mine, telling me how much he wanted me, darting in and out of my mouth. Briefly, he would pull back, kissing my lips, his teeth nipping at my lower lip, teasing me just enough and then coming back for more.

"Oh God, Bella" he said, lifting his head and lowering it to my neck, biting a path down to my collar bone, moving lower.

His right hand shook free of the blanket and slid down, brushing the side of my breast. I arched in response, gasping at even the brief _almost_ contact. I could feel my nipples harden and heat pool like warm honey in my core; he was awakening a response from within me that had been so deeply buried, I had feared I would never return and I was reveling in it. It would be so easy, just to push up my skirt, move my panties aside and let him bury himself in me, pulsating, throbbing, and finally pushing me over the edge. I let out a soft whimper, thinking about it.

Panting, head thrown back and my hands fisted I finally spoke, "E-Edward? I- Oh, I like that..." He was nibbling at my nipples through my shirt, I was lost...

Lifting his head Edward looked up with passionate eyes, "Did you say something?"

He was just as lost as I was. If I did not speak up now, this would go too far and our first time would be wrapped in a blanket on beach at Seahurst Park. As passionate and romantic as Edward was being, this was not what I had in mind, and if I was being honest with myself, this was moving a little too fast for me and I needed a bit more time for this step. I wanted him - lord knows I wanted him and could think of nothing else - but I needed to be sure this was right. I had already taken a huge step tonight; I had made the first commitment with another man besides James in over ten years. If I was gonna make this work, I needed to do it right. I hoped Edward would understand.

"I...I-God Edward as much as I want you and as much as I want this, I think we need to slow down." _Oh lord...he's giving me a look, and it's not a good one. _

"Bella, I'm not sure I understand what you're saying. Well, let me rephrase: I get what you're saying, I just don't get why."

_Oh God, he is going to be mad,_ "Edward... First, even though I did agree to see only you, this is technically our first date, and secondly, I don't want our first time to be on a beach, in the sand." I grimaced when I was done, ducking my head. I was embarrassed, and afraid I had screwed up before we had even started.

"Bella, look at me," he said, as he placed his hand under my chin, lifting my face so he could look in my eyes as he made his next statement, "I would _never_pressure you into something like that before you were ready, and as to the beach, as wonderful a time I have had out here with you, I have no desire to get sand in all my, ah... parts if you know what I mean. I'd just as soon keep enjoying the pleasure of your company the way I have been, if you don't mind? Or, if you would rather, we can talk some more. I find you completely fascinating and can't seem to get enough."

"God, I feel stupid," I muttered under my breath, my cheeks growing heated with embarrassment.

"There's nothing to feel stupid about Bella. You should never feel embarrassed or frightened to tell me anything. You can always talk to me okay?" Edward said, with a smile on his face.

Edward dropped the blanket from around his shoulders and stood up. He reached down and gave me his hand, "You want to go for a walk? They cleared a lot of the brush for several miles and there is some beautiful beach up ahead. Come on."

I lifted my hand and grabbed his, allowing him to pull me up. He wrapped the blanket snugly around me to keep me warm, and then wrapped his arm around me; I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked, evoking the intimacy and closeness we were sharing. I allowed myself a small smile, knowing Edward could not see me, I could not remember a time I had ever been so happy or comfortable with a man and I was finding it just a bit hard to believe that it was all real; everything felt so surreal.

"Edward? Can I ask you something? I need you to be completely honest with me."

Edward nodded his head, "Of course Bella, I'll always be honest with you. What do you want to know?" he asked me earnestly.

I pushed ahead with my question, feeling the wind blow through my hair off the water; instead of cold, it felt refreshing, "I know you said we felt right and real, that our relationship merited exploring further. To trust in myself, in us? What I want to know though Edward is, why me? What sets me apart from everyone else? To me, I'm just boring, screwed up Bella and I don't understand..." I stopped for a moment turning to him, "This...happy..us?" I gestured back and forth between us with my hands, "is something that would never happen to me. I'm just not that..." I trailed off, but unable to find the right words to complete myself, I just shrugged.

Edward took a deep breath in and breathed out his nose. Closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead against mine briefly before lifting it and placing a kiss to my forehead. He turned and we continued walking, and after a moment he answered, "Bella, you are the first woman I have ever met that has ever been completely true and real to herself. You have beliefs, convictions, values - and they're not shallow and 're not made up of bits and pieces of a story that you want to be. You're real, and you are who you are because that's how you're made, and there's no changing that. You have been hammered and beaten down -" I stopped walking, shocked that he would say that. "Bella, you have _overcome_ so many odds and have not let it get you down; you came out on top, you won. You have silent courage that's easy to miss but so beautiful to see; would you like me to keep going?"

I started walking again, trying to keep the tears out of my voice; what he said had rocked me. No one had ever said anything so beautiful or generous on my behalf before and I had no idea that anyone could see me that way. "No, that's enough...for now," I turned my head and looked up at him with a soft smile on my face. "Thank you for answering."

"I said before, I will always answer your questions Bella; never worry about asking me anything."

"So, you and Emmett are brothers, but you don't have the same last name?" I asked, hoping I was not prying too much.

Edward barked out a short laugh, "Yes, my father Carlisle married Emmett's mother, Esme, twenty years ago and I acquired a brother. I have to say, as far as ready made families go, I got rather lucky. I couldn't ask for a better mother; I was actually adopted by my father myself, so Esme is the only mother I have ever known. I'm lucky to have them all." Edward reached up with his free hand and ran his fingers through his hair, "I have a lot of interesting childhood stories to catch you up on, and if you ever need to hold anything over Emmett's head, you just let me know."

I giggled at the thought, which made me think of Rose and I started laughing even harder.

"Care to let me in on your little joke?"

When I had calmed down enough to breathe without hyperventilating, I regaled Edward with the entire Rose/Miley caught on tape story and by the time I was done we were both doubled over in laughter all over again. It seemed we both had stuff on the happy couple, and Rose was always giving me shit for one thing or another. I couldn't wait to start using my ammunition, and with Edward in cahoots it would be even more fun.

We turned around on the beach and started heading back the way we came when Edward suddenly started firing questions at me, "I hope you don't mind but there's a great many things I want to know, so I'm just going to ask, okay?

"Ummm, Okay? Shoot." I still was not sure what he could ask me that could be so interesting.

"When's your birthday?"

I answered, "September 13th"

"Favorite color?"

"Ah..." I laughed, "that changes daily, based on my mood."

"Fair enough," he said, "favorite movie?"

"Ohhh, hands down, 'Independence Day', I could be flipping through the channels on TV and if I see it on, I'll always stop and watch the rest of it. I love it; sorry...is that cheesy?' I said laughing.

"Not at all. I happen to agree; it's a great movie, not my favorite. Mine happens to be 'Blade Runner' - it's a classic - but 'Independence Day is up there on my list of all time faves."

"What were you like as a child?"

"Oh, you would ask me something like that! You are an evil man, Edward Cullen; you just wait until it's my turn," I said as I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him with false apprehension. "Unlike now," I said grinning, almost laughing at myself, "I was quite the little nerd; I was always the girl in the dress and funny barrettes that talked to herself. You could find me on the playground at recess with my nose buried in a book, or in the library when there was no more recess doing the same thing. I never hung with a lot of people until Rose and Alice came along and until Alice, I never had much sense of style. To this day I still ponder why they befriended me so easily. What about you?"

He looked at me and grinned, "I was much the same, but without the book, I did not acquire that taste until a bit later on in life, I'm afraid. I was pretty quiet unless I was with Emmett. Unfortunately, I was tall and lanky so I stuck out like a sore thumb, but I tried to keep to myself. For the most part I just hung with Emmett. I made good grades, graduated at the top of my class, and remained fairly inconspicuous until the tenth grade when the whole DJ debacle happened; after that there was no hiding, any longer. I took it in stride and rode it out, but if I could have laid low, at least for a couple more years, I think I would have preferred it, especially after all that's happened now. I don't get much peace anymore."

"I can imagine not, with you and Jessica's faces plastered all over Seattle," I said, not meaning to let the disdain come out in my voice with the sound of her name.

"About Jessica, she's just a -"

"No need to explain, Edward, I understand you work with her, and I also understand how she is. I knew the day at Jam Fest."

"You did? How? She was so nice."

He had an odd expression on his face. We had reached the parking lot and had stopped at the car. I could tell he was debating whether or not to continue the conversation inside while we were driving, or to keep talking outside. I turned to face him as he leaned back against the car, wrapping the blanket all the way around us both with both arms.

"Edward, she saw us kissing on the side of the stage, and when I came out, she made some pretty rude remarks. She was not trying to hide anything. It's obvious she wants you, and it's also obvious she will do whatever it takes to get you." I was so sure of this as I said it.

"The tequila shots..." he trailed off, grinning.

_Shit! I was busted._ Well I was already in it for the long haul, so I may as well just admit it, "Yeah, she came over and it really stirred something in me. By that time I had pretty much made up my mind concerning you." Edward cocked an eyebrow at me, like he was telling me _what? you made me work for all this?_ "Don't give me that look, Edward; I said it pretty much, not that I had; anyway there was no way I was letting that psycho bitch sink her claws in you. Something about her just twists me. I knew you couldn't be rude, but that didn't mean I couldn't." I smiled, "Besides, I didn't see you complaining."

"Uh, no, nothing from the complaint department here; feel free to do body shots off me any time you feel the need. As a matter a fact, any time you feel the need to experiment you just let me know." He gave me a wicked grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Perv," I replied, giggling.

"Oh, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He asked, leaning his head on mine and rocking it back and forth as he rubbed his hands up and down on my back.

"I'm sure you'll figure out something...soon," I said with a hidden meaning I knew he caught.

"As much as I don't want to do this, I know I need to get you home. It's only going to get colder and it has to be at least two in the morning. Rose will have my ass and until she and Alice get used to our new relationship, I'd rather not cross her." He sighed.

"Not only are you handsome Edward, but you're smart too," I said as he opened my door for me to get in.

************

The car ride took about twenty-five minutes, give or take; I was beginning to think Edward was deliberately driving slowly just so he had more time with me. On the outside, I was trying to be calm and collected, but on the inside I was a giddy school girl that could not wait to share my evening with my girlfriends, telling them every juicy detail. I was so happy I was delirious; deep down I knew it would wear off, but now, I didn't care. I had Edward and he wanted me, just me, not my cooking or my cleaning...no strings. He found me attractive and sexy, he liked my intellect and my convictions, what I stood for and that meant more to me than I cared to admit.

We pulled up in front of the condo too soon for my liking and Edward got out of the car and rounded the front to open my door for me, helping me out. He walked me to the front door and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

"I don't want to let go Bella." He buried his face in my hair, his hands splayed wide on my back.

"I know exactly how you feel. I could stand here like this all night. I feel so right here, in your arms. You were right; it does feel like I belong." I was getting sappy, sentimental, which was NOT me. God what was wrong with me? Oh yeah, Edward... that was it.

He pulled back and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips, "I have a benefit coming up next weekend on Saturday night, for a charity function that the station sponsors every year; it's a really big deal. I would be honored if you would accompany me?"

"Black tie, I presume then?"

"Yes, do you have anything to wear?" he asked me worriedly.

"No, but that gives me an excuse to make Alice happy and take her shopping, so don't worry about it." I gave him an excited smile. I had never been to a black tie affair before and the thought of it was actually rather exciting.

"I had a wonderful evening tonight Edward, and thank you for everything," I told him, giving him my most sincere look.

"Bella, it's I who should be thanking you. You have given me a gift, the gift of yourself, and I promise not to screw this up." Parting his lips slightly he lowered his head to mine and kissed me softly, taking my upper lip between his, peeking his tongue out and wetting my lip before pulling back and taking my lower lip between his and doing the same. He pulled back again and lightly traced my lips with his tongue before lowering his mouth to mine and kissing me full on the lips, his tongue sinking into my mouth, snaking with mine, tasting me, twisting and dancing in a sensual way in my mouth, telling me once again how much he wanted me. With his hand holding the back of my head, he continued to assault my senses, taking the kiss deeper, pressing me closer to him. I could feel his hardness against my thigh; it was stirring things in me again and I could feel the heaviness in my breathing start to thicken. Pulling back, Edward placed one, two, three small kisses on my lips before looking me in the eyes.

"Can I see you tomorrow Bella? Can I come by?" He looked anxious, like I would say no.

"Well, since we are technically 'exclusive' now you coming by is really something that would become the norm, right?" I said with a grin.

"Exactly!" He replied enthusiastically.

"Well, I go in at four, so anytime before that, or you can always visit me at the bar," I said with a smile. I never wanted James to visit me at the bar, but Edward, that was a wonderful change of pace and I would welcome him with open arms.

"Tomorrow it is then," he said grabbing my hand and kissing it. He reached up one last time and kissed me on the lips, like he couldn't get enough, and I couldn't blame him, I couldn't either; I smiled.

"Good night Edward," I turned and slid my key into the lock to open the door, happier than I had been in years. I stepped into the house and turned to shut the door, leaving it open just a crack so I could watch him leave.

"Good night Bella." he said with a sexy grin, as he turned to leave. I shut the door behind me and locked the door, turning I pressed my back to it, my face breaking out in to the biggest smile it had seen in years.

* * *

I love reviews, they make me happy. Does my story make YOU happy? You know what to do!


	12. According To Him

Ms. Bond updated? FINALLY?? I know, It's been three weeks and I promised you two but I have a great excuse!! Between friends in town, work meetings and the kiddo getting her tonsils out its been pretty hectic! Thank you all for being so patient.

This was a hell of a chapter, almost 9500 words before my A/N. It kinda had a mind of its own and just kept going (and going, and going).

Special thanks goes out to several people, first bbwraven, my love, you are wonderful, patient and invaluable to me. Never forget that. Casket, I puffy heart you and hope you continue to 'not get too annoyed' by my punctuation deficency' you are a gem bb!!

If you have not gotten the alert, I wrote a winter o/s that also took on a mind of it's own. The characters are now screaming at me and I can't get them out of my head. Check it out too and let me know what you think. Should I keep going, or not... http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5602482/1/

Lastly, Merry Christmas, I love you all! ((BIG HUG))

Disclaimer: SM Owns, I don't.

* * *

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you._

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

_According to you~Orianthi_

I was just running the towel over my hair trying to dry it when I heard the door bell ring. Since it was a Sunday the bar would be fairly slow, so I was the only one going in. I had two hours left before I needed to leave and I still had so much to do. The glow I had from my date with Edward had yet to wear off. After I managed to pry myself away from the front door last night, I took my time getting ready for bed. I opted to shower this morning rather than last night, not wanting to get rid the scent of Edward I still had lingering on my skin. I went to bed with a smile on my face and woke up with the same one. I couldn't remember the last time I had ever had that happen to me, at least with a man. It was gratifying to know that I got to Edward just as much as he got to me, and all I had thought about since I sprang out of bed this morning was him. I couldn't wait to see him today.

Alice and Rose were still in bed. I assumed they both got home well after three AM since I was in bed at almost three and there was no peep from either of them before I drifted off to sleep. For the first time since I left James I actually slept well - I mean really well. No tossing or turning, no odd dreams or tiredness upon waking. Is this what it was like to be happy, to really be enjoying life? Who knew it would take Edward, big time DJ, who could have whoever he wanted and who happened to be the most persistent man I ever met, to bring it out of me?

I passed by the hall table, running my fingers over the smooth wood, and hell, even that reminded me of Edward: his smooth skin, hard tight abs... _Jeez Bella, get a grip or you're gonna need another shower..._ I reached the front door, still smiling as I opened it, and stopped dead in my tracks. My day had just gone from fantastic to crap in a single second. Standing at the front door, leaning on the frame, the same cocky stance he used when we were married, was James. His posture was telling me that he was waiting for me to acknowledge him, but all I saw was red. Would this man never leave me alone? We had no children, no pets and no property to split. The way I saw it, there was no good reason why we needed to ever speak again.

"_Bella_, are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to let me in? I do have places to be." His tone was full of disdain and disrespect, like I _owed_ him something and he was here to collect a long overdue debt. It was a tone that I had become used to over the years and had not missed at all in the last six months.

"Actually, James, you caught me at a bad time, so I'm afraid you're going to have to leave. I, too, have things to do today and you're taking up my valuable time." I moved to shut the door and he stuck his foot over the threshold, preventing me from pushing it all the way closed. I was incensed. He bullied me when we were married, but that was over and done with, and I was not about to give in and let him bully me now. He was on my turf, this was my home and he was invading my space. He needed to leave.

"James, remove your foot from the door NOW. You are not welcome here and I want you to leave." I told him as forcefully as I could with as much attitude as I could muster.

"Oh, no. I don't think so Bella. We have things to discuss, namely, you talking to my mother. This whole divorce 'thing' was your doing and your fault," James said, raising his hands in the air and making finger quotes when he said _thing_. "I am not confessing to her or explaining something that's going to hurt them when all of this is your doing. You can go on and be a quitter; I personally think we could have worked through any 'issues' you think you had and we could still be happy. But no, you had to go and be a screw-up, like usual. I really shouldn't have been so surprised. It's just like you to fuck things up - you always do."

"Excuse me? How dare you?! How dare YOU, come into MY home and insult me like this? I may have had to take this shit from you when we were married but I DO NOT have to take it from you now. Leave, James, or I'll call the police. I want you gone and I WILL get a restraining order if you keep bothering me. I don't care if you're a cop or not. Watch me." I was seething, and I couldn't remember the last time I had ever been so angry. I could feel the heat rising in my face as I stood at the door willing him to leave. His foot was still stuck in my door when he forcefully pushed it open and walked in, grabbing the edge of it and slamming it shut. His face was contorted, he looked furious, and for the first time in my life I was truly scared of him. He had never before shown any sort of physical aggression around me.

We were standing in the dimly lit hallway and I felt the claustrophobia setting in from the nearness. The space was too narrow and he was too close. I willed myself to remain calm and not to panic, as I lifted my face to meet his eyes. In doing so, I could feel my courage building, coming on like a surge of electricity. I had not come this far to let him bully me and it wasn't starting now. In a low voice I ground out, "So help me James, I'll scream. Alice and Rose will be out here in a matter of seconds and we will call the police. You can't force yourself in here like this. This is my home."

James smirked at me; it was obvious my courage was doing nothing but amusing him. He moved forward, backing me up against the hallway wall. He placed his hand on the side of my head, collectively trapping me, and for a brief moment I felt my heart rate pick up and became worried. His nose was inches from mine when he spat, "Bella, I feel so sorry for the man you finally do end up with. You are the most stupid, useless woman I have ever met and I'm surprised you have made it as far in life as you have without fucking it all up. You never have been able to do anything right, you can't hold a conversation, you have no clue how to dress and you're a wet rag, Bella. I don't know what I ever saw in you; at least at one point, you were a good fuck. Hell, look at you..."

He looked me up and down, processing me, judging me, and everything he was saying finally hit home. He never loved me, he never appreciated me and all I was to him was a means to an end. Luckily for me, it _was_ the end. I kept my eyes focused on his, not backing down. My hands may have been balled into tight fists and I may have felt as if I wanted to explode, but there was no way he was going to see me cower. Not now and not ever. Never again would he have control of how I felt.

"What, James? What?"

"Who would EVER want you?" The sneer on his face held nothing but contempt for me and it fueled my fire.

From around the corner I saw Rose and Alice come into view, Alice with her phone in her hand. Our argument must have woken them up, thank God for small favors. "Bella, I'm calling the police right now."

"What a great idea Alice, it seems we have a trespasser, and while you're doing that, I have something to say, and then James is going to leave." Alice and Rose stood stock still, I could tell by the surprised expressions on their face that they were not expecting anything like this out of me, but James had gone too far and I now had plenty to say.

Still against the wall, I wedged my hands between James and I and placed them on his chest. Using all my strength I pushed him backward creating space between us. When I had room I lifted them back up and shoved him, pushing back until he was flat against the wall, surprised he gave me no trouble as I really expected him to push back. I had wanted him to; I wanted a reason, any reason to have him taken away in the back of a police car, in handcuffs.

I grinned a sarcastic, evil grin as I, taking the upper hand, boxed James into his own corner. "Let me share a piece of news with you, James, and remember this well because I'm not repeating myself. _I _have a man and he's twenty times more man that you will ever be. Not ONLY is he a better man, he knows exactly how to fulfill my needs, which is something you were NEVER able to do.

"MY man thinks I'm beautiful, sexy and I am more than enough woman for him. He LOVES my wit and sarcasm. He thinks the way I dress is perfect for me and would never dare to try and change me. He sees my flaws and cares for me all the more for them because they make me who I am and that's who he fell for - not some cookie cutter big boobed bimbo that would cater to his every need and be pathetic for it, because that's what YOU think all women should do."

"You think you're all that James? I'm here to tell you that you're not. You're nothing, do you hear me? Nothing. You suck, you sucked as a husband, you sucked as a lover and you sucked as a friend. All you ever did was bring me down so you could shit all over me and lift me back up so you could enjoy yourself while you did it all over again. FUCK THAT. I hope like hell the next woman YOU get treats you exactly the way you treated me and I pray that you fall madly in love with her so you know exactly what it feels like to be let down by the one person in your life that has bound themselves to you and promised to love you above all else. I hope she eats you alive, James, and I hope you suffer dearly for it.

"Edward, MY Edward would NEVER treat me the way you do. I know my worth now and I will never feel that way again."

I could see the cords straining in James neck and knew it was taking all his control to hold himself together. I may as well have just stuck a knife in his back and twisted it. He was so angry and I was more than sure he felt complete betrayal from me. In the span of five minutes I had managed to spill my guts all over him, letting him know exactly what I thought of him and myself. It was the best self-gratification I had ever felt. I slowly backed away from him and walked backward toward Rose and Alice, keeping my eye on James the whole time. James stepped forward and reached for the bat that I kept in the corner of the hallway by the front door in case of emergencies. For a split second I thought he may actually use it and beat me to a pulp, instead he opened the front door and at a striding purposefully he started walking toward my car. It then occurred to me exactly what he was about to do.

"JAMES, NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he lifted the bat and started beating in my car's windshield. He reared back, each time bashing in a new spot. When he was done with that he backed up and batted at my side mirror like he was trying to hit a pop fly ball out of the stadium. There was nothing I could do but watch in horror as he bashed my precious 4-runner into pieces. "James, STOP IT!" I tried one more time. He turned around and looked at me with pure hate.

"You are nothing but a fucking whore and you will never be anything but that. Do you hear me? Think all you want about yourself and your pansy ass boyfriend but it will never change who you are. I married a weak ass bitch and you will always be a weak ass bitch. You WILL regret everything you said to me, do YOU understand me? I hope your confidence lasts Bella, because you're going to need it." He flung the bat into the yard and started walking to his car.

I couldn't stand there and look at my smashed up car without completely losing it. I turned around and went back inside. Hopefully, the police would be here soon; I needed to file a report and press charges. A million thoughts were tumbling around in my head and the more I tried to sort them all out, the more agitated I felt myself becoming. My breathing was becoming short and choppy, and I knew that if I didn't calm down I would start hyperventilating. I needed to calm down, I needed...Edward.

I turned around after shutting and bolting the door and ran into Alice. I stared at her wide eyed as what just happened began to sink in. What the fuck was I going to do? I got out of the bad relationship and he still kept following me around like he owned me. I paid my dues! I let him follow me, keep tabs, dress me and make me feel like virtual shit on a regular basis. I catered to him, never asking for a thing in return and this is what I got _after_ I had the courage to leave? Alice must have seen the panic setting in because she reached up and wrapped her arms around me, enveloping me in a comforting hug.

Alice started rubbing her hands up and down my back trying to soothe me. I stood there in her embrace feeling the comfort and was so thankful at the moment that I had her as a friend, no matter what had been happening in my life she was always there, unconditionally, no questions and always accepting. "Hey sweetie, its going to be okay, do you hear me? We're going to fix this, Rose and I, we are going to take him down and make him won't get away with it this time, I promise."

Two things occurred to me at that moment: first, Alice's affection had calmed me, and the second, she had just made a promise that would be by all standards, impossible to keep. There was no way she could ever ensure that James would go down for this. He had done so much in the past and never had he been made to take responsibility for any of it.

"Alice," I spoke softly, "I appreciate your optimism but you know as well as I do that you can't guarantee that James will be held accountable for this. He has always managed to get out of every compromising situation he has put himself in and you know he will with this as well." I felt like I was in a cave, my own tiny hole in my own little world, standing in the exact same place I had been the night before, so happy and excited about my new relationship. Images of James' fury kept flashing in my head and I briefly wondered to myself if he would have hit me if I had pushed him further.

"Bella, I think-"

A beating on the front door interrupted Alice's next words. _James... would he never give up? _I turned around to open the door when Alice interrupted my actions.

"Bella, NO! Don't open that door; you have no idea what he's capable of now. That man is on the warpath and he's not backing down. Rose is still on the phone with 911 until they arrive. They'll be here any minute, so just wait, okay?"

She was right, James was furious and opening the door was not an option. A look of relief crossed Alice's face when I threw the lock on the door and started backing away.

"BELLA!! BELLA, open the door." There was more beating on the door and when I heard the voice again I realized it was not one of fury, but one of worry. "BELLA, so help me open this door before I break it down!"

"Edward!!" I flew back over to the door, flipped the lock and threw open the door flying into his arms. It was then that everything sunk in and I started shaking.

He pulled back, looking me over, "Baby, are you okay? Please tell me you're okay," he said as he placed his hands on either side of my face holding my head so he could look in my eyes. I couldn't help it, tears started pooling and spilling over onto my cheeks. He was here and everything was going to be okay. "Bella baby, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No," I said sniffing trying to keep myself under control. "He never touched me, but for the first time since I've known him, I actually thought he would. He was so angry, Edward. I suppose I deserved his fury; I said some awful things. I really wanted it actually; I wanted him to realize that I wasn't kidding any longer, that I've moved on and he had no chance. It was purely selfish on my part." I let out a deep breath and pulled Edward in tighter, gripping my arms around him. It was amazing how much his touch comforted me and I relished in it, not wanting to let go.

"Come on baby, let's go inside." Edward walked me backwards, not letting go of me until we reached the interior of the house and shut the door. He rubbed his cheek over my hair as he held on to me, "First off, you don't deserve his anger, none of it. He's a bully, Bella, and he came here intending to hurt you, that much is obvious. He should be thankful he never laid a hand on you or…" Edward stopped mid sentence, his breathing became heavy and his jaw tight against my hair. I could feel his facial muscles tense up and then relax, like he was trying to calm down. After a minute he said in a restrained calm voice, "Can I ask what you said to piss him off so badly? I imagine it wouldn't take much but still Bella, you must have really triggered him with something to make him destroy your car like that, especially right in front of you."

I knew this was coming: he would ask and I would have to confess more. I paused briefly, wondering if I could gloss it over a bit so I didn't sound so needy of him. I knew the whole of the conversation pissed off James, but the part that got him the most was my mention of having another man. James had always reveled in being in control; the trip he got out of the power of the law was one of the reasons he had become a cop. Unfortunately, James had become a cop for all the wrong reasons. He didn't care about upholding the law, making the world a better place; as a matter of fact, he was the one who broke the rules, skirting around the edges.

James had come home on most days with awful stories about how he had ticketed this person for this when he could have let them off, but did it because he thought it was funny. One time, there had been a mother on the way to the hospital because her boy had been in an accident; he had pulled her over for speeding and instead of escorting her, like a decent officer would do, he held her up for 20 minutes 'having trouble' running her information. And when all was said and done, he still ended up laying a hefty speeding ticket on her. He had to go to court for that one and was almost sued because the woman's son ended up going into a coma before she could get there to see him coherent.

"I-umm, I may have really messed up with that one Edward," I whispered.

Edward pulled back again, looking at me with confusion on his face, "What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath to steady myself before softly saying, "James can be very cruel, and he has no conscience. What I said to him was something I never had the guts to say before and I made it worse by throwing you into it."

Edward smiled at me, brushing my hair off my cheek, "Go on." His smile told me that he really enjoyed the fact that I mentioned him to James. Maybe it was a re-confirmation for him or something. It certainly was for me. Saying it out loud to James had sealed my relationship with Edward. There was no back peddling now, no going back. I was in it for as long as the good lasted.

"He was insulting me, bad mouthing me like usual. James never had the guts to tell his parents we divorced and since he thinks this is entirely my fault, he thinks I should be the one to tell them. I refused, _again_ and stood up for myself, but when he told me I was stupid and worthless..." I took a deep shuddering breath and continued, "He...he told me he felt sorry for the man I finally ended up with and I just snapped. I-I told him that I _did_ have a man and you thought I was wonderful and beautiful and, well, I really laid it on thick..." I could feel myself blushing from my admission and I lowered my head so he wouldn't see the heat rising on my cheeks.

"Bella, I would imagine that everything you said to him was pure truth. I _do_ think you're wonderful and beautiful. I also think you're funny and sexy and everything a man could ever want in a woman. James is a fool to have treated you badly and let you get away but I'm so thankful he did. Not for the pain you went through, but for the joy he gave me. For you..."

"Thank you..." I lifted my head back up and Edward placed his lips on mine, giving me a small gentle kiss.

"I hate to interrupt the fluff fest guys, and I can't tell you how happy I am that you finally decided to put Edward out of his misery, Bella, but the police will be here any second," Rose said, snapping us out of our little dream world. She still had the phone to her ear and I assumed it was 911 she was on with. I had actually forgotten for a few minutes that Alice and Rose were even there still. Edward was all I was focused on. "You _are_ going to press charges, right, Bella?"

"Rose, you know it won't do any-"

"Here Alice, hold this," Rose said shoving the phone at her as she stalked toward me. "Bella, do NOT tell me you're not pressing charges, after all that man as put you through. And look what he's done, now you're out of a car AGAIN? You have let him run over you for the last ten years, Bella. What was the whole point in today, in standing up for yourself, in making a new life and being who you finally ARE if you're not going to let him know you mean business? If you don't I will, if not for you car, then for trespassing in my home. It's you or me babe so pick your poison." Rose was in steam roller mode, full on and she was pissed. The only time I ever saw her this way was when it came to James. She was right; I needed to do something about this at least filing something formal would put it on his record even if it didn't stick. I had to at least try.

"Alice, did you not tell her?" Rose asked, looking agitated.

"I started to, but then Edward started banging on the door and I never got a chance to finish."

Edward was looking completely irritated at Rose for yelling at me, and pulled me back to his side, He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could I grabbed his hand and kissed it, pulling out of his embrace and stepping forward. "Rose you know the history James has, you know what he is capable of and what he can do. He will make my life a living hell again and I just want this to all go away. I know you're right Rose, you are completely right and I don't want everything I've worked for to be for nothing. I'll do it, okay? I don't think it will do any good but I'll do it." Rose was breathing heavily and she grabbed my hand looking at me.

"Bella, it WILL work this time, and do you know why? No? Well, let me tell you." Rose looked at me smugly, "While James was outside throwing his hissy fit with your car, Alice had my phone and captured the entire episode on video. There is no way he will get away with this one. Press charges, get your restraining order and start living again. Once he knows you mean business he will back off."

Edward stepped forward and spoke up, "She's right, Bella; with the video there is no way he can get out of this. Although I _do_ think Rose was a bit hard on you just a second ago, I do agree with her. Do what you have to do and we will all be here standing behind won't hurt you any more, you can be sure of that." I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes, the support I was getting from everyone was overwhelming, especially the support from Edward. Things were so new with him and the fact that he had not go running in the opposite direction spoke volumes about how he must feel.

"You know I love you Bella, Alice and I both do. We have stuck by you going through your hell with you and it's over now okay? It's not going to happen anymore. There will be no more hiding. No matter what he does from here on out we are not going to pretend it never happened any longer. He's gonna pay for everything now. He needs to be held accountable. We," Rose motioned at herself, Alice and Edward, "are all here for you, so is Jazz and Em and he can't hurt you anymore."

"You know he's going to fight back, right? He has a lot of loyal friends on police force; even with the video I could really be getting myself into a giant mess. You know what he can get away with, you know what he's done."

Rose looked at me, her eyes pleading, "I realize this Bella, but you have to do something or he's going to keep pushing and pushing until he breaks you. I hate saying this, Bella, because you've come so far, but he's done it before and he'll do it again."

"Like hell he will," Edward spat out.

"Edward, with all due respect, I don't think you understand the extent of the situation that-"

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea. I may have only been around several months, but I've seen enough of what she's been put through to realize that it wasn't good and she was put through hell. I'm not blind, Rose and believe me when I say; he won't get near her again if I can help it." Edward paced back and forth running his hands through his hair. "Look, I may not know people here, but I DO know people. Let me make some calls, see what I can do."

"Hello??? I'm right here people!! Can we at least pretend like I'm in the room? I AM capable of making my own decisions." I was waving my arms, trying to get Rose's and Edward's attention but they kept going back and forth with each other. Apparently they both knew what was best for me and I knew nothing. I blew out a deep breath and shook my head waiting for them to finish debating who had my best intentions at heart.

"They're just concerned for you Bella, we all are. Give them a small break, we all hate seeing you in any pain and just want this to end. Would it hurt to just let us do what we can to help?" Alice smiled up at me, pulling me aside so we could speak privately.

I gave Alice a small smile, "You're right. I guess being without James these last six months has given me a sort of control complex. I hate not being able to just fix something. I mean I really thought all of this was over and I hate feeling like I'm back at square one. And what the fuck am I supposed to do about my car now? My insurance company is going have a fit! This is twice in the course of a few months that I've filed a claim."

"I know you're upset, you have every right to be, but it won't be like this forever Bells; eventually James will back off and find another woman to mistreat." I gave Alice a _go to hell_ look; the thought of James treating anyone else the way he had treated me made me sick to my stomach. "On a brighter note, I do have to say though, seeing you launch yourself at Edward like that...well, let's just say I could tell that you must have had one fantastic date," Alice said with a suggestive grin.

I couldn't help myself, a bright smile lit up my face and I looked from Edward back over to Alice. "Alice, it was wonderful and I can't wait to tell you all about it!" For a moment I forgot all about James and what had happened; I was back in my happy place, remembering the evening before. "Oh! By the way, before I forget, Edward has this thing this weekend and I need a dress. You know how fail I am..."

Alice squealed, "We get to go shopping? Bella you never let me take you shopping! What kind of thing, what kind of dress?

"Alice!" Rose interrupted, "What in the world are you making all that noise for?"

Alice turned toward Rose and Edward grinning like she just won the lottery. "I get to take Bella shopping; she and Edward have a 'thing' to go to."

"You're talking about shopping at a time like this?" Rose asked, looking completely baffled.

"Rose, it's okay, I needed a bit of happy and Alice, as always, figured out how to give it to me. It in no way makes what just happened any less tragic. But it did make me stop thinking about it for a second and I was able to get my head back on straight." Edward walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist just as we heard a car door slam shut. Seattle's finest must have just arrived.

I opened up the front door and groaned as I saw Officer Jared Harris, James ex-patrol partner was walking up the front walk. _Well__,__ shit! Why, of all the officers that could have responded to the call, did he have to be the one?_

"Bella, it's good to see you again." Jared said, tipping his hat at me with a blank look on his face. He never was one to make a good impression. It's probably why he and James made such great partners. They both were suspended and assigned new partners two years ago when James was going through the whole deal with the mother he pulled over when she was racing to see her son at the hospital. . Apparently SPD deemed them a bad influence for each other and I couldn't agree more. They fed off each other; it was like a power game, which one could do their worst. The best thing that ever happened to James is when they got split up. Of course he and Jared are still friends, which is where my worry came in. Jared showing up was not good for me at all.

"Jared," I spoke back, not having anything pleasant to say to him." I suppose it's just a coincidence that you happened to get this call?" I rolled my eyes at him knowing exactly how this was going to play out and he was cocky enough to take my bait, and I did not believe for one second that they were a few miles away. I was willing to bet he had received a call from James telling him what happened and Jared was on his way here to do damage control.

"Bella, you know the officer nearest the scene gets the call. Victoria and I just happened to be a couple miles away."

He pulled his note pad out of his back pocket and flipped it open like he was ready to take notes. Great, all I needed was Victoria. At one time I actually thought James was having an affair with her but talked his way out of it. I was such a fool to let him snow me like that. I looked over toward the patrol car parked by the curb and saw Victoria step out of the passenger side and start walking up to the house. She looked exactly the same way she always had, tall and exotically beautiful. She had fire red hair and almond shaped blue eyes; her skin was smooth, like alabaster with a slight spread of freckles across the bridge of her nose. If I didn't know her better I would say she looked angelic - until I saw the sneer on her face as she walked up and stood beside Jared.

"So, I hear you're going by Swan these days Bella," Victoria said in her high and mighty voice."

"As a matter a fact, I am, but I don't think you came here to discuss the status of my name Vicki," I said, calling her the one thing I knew would irritate the hell out of her. James was the only one that called her Vicki. I tried to once before and got an earful about how I had overstepped and offended her because she never gave me permission to be so familiar with her.

"So, there was a call that your car got all smashed up? Do you want to file a report?" Jared asked, rolling his eyes at me.

"Actually, I'm glad you asked because I do. But if you don't mind I think I'd rather go down to the station to do it," I said, knowing that if I relied on him and Victoria I would never get an accurate story filed. I was quite willing to take pictures of the evidence and take them with me. Hell I'd even bag it up and take it with me but I was pretty sure I would have to depend on them to take notes on it.

"Look, you can do whatever you want, but my advice to you is to let me handle it; otherwise you never know what's going to happen." He actually had the nerve to look innocent as he said this, like we were in the midst of normal everyday conversation.

"Was that a threat Jared?" I said with venom in my voice. He had really struck a nerve and I was so tired of being pushed around. Would this ever end? Right at that moment Edward, Alice and Rose walked up directly behind me, like they were guarding my flanks.

"Bella, I'm sure officer-," he looked at Jared's name tag to get his name, "Harris would never do such a thing. I mean, he's one of Seattle's finest. I'm sure if you want to go downtown and file the report he is more than willing to accommodate you." I looked up at Edward, who was looking at Jared with raised eyebrows, like he was daring him to say no.

Apparently, Jared was unaware I had company with me and immediately his personality changed. "Of course, Bella is free to do whatever she is most comfortable with, but I do need to ask a few questions, so we can get things started, and then she can go on in after I have written it up. Would that be satisfactory to you, Ms. Swan?

I glanced back at Edward and rolled my eyes in a gesture saying, sure, you're full of shit but I'll play your game. Victoria was standing there glaring at me the entire time and she made no effort to change, even when Edward and the girls were visibly behind me.

It took about ten minutes but Jared asked me the standard questions, which I answered with as much detail as I could, making sure they noted the bat in the yard and my smashed up car. Jared bagged up the bat, which made me very uncomfortable and took pictures of the car before they left.

I turned to Edward as they pulled away, "Well, welcome to the first day of our relationship. Are you sure you're up for this? I told you I was a mess." I was trying to be light and joking but at the same time, every word I said was true. I looked up at him and gave him a half grin before running my fingers through my half dried hair. At least I wouldn't have to dry it much. I turned and looked at the clock. _Shit! _I was going to be late and I had to open for everyone to prep.

"I'm sorry you had a wasted trip over today, but I really have to finish getting ready for work and have one of the girls take me." I put my hand on his arm, rubbing it up and down, feeling the muscles in his biceps as I brushed over them had me wondering if he was that hard everywhere. I couldn't wait to find out.

"I'll take you to work Bella," Edward said, with convection.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, I can have Alice or Rose take me," I said, not wanting to make him go out of his way for me.

Edward insisted, "Bella, I would feel much better if I took you and made sure you got there safe, please... Let someone take care of you for a change okay?"

"Mmmmm, how can I resist when you put it that way," I said as I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him to me for a breathtaking kiss.

*********

EPOV

I was furious! Furious at James, the police and furious that Bella was still being put through hell and there was nothing I could do to fix it. She was taking it rather well, better than most women would. As I stood there banging on her door all I could think was that she had been beaten like her car had been and I was terrified when she didn't answer. The moment her front door opened and she flung herself into my arms I felt such relief; so many emotions coursed through me. I was so glad she was alright, but the fact that she needed me that much, to not even have a second thought about what to do when she opened the door, had me almost weak in the knees and for a guy, especially one like me, that's not a good thing.

I dropped Bella off at the bar and told her to call me when she was ready to be picked up to go to the station to file her report, and as expected she tried to tell me it was not necessary. I refused to listen and told her I didn't mind and it would make me feel better to know she was safe and to please bear with me. Little did she know I planned to be there to pick her up from work as well.

I drove over to Emmett's, knowing that he would be alone since I left Rose and Alice at their place. I needed to talk to him about all this; we need a plan of action and I needed to know everything he knew about James. I needed a man's point of view. I would let Bella fill in the cracks later, if she would talk to me about it; I hoped she would. Our relationship, although it had been an ongoing pursuit for months, was still so new and I had done nothing yet to earn that kind of trust.

I pulled into the driveway and got out of my car making my way to the door just as he opened it up. "Hey bro," he said, "Rose said she thought you might stop by."She filled me in a bit on what happened; man Bella just can't catch a break huh? That asshole just keeps fucking with her and what's worse is he has the worst kind of friends, the ones that have no qualms about sweeping things under the rug and pretending nothing ever happened."

We walked into Emmett's apartment and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. "Yeah, I kind of gathered that from the conversation I overheard when Officer Harris was there with his partner." I let out a heavy frustrated breath and looked over at Emmett, "You know they got video of James bashing up her car right?

"Yeah, Rose told me, but Fucking Jared?? You know, this isn't good." Emmett responded as he stood up and started pacing, his fists contracting into tight balls and relaxing, over and over. I had never seen him look this out of sorts before.

"What do you mean exactly by 'isn't good'? What can he do that we can't back up? Rose and Alice were there and witnessed it all. We have the video; it's not like it's her word against his. Hell we took pictures of everything and the damn bat he used as evidence."

I felt like I was a little out of the loop here; I mean, obviously he could make it a bit more difficult because of his connections but we had plenty of proof to attest to the fact that James did indeed force his way into their home and smash up Bella's car. Hell, we not only had witnesses, we had proof on video. It was a sure fire win on our part, so the way I saw it it was a fairly cut and dry deal.

"Dude, there is so much you don't know, so much James has done to make Bella's life a living hell. To be honest with you I was really surprised that she actually stuck with it and left him. I kept waiting on her to go back, she always does. I was never more surprised than when she filed for divorce. I think that's when it really hit home for Rose and Alice too; until those papers were signed we all knew there was a chance he would find a way to lure her back in."

"Did she always go back because she loved him so much? I don't understand..." I said, resting my elbows on my knees and propping my chin up, waiting for Emmett to speak. He looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing.

"I think in a way, she did love him, not like I love Rose or vice versa, but James is really all she knows and she has never been in a healthy relationship before. Things started changing when Rose and I got together. I think Bella saw how we were together and it made her stop and think. See, the thing about James is that he isolated her, so she had no access to a car, money, friends, family, relatives, anything...She had her job, which is when she was able to see the girls, but even that was limited. She was never able to work the regular bar hours, only what James allowed her to work. It's what she knew and had been living it for years until just a couple years ago when she started becoming a little more rebellious. Her hours didn't change, but she insisted on a car, got a phone and started becoming a bit more independent. Of course that's when he started keeping tabs on her and Victoria came into the picture."

"Victoria, as in the cop? The one who is partners with Officer Harris?" I asked, starting to see where he was going with the story and understanding a bit more why Bella was so slow to accept me. It was never me, but a trust issue all together.

"Yeah, we all suspected that James was seeing her on the sly but could never prove it. Anyway, when James couldn't keep tabs on her himself he had Victoria following her around. Hell, he didn't even try to hide it either and she would report back to him. Bella never did anything wrong but somehow she was always in trouble for something. It could be as small as leaving the house in the wrong outfit, or at least what he considered the wrong outfit. If she wore a shirt that was too low cut, he would pull on the front of it and ask how many men she was flashing her boobs to that day and did they like it. He even had the balls once to come in to the bar and do it right in front of everyone. Bella was so humiliated.

"I don't think he ever hit her, I think he knew if he did there was no way to cover it up, but he sure made it his goal to make her life a living hell." Emmett said, finishing.

"Okay, so I get Victoria and I understand that Officer Harris was his partner once, but what I still don't understand is how he can make things any harder than they already are."

"Eddie boy, dirty cops always stick together, it's like a brotherhood or something. They protect their own, just like the legit ones do. Do you really think that Jared is going to go right back to the station and file his report? Do you really know what he wrote down on that pad, if he will really file anything into evidence? Do you know how easy it would be for him to say there was never a bat?"

The more Emmett talked about it and the more I let it stew in my head, the angrier I got. How could a man do this to the woman he loves? How could a man do this to any woman for that matter? Come hell or high water James would leave Bella alone and I would do whatever it took to make sure of it. There was no way in hell I was about to let him hurt her again, not after all that she had been through and all the progress she had made to get past this. I got up from the couch and started pacing, letting my thoughts get the better of me. It was five minutes before I realized that Emmett had not uttered another word and had left me to my silent fuming.

Not being able to hold it in any longer I gritted out, "Em, so help me if I ever get a hold of him, police officer or not, I'll beat him within an inch of his life. You should have seen Bella launch herself at me when she realized it was me at the door and not him; I had to pry her back just so I could get a look at her to make sure she was okay. The look on her face, the tears in her eyes...man she could have asked for anything and I would have given it to her just to take away that hurt." I shook my head.

I stopped where I was, turned around and gave Emmett a curious look when I realized that he _still_ was not talking. "Em, I think this is the quietest you've ever been, why aren't you babbling on, trying to calm me down or telling me that I need to think this through?"

"Well bro, it occurred to me while we were sitting here and I was confessing all Bella's dark secrets that you weren't yanking my chain when you said you were in for the long haul. I've never seen you wanna be the white knight for any woman, they are usually easy enough for you to move on from, but Bella, you treat her so differently and quite honestly I didn't know what to say. You must have had one hell of a date last night.

"Actually, I did." I said to him looking up and smiling. "Bella and I are officially exclusive."

"Seriously bro? That's awesome. I can't say I saw that coming." He reached out and gave me a high-five.

"To be honest, me either. I mean, she was playful enough when we were having dinner and there iswas no doubt we have some major chemistry, but I still sensed some hesitation from her at times and when I told her I didn't want to share...well let's just say I expected the opposite reaction that I got. Personally I still think she's going to hold back from me and its going to take a while to get her to really fully realize that I won't hurt her, but it's a start right?" I walked over and sat back down on the couch, I was done with my pacing. Just talking about Bella and I had calmed me in a way that nothing ever had.

"Speaking of start," Emmett said with a wicked tone to his voice, "Did you and- "

"Stop right there. You know I'm not going to answer that." I said, giving him a wicked grin of my own. Bella and I were so fresh and new, I was not about to start kissing and telling. But we were men after all and I knew eventually something would have to spill. Emmett wouldn't let me go silent or long. He certainly never did, I had gotten my fair share of an earful about Rose more times than I could count.

"Fine, fine, I'll let it go...for now." Emmett said in his no nonsense tone that always had me cracking up. Any time Emmett was serious about anything it made me laugh, he was just such a humorous fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants kind of guy. "So, what is Bella going to do, I mean about the whole James thing? You know I have your back no matter what you decide." No matter what we had been through growing up, Emmett always had my back. It was comforting to know that he was still here to help me. I had my doubts about Seattle before, but those were all gone now. Between Bella and Emmett I had everything I needed here.

"Well, for one thing I need to make sure she's never alone. Whether it's me, Rose or Alice someone always needs to be with her, at least until James calms down. I felt so much better today driving her into work today, even knowing that Jake would be there with her. At least she's not alone and she promised me she would fill him in so he was aware of what was going on. I know they're friends so he'll keep an eye out. I have to go back up there in an hour or two so I can drive her to the police station and I intend to stay with her the whole time. If what your saying is true then I need to make sure her report did indeed get filed properly and that they aren't going to brush her off."

"Sounds like a good place to start, before you're there, let me make you a list of all the cops that James hangs with. At least you can go in there with a little knowledge as to who your talking too, and tell her when she gets all the car stuff worked out with the police to call me and I'll take care of her SUV."

"Thanks Em, you're a life saver. Let me know what the cost is and I'll get it paid for."

"You know she's not going to go for that right? I tried to do it for free last time and she insisted on paying for , I'm pretty sure her deductible is met now. Yo may not have to worry about it anyway."

"I know she's gonna put up a fight, but it's about time someone started taking care of her for a change, so just let me know if I need to and I'll deal with the wrath of Bella when the time comes."

"Edward, Bella really takes pride in being able to take care of herself now, just remember that when you go about insisting to pay for things okay? Even if you are just trying to take care of her, its taken a while to start feeling proud of herself again."

"I never thought of it that way," I said, feeling pride for my brother. As goofy and rowdy as he could be, sometimes I forgot that deep down he really did care for his own and was constantly looking out for them. It amazed me at how perceptive he was sometimes. "Thanks for the advice and the background Em." I got up to leave, I had some things to do before I picked up Bella and the first on my list was a new security system. There was no way he was getting near that house again.

"You bet bro, call me if you need me." Emmett said as I shut the front door. I had a lot to get done in the next hour and a half and a security system was only one of the things on my list. James was going to regret messing with Bella and I was going to collect enough dirt on him that it was a sure fire bet he would leave her alone.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Drop me a line and let me know!

This last chapter eclipsed 100 reviews for me (adranwen) and I was so excited! I never thought I would have so many readers or that anyone would enjoy it as much as they are. So thank you all! You are completely wonderful.

Muah! MB~


	13. Bibbity Bobbity Boo

Disclaimer: SM owns all, I just dream about it. (Thats where it all started right?)

* * *

BPOV

"Edward, this is too much, I can't possibly accept all this." I looked over at Edward with a bewildered expression, as the man from the security company continued to install a hidden camera in the alcove of the condo. "I'll be alright, I promise, this really isn't necessary." I placed my hands on my hips, trying to convey my stand but Edward just looked at me and smiled.

"Bella, come here." Edward pulled me inside and shut the front door behind him. "I know how much you value being able to take care of yourself, but I care about you, and it would kill me to see you hurt. Please, please let me do this, if only for my piece of mind. Especially after the way things went at the police station. I really need to know you're okay. Besides, it will help keep you, Rose _and _Alice more secure." Edward placed his hand on my cheek, his eyes pleading for me to give in gracefully.

"Okay," I said, wearily. "But only on one condition: I'm paying for it." Edward opened his mouth to interrupt and I held up my hand. "I mean it, Edward. there's no wiggle room here and I'm only letting you do this because of the stunt Jared pulled at the police station. It's obvious that he and Victoria will do whatever it takes to make sure James is not held responsible."

"Are you not the least bit worried that James will hurt you Bella? I mean, your car, it's in pieces. That man has some serious anger issues and I'd rather not see them taken out on your face."

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, Alice was in the other room getting ready for our shopping trip. It was killing her to know what was going on, but I had gotten home so late last night and asked her to be patient. I let her know that I would explain everything to her and Rose over lunch. We were meeting at the bar as it was Rose's turn to do day shift today. Part of our stock of liquor had gone missing from the back store room and I spent the better part of the evening trying to track it down, which caused me to get backed up on my normal Sunday busy work. I did not get home until well after midnight. Edward showed up at ten to pick me up and instead of leaving as I insisted he stuck around and waited for me to finish, which was quite hard because as I sat at my desk attempting to finish inventory reports, all I could think of was us on my desk in some very compromising positions. It was something I would definitely have to revisit later.

"Look, James has done this before, maybe not to my car, but this is not in the least abnormal for him." I saw an incredulous look cross Edward's features; I imagined he was wondering why in the world I was treating this so nonchalantly.

"Are you serious? He's done this before?" Edward started pacing, his mouth opening and closing silently as if he had no idea what to say next. Suddenly he turned around and blurted out, "You're staying with me, Bella, I won't have this. There is no telling what he'll do next."

I shook my head, "No."

"No?"

"That's right, no. I won't let him rule me anymore. I know you think I'm crazy but he's never physically hurt me before. I told you, this isn't new for him; he gets a kick out of destroying what's mine. It's another reason I never brought my piano home when we were married. All I came with when I moved in here were some clothes and bathroom items. I had nothing. I never allowed myself to get attached to anything, because he destroyed it all at some time or another. But, he never once ever hit me. That's why I know he still won't. He enjoys the violence of everything - I think it's the shock value - but he could never stand to be called a wife beater. Trust me, I tried. For years I looked for any other excuse to leave but he never did it. James very much knows what he's doing."

"You _tried_ to get him to hit you? Bella, that's insane!"

"You have no idea what someone in my position would do to get out of a situation like that when you see no other option. I was too afraid to just walk, but if he hit me, well, to me it gave me complete justification. When all was said and done though, walking is exactly what I did. I may have left with nothing of material value, but I still had my pride intact and I knew that no matter what, I did the right thing. I had nothing to regret." I smiled at him wanting to change the subject. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him face closer to me. "Let's not talk about that anymore though. I can think of much better things to do with your mouth."

"God, woman, you have no idea what you do to me."

I looked down at Edward's pants and saw the bulge tenting. Before I could stop myself, my word vomit ensued, "Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea, and you'll get no objections from me."

Seeing no other way out I did the only thing left to do: I leaned forward the rest of the way and kissed him, soft and sweet and with all the passion I could muster. I reached down with one hand and started rubbing up and down Edward's leg, getting closer and closer to his cock. This man was making me into a sexual fiend. Whereas I had never before had the desire to pursue James this way in a sexual nature, I had the opposite reaction with Edward. I supposed that's what being normal felt like. Finally.

The sound of a throat clearing across the room stopped Edward and I from almost molesting each other in the living room with God and everyone around to walk in at any moment.

"Bella, have you ever heard of the term, 'get a room'?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face.

"Actually, Alice I have and I have one here as a matter a fact, but I rather thought you wanted to go shopping? We can cancel." Teasing Alice was a favorite past time of mine and it was such a rare occasion that I ever got to pull one on her, but she left that one wide open and I just had to say it. I looked over at Edward, whose face was one of complete astonishment.

"Bella, please cancel your shopping trip, please?" It was priceless; Alice was gaping at my teasing and Edward was turned on by it. I laughed, completely enjoying myself.

"Edward, if I don't go shopping then I'll have nothing to wear to your charity function on Friday. I mean, if that will suffice, then..." I gave him another teasing look. It was nice to be able to feel this good, especially after all the bull shit we had been through in the past few days. I guess this is what it felt like to be loved and to really be able to count on your friends. It was a feeling I never wanted to give up.

"Actually, I think that's a perfect solution. Wear nothing. We will have to put your outfit, or lack thereof, to use in a different manner. I'll just call and make my excuses now." Edward actually reached for the phone he had clipped to his belt. I reached down with my hand and covered his.

"Hold on there Casanova, I'm rather looking forward to getting all dressed up," _and seeing you all dressed up_. "Maybe some other time?" I raised my eyebrows suggestively, enjoying our bantering.

"Ugh! Bella, seriously?" Alice said laughing. "Can we go now, please before your sex talk makes me vomit?" Alice made a gagging sound and stumble past us.

I giggled, winking at Edward. "Sure Alice, we can go."

"You'll be okay here, with the installation guy? I can stay if you need me to." I looked at Edward, feeling a bit better about the security system. I mean he did have my best interest at heart. Eventually he would learn tat I could stand on my own two feet. That I needed to be able to take care of myself. We were still so new, and there was a lot we still had to learn about one another. It would happen and I had patience for it.

"Yes, go. I'll be fine. Go get your dress so you can look absolutely spectacular on Friday. Do I get to see it before then?"

"Nope! No peeking." I dug in my purse, looking for the spare key we were leaving with Edward so he could lock up.

"Bella?" I paused from my search to look up at Edward. He was holding up the key I was looking for. "Urgh, I don't know where my head is these days. I already gave it to you."

"I hope it's where I think it is," Edward said smiling, as I kissed him good-bye.

"Oh, it is," I paused, giving him a grin "right where it needs to be."

********

We got to the bar just after 1PM. Rose grabbed her purse and hurried us back out the door, yelling behind her. "Don't screw up this time Jake! I'm counting on you!"

"Umm, Rose? What was that all about? I thought we were grabbing food here? Don't you have to work?" Most times Rose was a work horse, but occasionally, she surprised even me. Today was one of those days.

"If you think there is A) any way I am going to let you dish about what happened in that station just over lunch you are crazy, especially when I know you and twinkle toes over here will keep talking about it, and B) let you and Alice pick out that dress without my expert opinion, you are out of your mind. Besides, Jake still owes me from the Jam Fest incident. He's still paying penance."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. I was still sore at Jake over the hard time he had given me about Edward, and he had yet to _really_ apologize. In my book, texting did NOT count. "He didn't look too happy."

"Of course not! I told him Mike was coming in to help him later. You know how he feels about Mike." Rose's eyes twinkled and she gave me a sly grin. "I love stirring people up."

We decided PF Chang's was in order today, and all ordered an appetizer each to share, and a big bowl of egg drop soup. Once we had all served ourselves Rose looked at me pointedly and said, "Spill it Bella. I know if it were anything good, you would have said something by now. So what did that slime ball Jared do?"

"Okay, I'll give you the quick and dirty and then just let you read the report. I got them to make me a copy." I took a deep breath as I braced myself for the fury that was about to come. I had already known this was going to happen. It took me two hours on Sunday to calm Edward down enough that he wouldn't go storming over to James' house to beat the shit out of him. I'm sure everyone at the bar thought I was having sex in my office rather than trying to keep the peace. By the time I had him calmed down, I was on my desk with my legs wrapped around his waist, holding his face in my hands, telling him we would figure it all out and not to worry. We had a tentative solution worked out before he'd gone home that night. James wasn't the only ones with friends in low places, it seemed.

"Edward took me in yesterday around 5PM. I actually thought I had gotten lucky because the detective that came up front to get us was Detective Lauren Mallory. Out of all the people James worked with, she seemed to be the one with the level head on her shoulders. Unfortunately when I went in with Edward this was not the case. Guys, you should have seen the look she gave me. If looks could kill..." Rose looked at me like she was trying so hard not to press me to talk faster. I knew it was killing her but I needed to get it all out, even the mundane part. Alice of course was sitting patiently, hands resting on the table, waiting for what I had to say next. I took a bite of my lettuce wrap, swallowed and then continued.

"I restated to her that I wanted to press formal charges on James for the damage to my vehicle and trespassing in my home. Now mind you, Edward is standing next to me the entire time, holding my hand. The looks I was getting from her and the other officers were _NOT_ good. So what she said to me next did not take me completely by surprise, although I thought Edward was going to blow a gasket."

Rose could not hold it in any longer, she burst out, "Oh, come ON Bella just TELL US!!!!"

"Okay," I said holding my hands up. "Basically what she told me was that I had no grounds to file charges on James. According the officer of record's report, they responded to the call and determined that although my car was indeed completely destroyed, they could find no evidence that it could possibly have been James-"

Rose stood up knocking her chair into the back of the chair behind her, effectively upsetting the patron that was eating at that table. "WHAT!! Why that low down, rotten, mother fucking son-of-a-BITCH!" I looked over at the gentleman, apologizing profusely and tried my best to get Rose to sit back down so I could finish my story.

"Rose," Alice hissed, "please sit back down."

"Yes, please Rose," I added, "at least let me finish before you get all upset. It's okay. I promise." Reluctantly Rose took her seat, turned around in her chair and using her charming smile, apologized to the man behind us.

Before we knew it, she had him saying he was sorry for having his chair to close to hers. "Sorry Bella, you know how I get and, well James and his cronies just get me all worked up. Especially when I know they're jacking us around. Go ahead, finish."

I took another deep breath and continued, "So, to make matters worse, it was also insinuated that the damage could have been self inflicted, saying that in his opinion we collaborated on the story because of my personal relationship with the accused." I could see the blood boiling by the color of Rose's face; Alice was sitting there stock still, white as a ghost. For the first time in my life, I had rendered her speechless.

"Bella," Alice spoke up in a soft voice, "We have video, don't they know that? I mean we have proof, even if Jared DID claim not to have found any evidence, we have the video. You can't hide that."

"I know Alice, and I turned in the copy Rose brought me. You know how they are, losing things, shuffling things around in the system. Why do you think James got away with everything he has already? Just read the report, that was just the bones of it. And please Rose, stay calm, getting angry again will not do anyone any good right now. We all need to be level headed if we are going to bring him down."

Alice glanced up from the report I had handed her, "What do you mean bring him down, Bella?" She stared at me for a moment as a smirk spread across my face.

"I told you two I was done being the victim right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Alice, just wait; after calming Edward down yesterday, we got to talking. First, we came to the conclusion that it was necessary to hire a lawyer; second we decided to also, if the lawyer doesn't do it himself, hire a PI."

Alice and Rose just stared at me with their mouths hanging wide open and I looked back at them with a grin on my face. "What? Is it all that surprising?"

"Well, yes and no," Rose said once she was able to pick her jaw up off the table. "I mean, it's not like we don't have faith I you Bella, but you've always just ignored things and taken the easy way out. I guess hearing you commit out loud that you're taking a stand just took me by surprise. That's all."

"I'm not the same person I was six months ago, Rose, and you two are just going to have to get used to it." I smiled proudly at Rose.

Alice was beaming at my conviction. She raised her hand in the air and with the biggest smile I had ever seen hollered out, "Waiter, check please!"

********

Four shops later, I remembered why I hated shopping so much. Alice and Rose dragged me to store after store looking for the perfect dress, the one that would knock Edward's socks off. I thought back, wondering how he was doing. I knew he was busy and had taken a lot of time out of his schedule to help me deal with my shit. I hoped he wouldn't begin to resent me for it, and my problems. I was a lot of baggage to take on, and I knew it. I was standing in the dressing room of the 5th store when my thoughts were interrupted by Alice banging on the door. I had no idea how long she had been standing there while I was zoning.

"Bella! What in the world are you doing in there? Wait! Never mind, I don't want to know. Just take the dress and try it on." She tossed the dress over the top of the door. This one was pink and reminded me of Pepto Bismol for some reason. _Oh yeah, wait, that's because it IS the color of Pepto Bismol._

_"_Alice, there is no _way_ I am going to wear this for Edward; I'd rather go in my nightgown. Do you want me to think of the Pepto commercial all night long, or him?" I was being overly dramatic and I knew it, but come on, it was _pink _for goodness sake.

"Alice?"

"Wait Bella, I'm thinking, weighing the options." I could hear the sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Alice! I am NOT wearing Pepto pink! Take it back." I threw the monstrosity of a dress back over the door and waited for my next selection from hell.

After trying on three more dresses, and deeming all of them not worthy, we made our way over to Nordstrom. This was our last hope. If the dress couldn't be found here, I was going in a potato sack. Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating a bit, but I wanted it to be perfect. For once in my life I wanted to look spectacular for someone. I wanted to knock him on his ass and leave him speechless. I wanted him looking at me all night wondering if I was going to let him take me home with him. I smiled as we walked into the department store, again, lost in my own thoughts.

"What are you smiling at?" Rose asked, smiling back at me. "You look like the cat that just got the canary."

I looked at her for a moment, not wanting to just blurt everything that was on my mind, but dying to share what I was feeling. "I'm just…. Rose, even with all that is going on….all that has happened…I'm so happy with what I have with both of you, with Edward, everything. I know things are still tough and are a complete mess, but even with all that I still have you guys and I've learned so much in the past six months and I have all of you to thank."

"Oh! Alice squealed, "Are we gonna have a girl moment? I think we're gonna have a girl moment!"

"Alice," Rose replied," .."

"No, I'm not," she huffed, "I'm just so excited. I mean Bella's right, it's been the shit around here, but through it all, look what has been accomplished. Bella divorced the psycho, gained a ton of confidence, met Edward, who by the way is completely in love with you, AND you are in the position to _really_ take James down for good. What's not to get excited about?!" Alice was practicality bouncing up and down in the middle of the walkway.

"Wait! Stop, hold on a second. In love with me? Are you crazy? We just started seeing each other, how could he possibly be in love with me? And for that matter what man would be crazy enough to love me with all my difficulties?" I laid it all out there, finally said it, what was really on my mind. "I mean, sure, everything is all good now, but what happens when the knight in shining armor syndrome wears off? What then?"

"You know Bells, you really don't give yourself enough credit, and I happen to agree with Alice. Have you paid any attention to the way that man looks at you? I mean, sure, he wants you, you can see that from a mile away, but have you seen him when he _really_ looks at you? Darling, that's love, plain and simple. He may not know it yet and you may be blind to it, but we see it. Hell Bella, it's the same look you give him." Rose started walking again, entering the store and making her way to the evening gowns.

I gasped, "Rose! I do NOT." Did I? _No, surely not. _ I mean I really liked him, but I wasn't ready for love. Besides the last man whom I loved tore my heart out. I still had a ways to go before I claimed love.

"Better face the facts Bella, it's love." Alice made her profession with a proud smirk and dashed after Rose, who was already pilfering through gowns.

"Bella," Rose said loudly across the store, just go on to the dressing room, "We'll bring you whatever we find for you to try on."

"Fine, evil step mother," I muttered under my breath as I walked into the dressing room area and selected the stall with the largest space to maneuver in. I undressed down to my undergarments and waited for the onslaught of dresses to arrive.

Alice came into the room and threw a dress over the top of the door. I grabbed it, not really paying attention to the detail, took it off the hanger, unzipped the back and slipped it on. I opened the door to the room so Alice could zip me up and turned to face the mirror. A wide grin spread across my face and I heard Alice squeal in delight. It was perfect. The first dress selected in the final store and Rose hit the nail right on the head. God must have heard my warning about the potato sack.

The dress was jade green with spaghetti straps and an embellished neckline. The bodice was pleated and it had a layered ruffled skirt that draped to the floor. The dress hugged me in all the right places and fell so easily off my body you would think it was tailored just for me. Looking at the color I was reminded again of Edward, his eyes, and I knew without a doubt I was going to have him drooling.

In the background, I faintly heard Alice on her phone calling Rose. "Rose, get in here, this is it! Now we need shoes, and accessories! Oh my god! Just wait until you see her. Edward's going to be panting at her feet I tell you. She's just beautiful." Alice hung up the phone and turned me to face her. There were tears in her eyes.

"Alice, honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I was in a panic, in the middle of the Nordstrom dressing room, in an evening gown and I had _no_ idea what to do. This was completely unlike Alice to just burst into tears. She was usually the bubbly one, always a smile plastered on her face, defusing the situations, not _starting_ them.

"It's just, Bells, you look so beautiful and I'm so glad that we were actually able to even do this. For so long, we lost hope that you would ever be free of that bastard and, well, look at you now. It's a testament to everything we ever wanted for you. I'm just so damn proud, that's all."

I grabbed Alice and pulled her into a hug, "Alice, you know I never would have made it this far if it weren't for the two of you. There were so many times when I just wanted to quit, to say the hell with it, but I couldn't bear to disappoint you any longer. You, Rose, even myself." I pulled back, looking down at Alice. She looked so vulnerable standing in front of me, with now silent tears running down her face. I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and saw Rose standing in the doorway. She had a look on her face that many people never got to see. It was soft, loving; all walls were down. The only other person I saw her show this side to was Emmett.

I reached out my hand to Rose. Standing in the middle of the dressing room, we had a moment, a profound and wonderful moment. "I really wanted the chance- let me rephrase that, deserve the chance - to make my life my own, to be happy. I have seen you both accomplish so much and do it in full glory of those you love. You have both taught me to be a better person, so, Alice, this isn't just a testament to me; it's one to all of us."

Turning back around I grabbed my purse and pulled out a tissue, handing it to Alice. "Here sweetie, dry your eyes and you and Rose go get me some fabulous shoes and accessories to go with this amazing dress. And when we're done here we are going out to celebrate."

Alice dabbed her eyes with the tissue and turned with Rose to leave. before they made it out of the doorway Rose turned to me. "Not that I'm complaining Bella, but what exactly are we celebrating?"

"You know in the 1800's when the debutantes had their coming out balls?"

"Yes," she said, sounding puzzled.

"Well, let's just call this charity event my coming out. Edward and I have been hanging out with you guys, we've been on a date, we are officially 'exclusive', but this is my first real public event in God only knows how long and the thought of attending it with Edward quite frankly makes me giddy. But, it's only been James, since, well since always really, so, being _this_ public with someone other then him..."

"Got it!" Rose gave me a bright smile, "Okay, come on Alice, Debutante Bella needs her shoes and accessories. We have to finish making her fabulous." They dashed out the door as I sat down and fished my phone out of my purse. I was so happy and all I could think of was Edward and the upcoming ball. With a smile on my face I opened up the messenger on my phone and sent out a quick message to Edward.

E - In a dressing room trying on gowns and I can't stop thinking about U - B

No sooner then I put the phone down, it beeped at me, telling me there was an incoming message.

B- I can't stop thinking of U either, I wish we could have finished what we started on the couch this morning. BTW What RU wearing? - E

I laughed to myself. Damn that man was going to get me all worked up in the dressing room.

E - Oh, a little of this, and a little of that. I'll have to show you later. - B

I immediately got a return text.

B - When's later? - E

I laughed out loud and put my phone down, happier then I had been in years. Let him sit on that for a while. I had a ball to finish shopping for.

* * *

Reviews have been fantastic and thank you all so much for your kind words!! I love hearing from you, so please, don't stop. Push my button!!

JSYK, I also recently posted a o/s that has turned into a monster for me and will be continuing. Expect a new chapter sometime next week. Its called Double en Tundra. Please check it out and let me know what you think!! http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5602482/1/Double_en_Tundra


	14. Beauty and the Beast

So I had epic fail today. A friend (Annelies) found a boo boo in my chapter when I posted. I'm sorry to those of you who clicked the update and got nothing. I pulled the chapter so I could fix it. BUT It's fixed and all better now. So THANK YOU darling for your wonderful eye and pointing it out to me. I am in much appreciation.

First let me apologize for the delay in posting this. It has been done for almost two weeks but I really wanted it to be the best it could be so it has been scanned, perused, constructively criticized and reworked. I promise to do better at posting in a more timely manner in the future! :-)

I have several people I want to thank Frumpy_V my wonderful wifey. I can ALWAYS count on you to tell me how it is and I love u for it! Your honesty is something I value immensely. Goldstar...girl, you are, well wonderful. Thanks for pointing out the obvious. The rework is because of you and I DO believe its the better for it. MsSimone for your wonderful eye for detail because, yep! I would have missed what you pointed out. Giant HUGH smooches to you all.

The french in this chapter is dedicated to my friend from Belgium...Annelies, ILU.

For my Myzterious Mazter Mind...you complete me. Robot Moose, I just love you so hard. That is all.

**Disclaimer:**No, I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. But thanks to a wonderful friend I now own a copy of Jackson Rathbones, 'Hurt' and I am most anxious to watch it.

* * *

EPOV

I adjusted the bow tie on my tux and gave myself a final perusal in the mirror. I was nervous. Were men supposed to have butterflies in their stomach? For some reason I thought not. I was feeling like a sissy but I couldn't help it. I had waited all week for this night and was looking forward to seeing Bella in the 'secret dress', having her on my arm and finally confirming publicly that she was mine. I wanted to dance the night away with her and hold her close, hoping and praying that after tonight she would finally let me show her the true depth of my feelings.

I had always wondered what it would feel like to fall for someone, completely and irrevocably. I had seen so many of my friends over the years take the plunge and I had never understood why they would want to tie themselves down to one woman when they could have their fill of so many. They could have a choice, and would never have to worry about getting tired of the person you were with and risking hurting them later. If you just played it simple, never walking into something with risks, then you would never have to worry about the complications down the road.

There was once, almost five years ago, when I had felt this way. I thought Tanya was the love of my life and I bent over backwards to give her the moon. She had me dazzled, and so blinded to what she really was. Everything I offered she readily accepted, never blinking an eye. Things were going great, at least I thought they were, until I walked in on her and my program director in our bed, doing things she would never dream of doing with me. Needless to say, that was the end of her, and the end of my job.

From then on out, I just played the field, and it worked. I never kept a woman close and I never, ever let them in. The cynicism had faded some over the years and although I had stopped feeling like such a pessimist about relationships, I still never made an effort to be in one myself. I mean, why should I? What exactly was I missing anyway? Bella, that's what I was missing.

But I wouldn't take any of it back, because if Tanya had never cheated on me, and if I had never caught her, then who's to say I would have met Bella?

Remembering these old feelings now, the need to keep it simple, escaped me. The moment I had met Bella, they vanished in the blink of an eye and I wanted to show her, let her know how much she meant to me. I wanted her to know that I was here for her, no matter what.

Letting out a deep breath I took one more glance at myself before backing away from the mirror. This was as good as I was going to get. Walking back into my living room I grabbed my overcoat off the back of the couch and left to pick up my Bella.

********

BPOV

I was nervous, so nervous. As a matter of fact I couldn't remember a single moment in my life when I had ever been this keyed up. Rose and Alice had tried to talk me into taking a shot of liquid courage, but I had refused. I wanted to remember everything about tonight and If I started drinking before I even left the house, especially what Rose wanted to concoct for me, there would be no way I would survive tonight. I was quite sure the wine would be flowing where we were going and I wanted to be able to enjoy myself this evening, not be a bumbling idiot.

I was in the dress that we had found on our shopping trip. Rose and Alice had brilliantly come up with a beautiful pair of black, Betsy Johnson, Keilor, three-inch sandals. Adorning my neck was a black ribbon choker and I wore a simple pair of diamond earrings on my ears. It was simple, it was me.

Rose had curled my hair and piled it on top of my head, leaving loose tendrils floating around my face. I felt like it was going to just collapse and fall, but she assured me it wasn't going anywhere.

I kept my make-up to a minimum, Alice helping in that department. I had never worn much anyhow and I didn't want to over do it. The coal and green shadow on my eyes was a bit darker than I normally wore it but Alice, being the master of all that is cosmetics, pulled it off. She lined under my eyes with a bit of the coal color and brushed on some black mascara. I turned around after they were done with me, taking in the complete package and inhaled in a sharp breath. The results were amazing, and although I never liked to put the cart before the horse I knew, just knew, that Edward was going to be speechless.

Smiling, I turned around to face Alice and Rose. "Well girls, what do you think? Do I pass?"

"Bella, Edwards not gonna know what hit him." Alice was practically beaming as she spoke.

"Did you pack an overnight bag?" Rose asked me as nonchalantly as she could.

"Why in the world would I pack an…Oh, Rose!"

"Come on Bella, you two have been dancing around it for weeks, and the sexual tension you two put off, well, let me just say that Emmett owes you a really big thank you. I mean we had a healthy sex life before, but now? The man is in heaven."

I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks. I knew she was right and I would be lying to myself if I said the thought never crossed my mind. The thought of an overnight stay with Edward was wonderful; in his bed, making love, falling asleep in each others arms and seeing his face in the morning. However, as much as I wanted it I didn't want it to seem like it was expected to happen and to me taking a bag screamed easy. If it happened, I wanted it to just happen in the heat of the moment; no holding back, no planning.

"Rose, I'm not packing a bag, besides, if it happens, then it happens and I wont really care if I have a bag or not." My voice was soft, but assured.

Rose gave me a huge grin. "That's my Bella, go get him sweetie, because if I'm not mistaken, and I never am, that man is going to be putty in your hands tonight."

"Rose, come on."

"Seriously, Bella. The man has it bad for you and if that's not enough, you look absolutely stunning tonight."

I was speechless; compliments like this from Rose were hard to come by. I would have to file this one away for later.

"She's right Bella," Alice spoke softly. "You're beautiful anyway, but tonight I bet you're going to turn every head in the room."

Just as I was about to reply, the doorbell rang. My stomach started doing somersaults all over again, reminding me that I was still nervous. I grabbed Alice's hand. "You're sure I look alright? My hair's okay? I don't have my make-up on to dark do I? I don't want to look like harlot," I rambled.

Alice laughed, reassuring me. "Bella, you look fantastic, now go grab your purse and get the door, Edward's waiting."

"Okay, I can do this. Wish me luck guys!" I ran my hands down the bodice of my dress and smoothed out the skirt. Checking myself over one last time I left the bathroom, I grabbed my small black purse, went to the front door and opened it.

Still holding onto the doorknob, I took in the man that stood before me. He took my breath away. He was dressed in a traditional black tuxedo with peaked lapels. His bronze hair, which was usually a bit messy, had been cut shorter and was tamed down a bit. You could tell by the looks of it that he had still been running his fingers through it, a habit I noticed he had. His face was clean-shaven, which showed off his chiseled jaw. Heat ran through my body instantly.

I gave Edward a suggestive smile, "Good evening handsome, I thought you'd never get here." Instantly, all my nervousness was gone. This man, this wonderful man, was standing before me, waiting for me, wanting me. Why was I being so apprehensive still? Because I was Bella, and I was in a place in my life I had never been, which scared me to death. It was my lack of control over my feelings, not knowing from one second to the next if I would end up hurt. But tonight, I tossed it aside. I didn't care.

"I have no words that would do you justice for how you look tonight. My God Bella, you are stunning." Edward brought out from behind his back a single, long stemmed, lavender rose and held it out to me. I took it, bringing it up to my nose and smelling the sweet fragrance. "I know it doesn't exactly match your dress, but I felt it was fitting." I made a mental note to myself to look up the meaning of a lavender rose later.

"Edward, it's perfect." I smiled up at him and I took the hand he offered me. Instead of raising it to his lips, he pulled me forward and stole a sweet kiss, it was innocent, simple and perfect.

"If I could, I'd steal you away and keep you to myself all night. I'm feeling a bit selfish and needy," Edward whispered in my ear, still tenderly embracing me. "But, my selfishness is twofold. I can't wait to show up tonight with the most beautiful woman in Seattle on my arm."

I could hear the possessiveness in his voice, though it was a different possessiveness than the one James always exuded. His possessiveness was proud, tender and, dare I think, loving? James's was always jealous, selfish and callous. I swelled with happiness at his admission.

"Well then," I said, brushing my cheek over his and then ghosting my lips over the tender flesh of his neck, "Lets not keep Seattle waiting."

"Oh Lord, Bella, I don't know how I'm going to survive the evening. You have no idea the thoughts going through my head right now."

"Yes, I do. I'm sure they're the same thoughts that are going through mine. As much as I love you in this tux, I can't wait to see you out of it."

.God. I cannot believe I just said that. It was going through my head, I knew, but the fact that it had also came out of my mouth? Calm, sensible Bella had suddenly had a case of word vomit. Acting as naturally as I could and trying my best to pretend I hadn't just said that, I pulled back and took hold of his hand. "Are you ready to go?"

"I, umm, yes. I'm ready to go." I heard him mutter under his breath, "God, please let this benefit end quickly."

I giggled, feeling elated, and sexually powerful. I was glad I hadn't packed that overnight bag, because where I was going, I wouldn't need clothes.

********

We arrived at the Four Seasons in record time and Edward kept his hand firmly planted on my leg the entire way there, rubbing it up and down. I grabbed his hand just before we pulled up to the valet and placed tiny kisses on the tips of his fingers. He reached up and brushed the skin of my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into it, smiling.

We pulled up to the valet and Edward put the car in park. Grabbing the back of my neck he leaned forward and gave me a passionate kiss, just as the valet was opening the door to help me out. Pulling back, with his hand cupping my face, he said in a low husky voice, "Bella, you're going home with me tonight." My heart skipped a beat at the sound of those words and once again my stomach started to flutter.

As Edward exited the car to come around and help me out I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to gain control of my body, which clearly had a mind of its own. My lips were turned up in a smile and I licked them, tasting him on me before retreating from the car. Giving Edward my hand, he placed it on his arm and escorted me into the hotel.

We got to the ballroom in which the benefit was to take place in and Edward was immediately swarmed by people. Not having any idea what to do, I just stood there with him, silent, not wanting to speak out of turn or make a fool of myself. A tall middle-aged man, with dark hair and a lean build walked up to us.

"Peter, man, it's been too long!" Edward and Peter clasped each other in hug. "It's so good to see you again." Edward was charismatic and friendly and the respect that people clearly had for him was evident. I was in awe.

"I agree, we can't go this long without getting together again. But I'm really glad to be here tonight, I almost thought I wasn't going to make it. As you know Charlotte is in her last trimester. I tried to talk her into staying home, but she's stubborn and insisted on escorting me. I have all the hospitals in the surrounding area on alert in case anything happens. I love having connections." Peter glanced around and I followed his gaze, it landed on a beautiful woman talking to a group of people. She was clearly very pregnant. "Charlotte honey," he called over to her. She turned and smiled. "Come over here and say hello to Edward." Peter turned back toward us as she started walking our way. "Edward, you know, this is a cause that affects us all and we want to help out in any way we can. Homes for Heroes allows us to help families in dire need. We believe that it's our responsibility to support those who have been called upon to make the ultimate personal sacrifice — to protect and safeguard our country. This is just a small part of what we hope to do in the future."

"We are so proud to have you as a partner in this, personally and professionally." Edward paused for a second. "Peter," Edward said turning toward me and placing his arm around my waist. "This is my girlfriend, Bella." He leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Peter White, long time friend and supporter. His company are playing a really big role in this benefit."

I held out my hand to shake his, "It's so nice to meet you Mr. White."

Peter took my hand. "Please, call me Peter. It's such a pleasure to meet you and finally put a face with a name. Edward's description of you was spot on. You are indeed an enchanting woman. If I wasn't already a happily married man, Edward would have a fight on his hands. Speaking of happily married, Charlotte, my love, I was just telling Edward here how you refused to leave me alone tonight."

"Edward! Oh, we've missed you, you look absolutely handsome tonight, like always. How have you been?" Edward moved forward and gave Charlotte a gentle hug.

"Actually, Charlotte, I'm doing quite well. Work is great, as you can tell and I'm fitting into Seattle quite nicely. I've even made a few new friends. Speaking of, I'd like to introduce you to Bella, who has absolutely bewitched me."

"Is that so? And here I thought you'd be a confirmed bachelor for life. Glad to see someone finally showed you the way." Charlotte looked at me and smiled, moving forward she embraced me and whispered in my ear. " You must be an amazing woman to have affected our Edward this much. I'm so delighted to meet you."

We broke from the embrace, "I-I'm delighted to meet you as well, and although I can't attest to being amazing, I certainly do the best I can. Edward makes it very easy." I was completely astounded at the treatment I was getting. Peter and Charlotte were so accepting and inviting, the warmth I felt coming from them surprised me. How could anyone be so accepting without any confirmation of trust? Of course, Edward was the same way, never questioning, it's as if he just knew.

"I need a drink," Peter clasped his hand on Edwards back. "Edward, would you care to go with me to get drinks? I think we could all use one."

"Sure, I'd be happy to. Bella, what would you care for?"

"Red would be wonderful." Edward reached out and brushed the back of his fingers down my cheek, giving me a sweet smile.

"Red wine it is then. Charlotte?"

"Oh, a sparkling water for me please. Thank you Edward dear."

"It's my pleasure." Tipping his head toward us, he retreated with Peter to go and get the drinks.

EPOV

Peter and I made our way toward the bar that was set up in the ballroom, I noticed that he kept glancing at me, like I was some other person and he was trying to figure me out. It was oddly amusing. "Are you going to keep staring at me old man or are you going to say what's on your mind?"

"It's the way you are with her, I mean Bella. You're an entirely new person. I mean you're the same, yet not. Does it that make sense?"

"Actually, it makes perfect sense. I feel the same way. Bella's changed me, in the blink of an eye she's changed me. I've never felt this way before, never thought I could. I mean with Tanya, it was different; it was more material and less emotional. With Bella, she expects nothing and gives so much in return, and she doesn't even know it. She makes me want to be a better man." There weren't many people I could talk to this way, Emmett was one and Peter was the other. He never judged me, in all the years he knew me and my ways, he always let me ride out my own problems my way, letting me know if I needed someone, he was there. I'd had never discussed relationships with him, except for Tanya, and that was right after it happened. Since then I had kept my feelings pretty low key, playing the easy game, not allowing myself to get in any sort of predicament that would cause me excess drama or grief.

"I always knew you would eventually find the right woman, it was only a matter of time. You really care for her don't you?" The look on Peters face was what I expected, kind, thoughtful and understanding. I supposed it was because he _had_ found the love of his life and knew what it was like to want so deeply, to need without reason. To feel like if they left you would only halfway exist. It came on so fast with Bella and I never questioned it, I just accepted. It never occurred to me to do things any other way. It always just seemed, right.

"You know Peter, I really do. I know it seems out of character and sudden, but Bella, she stirs something in me, to be honest she drives me completely crazy I want her so much. But it's more than that, I feel very protective of her, I want to take care of her and see that she never hurts again. I know part of it is her ex, what he did to her and put her through. That not all of it though. She's so strong and so capable, not everyone in her position would have made it through yet she did and come out the better for it. Bella refused to be the victim. It makes me proud and I am in such awe of her. She has so much more courage then I could ever dream of having." My head was spinning, I had thought about this stuff, long and hard. Putting it into words, however, it made it real, and it made me happy, happier then I thought I would ever feel about it.

"Edward"- Peter and I grabbed our drinks as he placed a hand on my shoulder -"that my dear friend, is called love." I stared at Peter dumb founded at the words he said, that I had refused to acknowledge sank in. I blinked a few times, trying to absorb that one small phrase. _That my dear friend, is called love. _Love, love?

Opening and closing my mouth a few times, my mouth not computing what my brain was trying to convey, I finally decided to say the only thing I could. "Peter, I think you may be right."

A wide grin spread across Peters face. "So, are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her, are you nuts? She would run the first chance she got. No, I think I'll save that for later, when she's ready."

"I really don't think you're giving her enough credit, she seems perfectly capable of handling it."

"Man, you have no idea, some of the things she has been through. We are still so new and at this point, my goal is _not_ to frighten her away. I'm patient, I'll wait and when the time is right, I'll tell her. For now though, I think we better get these drinks back to our ladies."

On the way back to Bella, I got stopped by several people and had to make the obligatory small talk. Luckily for me I had two drinks in my hands so the excuse to get away quickly worked in my favor. We arrived back and Bella was in deep conversation with Charlotte and I couldn't be more pleased that they were getting along so well. Never having anyone to share my friends with had never bothered me before, but now that I did, I was thrilled that it was all working out and I hoped that there would be plenty more opportunities in the future for us to spend time with them.

Making my way to Bella's side I reached my hand in front of her, holding out her wine and bent my head down, kissing her neck just below her ear. I murmured softly, "Your wine, madam."

"That's quite a delivery service, you better watch out or I'll expect it to arrive that way every time." I nuzzled my nose along her neck before planting a small kiss and straightening up.

"It would be my pleasure." Giving her a wink, I tossed back the rest of my scotch and set my glass on the tray of a passing waiter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jessica heading our direction. Great, I knew this couldn't be avoided, she was my partner after all. I had just hoped I would have a little more time to enjoy myself before I had to subject myself to the misery of her company.

"Edward! I didn't know you were here already and I didn't know you were bringing a date, who is this enchanting...oh, _Bella_, it's _YOU,"_ Jessica sneered.

"Of course it's her, who else would it be?" I tried to keep the edge out of my voice, but the need to bite back and defend was very overwhelming.

"I knew you said you were dating or something, but I figured it would, you know, blow over?" Was she for real? What kind of person was so snotty and full of herself that she thought she had the right to treat someone this way.

I was seething with anger. I knew I had to remain calm and professional but what she had just said about Bella was inexcusable. She needed to know that this was not behavior that would be tolerated, ever. If she couldn't keep things on a professional level with me there were going to have to be some major changes made. Unluckily for her I had the power to make those changes. I moved in just a bit closed to Jessica and said in a low, sharp whisper, "We _will_ talk about this later." Backing up I pasted a fake smile on my face and as politely as I could, spoke. "Excuse us, Jessica." I was completely in protective mode. Just before we turned, Jessica grabbed Bella by the elbow and yanked, trying to turn her back around. The red wine in Bella's glass tipped forward and spilled right down the front of Jessica's cream colored, too - short cocktail dress. The look on Jessica's face was priceless as she stood there, breasts heaving, covered in wine and practically bursting from her dress. She looked as if she were fixing to explode, she was so angry. I, on the other hand could not help but feel mirth as I spoke my next words, "As I said, excuse us, Jessica. It looks like you have a bit of a mess to clean up."

Jessica raised her voice, screeching, attracting the attention of some of the surrounding guests. I was mortified that she was unprofessional enough to cause such a scene, especially at such an important event. "You did that on purpose you little bitch! That's right Edward, go ahead, take the princess away. She doesn't have the guts to stand up for herself so you have to do it for her."

Bella stopped us dead in our tracks. I told myself I needed to see her reaction, see what she was going to say and then if I needed to, I would step in. Bella shook loose from my hold and turned around. I glanced at Peter, the look in my eyes saying, _is Jessica completely insane? _Peter just shook his head at me, astounded at her behavior.

With a low voice, Bella confronted her. "Jessica, I know you want Edward, it's blatantly obvious the way you flaunt yourself in front of him like some two bit hussy but I think I need to fill you in on a little secret." The look on Bella's face was serene and regal, I had never seen her look so sure about what she was saying.

"Edward, would date my _dog_ before he would date you. You're not good enough for him, you never will be. And unless you want to cause an even bigger scene and make more of a spectacle of yourself, I suggest you turn around and walk away from _my_ man. There's no room for you over here tonight." I had been proud of Bella before, but I had never been more proud then I was tonight. Partly because she was standing up for herself and partly because she had just acknowledged, in front of everyone my status in her life.I placed my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to my side, needing to feel her up against me.

Jessica hissed in a low voice,_ "Excuse_ me? Excuse _me_? How dare you! You have no right-"

Interrupting Jessica's fit, I spat out, "Actually, Jessica, she has every right. I may have to _work_ with you, but I do not have to listen to you insult my girlfriend, so I suggest you take Bella's advice and leave. We _will _talk more about this on Monday... Bella?" I took her hands and raised it to my lips, placing a small kiss on her soft skin. "I do believe I owe you an apology. First, you are _quite_ capable of defending your own honor. Second, I apologize for my co-workers appalling behavior. I can assure you it will never happen again." I raised my eyebrows looking up at Jessica as I made my statement. The look on her face was priceless, Jessica's jaw was dropped and her mouth was hanging wide open. She was astonished, I assumed at my insinuation to Bella on her new employment status. I could see the humiliation and embarrassment setting in.

Turning on her heel, Jessica stormed off into the crowd. There were whispered murmurs coming from everyone that had been in ear shot.

"Thank you Edward, you have no idea how much it means to hear you say that." She reached a hand up, brushing it along my face and smiled.

"Well, I have to say this has been the most fun I have ever had at one of these things and the night has only just begun. Bella, my dear, welcome to the family. You can defend my honor as well any time you like." Peter took Bella's hand and kissed it, making her smile. I saw a slight blush creep into her cheeks.

"Really, I am so sorry for that. I didn't mean to cause a scene or anything, it was just, she was-" Bella was fumbling over her words and her slight blushed turned crimson.

"Bella, you didn't say anything that we didn't want to say already. And I do have to say, well done, it's about time someone knocked Jessica down a few pegs. She's been on this road for way too long, thinking she can get away with treating people this way. It's amazing how two sided she is, one second she's all sweet and the next she spitting like a cat. It's been this way for weeks.

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose all I can say is, you're welcome." Bella leaned forward and kissed me on the side of my mouth which wasn't necessarily a great idea. The affection she was outright giving me only made me burn for her more. I wanted her and all I could think about was getting out of here and taking her home.

Trying to distract myself I glanced over at the tables. "I think they're about ready to serve dinner, are you hungry?"

"Actually, Edward, I'm suddenly finding myself famished." I placed my hand on the small of her back and lead her toward the tables. We had assigned seating, but luckily, with the station being one of the main sponsors, I had the advantage of being able to pull some strings and managed to get Charlotte and Peter seats at our table. Joining us would also be Caius Marcellus, his wife Athenodora, Demetri McCamey and his wife Gianna and Jane and Alec Bright. They were all potential donors and I was counting on them being very generous with their checkbooks.

For the last five years we have gotten a group of local celebrities together and invited some of the most influential members of the community and surrounding areas. We also extended invitations to larger businesses, such as Peter's, who were once in the area and wanted to continue doing their part. A very small portion of the donations came from ticket sales, so wining and dining these people was very important. Last year we raised enough money to house 35 families and set them up to be comfortable for 6 months while they looked for jobs and got on their feet. To some it did not seem like much, but to those families, those 565 people, they had homes now. Homes that were not falling apart, that did not have drafts and leaks. They had a new start, something they could build on and be proud of.

Dinner went smoothly and the food was far and above par. The first course that was served were Scallops poached in coconut jus with Fennel. The one good thing about loving to cook was recognizing a great dish and the flavors of this one created a masterpiece that melted in my mouth. Salads came next, Bella and I both ordered the Caesar. The dressing was surprising mellow, yet satisfying. a far cry from the overly creamy, one-dimensional concoctions generally served in restaurants and salad bars. For the main course we were served a slow Roasted Kobe beef roulade that was juicy, tender and cooked to a perfect medium. Dessert was a sight to behold, The banana Tarte Tatin had scoops of coconut ice cream on top a layer of puff pastry and bananas, then covered with a warm buttered rum sauce. Bella took her first bite and her eyes closed as her lips wrapped around the spoon, a low moaning noise that was barely detectable was emitted from her throat. Under the table I was instantly hard.

Talk turned back toward the charity and Caius, feeling generous, wrote me a check right at the table instead of waiting for the silent auction that was to take place later on in the evening. His action caused every one else at the table to follow suit, even though Demetri's wife said they were still bidding. There was a beautiful painting that she had been eyeing in the catalog and she intended to have it. I had actually placed a silent bid myself, on a beautiful diamond and cultured pearl necklace. I hoped to give it to Bella later on down the road if I won. We wouldn't be here when the silent bids were tallied and completed so I didn't have to worry about Bella finding out about my little purchase. I had a feeling that if she found out I did that for her, she wouldn't be too happy.

The dance floor was starting to warm up with a few couples starting to dance and I excused myself from Bella and the other guests from the table for a few moments. I approached the Band that was hired for the night and made a request. I hoped to God this did not back fire. The evening was going so well, aside from the Jessica incident, and from the way Bella was reacting to everything I had a feeling It would be okay. Walking back to the table I stopped and spoke briefly to a few people, playing my part and being good host.

Not wanting to be away from Bella for too long I made my excuses and returned back to the table. I approached Bella and bowed, keeping my eyes leveled with hers. "So, my beautiful, feisty vixen, would you care to dance?" I reached out a hand for her to accept, hoping and praying she wouldn't turn me down. I knew how Bella felt about dancing. She felt she was a klutz and uncoordinated, I thought she was the most graceful thing that had ever walked the earth.

"Edward, you do realize that I'm wearing three inch heels right?"

"Bella, you're a beautiful dancer, trust me, I have first hand knowledge." A faint blush that I had come to love crept up on her cheeks. It seemed that I was always saying something to make her blush.

"Okay then, but don't say I didn't warn you, you're taking your life into your own hands here. I will not be held responsible for what happens to your feet." She looked at me sternly, so serious. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Remember what I said before? About needing the right partner? Trust me Bella, you're in very good hands." She reached up and placed her hand in mine, letting me help her up from her chair. I kissed her hand and put my arm around her as I lead her toward the dance floor. As we approached I looked at the lead singer, who had been waiting for my signal. As the previous song came to a close I swept Bella out onto the dance floor and held her in my arms. The next song started and as the opening notes came out of the speaker I felt Bella jump in my arms; she knew what they were singing.

I pulled Bella closer to me, nuzzling my cheek to hers as we danced. The words of the song transporting us to our own place.

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing...

I was just about to pull back to look at Bella when I heard her soft voice in my ear,

"....That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one."

She completely took my breath away. Her sweet voice was lingering in my ear, I could feel her breath on my neck and at that moment I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I was completely and irrevocably in love with this woman. I tilted my head to the side, leaving a trail of kisses until I got to the corner of her mouth. I could hear her breathing become heavier as I moved in, letting my lips linger over hers for only a second and then capturing hers in a searing kiss that heated me from the inside out. I knew where we were and that we were very obviously surrounded by people, but I didn't care; this was our moment, and for me it was a milestone in my life. Bella was no Tanya, Bella was wonderful, caring, unselfish, sexy as hell even though at times I was sure she had no clue, funny and completely irresistible. Bella was made for me and I wasn't ever going to let her go.

Staring into her eyes, mesmerized I took a leap of faith and placing my hand on her cheek, threading my fingers into her hair I murmured,"Je vous aime, non seulement pour ce qui vous êtes, mais pour ce qui je suis quand je suis avec vous."

Softly, almost in a whisper, Bella answered me and as she spoke, I could hear what I felt mirrored in her voice; longing, the need for something more. "Oh God, you speak french? Edward, please tell me you're ready to go because I don't think I can do this much longer. I need to be alone with you."

Relief poured through me, taking Bella's hand I led her off the dance floor and back into the crowd toward our table. We said our farewells to Peter and Charlotte, Bella making plans to visit with Charlotte as soon as she could, said good bye to the rest of the group and went to find out coats. I was on fire and desperate for her sole attention. If I couldn't say it so she could understand it, then I needed to show her what she meant to me.

As we got our coats from the coat check Bella turned to me, placing a hand on my arm. "Edward, I just wanted to tell you how much this evening has meant to me. Thank you, you made it perfect." A soft smile covered her face as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips before backing up to put her coat on. I held it out so she could put her arms in the sleeves and with her back still facing me and desire coursing through my body, I whispered in her ear.

"Bella, It's not over yet."

* * *

I really do love knowing what you all think. Reviews help me to grow, write better and think of things I never would have on my own. Ask me questions, leave me comments. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what would you change? Is there something you want to know? Something you want to see happen? I'm up for ideas, suggestions and constructive criticism. Thank you all for reading and following! I love you all!! xoxo -MB

Song Credit: Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift - Two Is Better Than One


	15. Butterflies and Hurricanes

WARNING: Yeah, this is it...it happens. Are you ready? The following chapter contains lovely smutty schmexing and I loved writing every bit of it. I hope it lives up to the anticipation that was created for it.

Thanks to: my Frumpy, always, for keeping it real. Goldstar, MsSimone for catching what I so obviously miss. And to my dear, dear Casket4mytears, you are still so patient with my addiction to the lack of comma usage. 333

Adranwen, my friend and comrade...ILY

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephanie..

* * *

EPOV

I handed the valet my ticket; the driver couldn't get my car fast enough. I kept glancing at Bella, rubbing the top of her hand that I was holding. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her grin. I turned and glanced at her again and I could see desire in her eyes, the same desire that was driving me to feel like an oversexed school boy. I needed to take it slow with her tonight, though; she was different and this was special. Showing her physically the way I felt about her was just as important to me as showing her emotionally. She needed to know that I was real, we were real, that I was serious about our relationship and that she could trust me.

I stilled myself as best as I could, trying not to fidget. Seriously, could the valet tell we were in a hurry and therefore set on torturing us? Huffing out a sigh, Bella moved in front of me and looped her arms around my neck and hugged me. With a half grin I wrapped my arms around her and returned the favor, moving my hands up and down her back in a soothing manner. This distraction was exactly what I needed. I was still sexually charged and burning with need, but Bella's nearness and the casualness of it calmed me. It was a very subtle step for us in the right direction. It was one thing for her to hold onto my hand or my arm, but to just step in without any prompting or persuasion and know what I needed? Well that was...more than I could have hoped for at this point.

Bella's situation had damaged her so much that, to be honest, I was surprised I hadn't had to work harder to gain her trust. For all I knew she was still holding stuff inside that I was completely unaware of. I was actually pretty certain that she was. I knew I still had a way to go in getting Bella to fully open up to me and trust me but tonight I had jumped a huge hurdle.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the valet pulled up with my car. Bella unwound her arms from around my neck and I instantly missed her warmth and subtle scent. I helped Bella into the car and went around, tipped the valet and got in. Putting the car into drive, I pulled away from the front entrance and wound my way through the hotel parking lot and back onto the main road toward my condo.

Grabbing Bella's hand, I wrapped it in mine and placed it on my leg. I didn't want to break contact with Bella, because I knew that if I didn't have something to keep my mind occupied then we were going to have to pull over on the side of the road. My fingers were itching to brush the straps off her shoulders and her nearness was not helping. I could already imagine my hands sliding up her silky soft legs, her scent lingering in my senses as my mind created the evening to come.

"Edward?" Her voice sounded strained and aching with need. For a brief moment I was worried, until I glanced in her direction and smiled at the sight that beheld me. She was biting at her bottom lip again and I could see her chest rising and falling in a heavier fashion than before. It seemed Bella was just as eager as I was. "Do you think you could drive a bit faster, I'm ummm..."

Heat instantly surged through my body and I groaned, "Say no more love." Giving her hand a squeeze I pressed on the gas pedal and proceeded fly down the highway towards home.

I pulled into the parking garage in record time, finding my space close to the elevators. I got out of the car and went around to help Bella out. She reached up with her hand and swung her legs around to get out. The moment her feet hit the concrete I pulled her up to me and tightly wrapped my free arm around her waist, crashing my mouth down on hers and devouring her lips with mine. Bella's fingers instantly threaded into my hair, trying to pull me closer. I was anxious and impatient, I felt like a teenager again with my hormones raging. The only difference this time was the woman. This was more than a teenage need, more than want. This, tonight, was a beginning and a commitment, and I wanted and needed Bella like I have never wanted or needed another.

Closing the car door with my foot I leaned her back up against the car as I continued to ravage her mouth and tongue with my own. I could hear the tiny whimpers being emitted from Bella's throat and this only fueled my fire. I pulled back and showered kisses along her mouth and then her jaw, Bella's head leaned back against the top of the car exposing the long white column of neck and I took every advantage of it. I made a searing path down her neck to the pulsing hollow at the base of her throat. _More whimpering..._I was lost, in her skin, her scent, in the very essence of Bella. On one hand I wanted it all and I wanted it now but on the other I knew I needed to step back, take it slow and not overwhelm her. I wanted her, I needed her, always.

"Edward," Bella let out a throaty whisper. "We seem to keep being drawn to parking garages," Between her sultry words she began to giggle. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm thoroughly enjoying your attention, but I do believe someone else is as well."

Pulling back from her I looked around and caught Mr. Donovan, my elderly neighbor from across the hall, staring at us in shock. Oh lord...We were probably giving the man heart palpitations. I grinned sheepishly and nodded my head at him. "Evening sir." With Bella still trying to stifle her giggling, I grabbed her hand as calmly as I could and walked her to the elevators and pressed the button for my floor.

Once inside, Bella collapsed into a fit of laughter. "Did you see the look on his face Edward? I couldn't decide if he was disgusted or taking mental notes." Bella stopped laughing as our eyes locked on each other.

"I'm so sorry that I handled you that way...again, in the parking garage. I don't want you to get the idea that-"

"Edward, would you please shut up?" Her hands slid up my arms and wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer. "Do you really think I'm concerned about the fact that you wanted me so badly that you kissed me in the parking garage, _again_? Quite the opposite in fact. You wanting me so badly only makes me want you more, so as I said before, shut up...Want me, need me..." She abruptly stopped, just gazing into my eyes.

Leaning forward my lips gently brushed against hers as I spoke, "Yes ma'am. Shutting up" The elevator dinged signaling us that we had reached our destination. My lips reluctantly left hers and I lead her out of the elevator and down the hall to my place. As I fished around in my pocket for my keys I felt Bella come up behind me and lock her arms around my waist, pressing her cheek to my back.

"Thank you, Edward. This night... it's been, well…, it's been special and wonderful. So, thank you for making it that way for me."

I gave Bella's hands a slight squeeze before removing them from my waist and turning around to face her. In one forward motion she was in my arms and I was carrying her into my condo. I bypassed the living room and headed straight for the bedroom. There was no way I could control myself any longer. Not mentally, not physically. Bella's caring nature, her selflessness, she had no idea of her worth. It was my undoing. It made me love her even more. This was a woman who would always give her whole heart and I hoped that one day she would share it with me.

I set her down at the foot of the bed and ran my hands up her arms and neck before they finally cupped her face. "You never have to thank me for anything. It is always my pleasure, do you hear me? You deserve much more, so much more then I can give you but I hope that you will let me to keep trying. I only want for you to be happy."

Reaching up, Bella started pulling pins out of her hair, letting it fall down softly around her shoulders in soft waves, mahogany against her creamy porcelain skin. I ran my hands through her curls, feeling the softness and dipped my head down to smell the sweet scent of her shampoo. These were memories that would stay in my mind forever. Leaning down a bit further I placed a kiss right below Bella's ear, my hands trailed up her rib cage and my thumbs brushed the sides of her breasts. I heard Bella's sudden intake of breath and knew I was on the right track. With my breath still warming her neck I whispered, "Bella, I want you, I need you."

"Oh God, please, Edward." The urgency in her voice, her hands nimbly moved up and hovered at the buttons on my shirt. She was waiting for confirmation, confirmation that she didn't need. I reached around behind her and started lowering the zipper of her dress, feeling the soft skin of her back with my fingertips, every inch I moved it. I felt Bella shiver just as the zipper reached the waistline of her dress I rubbed my lips gently down her neck to her shoulder, nipping at her before straightening back up. Our eyes locked on each other and our breathing was suddenly in unison. As if on automatic pilot, my hands moved of their own accord and slowly pushed the straps off of Bella's shoulders, her dress falling to the floor in a pool at her feet.

There she stood in all her beauty in the most breathtaking black and green lace strapless bra and matching panties. My gaze moved over her body, slowly taking Bella in. The swell of her breasts rising and falling beneath the lacy edge of her bra, the flatness of her abdomen and the little incisures that disappeared beneath the trim of the top of her panties. I wanted to trace my tongue over them and below, exploring every inch of her. _Lower..._her hips, tapering into her long, lithe legs. My God, how I wanted them wrapped around me. My eyes made their way back up to Bella's face. She had been watching me watching her.

Stepping out of her dress Bella began to move closer to me, her eyes never leaving mine. "You seem to be a bit overdressed Edward." Reaching forward, she placed her hands on my chest and guided me back against a wall. There was a slight smirk on her face as she began to unbutton my shirt. Her eyes raked over my chest as she parted the fabric. This was a side to Bella I had never seen and I had to admit that I was loving every bit of it. It was a pleasant change to have her in control for once. It would not last long as I was becoming very impatient to touch her but for the time being I enjoyed her devout attentions. She spread the fabric of my shirt apart and ran her hands up my chest, lightly raking her nails along my skin as she went. I was barely able to control myself with the feeling it gave me.

Impatience won and I grabbed her by her upper arms and reversed our positions, trapping her between myself and the wall. I ran my hands down her arms to her hands. When I reached them I placed them back on my chest and proceeded to feel my way up her abdomen to her breasts. My thumbs flicked over her nipples and I leaned forward, kissing the swells just above the lace of her bra. Reaching behind her I found the clasp and nimbly undid it, letting it fall down Bella's arms until it hit the floor. Her breasts were perfect. Taut, upright and just waiting for me to worship them. I leaned down and took the right nipple into my mouth as my hand payed attention to the other one. Cupping her free breast, the fullness of it in my hand I moved my mouth over lavishing attention on it as well. "You are so perfect."

I made my way lower with small bites and nibbles over her ribcage and across her abdomen until I was resting on my knees in front of her. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of her panties. Bella let out a soft whimper. That was it; I couldn't take it any longer. Placing a kiss on her stomach I stood up, reclaiming her lips as I crushed her to me, moving my mouth over hers, devouring the softness of her lips on mine. At last, I reluctantly leaned back a few inches and took Bella's hands in my own.

"Come to bed with me?" It was a question of affirmation on my part, the final step in acceptance. My heart was thumping madly until I saw the loving smile cross Bella's features. Tonight there were no shadows across her heart. She was giving herself to me freely, and with pulse pounding certainty I knew she loved me too. It was enough, just to know it, I didn't need to hear it. Tonight was about her, showing her how I felt, letting her know that I would never hurt her. She was it for me; deep down, I think I had known it from the first moment I saw her. I could wait for everything else to fall into place.

"I would follow you anywhere, Edward." I felt a warm glow flow through me at her words. She always knew just what to say.

Scooping her up I carried her over to my bed and laid her down in the middle. She sat up, propping herself up on her elbows staring at me.

"See something you like?" I asked teasingly.

"As a matter of fact yes, but I was wondering..." She trailed off, teasingly.

"What were you wondering love?"

She scooted up to the edge of the bed and stood up before me. I gave her a slightly puzzled look before I fully realized her intentions. "I want to undress you Edward." Brushing her hands under my jacket she pushed it from my shoulders and it fell in a heap to the floor. Untucking my already unbuttoned shirt it followed suit just as quickly. As she was reaching for my belt buckle I was toeing off my shoes and kicking them behind me. With my belt undone and my pants unbuttoned, she lowered my zipper and my pants fell to the floor. I reached down and removed them along with my socks. Moving forward I forced Bella to back up onto the bed and fall backward. I moved over her, propping myself up on my hands and took her lips with mine, relishing in her taste and the softness of her mouth under mine.

Reaching down I found the edge of her panties and slowly started pushing them down her body as far as I could reach. Moving myself down her body I kissed her silky softness, her ribcage, the skin just above her apex, her thigh, as I continued to remove the undergarment. Once the last hampering piece of clothing hit the floor, I quickly shed my boxer briefs and moved back over Bella.

I brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face as I spoke, "Are you sure, Bella?" I did not want to spoil the mood but I needed to be sure before we went any further because in a few minutes, there would be no turning back. I wanted her, I wanted her more then I wanted to breathe, but only if she was ready for me and I would wait until the end of time if that was what it took.

"Edward? Please, I need you inside me. I need to feel you, I want you, I have never wanted anyone else the way I want you." Her heavy lashes shadowed her face as she made her confession. Her words hit me full force. Our eyes were locked on each other as I reached down to touch her, making sure she was ready for me. When I felt her wetness, I groaned with pleasure. I softly touched her, circling her sensitive nub before running my finger over it, causing her to buck beneath me. Her want was fueling me more, as was the look on her face, the way she had her lower lip gripped with her top teeth, as if she were trying to control her sounds and her actions. Her fingers were wound in the comforter beneath us, gripping it tightly and her back was slightly arched. She was ready, she was waiting, she was mine.

"Bella, look at me." Her eyes leveled with mine as I began to push inside her, savoring every glorious moment, before yielding to the searing need that had burning in me for months. I moved slowly within her, feeling her tightness around my shaft. It was as if we were made for one another, the fit was perfect. Not wanting to rush things I allowed my emotions and feelings to pour through me as we moved as one. The feeling was overwhelming as I looked down upon her beautiful face, her eyes were still locked on mine, whispering silent words of promise to me. "Mon amour ti es si belle," I whispered so softly I could hardly even hear myself. Bella had unlocked my heart and soul.

I brushed my hand over her face as I lowered my head to kiss her. Our tongues dueled as the gentle massage sent currents of new desire through me. Her arms were wrapped around me, fingers splayed possessively on my back, nails gently digging into my flesh.

I could feel Bella beginning to tighten around me and it took every ounce of control I possessed to hold back until I was sure she was ready. Her soft muffled moans became louder the faster I thrusted. Breaking the kiss I lifted up to give myself more traction. When Bella cried out I lost all control, "Oh God, Edward, please, please...I..." Her insides began to spasm and her back arched as if trying to take more of me in. I released myself into her, finally surrendering to both of our needs.

I remained there still fully sheathed, hovering above her, both of us breathing heavily. Leaning down I gave her one more kiss before rolling to my side, taking her with me. We lay there for a few minutes saying nothing, just listening to the sounds of our heartbeats and breathing.

Bella finally broke the silence, "What did you say?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A few minutes ago, you said something in French, what did you say?" I looked down at her face, her expression was curious and filled with emotion.

I paused, the words had just poured out of my subconscious and I wasn't even sure that Bella had heard me. Giving her a warm smile I answered "My love, you are so beautiful."

Taking a deep breath, Bella asked, "Earlier, while we were dancing, what did you say then?"

"Bella," I stopped for a moment, contemplating what I was about to tell her. It could easily backfire on me.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I was just curious, that all." I could hear the slight disappointment in her voice and it pained me that she felt that way. That she felt that way with me.

"Bella, What I said on that dance floor was something that I have never meant more in my life. I-I just don't want to frighten you. Sometimes I feel like you're just going to disappear."

Bella leaned up on her elbow, looking at me intently. "I'm not going anywhere Edward."

Taking a reassuring breath I made my confession, "I said, I Love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you."

Bella just stared at me. I could tell she was stunned and at a loss for words. "It's okay, Bella. You don't have to say it back. I understand and I don't expect you to say anything just because I did."

"It's not that, I just don't know if I can. As much as I want to, as much as I want to believe that what we have, and what I feel truly is love...Please don't take that the wrong way, Edward."

I placed a soft kiss on Bella's forehead. "Not at all love. Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere." I gathered Bella back in my arms and snuggled her closely to me. Drifting off to sleep, my thoughts wandered back to the wonderful evening we shared and the beautiful woman I was finally holding in my arms.

********

BPOV

I woke disoriented; the wall in front of me was not my own. Blinking a few times I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as images from the night before started flooding my memory. I smiled, remembering the feelings Edward had evoked in me. I moved slightly, adjusting my position and the arm Edward had around me tightened, molding me back into his body. I felt the bed shift slightly as he lifted his head and placed a kiss behind my ear. I could get used to this treatment; it wasn't anything I had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. I wanted to savor it.

I wiggled around, turning my body toward him, my head resting on his arm. Looking into his sleepy morning eyes, I whispered, "Good morning handsome."

"Good morning yourself, beautiful." His lips hovered over mine only for an instant as he gave me a proper good morning kiss. It was wonderful, sweet and put me in a great mood. I couldn't think of a better way to start my day. "What time do you need to be home today?"

I groaned thinking about it. I had so much to get done at work and I wanted to take tonight off so I needed to get as much done in the office today as I could. "Actually, the sooner the better. I want to try to get into work early and get out of there before we open this afternoon."

"And here I was hoping I could keep you in bed all morning. I don't suppose I could persuade you?" Edward's hand cupped my breast, massaging it before moving lower along my waist, toward my heat, his fingers grazing over my center. The movement was just enough to make me shiver in anticipation.

"Mmmmm, I say your chances are improving by the second."

We spent the next hour enjoying each other all over again. Soft touches and caresses, whispered promises of what was to come. I loved the feel of Edward's body on mine, the way he moved over me, touching me, exploring my body and learning which places made me squeal. I hoped as long as we were together he would never get tired of it. For once, I felt cherished and wanted, and luckily for me, it was from a man I was completely head over heels for. I always wondered what it would feel like to truly want someone, body, mind and soul. Now I knew.

Finally giving in to the need for nourishment, we got out of bed and had a quick breakfast before I dressed in one of Edward's t-shirts and a pair of warm-up pants. I slipped on some of his socks and called it good.

We pulled up to the condo just after 9AM. I opened the front door to let Edward and I in just as Alice was coming out to get the morning paper. With a cat-like grin on her face she stopped and spoke before retrieving the paper. "Why _good morning,_ Bella, you are absolutely glowing today."

Edward started chuckling and shook his head. I felt my face flushing as embarrassment set in. It figured I would be the one out of the three of us that would get caught sneaking in, after being out all night.

Before I opened the front door, I turned back to Alice. Hell, I was a grown woman, and Edward was, for lack of a better term, my boyfriend. We were in an exclusive, committed relationship and were completely crazy about one another. Why should I be the one that's embarrassed? If I wanted to spend the night at his house, then so be it. It was about time I got to enjoy the same benefits that Rose and Alice had been with their significant others. A huge smile lit my face, "Why thank you, Alice. After the amazing night I had, I would hope so."

I led Edward inside and placed my purse on the bar that separated the living room from the kitchen. "Thank you again, so much, for the wonderful evening. Not only the benefit, but after. Edward, I-"

"It's okay Bella, You don't have to say anything," He spoke as he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"No, Edward, I do." I leaned back, gently wiggling out of his grasp for a moment. "Please don't take this the wrong. I need you to understand. Last night was so important to me and what we shared, I never would have if I didn't think we had something special. I care about you deeply but if I'm being honest, I don't know if what I feel for you is love." Edward looked as if he were going to interrupt again and I held up my hand to stop him. I needed to finish this, I needed it all out on the table, full disclosure. "Please believe me when I say that you mean so much to me, more than I ever thought you would and I want us to work. I want us to be 'us'," I gestured to both of us with my hands. "I just need time, that's all I ask." I looked up at him, hopeful that he would accept my plea.

Edward stood in front of me silent for a moment, then took one hand and hooked it behind my neck pulling me to him, and as he lowered his head to kiss me I heard him murmur, "Time is something I have plenty of." I parted my lips as his tongue swept inside my mouth, devouring me. My arms came up and twined around his neck, my hand covering the back of his head, enveloping him to me. There was a dreamy intimacy to this kiss, like it meant something else, something I was not privy to yet. We were interrupted by Alice coming back in from outside.

"Really you two, do you ever use the bedroom?" Alice had a silly teasing tone to her voice.

"Actually, it shouldn't be an issue. You're usually still in bed at this time of the morning. So really you're the one intruding. Why don't you go back to your room?" I raised my eyebrows, giving Alice a cheeky grin.

"Oh lord," Alice said with laughter and disbelief in her voice while looking at Edward. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Alice, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." Edward replied sarcastically.

Throwing her hands up, Alice turned around and started back toward her room. "I give up! Make out, get nasty, I don't care. Just let me know when you're done so I can come out and for God's sake clean up your mess when you're done!"

I glanced at Edward who had the biggest grin on his face. I started giggling and grabbing Edward's hand, I pulled him towards my bedroom. "Come on, I need to gather some stuff up and change so I can head into work. Do you have a few minutes or do you need to go?"

"I have plenty of time. Besides, do you really think I'm going to pass up an opportunity to get you alone in your room?"

Looking back over my shoulder, I grinned at him. I only wished I had the time to take advantage of it.

I reluctantly dropped Edwards hand and walked over to my dresser where I put all the work I had brought home to look at while Edward wandered around the room looking at my pictures and other trinkets. I was gathering up my files and was about to place them in my computer bag when Edward asked the oddest question.

"Not that I'm against nice looking things, but why do you have a shelf full of empty picture frames?"

"What? I have pictures in all my frames." I dropped what I was doing and walked over to the bookcase Edward was standing in front of. I picked up the 8x10 frame that normally held the photo of my father and I and looked at it. It _was_ empty. Glancing back up I scanned the other frames. All the photos that were supposed to be in them were missing. I chuckled. "Alice or Rose must have done this. I'm going to guess Rose."

"Bella, why would Rose do that?" Edward asked sounding confused.

"I videoed her one morning singing a Miley Cyrus song into her brush, she's probably just getting me back."

I turned around intending to gather some clothes so I could shower and change when something else caught my eye, I stopped abruptly. My journal was missing. I always kept it on my nightstand so I could write down my thoughts before going to bed. It was something I started doing after I left James. No one would have touched that; it was too personal. If anything we always respected each other's personal space. That would have been crossing the line.

"Bella? Edward said in a panicked voice. "What's wrong?"

I rushed over to my nightstand looking under my book, checking the side of the bed and the floor surrounding it. It was nowhere to be found. "I- It's my journal. It's missing." I looked up at Edward, alarm evident on my face.

"Would Rose have taken that as well?"

"No, never. It's way too personal and Alice and Rose both know that. They would never do that to me." I glanced around the room some more, noticing things. Stuff was moved around, sitting in different spots than normal. My heartbeat accelerated as I began to panic. "Edward, I think someone's been in here."

Edward rushed out the bedroom door and into the office where we set up the security monitor for the camera. I walked up behind him, astonished at what I saw. The screen was nothing but snow. There was no picture of the front door or any of the windows.

"Edward, was-was someone in my room? What wrong with the monitor? Why is there no picture?" I was speaking quickly, the tone of my voice higher than usual. I felt a knot forming in the pit of my stomach.

As if he was on fire, Edward raced out of the room. I couldn't move; it was like my feet were glued to the floor and I felt like I was going to be sick. Someone had been in my room. My sanctuary. And whoever it was, they had my journal. I had everything in that, all my thoughts, feelings, fears. It was my outlet, my place to say anything I wanted and now someone knew everything.

Edward came back into the room a few minutes later with a look of fury on his face. "Bella, call the police. The lines to the camera were cut. Someone's been in the house."

Tears formed and started streaming down my face as I picked up the phone and dialed 911.

* * *

Did you like it? Was it what you hoped for? Better? Worse? Want more?

Just curious...Who do you think it is?


	16. Love, Hate and Everything In Between

Casket...this is chapter's for you.

Frumpy, Goldstar, MsSimone & Adranwen...I Love you hard!

Disclaimer: SM owns a hot Edward, I own a poster of him.

* * *

BPOV

"You have got to be kidding me!!" I opened the front door to none other than Jared and Victoria. How was it that of all the police that could have responded to my call, it was these two that Seattle's finest managed to send my way. "I really shouldn't be surprised, especially after the last stunt you pulled."

"Why Ms. Swan - That _is_ what you're going by these days, right? I don't know what you mean." The sarcasm in his voice was evident and I didn't miss the verbal jab. Judging from the ugly grin on Victoria's face, it was clear that this was going to go much the same way as their last visit. Lucky for me I had something up my sleeve this time to ensure that I was treated fairly. The PI that Edward hired had uncovered quite a bit of dirt on James and his cronies. We had turned the information over to the lawyer that I hired after James had his fit with the bat. Although the lawyer wanted to pursue criminal charges, I had decided to wait and see what happened next. It seemed like it was a good move, as I had Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum at my door now. There was no doubt in my mind that they would do _something_ to screw me over. "We got a call about a possible break in?"

"It was not a 'possible', it _was_ a break in." I took a deep breath, running my hand through my hair in agitation, pulling it from my face, trying not to lose my cool. Edward walked up behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. When he saw who was at the door, I heard him let out a huff.

"Officers? How are you doing today?" Edward said politely. They wouldn't know it, but under the politeness I could hear the contempt in his voice. I may not know everything about Edward, but I had learned a lot about him over the last few weeks, including his fierce protectiveness of the ones he loved and intolerance for unjustness. Edward squeezed my shoulders in a gesture of support. Amazingly, I was instantly calmed. It was refreshing to have him here, behind me, supporting me. It was a comfort. We had gained something last night, a new closeness, an understanding. I could count on Edward, trust him with anything. It was slowly dawning on me that my doubts about having feelings of love for him were being proven wrong. The wall was slowly crumbling down and taking those doubts with it. The surge of feelings I had at this realization gave me renewed strength. I was feeling something I never had with James and it struck me that maybe I did love him already after all. I pushed it to the back of my mind to ponder on later.

I backed up into Edward and he moved to the left out of my way. Raising my eyebrows I gestured with my hand and reluctantly invited Jared and Victoria in. They walked across the threshold passing Edward and I and moved from the hall and into the main living area, like they owned the place. Edward and I followed. As Jared got his notepad out and started asking questions, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of them, stopping their movement, establishing our dominance over the room.

Pausing briefly Jared flickered his eyes up to mine and glared at me. I cocked my head silently daring him to say something inappropriate. Clearing his throat he spoke, "I'm going to need you to fill out a form describing all the missing items and their value." Jared opened up the clipboard he had with him and pulled out a form, handing it to me. " Did you find any evidence of an intrusion?"

"Not immediately, no."

"Could you elaborate?" Jared quipped, raising his eyebrows, looking at me like I was stupid for not anticipating that he wanted more detail.

"I was in my room, packing my bag for work when Edward noticed that the pictures were missing from their frames."

"So Edward was in the room with you?" There was a slight sneer to his voice.

"Yes, of course. After he noticed the pictures missing, I looked around the room and noticed that my journal was missing as well."

"So, let me get this right - somebody broke into your house, took the pictures out of your frames and took your journal?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, that's exactly what happened. They also cut the wires to our security camera."

"Bella, you have to understand that this entire report sounds, well, a little far fetched." Jared gave me a look of exasperation.

"I don't care what it sounds like, I want to file a report. Someone broke into my home when I wasn't here; regardless of what they took it's still illegal and a complete invasion of my privacy."

"So, what time did you get home last night?"

"I wasn't home last night. I spent the night at Edward's." At my confession he immediately raised his eyebrows. Victoria just sat there stone faced, not saying a word. Was it that farfetched that I would spend the night at another man's house other than James? We weren't married any longer, I wasn't doing anything wrong. Let him go running to James squealing like a pig. _What a lap dog..._

"Oh, this changes things". His tone turned quiet, almost calculating. I could hear the wheels turning in his head. "Was anyone home last night?"

"Well, Alice and Rose would have gotten home after 2AM. You'll have to talk to them about that."

"What time did you get in this morning?"

"A little after 10AM; we came straight from Edward's house."

"Umm hmm... Is there anyone that you know of that holds a grudge against you, that may want to do you harm or scare you?"

"No, no one. Not even James could be that callous..." I thought back to my car and immediately changed my answer. "Actually, yes, I do believe James would do something like this". Jared rolled his eyes at me and continued scribbling on his pad furiously as he rattled off more questions. Eventually he wound the questions down and gave me a form to fill out for the missing items and asked me to go through the house and make sure nothing else was missing. Alice, who had been hanging back was questioned next and while he was talking to her I woke Rose up and filled her in on all the details of the morning and told her to get dresses, knowing she would be questioned next.

While Jared was questioning Alice and then Rose, Victoria was questioning Edward. I tried hard not to listen in and finish looking over the house, but it was difficult to resist temptation. I was standing in the converted dining room, my music room, when I overheard Victoria asking some of the most outlandish questions. I could tell that Edward was struggling to hold onto his patience and I was instantly fuming.

"So you were with Bella all night, is that correct?"

"That is correct, yes." Edwards lips were pulled tight and he was speaking in a clipped voice.

"You never left, in the middle of the night maybe?" She was taunting him, trying to get a rise.

"Now why in the hell would I leave Bella in the middle of the night?" It was evident at this point that Edward was about to blow a rod. Victoria just raised her eyebrows and smirked as she continued to scribble on her pad, likely making a note about Edward's continued hostility.

I stepped around the corner; I couldn't listen to it any longer. "That's enough, Victoria. You know good and well that Edward had nothing to do with this, so cut the bullshit."

Victoria sneered at me. "Listen to me, _Bella, _you may have been married to James before, but you're not any longer, so any protection you may have had is gone. I would watch my mouth if I were you because all I need is a reason."

"Empty threats again, Victoria? Haven't you learned by now that you never scared me before and you don't scare me now? I _would_ appreciate it though if you would do what you came here for and stop harassing my boyfriend."

"Listen here, you little-" Victoria was abruptly cut off when Jared walked over and interrupted her. "Could I see you for a moment?"

Jared pulled Victoria to the other side of the room and started whispering furiously to her. We stood there patiently waiting for them to finish. After about five minutes they both approached me. "Bella, we've finished our interviews, if you need more time to finish going through the house you can keep the form and bring it by the station when you're done. We will have someone from the station call you to schedule forensics to come out and dust for prints. What is a good number to reach you at?" Warning bells went off in my head. It was an oddity to hear Jared being so professional and polite to me. I was hesitant to give him my cell number but there was no way I was staying at the house tonight.

After giving him my contact information he and Victoria informed me they were going to walk the perimeter of the house, check the outside camera and take some pictures. I walked them to the door and closed it behind me with a sigh of relief. I slumped over and placed my hands on my knees. Thank God that was over, at least for now. I wondered briefly if these occurrences would ever end. I was also beginning to see a pattern and it was becoming horribly frightening. Not just for me, but for all parties involved. This was at least the fourth incident in the last several months and Edward had been present in some form or fashion for all of them. My break in at the office, Jam Fest, James and my car and now the benefit. Someone did not like Edward and I together. As much as I know James despised me being with anyone other than him, I just could not see him being the culprit behind it all. It just didn't make sense. He stood to lose too much to even risk getting caught pulling stunts like this. It was breaking and entering, harassment and a multitude of other charges he would be facing. He _may_ have slipped through the cracks with the car for now, but it would eventually catch up with him. I had to believe that.

I lifted my head to see Edward standing in front of me, Alice and Rose hovering like mother hens behind him. I could sense that they were trying to give me my space but were worried at the same time and did not know how to handle this version of me. Normally I would breakdown and cry in hurt and frustration, but this was getting to a point where I was just getting angry. Was I frightened? Well, of course - who wouldn't be? - but I was also simply tired of not being able to move on with my life.

It had been such a struggle to pick myself back up after James and I still wasn't whole but Edward and my friends were helping me, showing me I was worth more then he ever led me to believe. I felt cherished, needed and loved for the first time in my life by someone other then my parents. I knew in my heart that Alice and Rose always did, but with the emotional beating I had been taking from James it was hard to reconcile that.

I smiled at my friends in front of me. Lifting myself up straight I brushed off my hands and walked up to Edward placing my hand on his chest. He grabbed my wrist and brought it up behind his neck, running his hand over mine before lowering it to my waist. "I'm sorry for the questioning that Victoria put you through. It was inexcusable and completely out of line on her part."

"Bella, you apologize way too much, you know that? That woman was a bitch, plain and simple and I knew she was trying to get her jabs in on me. You said she was seeing James right?"

"Heh, yeah, I guess you could call it that - mistress turned girlfriend?" I grinned at what she would eventually have to endure once the newness wore off for James. I should have felt bad because he would eventually treat her abhorrently but I couldn't. She had given me so much grief in the last few years It was almost like repayment for her to suffer like I had.

Edward grinned back at me like he was reading my mind and finding amusement in the same thing I was. "Well then, what's there to apologize for?"

"Nothing I suppose." He leaned forward and gave me a peck on the lips, lingering just briefly.

"Ahem," Alice cleared her throat behind us. "Do you two ever cool it down?" I looked up at her, raising my eyebrows as I spoke.

"Don't you dare lecture me about PDA. You and Jasper would be doing the deed right in front of everyone if I let you. You guys are more public then I have ever been. Remember the time I walked in on you two on my office-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough of that, no need to share. I'm going to pack. There is no way I'm staying here tonight. I'll call Jazz and stay with him. I suggest you and Rose do the same, at least until we figure out who this maniac is." Alice turned around and went to her room to finish getting ready and gather her things.

"I was actually going to mention that as well. You don't need to be here and I would feel so much better if you weren't. Why don't you pack some stuff and come stay with me." His offer startled me, he was always so giving and generous.

"Edward, you don't have to do that. I can stay at a hotel. It's really not a problem." I was rushing my words out. I didn't want him to think that I was taking our relationship for granted, that he needed to feel obligated put me up at his place. After all he did live alone and one does get used to their privacy.

"No, I insist. Do you really think I would have you at a hotel when I can have you in my home, in my bed, all to myself for an indefinite period of time? I told you before Bella, I'm a selfish creature."

"I understand that Edward, but I really _can_ take care of myself. If I stayed in a hotel I would be in a very public place and therefore out of any danger. Who would do anything with all those people around?

"Bella? Would you please indulge me?" he said in an almost pleading voice. "It would make me feel much better and as I said, I would have the added benefit of getting you all to myself." i giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Well now, I wouldn't want to disappoint you ..." I leaned up and placed my mouth on his, reveling in the warmth of his lips on mine, tasting him once again on my skin. It was a wonder I didn't attack him right there in the hallway the way his kisses sent shivers of desire coursing through my body. I turned him with my body and backed him up against the wall. My arms were wrapped around his neck, locking him to me and I could feel his want for me pressing against my stomach. I pressed my body more firmly against his, rubbing up slightly as I leaned up on my tip toes more. Edward growled in the back of his throat which only seemed to make me want him more. I bit his bottom lip lightly, raking my bottom teeth over it as I released it. Giving him one last kiss I pulled back and dropped my head on his chest, trying to regain my breathing. This was something I never wanted to get used to, I wanted it to always feel just this way, wanting him, needing him...loving him. _My God, I really do love him._

Looking up at him, trying not to show exactly what I was feeling, I cracked a half smile. " Lets go get me packed then before I maul you in the hallway and we scar Alice."

********

EPOV

Bella finished her inventory of the condo and gathered enough of her things to tide her over for several days. After I dropped her at work I drove straight to the station for my rescheduled meeting with my program manager. This was a monthly planning meeting that we established at my request when I started working for the station. It was typically on a Friday after we were off the air but because of the benefit I requested it be moved to today.

Before last night I had so many ideas and things swimming through my mind regarding the morning show but today I was going to keep it all under my hat and save it for a later time. Today I had other things on my mind at present, namely Jessica. I had worked with difficult people before and wasn't the least bit afraid to handle a situation on my own, but when it turned into something personal _and_ spilled over into my work, well that was a different story. There was no way I would be able to continue to work with Jessica if this was going to be the new normal. I saw little nuances over the last couple weeks, the way Jessica would speak to me about Bella, the way she was acting around me. It was no longer a peer to peer working relationship. Jessica was trying her damnest to take it to another level and I could not avoid the issue any longer. I had politely tried to dissuade her, letting her know I was not interested in anyone but Bella, only speaking to her in a professional manner when off the air and never being alone with her.

I pulled into the parking garage beside the building that the station was in and turned off the ignition. No sooner than when I reached over to unbuckle my belt did I hear a tapping on my window. I looked up to see Jessica standing beside my car with her arms crossed. I couldn't see it, but I'd bet on my life that she was tapping her foot as well. She had become so predictable. I opened the car and got out, pressing the lock on my key remote. I nodded my head at her and started walking toward the elevators when she spoke.

"Edward, please. Please let me apologize." She grabbed me by my arm trying to stop me. I lightly shook her off and kept walking. I made it to the bank of elevators and pressed the up button to take me to the main lobby of the building. Jessica came up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Please remove your hand from my shoulder." I tried to keep my voice as even and emotionless as possible. What I really wanted to do was cringe. I did not want Jessica touching me at all, it gave me the creeps.

"Edward, please just hear me out. I-I want to apologize for last night. I was completely wrong to do what I did. I never should have grabbed her like that."

I turned around to face Jessica. "First of all, _her _name is Bella and second of all, do you really think that grabbing her was the worst of what you did? What about what you said to her? Do you have any idea how insulting and cruel you were? And what about the fit you threw in front of all those donors? We were there for a charity, to raise money. We were the number one sponsors and our job was to convince these people that we are trustworthy enough to be responsible with their money. How are they supposed to feel that way when the co-host of the biggest morning show in Seattle throws a fit before dinner even starts? So don't tell me you're sorry just so you can try to save face. You fucked up Jessica, on a personal and a professional level and you are going to have to suffer the repercussions of said fuck up."

I turned around just as the doors to the elevator opened and stepped inside, Jessica following behind me. I could tell she was uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to the other, never being still. I said nothing, knowing if I did more insults that were probably a little overly harsh would come pouring out of my mouth.

The elevator ride seemed to last forever and when the doors opened I moved quickly into the main lobby, heading for the elevators that would take me to the 15th floor, again with Jessica hot on my heels. I assumed she didn't want me getting there before her, able to get Harry, our program manager alone. I pressed the button for the 15th floor and we endured another silent, excruciating ride up. When we got the the proper floor I made a bee line for Harry's office. I needed to sit down, get a hold of myself and Harry always seemed to have an impartial outlook on things, making me see two sides of the coin. Maybe this time he would too and I could get some of this anger to dissipate.

The good thing about this meeting was, what happened last night was witnessed by a great many people and I was sure that Peter would have no problem backing my story if need be. There was no way Jessica could wiggle out of this; she should have known better then to have gotten so emotional like that in public. Recovery from something like that could be virtually impossible.

"Edward, Jessica." Harry's voice was anything but calm today. _Shit!_ He threw a copy of the Sun Morning Post, Seattle's biggest gossip rag, across the desk. I picked it up, glancing at the headline and the picture beneath it.

"Seattle's Top Morning Co-host Makes Spectacle at Battered Women's Benefit"

The picture underneath was of Jessica snarling at Bella, red wine covering the front of her dress. It was not an image we needed representing our station. I cringed as I looked at it, almost feeling bad for the wrath that Jessica was about to endure. _Almost..._

Harry leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. "Does anyone care to explain to me why my two top co-hosts managed embarrass our station? Do you two realize what kind of damage control we are going to have to do?

"Actually Harry, last night went very well. We won't get the final donation numbers until later today but I think we did better this year than in years past. Guests were very generous with their wallets, despite the interruption."

"Edward, about that-"

"No!" I turned and glared at Jessica. You don't get to talk yet." I spat out. I was getting all riled up again, letting my anger fuel my words. It was not a part of me I was fond of.

"Jessica apparently has a thing for me, or a thing for my girlfriend. I haven't figured out which yet. So last night she decided it would be a good idea to make her feelings public, and loudly I might add. We did walk away but she kept on talking, running her mouth and making it worse."

"Edward, please I-" Jessica was squirming in her seat, trying to get a word in.

"No, I heard plenty last night." I turned to Jessica, "Why don't you you tell him what you did, what you said? Tell him the spectacle you made of yourself and how you embarrassed not only me and the guests but the station with your behavior? Not to mention the hateful words you said to my-"

"Edward, I really think you're overreacting." Jessica said in a small voice, trying to placate me.

"Overreacting? You think I'm overreacting?" I stood up. "So, you come in here all teary eyed trying to wiggle your way out of what happened and _you_ think _I'm_ overreacting? Harry"- I turned my head, looking at him - "Do you have any clue what she's done over the last month? Showing up where I am on my time off, making rude remarks to my girlfriend, insulting her and myself for that matter. And now she brings it to a business function, yells and practically physically assaults my girlfriend in front of our largest donor no less. I'm sorry Harry but I am NOT taking any of the fall for this, it was all her." I was completely incensed.

"Jessica, is this true?" Harry asked with a sharper edge to his voice.

"I- It," she started wringing her hands together and tears were forming in her eyes. Harry just stared at her waiting for some sort of answer.

"It may have happened kind of like that." She stared into her lap guiltily and let the water works flow. There were tears hitting her hands where she had the placed in her lap. Harry reached over and handed her a tissue and she began dabbing her eyes and nose.

"I think I've covered the basics. Jessica, is there anything you'd like to add?" I was purposefully being an ass and I knew it, but I couldn't help myself. She had pushed me over the edge this time and I was doing things I would never normally do without any thought at all.

"You're right. I was completely out of line last night and acted intolerably. I did everything Edward said I did, including grabbing Bella, which caused the wine to spill all over me. Edward had nothing to do with any of this." Her voice was weak and full of defeat. On any other occasion I may have felt pity for her, but after last night and then this morning, well I couldn't help it. I was out of pity and _she_ was screwed.

Harry leaned down and placed his hand on his forehead, rubbing his temples. "Well, I don't think we're going to get anything accomplished today regarding the next month's worth of shows so Jessica, I will call you later this afternoon and we can discuss the next course of action we are taking regarding this matter. Edward, if you could stay?"

Jessica got up and shuffled to the door, before exiting she turned around and spoke. "Edward I really am sorry, could you please tell Bella that too?"

"Huh..." I rolled my eyes again. "Sure thing."

As the door closed I turned to Harry, "I'm not going to do this any longer; she crossed the line. I want to file a formal complaint and a request for her to be transferred to another station."

"You can file your complaint. I don't blame you for being upset, hell I'm upset and it didn't even happen to me. I just hope that the station doesn't take a big hit on this as well. There will be repercussions for last night regarding her behavior and the effects it could have on the station but I can't guarantee her transfer."

"It's her or me Harry and I'm not bluffing. If you think this is the first time she has crossed my path and made a fool of herself then you have another thing coming. I'm not tolerating it any longer. There has to be a sister station in the building she can go to." I was looking pointedly at Harry, daring him to call my bluff.

"Let me see what I can do, but for now, why don't you start at the beginning. Tell me everything."

********

Bella decided she was only going to work a few hours, so by the time I was done talking to Harry and filing my formal complaint with the H/R department it was time to go pick her up. We had dropped her car off at my place before she went into work, both of us figuring that she would feel safer not having to be alone in the car today. The parking lot was still empty when I arrived. I pulled out my phone and called Bella to let her know I had arrived. She came to the back door and let me in, shutting the door behind us and locking it.

I pulled her into my embrace, breathing in her scent. "Hey you." I nuzzled my face on her cheek, over her hair.

"Hey you." She squeezed me tightly, and placed a small kiss on the side of my neck. I felt a groan forming in the back of my throat and suppressed it. My God I was a complete fiend. All it took from her was an innocent kiss on the neck. She would think me a sex crazed fool if I didn't watch it. Not that I wasn't, at least for her anyway. "Come on, I'm almost done here and then we can go before everyone starts showing up for their shifts."

She pulled me to her office, sat down at her desk and started scribbling on a notepad that was in front of her. After a minute she started imputing numbers into what looked like some sort of tracking system on her computer. The small task made me remember a question I had been dying to ask her but had felt too intrusive in the past to do so. Since our relationship had escalated I felt it was not too farfetched for me to inquire now.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Of course, you can ask me anything."

"I was just curious: how come James never got any part of the bar in your divorce settlement?" Bella's face lit up with a charming grin.

"Actually, that was Alice's doing. I didn't own any of the bar while James and I were married."

I looked at her quizzically, not grasping what she was telling me.

"You see, when Rose and Alice asked me to be partners in the bar, there was no way I could do so without always being under James' thumb. My piece of the pie would essentially also be his piece. If anything ever did happen to us, which, obviously it did, I would either have to buy him out or be tied to him forever. This wasn't something I could deal with. Also there was a matter of money. I had quite a bit saved, and could have gotten a loan for the rest but there again James would be tied to it. So Alice came up with this bright idea to front me the money and put it under a pseudo company name that she owned. All of the profits I earned from the bar over the years went into this company account, minus my monthly payment plus interest to Alice. Once my divorce to James was final, Alice signed everything over to me and I was able to pay off my portion of the loan in full. When I was married to James I took home a reasonable salary and he was none the wiser."

"She really did that for you? I don't have friends like that. I wish I did. It would make life a lot more pleasant."

"Yeah, she did and Rose would have too but Alice beat her to the punch. It's no secret that neither of them were ever hurting for money; their parents invested well for them , and it paid off. So, I have amazing friends, sisters really, a thriving business and a bright future." Bella was smiling at me like she hadn't a problem in the world. "So, how was your meeting?"

I proceeded to tell her about what transgressed and the future of Jessica. I still had hopes that she would be transferred to another station but even if that didn't happen she would at least be out of my hair and off my show or in another position. In the meantime, she had been suspended indefinitely. It was a step in the right direction. It would without doubt be difficult for us to work together again, although on reflection I couldn't help but feel the smallest twinge of regret that she had probably borne the brunt of my anger not only as a result of her behavior at the benefit but from the breaking as Bella's as well.

Standing up, Bella closed the lid to her laptop and started packing up. When she was finished she looked over at me. "You ready?"

"You bet. Let's go home." I grabbed her hand and she led me out of her office and into the main bar area to turn off some of the lights. "Hey baby?"

"Hmmm?" Bella replied.

"I do believe you still owe me a song." Her head snapped up and she looked at me, narrowing her eyes.

"You're really going to make me fulfill that part of the bet?"

I smiled widely. "Yes.." She glanced at the piano and then back at me, a soft smile suddenly playing upon her face."

"Okay." Placing her things on the bar she walked over to the piano, pulled the bench out and sat down. "Could you hit those lights over there for me please? It's a bit dim over here."

I turned the lights on that she had just switched off and pulled a chair down from the table closest to the piano and took a seat. Bella looked thoughtfully at the piano for a moment and then she started to play. The opening notes were vaguely recognizable and the melody seemed slower then what it would normally be. Then it dawned on me what song she was playing. She opened her mouth and that beautiful voice of hers started singing. The words...they spoke volumes. There was no way she had selected this song randomly.

Her voice floated over me, wrapping me in her. She wasn't looking at the keys, or music; she was looking at me, singing to me, telling me what I so desperately wanted her to tell me. It took everything I had not to jump out of my chair and rush over to her but I had started this, asked her to do this for me and I needed to let her finish. I took in her words, knowing they were for me and I wrapped that around me and held onto it. This was more then I could have hoped for: it was a statement, an admission. It was a beginning.

_It's always been inside my head.__  
__Sunlit hardwood floors and feather beds.__  
__And children laughin' runnin' up and down the stairs.__  
__It would be heaven without goin' nowhere._

_And when a dream starts comin' true.__  
__It feels like destiny, like i already knew.__  
__Like you were meant for me, and me for you. __  
__And it feels like i'm right where i've always belonged.__  
__And it feels just like a love song._

_The way we talk, the way you smile.__  
__You kiss my lips, it drives me wild.__  
__I never knew until i felt your touch.__  
__That i could need someone so much._

_Tell my wedding goodbye.__  
__It's all blue skies.__  
__Feels like comin' home.__  
__And it feels just like a love song.__  
__Feels like destiny, like i already knew.__  
__Like you were meant for me, and me for you.__  
__And it feels like i'm right where i've always belonged.__  
__And it feels just like a love song._

_And it feels just like a love song._

Slowly I stood up as the last notes played. Bella pushed back the bench and stood up. I reached down and moved it out of the way, Bella turned around and looked at me, questions in her eyes. I still never said a word as I placed my hands on her neck, threading my fingers through the bottom her hair and kissed her, backing her up, pressing her into the keys of the instrument making a random tune of their own.

Bella's hands reached up and grabbed the back of my head, willing me to be closer to her, the kiss was fierce, ravishing and full of hunger. My lips were hard and searching, wanting more and more. Bella's lips parted as she gave herself freely to the passion we were sharing. My tongue swept into her mouth, tasting and teasing, playing an aching game of want. I drank it in, never wanting it to end, but wanting to explore so much more of her, pleasure radiated outward and I could not control my desire for her any longer.

Reaching up under her legs I lifted her and sat her on the keys of the piano. I reached behind me and pulled the bench back in front of me, pushing it in all the way and placed Bella's feet on it. I leaned forward and stole another kiss, lingering for a moment before reaching down with my hands and unbuttoning the buttons on her shirt. I marveled at the swell of her breasts just above the line of her bra. The way they formed the perfect shape. They were made for me and for me alone. I placed my lips on her neck and moved down toward the lusciousness that awaited me. Taking my hands I moved them over her shoulders, sweeping her shirt off her body. Bella arched back, placing her elbows on the lyre that held up the music.

She was a sight to behold. Whoever came before me was no longer; it was here and now that mattered and I was determined to show Bella in every way I could that this was meant to be, that she was perfect in my eyes and we were destined to be together. I took a swelling mound of flesh into my mouth, gently sucking, brushing the fabric of her bra aside so I could move to her nipple, flicking the tip of it with my tongue, feeling it harden. I cupped her as I took more of her sweet skin into my mouth, the groans she was making fueling my fire.

My free hand unbuttoned the clasp on her pants, and my hand moved inside the waist band to work them down. When I felt no barrier I stopped and pulled back looking at Bella who instantly had a sheepish grin on her lustful face.

"_What?_ I was in a hurry to get dressed before the police arrived at the house and didn't have time to put any on. Is this a problem...love?"

I groaned aloud and swooped in taking her mouth yet again in a mind blowing kiss as my hand moved further into her pants to find the sweet spot I was seeking. As I moved lower I felt the wetness pooling at her opening; it only served to make me hungrier with want. I circled her throbbing nub, feeling her slight bucking motion beneath my hand, the sound of the keys beneath us making noise, before sliding one finger in and then two. I moved them in a circular motion, trying to find just the right spot when I heard Bella emitting sounds of pleasure..._There it is_. I continued my movements, slowly at first, letting her savor the sensation; looking at her face as I brought her pleasure, it was almost more than I could bear. There was not only passion on her face but an almost intense look of concentration with her eyes closed and her head thrown back. Her lips were slightly parted and her tongue was peeking out. My mouth was salivating.

Bella lifted her hips, signaling me that she wanted more and I was a more than willing partner. The bulge in my pants was throbbing I wanted her so badly, her words, her body, her soul, they all called to me. I still had her voice in my head singing to me, her eyes penetrating into the depths of my soul. That thought alone was all I needed. I grasped the waistband of her pants and pulled down removing them completely. Bella reached down to my waist and lifted my shirt over my head. Leaning forward, she began to place teasing kisses on my chest as she ran her hands from my abs all the way up to my chest, slightly scoring me with her nails. The sensation was completely overwhelming and I reached down to unbutton my pants, I had to have her NOW.

"No." Bella said in a husky voice. "Let me." Running her tongue up my chest, sending shivers through my body, she took off my belt and unbuttoned my jeans, pushing them down as far as they would go before they fell to the floor of their own accord. Pulling Bella to the edge of the keys, I braced my knees on the bench; once again, there was random music as Bella braced a hand on the keys beside her, the other hooking behind my neck. I reached down one last time, feeling her wetness before slowly guiding myself into her, moving with slow steady strokes. The sensation was completely overwhelming: here I was, making love to the only woman I ever loved, knowing, hoping she loved me back just as fiercely.

"Bella... my God, I want-ohhh" That did it. Bella grabbed the base of my cock, wedging her tiny hand between our bodies and squeezed, and instinctively I started moving faster, letting the feelings and the sensations guide me. I could feel myself getting harder as I moved faster. Placing my hand at the small of her back and the other under her I picked her up, her legs wrapping around me. Pressing her against the wall I continued to move inside her, her tiny moans fueling me, her scent intoxicating me and the feel of myself inside her moving me to a new level of intimacy that I had never been to.

I took her mouth with my own, thrusting my tongue into her mouth just as I felt her walls tighten. I thrusted harder and faster, spilling myself into her as she released. I rested my head against her forehead, still holding her against the wall, still fully sheathed inside of her. I didn't want to withdraw, I needed the closeness, I would never get enough.

Bella placed a soft kiss on my neck, then my lips, running her fingers through the back of my hair.

"Edward, look at me." her face was serious yet serene. I had never seen her look so calm and peaceful, without worry or strife.

"Yes love?" I brushed the hair back from her face and smiled.

"Edward," she said softly, "I've been such a fool, so blind by trying to protect myself that I couldn't see what was right in front of me. I was wrong, Edward."

I looked at her quizzically, worry creeping in slowly. "What do you mean?" I did my best to keep my voice as light hearted as possible.

"I-I love you. I think I have for some time now." There was such tenderness in her gaze, she was completely open and venerable to me. She was giving me so much more than her love. She was giving me faith, hope and trust.

I held her tightly in my embrace, relief and elation coursing through me. Looking back up at her, I rubbed my thumb over her cheek and leaned over to kiss her as I replied. "I love you too, baby, I love you, too."

* * *

Question: If you could have one thing happen in the next chapter, what would it be? Drop me a line and let me know. The one I like best, I'll write in. :-)

I also want to add a BIG thank you for all my readers and reviewers. I love you all and you make writing this so much more fun for me. xoxo - MB

(Song credit goes to the wonderful Sara Evans)


	17. A Pictures Worth a Thousand Words

WetDishRag - This is yours...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts, it all belongs to Stephanie.

* * *

"Bella! The phone's for you."

Leave it to Alice to bellow across the house rather then just bringing me the phone. I walked into the living room, wondering who in the world would be calling me on the house phone at this hour, especially on a Sunday evening. There were only a handful of people that even had the number. Alice was looking at me with an 'I told you so grin' on her face as she handed me the phone.

"What? What's that look for?"

Alice smirked. "Serves you right not telling your daddy. Bella, what's wrong with you?? I thought you told them!" Her tone was anything but pleasant. I felt like I was a child being told by my mother how disappointed she was. I shrugged, a silent gesture, saying 'what was he gonna do?'

Putting the phone to my ear I steeled myself for onslaught of my father, Chief Swan.

"Hi Daddy!" I faked enthusiasm, hoping to set the tone light. It didn't work.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Why in God's name am I finding out from someone else that someone has been terrorizing you?"

_Shit! Shit! How did he find out?_

"Well I didn't think it was that big of a deal...I mean, it happens all the time right?" I knew it was going to be a failed attempt at placating him but I at least had to try.

"That's a lousy excuse, Bella. What were you thinking? You should have told me Bella. Dammit." I could hear the frustration in his voice and knew he was pacing. It was something I had seen him do so many times while I was living at home.

"You know, Dad, I CAN take care of myself." I was trying to play it off; the question was, was he buying it? I heard him suck in a breath and cringed, obviously he had not.

"Bella, this has nothing to do with you not being able to take care of yourself. But it has everything to do with you being safe! And when I get a call from my friend at the station telling me he ran across a half-assed filed report about a break in that was called into your home, I have to wonder, what's really going on?" He let out a sigh in frustration.

I really needed to fix this. I hated upsetting my parents, my father especially. Now my mother, she got upset over a hang nail; her reaction was always inevitable. But my father? That was another story.

"Would you please tell me what's going on?" His voice was softer; he was attempting to calm down and I knew this was not always the best thing.

I started at the beginning telling him of the office break in, Jam fest, even James and my car before updating him on the break in to my home. He remained silent through the entire recount, only his heavy breathing and sporadic grunts telling me he was still listening. I left nothing out, knowing if I did and he found out about it later he would just get angry and disappointed.

I finished with my recount of events, patiently waiting for my father to say something. The silence was killing me, I knew without a doubt he was extremely angry. "Daddy, would you say something please?"

"Bella, just give me a minute. I'm thinking." After a minute or two my father continued. "Who exactly is Edward, Bella?" I knew this would be coming and in all honesty I had planned on telling my parents about Edward but with everything that had been happening, it had not exactly been on the top of my list. I was just trying to be normal again, have a normal regular life and job with a normal regular guy. Setting aside the fact the Edward was far from normal, he was the exception to the rule. Or maybe he was normal and I just was not sure what normal was anymore.

"Edward and I are seeing each other Daddy. We have been dating for a couple months now." Okay so maybe not officially dating, more like skirting around wanting each other, at least up until a few weeks ago.

"Do you trust him?" His voice was not accusing, more like curious. This was not the conversation I was expecting to have and I wondered where he was going with it.

"Of course I do! Edward is wonderful. You don't think that-he would never do anything like this. Edward is a very good man Daddy and treats me so much better than James ever did. Please trust me on this. As soon as you meet him, you'll see." I couldn't blame him for what he was thinking - after all, I had kept him in the dark about everything - but I couldn't help but feel a little offended at the assumption.

"Oh good then! So you wouldn't be opposed to bringing him home for spring break?" The tone in his voice did not suggest that it was a request.

"I-Edward works Daddy, I don't even know if he could take off."

"Then you won't mind if I run a background check on him?"

"Don't you dare! Let me talk to him, I promise we can work something out. Maybe a long weekend or something, okay?" Like my words would help. As soon as he got off the phone with me I was willing to bet the first thing he would do was a background check. I groaned internally, so much for privacy and taking care of myself.

"I better have a call before tomorrow evening, Bells. And then we're going to talk about the rest of this mess and what we are going to take steps in preventing any further altercations."

"Fine, but just so you know, I haven't been sitting around doing nothing about it. Edward had a security system installed and we hired a PI. The problem is the police department: no one is doing anything and I keep getting stuck with James' cronies as the responding officers, so things slide under the table."

"You should have called me, Bella. I could have helped."

I Know, I just...I wanted to do this on my own, to take care of myself. It was important that I try. You understand that right? I was under James' thumb for so long and I really needed to be able to make my own decisions and figure out my own problem. He never let me."

"I do understand Bells and you did the best you could. But it's not working so please, let me help you now, okay? You know I'm just worried about you, right? I just want you safe. I don't know what I would do if I lost you Bells."

I let out a long sigh. "I know Daddy and I love you too."

Turning I hung up the phone and noticed Alice still standing behind me. "Nosy little elf," I growled.

"Face it Bella, now that Mr. C is involved maybe something will get resolved."

"Maybe, but I'm still gonna make some calls. There has to be something else I can do. They can't keep ignoring me. I think I'm going to take Edward's advice and take the lawyer up there with me. Demand that someone else look into the break in and my car vandalism. There is such a conflict of interest with Jared and Victoria and I know I'm not getting a fair shot."

"Wow Bella, I'm impressed!"

"There's one other thing..."

"Oh no, I recognize that tone." Alice laughed. "It's the same tone you used to have when we were growing up and Charlie caught us being up to no good."

"You're close. He wants me to bring Edward out to meet them and I don't mean at my leisure. If I don't take him out there and soon he's going to pack up and come here."

"Seriously??" Alice asked, half laughing

"Oh hell yes he would. Alice?!! What am I supposed to do??"

"You're supposed to go-BUT I have an idea. How would you feel about making it a group trip? I haven't been home in forever and no one has met Jazz yet. Do you think Charlie would mind?"

"Alice! .brilliant. It's perfect!! But..." I sighed; there was no way Edward would be able to go. He had such a crazy schedule as it was, with all the events and then early hours.

"But what Bella?"

"I just don't see how Edward could get away. You know how odd his schedule can be. This would have to be planned way in advance, not an off the cuff weekend getaway."

"Bella, how blind are you exactly?"

"Huh?"

"I said, how blind are you? Can you not see that that man would do anything for you? Just ask him okay? See what he says."

xxxxxxxx

"You really want to take me home with you?" Edward enveloped me in a tight embrace. "My God Bella I would love to meet your parents, see where you grew up, all of it! When do we go?"

"_Seriously?_ Don't you have to check your schedule?" I was excited and nervous all at the same time. I wanted Edward to meet my parents. He was someone I was proud of and I needed them to see I wasn't making another mistake. I wanted them to love him as much as I did.

Edward released me and sat down on the bar stool next to him. "I do have a few things that can't be moved but we can work around them. Did you have a specific weekend in mind?"

"Actually, I was thinking I could go up early, the week after next, maybe on Wednesday or Thursday and you could meet me up there on Friday? Would that be too much trouble? Alice is going up with Jasper too, so you could ride with them if you don't mind." Edward was quiet for a moment before answering.

"I don't think I have anything going on that weekend but let me double check my schedule okay? I smiled, suddenly excited at the prospect of taking him home. "And I'd love to ride up with Alice and Jasper. Then I could ride home with you, alone..." Edward wiggled his eyebrows as he lunged from the stool at me in a dramatic gesture, bending me backward and kissing my neck. I giggled at his playfulness.

"Ahem, I don't mean to interrupt."

"Oh! Jake. Sorry, we were umm..."

"We were making out, Bella; there's no sense in hiding it."

"Edward!" I swatted his arm playfully, my giggles coming back in full force.

"Sorry Jake, we'll get out of your area." I grabbed Edward's hand, dragging him back to my office. I shut the door behind us and turned around to face him. He was standing there, arms crossed with a huge grin on his face."

"What?" He dropped his hands, stalking forward. My heart rate started accelerating. "Edward..."

"Bella..."

I turned, angling my back toward my desk. Backing up a bumped up against it and sat crinkling God only knew what in the process. Edward moved forward until he was positioned between my legs.

"Hey there."

"Hey there yourself. Have I told you today that I love you?"

I didn't think my heart could become any more erratic, but it did. What in the world did I do to deserve this man? And what would I ever do if anything ever happened and we were no longer?

"No, not today you haven't." My voice was soft and low, it was like a switch had been turned on and the automatic pilot of sex voice and innocence had emerged. I didn't mean to sound that way, but the feeling was something I wasn't at all used to.

"Hmmm, I need to fix that then." Edward threaded his hands into my hair at the base of my neck, leaned forward and kissed me. It was soft, sweet and tender. No rushing or fire, just love. Between soft kisses he murmured. "I...love...you."

"Mmmm, I love you too," I muttered back into his mouth.

He pulled back and I licked my lips, savoring the taste of him. "I notice you do that a lot."

"I do what a lot?" I asked.

"Do you like the way I taste on you Bella?" Instant heat coursed through my body.

Pushing shy, timid Bella aside I replied, "As a matter of fact, I like more then just the taste of you on me." I gave him a saucy grin.

"Oh God Bella!"

Grabbing the back of my head, Edward attacked my lips, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, taking everything, giving everything. I moaned in the back of my throat. I jumped suddenly, hitting Edward's forehead with mine, startled by the banging on my office door. I mouthed the words "I'm so sorry..." to Edward as I reached forward and rubbed his head, trying not to laugh.

"Bella. I need the inventory reports."

_Jake... figures._

Edward was grinning at me as I hopped down from my desk and pushed him aside so I could sit down. "Sure Jake, just give me a minute and I'll run them out to you."

"Thanks, Bella" Jake mumbled through the door.

"Great. I wonder what he thought we were doing in here."

"Probably exactly what we _were_doing in here."

I groaned and Edward chuckled. "I probably should get some stuff done. I don't want to be here to late tonight. So, you'll call me when you check your schedule?"

"Absolutely." He leaned over and kissed brushed my hair aside, kissing the back of my neck. I turned around in my chair and gave Edward a proper kiss goodbye, grabbing his face in my hands and biting his lower lip before opening my mouth to him, tasting him, driving myself wild. "I _do_ think I need to kiss your neck more often."

"Guaranteed results..." I smiled. "I'll be done around 11:00 okay? You're sure you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all. I'll see you then."

Turning back to my desk, I pulled the latest inventory report for Jake to update. Pressing the print button, I waited for the document to print out and then pulled it off the printer and took it into the bar to Jake. When I approached he had his back turned to me and was talking on his cell phone.

"No, absolutely not! Are you insane? You have enough problems right now as it is; you're not dragging me into your mess. You need to get that figured out and then we can talk about something more permanent. Personally I think things are working out fine just the way they are. Why screw up a good thing?"

I cleared my throat trying to get Jake's attention without being rude. Technically he was on duty and the phone call needed to be taken at another time, but who was I to judge? I had just practically mauled Edward in my office. Heck if I had more time today and Jake had been scarce I would have. There was something about him that brought out the wild side in me. I had confidence when it came to Edward, a confidence I never had or ever desired to have with James.

"I have to go, Bye." Jake hung up the phone abruptly. Turning to me he smiled. "Sorry about that, Bella, I don't usually take calls like that at work."

"No worries Jake. You never abuse it so I don't mind." I reached out my hand extending the documents I printed off. "Here you go. The most recent inventory reports that you requested. I plugged in all the numbers that you counted last week and took into account the stock we received so the numbers remaining should be what we have on hand minus what we have used. So as long as you guys have been keeping track of what has been consumed in liquor...I'm rambling aren't I? You know all this, I'm sorry." I smiled at Jake.

It's okay Bells, I understand your concern. This bar is your baby and I would do the same thing. Say, Bella, I really want to apologize again for what happened a few weeks ago. I know I am totally out of line here and you probably don't even want to talk to me still, but I really do feel bad and I value your friendship. I miss you, I miss us." Jake grabbed my hands squeezing them. "Can we start over, please? I want the old Bella and Jake back."

I stood there, thoughtful for a moment. "Look Jake, I'm not sure what was going through your head when you said the things you said but I do know this. When you made the comments you made, Edward and I were simply friends, going out on a date, seeing what was what. Now we aren't. Edward is a part of my life. I love him and I don't see him going anywhere any time soon. If you can't deal with that you need to tell me so we can keep things strictly professional." Jake opened his mouth to comment but I kept going, "BUT if you think you can see past that, accept that, I am more than willing to forgive and forget."

Jake held up his hands, "Bella, I promise, not only do I accept, but I support all the way." I raised my eyebrows, weary of his instant approval. "Seriously, I need you in my life. I was a fool to have said to you what I did and I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again, but I'm asking, please, forgive me. Let's go back to the way things were. _Please__?"_

I stared at Jake, trying to see if I could sense any deception in his face, his stance. Was he playing with his hands, shifting from foot to foot? Looking me right in the eye? No, he was doing none of the above. Giving in I acquiesced. "Okay Jake, I forgive you. BUT! I am not going to promise things will instantly go back to the way things were but I'm willing to give it a shot okay?"

"Thank you Bella!! You won't regret this, I promise."

"That remains to be seen." I turned around to go back to my office, looking back over my shoulder."

"Funny Bella, very funny!"

"I thought it was."

I entered my office and shut my door so I could finish my work. I was counting the hours until I could see Edward again. Sitting down, I started shuffling through papers on my desktop, trying to find the general ledger I had printed out the Friday before. I moved some papers aside and my eyes registered an unfamiliar object. I had uncovered a photo which seemed to have been tucked into the stack of papers. Picking it up I peered at it, not quite believing what I was seeing. As recognition of the image slowly sunk in, my previous light mood vanished and was replaced by slowly increasing feeling of dread.

There it was in black and white, Edward and I quite thoroughly enjoying ourselves on the piano.

The feeling of dread built mixed with mortification, not from what I was doing or with who, but that someone else had been there, watching. Somebody had had the audacity to spy on me and take pictures. What would anyone gain by this? I shuffled through the rest of the papers on my desk pulling out more photos that were shoved in between papers. I pulled out photos of Jam Fest, Edward and I out eating, me leaving work.

The last photo I picked up however was the most disturbing of all. It wasn't one of me or anyone for that matter. It was a photo of a hand written note that simply stated 'I'm watching you'.

All of my new found resolve, thinking I could handle things and take care of it myself, every bit of strength I had gained the last 6 months, flew out the door. Suddenly I was more terrified then I had ever been. Reaching into my purse I pulled out my phone and started dialing.

xxxxxxxx

EPOV

I walked past Harry's closed door and heard Jessica screaming. As a matter a fact I was willing to bet everyone had heard her screaming. A grin spread across my face. She was gone and I was free. Free of her stalking me, smothering me, her nosiness. Free from her bothering Bella any longer.

"NO! You cannot fire me! This wasn't my fault. It was all her, that bitch, Bella! This isn't fair Harry and you know it!! You can't do this to me!"

"Actually I can and I have. I'm sorry Jessica but your behavior is what caused this mess. If you had just kept yourself in check like we talked about... I gave you a shot. You're the one that messed it up, not me. I told you when I hired you that I would not put up with that sort of behavior and it was clearly outlined in your contract. I'm sorry, but it does not matter who your father is. I did him a favor by hiring you. It was up to you to keep the job."

The door opened just as I passed the door.

"YOU!! Jessica screeched in her shrill voice, "What am I supposed to do now, _Edward?_Where am I supposed to go? No one is going to hire me after this._"_

"That, Jessica, is not my problem."

"Do you think this is the end of this? You think you and your mousy little girlfriend are going to ride off into the sunset and have your happily ever after? Well you have another thing coming. I may be fired but won't be gone Edward Cullen. You just wait. You're gonna regret the day you crossed me. And as for Bella-"

"You lay a finger on her, say one demeaning or disrespecting remark I will personally guarantee you will never work in this industry again. Try me, see if I'm lying." I walked off grinning like the Cheshire Cat, leaving Jessica standing there with her mouth hanging wide open.

Entering my office I sat down at my work station and started replaying that morning's show. Jessica has been excused for reasons unknown so I had Alec filling in for her. Surprisingly it had worked out great and we really played off of each other well, especially without having no planned bits or game plan to work from. It told me a lot about him and I wondered for a moment if he would be great for the show on a more permanent basis. I'd have to talk to Harry about that before I left for the day.

A red blinking light caught my eye and I looked down to see my phone flashing. Funny, I must have really been zoned in on what I was doing because I couldn't remember my phone having even rang. I picked it up and hit the view missed call button. Bella...five times? Worry instantly crept into my conscious. Shit, no wonder, the phone had been switched to silent. No wonder. I pressed the 1 key to listen to my voice mail.

Bella's panicked voice came through the speaker.

_Edward, please call me when you get this. I found pictures. They were all over my desk. Someone's been watching. Please, call me._

_  
__T_here was another message left five minutes later.

_Where are you? I really need to hear your voice. I called the police and my father but I really need you here. I know you're busy but... Please Edward. Call me._

The last message had been left 30 minutes ago. Shit! I hit the speed dial for Bella. She picked up on the first ring.

"Edward, thank God." Bella sounded on edge and frazzled but not like she had been crying. Good, she was keeping it together. That's my girl.

"Baby, I am so sorry! Are you okay? I'm on my way right now."

"Yes, I'm okay, just a bit scared, that's all." She paused, "Someone took pictures of us Edward, pictures of us being-sharing-I, I feel violated."

"Are those the only pictures they took?" I was worried, I was more than worried. There was no way I was letting her out of my sight now if I could help it.

"No, they also took pictures of me - Everywhere, at the store; work, even at the condo. Someone's been following me; there are pictures here from four months back at least, before you and I even existed. But the majority of them are recent and they are all of the two of us."

""I'm in my car right now Bella and on my way, do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

"No, that's okay. Alice and Rose just got here and the police are about to leave so I need to speak with them before they go. As long as you're coming I'll be okay."

"I'll be there inside 20 minutes. I love you and we ARE going to get to the bottom of this okay?"

"I hope so Edward, I don't know how much more of this I can take. I love you too. See you soon."

Bella hung up the phone and I floored it, driving to the bar like I was in an Indy 500 race.

xxxxxxxx

_  
_The police were just leaving as I entered the bar and I noticed with extreme relief that Jared and Victoria were not among those present, which meant that the call Bella had made to the Chief of Police had done a great deal of good. It still pained me to know that she was so hell bent on taking care of herself that she never even considered calling her father to help out. I could understand not wanting to abuse the system but if you had the contacts available and did not abuse them what harm would there be in taking advantage when you really needed the help?

I bypassed the bar and went straight for Bella's office. The door was wide open with Alice and Rose hovering around the desk. As soon as Bella caught sight of me she stood up and rushed forward into my arms.

"Edward, I'm so glad you're here." I held on tight, stroking my hand over her hair and whispering that it would all be alright. Bella never let go, clinging to me. "The pictures, they were so intrusive, so intimate. They followed us, watched us, me. Edward, they took pictures of us here, the piano....I-I feel like they took something beautiful and turned it into something dirty. Not to mention that someone was in my office _again."_ It was a heart wrenching plea of hurt and it pained me that she was hurting this way.

"Bella, look at me." She shook her head that was buried in my chest. "Bella." I reached my hand up from her waist and placed it under her chin, slowly moving her head up to look at me, The expression on her face was my undoing. It was humiliation, hurt and fear. "There is nothing that we have done, anytime or anywhere that we should be ashamed of. What we did, what we_have_is special and all ours, no matter what. No one can take that from us. Who cares about the pictures? Do they know what we feel? What we think? Do they have any idea at all how much we love each other? No, they don't. That's what matters. They may have made a small dent in you, but you'll bounce back and we will get through this. All of this okay? Together."

With a small smile, Bella drew in a deep breath. "You're right. I just don't understand. Who would do this? Who would continue to do this? And why? Edward, no matter how much James may hate me or want to get me back, I really just can't see him doing this. It's just a gut feeling, but it's still there. James has a temper. What he does is extreme and instant. This isn't James. What's sad is that I don't know if that makes me feel better, or worse."

"Well, at least he's one we can potentially eliminate right?"

"There is that, yes. So I suppose it should make me feel better."

"You said you called your father?"

I did. He called the precinct and spoke to the Chief there. They are going to start looking into things more in depth and assign it to an actual detective rather the responding officers. Hopefully by doing that it will help solve this mess. Were you able to get in touch with the PI?"

"Yes. He said he would have a report couriered over to me first thing in the morning. He asked me to call him later. He apparently has some very interesting information to share. I wanted you to be there when I spoke to him."

Okay, I already feel better. Thanks for calming me. Alice and Rose were trying and failing miserably." Changing the subject Bella continued." Oh, by the way, not to go off topic, but did you get a chance to check your schedule? Now more than ever Dad wants me to get away for a bit. I really want you to come if you can."

I walked Bella back into her office, sitting on the edge of her desk as she took a seat in her chair. Alice and Rose had vacated it when Bella and I were talking in the hallway. "As a matter a fact I did and it looks like I am free and clear. Do with me what you will; I am at your complete disposal."

"Oh, you really shouldn't say things like that."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Those sort of phrases cause certain individuals to cancel trips and want to stay home in bed all day taking advantage of said promise."

I hooked my feet around the bottom of Bella's chair and pulled her forward. "You can take advantage of me anytime you like. Where we are makes no difference to me."

"I love it when you talk all sweet to me like that." Bella said looking up at me and grinning. Damn! I wanted her here, now, anywhere for that matter.

"Are you done here or is there stuff you need to finish up? I can wait outside?"

"I'm done. I'm taking the rest of my work with me. I don't want to be here right now."

I stood and pulled Bella from her chair. "Good, let's get out of here. I'm gonna to take you home and talk sweet to you some more."


	18. The Epiphany

I just wanted to say a huge thank you to all my readers and let you all know that this little fic has become so much more then I ever thought it would. I know I don't update nearly as often as I would like and really appreciate all of your patience and understanding. Thank you all for always being so kind and sticking with me. Huge ((HUGS)) to you all!!

I also have so totally awesome betas and pre-readers that I couldn't do any of this without either. They put up with my wishy washy attitude, my horrible punctuation and keep me totally in check. So to Goldstar, MsSimone, Adranwen, & my darling antipyro, I love you all hard.

My darling Frumpy, I love that you keep me in line, you don't let me over do and you have MAD title skills!! You complete me...

Disclaimer: I own this fic and the alternate universe the characters live in but thats all. The Characters and everything Twilight belong to SM.

* * *

BPOV

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice, Mr. Roman. I know you must be busy." I sat in a leather padded chair in front of a large paper strewn desk at the office of Felix Roman, P.I. I had called him that morning to get a last minute update before leaving town tomorrow to stay with my father. I knew Charlie would ask so I figured it was better to be safe than sorry, I requested a meeting.

"Please, Ms. Swan, call me Felix, and really it was no trouble at all. I was going to call you anyway so this was perfect really." He gave me a polite smile before continuing. "Before I start, what can I do for you?"

"My visit is actually two-fold. First, I wanted to get an update as I'm leaving town for a long weekend, the second, is my father pulled some strings with Seattle PD. He has a friend there in Internal Affairs and asked him to look into my cases."

Felix leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together, resting his elbows on the arm rests. "Okay, well first things first then. I followed up on the whereabouts of your ex-husband the night of the break in and confirmed with a neighbor that he wasn't home. So I started checking up on the whereabouts of one Victoria Harris, apparently she was out all night as well. I'm still asking around, checking all the local hotels and motels to see where they may have stayed, so I'm not even close to crossing them off my list yet. I have been in touch with the Seattle Police Department about getting a copy of the tape from your security system but they are being less then cooperative."

"Ah, here's where I can help you then." Felix sat up in his chair, leaning forward.

"I'm listening." He said, his interest peaking.

"As I mentioned, my father called in a favor to IA at the Seattle Police Department. When I told him that I had hired a PI and a lawyer, he assured me that he would come up with some sort of way for the two of you to work together. In other words, their evidence is your evidence and vice versa."

Felix smiled, "Ms. Swan, at the risk of sounding obtuse, why in the world would you need me if you now have IA working on this?"

"Bella, please, call me Bella. And my reasoning is very simple. There are some things you can do that they can't. Nothing illegal or anything, but they have pretty strict regulations they have to follow. You can bend, they can't. I did read you right the first time we spoke, did I not? You indicated-"

"No need to say any more Bella, _indeed_ I did." He paused for a briefly. "Well then, if that's the case, if you could leave me with the IA contact name and number before you leave?"

"Of course, actually, here..." I flipped through the cards in my purse pulling out the card for Emily Young with Seattle PD. Handing him the card I finished, "I spoke with her this morning. She should be able to tell you anything you need to know."

Felix took the card and placed it in a manila folder sitting on the desk.

"So, were you able to find out anything more on Jared or Victoria?" I asked hopefully.

"I put a tail on them during their off duty time. So far, nothing has panned out. Other than the trouble they are giving you at the station, they aren't following you. There has been some off movement from James, but it has not been to any of the places we discussed previously that you both frequented. Nothing to make him more of a suspect than he already is. There has to be someone else, which leads me to the next question. Is there anyone, and I mean anyone at all that would wish you harm besides any of these guys? Old romance or fight with a friend? Co-worker? I know it's a stretch but can you think of anyone else?"

I thought for a minute, _no, surely not_...A puzzled look must have crossed my face because Felix spoke up.

"What is it Bella? Who are you thinking of? It can be anyone."

I took a deep breath and pushed forward. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but there is someone, actually two people that I never even considered." I looked up at him, a twinge of regret rolling in my gut from what I was about to say. "There is someone I work with, I never would have thought of him in the past. His behavior lately has been off though. We got into a fight and things haven't been the same since." I stopped speaking and remained silent, knowing if I continued, there was no going back.

"His _name_, Bella?" Felix prompted, raising his eyebrows.

"It's- Jacob, Jacob Black." I paused before continuing, I felt so bad. "He works for me and my partners at the bar."

"Okay, it's a start. Who's the other guy?"

"Girl, the other _girl,"_ I paused, "Her name is Jessica Stanley. She works, I mean, worked, with Edward. She was recently, very recently, let go." I let out a relieved breath I did not know I had been holding in. It felt good to get the names out, like they had been stewing inside me, fighting and pushing to get out. I don't know why I never thought of them before, but better late than never I guess.

"Wasn't she the radio personality in the newspaper, not too long ago? Made a big scene at a charity function or something?" Felix questioned.

I grinned at the memory. "Yeah, I was at the function and happened to be the cause of her outburst. She was Edwards's co-host on his morning radio show and had a thing for him. She had it stuck in her head that he was hers and I was not good enough. Seeing us together at the benefit must have set her off."

"Tell me more about them, your take, so to speak, their personalities, habits you have noticed, everything." Felix grabbed a tape recorder that was sitting on left side of his desk and pressed the record button, setting the device in the middle of the desk. Grabbing a notepad he he poised his pen to take notes as well.

I started at the beginning with Jessica, telling him everything from Jamfest to her being fired from the station. I left nothing out. Knowing Edward probably had a different viewpoint, I suggested to Felix that he speak to Edward about her as well.

Telling Felix about Jessica brought back a rush of emotions. Women could be spiteful creatures, worse than any man on his worst day. Women held onto things, never forgot and often never forgave. Women used any leverage they could get, to their full advantage and would always look for the weak spot, that way, when the time was right, they could hit you where it hurt. I had learned this long ago when I first suspected that James was sleeping with Victoria.

It would not be below Jessica to use scare tactics to try and run me off, and then try and sweep in and pick up the pieces for Edward. She was sneaky enough and could certainly play the role. I had seen it. I saw the sweet Jessica, fitting in, being nice, and playing it up. But the second your back was turned, she went in for the kill; and she had, or she had at least tried. Too bad for her she failed.

Something still did not feel right about Jessica though. I didn't think it would hurt to check her out, but if it was her, why draw all the extra attention to herself? Wouldn't that just make her seem that much more suspect? It just didn't make sense to me.

As I began talking about Jake, my voice took on a different tone. Jake had been my friend, I hoped deep down inside that he still was and he wasn't the one behind this. Jake and I had been through so much and he was there when I needed him. When James was being an ass, he was an extra shoulder to lean on. He was my male influence, my protector. And when I left James he made sure I was safe and not bothered. He helped to make my separation and then my divorce so much more bearable.

I knew that at this moment I was still upset with him, he had done me so wrong, but I was forgiving and I just needed him to prove that I could trust him again. That he wasn't going to fly off the handle if I said something he didn't like, that was going to take me as I was, Edward and all. It was a package deal and there was no negotiating.

I started by telling Felix about Jakes and my previous relationship, before James and I divorced. How he had been my friend and been there for me. I transitioned into the after, and then the Edward period, his strange behavior, jealousy and possessiveness. The entire time Felix was quickly writing key words. Again, I suggested he speak to Edward about Jake as well. He might not have known him like I did, but he had a different perspective and saw things in another way. I was biased when it came to Jake, I had been seeing what I wanted to see because he was my friend. Edward was an outside party.

Felix set down his pen as I finished. "Bella, I can't tell you how good this is. This is a really good start and I feel like we finally have enough information to start really digging into stuff here. I'm going to start looking into things here immediately. Did you have anything else you wanted to go over before we finish?"

"No, not that I can think of. Again, thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"As I said Bella, it was no problem." Felix reached down and plucked a file folder off his desk, similar to the one he had been looking at earlier. "Here, this is a copy of my report that we went over earlier. Look at it, see if anything else sticks out and if something does, call me. No matter what time it is, okay?"

I nodded my head. "Okay."

"If I find out anything I'll give you a call. I'll also make sure to get in-touch with your contact at the S.P.D. today. I'll let you know if I have any problems. I assume I can reach you or Edward by cell phone?"

"Yes." I stood up and pushed back my chair. "Edward and I will be in Forks, at my parents' house. I'm leaving today and he'll be following on Friday. If you have any questions at all, please DO call me. You won't be disturbing or troubling in any way." I smiled.

"Great! I'm going to get to work on this stuff. I suddenly have a lot to do." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

I started toward the door. "Thanks again Felix, I really appreciate everything."

As I reached for the doorknob I heard Felix reply, "We're gonna to get this asshole Bella."

I grinned before turning around. "I know we are Felix, I know we are." I turned the knob and walked out of his office and into the Seattle spring morning.

********

Edward picked my suitcase up and placed it in the back of my 4-runner.

I would miss him; miss him more than I thought I would. I had gotten so used to him being around more often than not, and it made me realize how much I needed him. Not in a needy way, but as one person who loves another, craving the contact, the company. Edward made me feel whole, real and safe. He made me feel like no matter what was going on, everything was going to be okay as long as we had each other.

I peered at him as he loaded my stuff in the car, taking in the way his body moved. The way his arm muscles flexed as he lifted my bags and put them in my vehicle. I pictured them around me, holding me, cradling my body against his. I could almost feel his hand on the back of my neck, holding my head, angled so he could kiss me tenderly, passionately and then roughly with a hungering need.

I was lost in him; I was always lost in him, in his face, his body, his soul. He simply took my breath away. Why had it taken me so long to see what was right in front of me? Why had I been so hell bent on fighting what I knew in my heart I had felt already? Yes, James had hurt me, but Edward was nothing like James. Giving in to Edward and his love, once I had finally done it, was the best thing I had ever done and the one thing I knew I would never regret. He would never hurt me, he loved me and I loved him. It was as if we were two souls that had been waiting endlessly for each other and once we found the other, nothing could go wrong, nothing could stop us. We just _were_.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked a bit puzzled.

I blinked, snapping out of my inner thoughts. I walked to Edward and he must have seen something in my face, because he dropped my remaining bag into the back of the car with a thud.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing," I said, with a wistful sigh. I stood on my toes, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with every ounce of love I possessed for him. Edward's arms wrapped around me, those strong arms I loved so much and they held on tight. He didn't question my sudden need to be close; he just kissed me back, giving as much as I was. In the back of my mind I knew we were standing on my front drive, outside in the open, but I heard nothing. Only the beat of his heart against my breast, the soft sound his mouth made as it moved over mine. We were in our own space, nothing could get in and nothing could get out.

The kiss ended softly, quietly and I moved my face to rest against his cheek, breathing in his scent, my arms still wrapped tightly around his neck, He stood there holding me, not moving, firmly against his body. I was in a cocoon of safety and love here. If I could have stayed like this forever I would have.

Edward's hand moved up into my hair, brushing it away from my face. In a voice that was barely a whisper he said, "Bella, what just happened?"

I kissed Edward just below the ear and rubbed my cheek over the side of his neck and face, smiling to myself.

"I don't know if I can explain it, or even do it justice."

"Try, please?" Edward asked with want and need in his voice.

I pulled back out of Edwards arms, and they fell to his sides. Instantly, I felt empty without his touch. _This_ is how I would feel without him, his love, his companionship, friendship.

I blinked a few times and looked right into his beautiful emerald green eyes that were swimming with emotion. "It was a feeling. I was just watching you load my car, and it hit me, like lightning." I grabbed his hands in mine, needing the contact. It was instant comfort. "I have been _so_ selfish, so stubborn. Here you are, giving me all you have, protecting me, loving me and I have been so frightened of us, _of me_, of what I feel. I don't want to hold back anymore Edward; I don't want to hide it from myself anymore. I'm cheating you and myself by doing that." I said softly, but with force, needing him to understand.

"Bella," Edward reached up and cupped the side of my face, the tips of his fingers in my hair. "I understand, and I would never fault you. You have been through hell and back, hell, you're _still_going through a lot. I am _so_ lucky to have you, in any way; as a friend, lover, however I can get you. I just knew the first time I saw you that I had to have you in my life....I'm _that_ man Bella, I knew, no hesitation, no wavering, no doubts." He leaned his forehead against mine and with both hands pulled me in for another sweet, gentle kiss that took my breath away.

This kiss was not only full of love but a sweet hunger, one that could not be sated by a mere kiss. I tasted his need for me; it was rolling off his tongue and vibrating in the small sounds he made under his breath. With our mouths fused together in a soft duel of want I felt the fire start to burn low inside me. Our kisses became more demanding, our breathing heavier. I suddenly felt the side of the car up against my back, Edward pressing into me, his hardness very evident. I had not even realized that we had moved until I felt the cool steel of the car through my shirt, and it made me shiver.

Edward's hands moved from my face to my sides, his fingers splaying wide, moving up, and exploring my body. My head was spinning, the sensations he evoked in me were making me feel out of control and I writhed beneath his body.

With his lips still on mine he ground out, "When did you say you had to leave?"

Out of breath, on a voice I didn't recognize as my own I replied breathily, "At one," and continued kissing him.

"Good, then we have time." Edward pulled back shut the cargo door on my car. Turning back, as if stalking me with his hunger, he swept me up, one arm under my back, the other under my knees and carried me inside. I couldn't keep my hands off him, my mouth off him, peppering small kissed along his neck and jaw as he walked into the condo, where I had in my room, to quickly pack up my clothes earlier.

He didn't stop for anything, just carried me straight back to my room, shut the door with his foot and laid me on the bed, staring down at me. His eyes were full of fiery need and I could feel the sexual tension coming off of him in waves.

It never occurred to me to be disturbed by the fact that the last time I had been in this room, for any amount of time, had been when the police were here. This was healing and would take away all the bad that had occurred here.

I reached up for Edward to come to me. He quickly took off his shirt, throwing it behind him and I was once again taken with the pure beauty of him. Edward wasn't overly muscular or built, but his body was lean, firm and beautiful. Putting a knee on the bed he leaned over me and I placed my hands on his chest, feeling his warm skin beneath my fingers. I lightly raked my nails down his chest to his abdomen and he sucked in a breath. His eyes went a darker shade of green, more piercing and I could see the golden rings that surrounded his irises.

My hands moved lower to the buckle of his belt, slowly pulling the leather away from the buckle until I was able to reach the button of his jeans. With deft hands I quickly undid his jeans and zipper so I could move my hands lower, feel him pulse in my palm. Edward made a groaning sound, urging me onward, further, and I wanted to hear more. I wanted to make him feel more.

I sat up and pushed him backward, away from me. Edward gave me a puzzled look and I just grinned as his pants fell to the floor. This was exactly the way I wanted him. I moved from the bed and stalked forward toward him, reaching my hands out and pushing him backward until he was wedged between me and the dresser. I reached up and unbuttoned my shirt, letting it slide from my arms. My hands moved lower, undoing the clasp on my white Capri pants letting them fall to the floor as well.

I stood before Edward, my chest heaving, in nothing but my pink lace bra and matching boy shorts. Edward reached out for me and I shook my head.

"No, it's my turn."

I lifted my hands to his chest, running my fingers down it before leaning forward and placing kisses on the red marks where I had raked my nails earlier. I lowered myself to my knees and kissed his waist, nipping at the sensitive flesh just above his hip bone. I felt him shudder at the sensation it caused.

My hands moved to his thighs running down them, feeling the hard muscles he had built by running every morning. I kissed him there, first the right thigh, moving from the outside in and then the left thigh. I could smell his manhood and it made me dizzy, achingly dizzy, but I wasn't done yet. This was about him, not me. My hands cupped his ass, feeling the tautness there and I squeezed, loving the shape of it, the feel beneath my hands. My fingers grazed the crevice of it and I heard the sharp intake of breath, felt his cock twitch. _Hmmm, you like that do you? _

Continuing my exploration, my fingers found the spot I was seeking and I lightly ran them over his tight opening, brushing it, feather soft; he moaned deep in the back of his throat. With my free hand I gently grabbed the base of his dick and placed the tip in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it as I ran my fingers over him again and the noise he made was all the invitation I needed. I took him into my mouth, my teeth grazing lightly on the bottom of his member as he moved in and out, my hand making slow twisting, stroking motions at the same time.

My name left his lips, almost as if he were begging me for something more. I continued my feasting on him, loving the taste and the texture, the comfort of him in my mouth. I felt him getting harder, his hand brushing through the back of my hair, touching me. His breathing was becoming more labored and I knew he was almost ready.

"Bella-Ungh, I'm about to cum." The pleasured moan that escaped as Edward spoke pushed me to to new heights. He tried moving me away from him, but I remained where I was, eyes open, wanting to do this, this thing I had never done, for him. I stared up at Edwards face as I brought him pleasure, he threw his head back and then I felt him start to shudder, the warm liquid begin to slide down my throat. I kept my pace until I was sure he was finished, licking and kissing the tip of him as he left my mouth.

With one hand still braced on the top of the dresser he leaned forward, looking down at me. Reaching down he held out his free hand and I took it, letting him pull me up.

"You are...that was, amazing." Leaning over he took my mouth with his and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. Picking me back up he carried me back over to the bed and set me back on it. "It's my turn now."

He reached around my back and undid my bra, letting it fall forward down my arms. Moving lower, Edward placed a finger inside my boy shorts on either side of my hips and lowered them.

"Edward." I needed him, seeing him that vulnerable, that trusting had undone me. "I need you, I need you inside me, please." My voice was almost hoarse with pleading want.

"And I will be." Edward lowered his head and kissed me just above my pelvic bone, licking the smoothness of my skin, teasing me. His tongue lowered slightly and grazed the top of my slit, moving lower slowly. Settling directly in front of me, he gently placed my legs over his wide, strong shoulder and spread my folds open, kissing me right on my sweet spot. I quivered in response, a deep moan rising up from my throat. I looked down at him, watching as he enjoyed himself devouring me and saw his hand move up and felt two of his fingers probe my opening. It was torture, sweet torture, feeling him touch me, his fingers, skimming, teasing me, his mouth to making love to me.

Edward continued licking my folds, his tongue circling around the center of me, then, finally lavishing attention to my clit, just as his fingers entered me and started moving. He lapped at me, nibbled and pulled at my parts as his fingers did a slow torturous dance of ecstasy inside my body at the same time. I moved forward, pressing myself into him; reveling in the feeling of spiraling out of control by his hand, by his mouth. I could feel the pressure building as he removed his fingers, and replaced them with his tongue. His thumb moved to my clit, pressing and gyrating until I could not hold it in any longer.

"Edward!"

I came, and he lapped it up as my juices flowed out of me. I was still throbbing and pulsating as he continued licking me, sucking, not missing a drop. He moved slowly up my body, kissing my waist, my breasts and then my mouth. I could taste myself on his tongue and the heat returned. I placed my hand on the back of his head, trying to bring him closer even though there was no space between us left. I could feel him move above me, positioning himself between my legs, his manhood resting at my opening.

He entered me swiftly, burying himself to the hilt, pausing for a split second before pulling almost all the way out and doing it again. I let out a scream of pleasure from the feeling it brought me, urging him on, wanting it harder and faster; needing him, my body burning as he pumped in and out of me. Colors swam in my head, hues of bright blues and greens, circling one another in their own erotic dance.

Edward was in me, making me feel, making me want, but I wanted him uncontrollable and without limits.

"Edward, I want you, I need you." I beseeched.

"Bella, I want you, I need you."

"Edward, I want _all _of you, no holding back." I said in a voice pained with need.

"Oh. God." I heard Edward moan out.

It was as if those words had opened up a floodgate and all of his sexual energy that he had been holding in poured out and into me. Suddenly Edward's strokes became longer, harder, and faster. I looked down where we were joined, watching as his length pumped in and out of me, in a smooth steady rhythm. His hands moved to my breasts, tweaking my nipples. I involuntary arched back, trying to take more of him into me, the feeling was unimaginable. Repositioning for a second Edward grabbed me under my ass, moving me to flip me over and he panted out, "On your hands and knees Bella, I want you on your hands and knees."

I finished rolling over and scooted up on my knees, leaning forward and putting the rest of my weight on my elbows, my hands in front of me holding onto the wrought iron bars. I felt Edwards's hands grip my waist and his cock slid into me again, filling me and making me cry out with pleasure. He started out with slow, long strokes, gaining momentum the longer he moved in and out of me. I was bucking back into him, trying to take as much as I could of him into me. At one point, through the haze of the spiraling ecstasy I felt his arm wrap around me, crossing over my breasts, holding on tighter.

Edward leaned down and started kissing and nipping at my back, the hand he still had at my waist moving down to my core, finding the taut nub there and pressing down on it. I cried out in pleasure, my hands gripping the bars of the bed tighter as he began moving harder and faster inside me. In my head I could see stars, like the pitch black of the night and all the tiny bursts of light raining over me.

I had never seen stars before, not this way. I had never felt like this before, this hot primal sex, the need that pulls at you. I felt as if we were one, fused and bonded together in a dance that was our own, entirely; one that no one else could ever duplicate. The thought was possessive, and I was one to not be a possessive person. _Mine... _I took a hand off the railing and placed over Edwards, over my breast and threw my head back, feeling the top of his head brush the side of mine.

Edward suddenly pulled me backward, balancing himself on his knees and heels, never breaking contact, thrusting with me in his lap. I called out his name, again and again and he continued pounding into me, both of his arms wrapped around me from behind. Turning my head and tilting it back I found his mouth and we kissed, biting at each other's lips, tongues dueling for control.

"Bella." Edward panted out, "I want you to cum for me, will you cum for me baby?

His words made my heat rise and I felt him growing inside me even more, getting ready to release himself into me. With one final cry, he pushed me over the edge and I was lost, lost in bliss, the stars, in Edward.

We were both panting as we collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty heap of tangled limbs. I moved my hand over his torso, resting it there, curling into him. We laid like that for what seemed like an hour although I'm sure it was only a few minutes, until we caught our breaths, and cooled down. I could not remember the last time I had felt this relaxed, this sated, this wanted.

I stirred, leaning up on an elbow and looking down at Edward. His eyes were closed, breathing normal. I stared at him, taking in his features again, remembering the way those soft lips felt on mine. I lifted my hand and brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen across his forehead, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"Car ce n'était pas dans mon oreille que tu as chuchoté, mais dans mon coeur. Ce n'était pas mes lèvres que tu as embrassées, mais mon âme." I said softly, surprising him.

Edward put a hand on the back of my neck, pulling me into a sweet soft kiss. I smiled against his mouth, tenderly kissing him back.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? I have to say when I started writing this chapter I had no intention of Edward and Bella going inside and devouring each other, but my fingers and my head were working together in an alternate universe that day and it just happened. What can I say?

Are you ready to meet Charlie & Renee? Love quirky families and small towns? Will Edward withstand the visit and come out of it still smelling like roses or will Charlie grill him and give him a run for his money?

Leave me some love! I need love, I thrive on it. (or leave me some hate, just be loving when you do it *smiles sweetly*)

XOXO

MB


	19. Home is Where the Heart is

Hugs and kisses to you all!! Enjoy the beginning of the madness we call parental units. *Grins*

To my awesome beta masters, if I could put you ion my pocket and carry you home to live with me forever I would.

DISCLAIMER: I own some thoughts, some really dirty pervy thoughts but I don't own Twilight. That privilege solely belongs to SM

* * *

BPOV

Edward shut my car door and leaned in the window, kissing me goodbye. It was soft and sweet, but there was still that underlying hungriness in it which I noticed, because I was feeling the same thing too.

"If you keep kissing me that way, we are going to end up back in the house doing a repeat performance Edward." I said, pulling back.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Edward said, looking at me eagerly.

I laughed, "No, it's anything but a bad thing, but if I don't get going now, I'll never make it before dark."

Edward sighed and hung his head, "Fine, go... I'll just go home, by myself, all alone..." he trailed off and I laughed again.

"That's a pretty pathetic attempt, Edward." I chided.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying can you?" The puppy dog eyes came out in full force and I laughed.

"No, I suppose not." I said, smiling and shaking my head at his teasing. "Hey, I'll see you in a couple of days. Don't miss me too much, okay?" I placed the palm of my hand on his jaw, stroking it, rubbing my thumb over his lower lip. He puckered and kissed the tip of my thumb.

"I'll miss you plenty. I'm afraid I've become a bit spoiled, having you in my bed every night, waking up with you every morning. It'll seem empty without you." I looked into his eyes, giving him a soft smile before leaning in to kiss him once more.

"I'll miss you too. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too baby. Call me when you get there so I know you made it in safely, okay?"

"I will." I reached over to put the gear shift in drive when I noticed the folder sitting in my seat. It was the copies of the report from Felix that I had made for Edward. "Oh! I almost forgot." I picked up the folder and gave it to him. "This should keep your mind occupied tonight. It's the report from Felix. You completely distracted me earlier and I completely forgot to fill you in on the meeting I had with Felix this morning."

"Can I keep it?" Edward asked.

"Of course, when I call you tonight I'll fill you in on the next steps, or if you want, you can call Felix and he can fill you in. He can probably give you better details on the next steps to be taken than I can anyway."

"How about I do both? I respect and want his professional take on things, but I value your opinion more," he said, smiling gently at me. A sappy look covered my face as I started to get that warm and fuzzy feeling all over. He always said just the right things, holding me higher than I felt I deserved. I didn't know if I would ever get used to it. I didn't know if I wanted to, I loved the feeling too much.

Edward clapped his hand down on the car. "Go! Before I take you back inside and have my way with you again." He said, grinning devilishly at me.

"Mmmmm, okay, but note that I'm leaving reluctantly." Edward just grinned at me as I put the car into drive and pulled away from the curb. I glanced in my rear-view mirror, watching him standing there as I drove off. I was really going to miss him, even if it was only for two days.

I picked up my cell phone and pressed the speed dial for my father at the station.

"Chief Swan." The voice said when the phone picked up. I loved hearing that voice on the other end of my phone. It was a firm, deep timbre. Probably intimidating to most, but soothing to me.

I missed my father and instantly felt bad again for leaving him out of my problems, for not visiting sooner, for not calling enough. I promised myself I would make it up to him. I'd plan an extra long visit next time; invite him and mom out here for a break, anything.

"Hi Daddy, I just left Seattle, so provided I don't run into any traffic, I should get there around eight."

"You just left? Bella, it's almost four. I thought you were leaving at one?"

I hesitated, grinning, just for an instant. "I was, but I got delayed."

"Delayed, how? Did something else happen?" His voice went on alert immediately.

"No! No, everything is fine. I just had a bit of trouble getting out on time." It was the best I could come up with, because there was no way in hell I was telling him that the reason I was held up was because Edward was worshipping my body and fucking me senseless. I was sure if he had been able to see my face he would have figured it out in an instant. I had never been one to easily mask my feelings. My face showed everything.

"Hmph!" I could hear him blowing air out of his nose as he disqualified my answer. Even though he couldn't see me, I felt my cheeks rising in color as embarrassment set in. I sometimes forget that my father was once my age. And according to my mother, he had been a pretty energetic & eager man. Of course, my mother says he still is. Why she saw fit to share this information with me, I had no clue.

As a matter of fact, my mother always shared bits of quirky, random information with me. It was like she couldn't help it. Renee was, for lack of a better word, a bit of an eccentric. It showed in the way she dressed, the way she talked, the way she ran the house. And I think my father loved her all the more for it. She kept him young and light hearted, which was so important with the job he had. Without her I could easily see him spiraling downward, letting his career eat him from the inside out. She was the yin to his yang.

As a mother she was a bit unconventional. She was always more my friend than my mom, which is why my father and I had the relationship we did. I may have gone to Renee for tampons and 'girl problems' but when it came to life, it was always Charlie I ran to. He was the one I feared disappointing the most because he was the one that recognised my true potential, even when it was hidden.

Renee always coddled me, told me it was okay, that it was alright to be imperfect. She never pushed me, just gave in gracefully and did her best to make my hurt go away. She would have shielded me from everything if she could have anything so that I never had to hurt. Anything so I was always smiling. I appreciated everything she had done for me, but when push had come to shove, in the end if that had been all there was for me to lean on, I would have ended up a complete wash-up, good for nothing, doing what everyone else wanted because I was too afraid to say no. I almost ended up that way anyway.

I loved Renee, there was no doubt of that, she was only doing what she knew how, but our bond would never be anything like the one I had with my father.

Charlie was hard where she had been soft. But his harshness wasn't cruel like James's was. Charlie pushed me to be the best I could be, to do the best I could do. Charlie helped me to believe in myself and showed me that I could be my own person. He also taught me that the world could be cruel, but not everyone in it was.

I think that was where I went wrong with James. I wanted to believe I was strong and could handle him, I could change him. I believed that no matter how cruel he was that there was still some good in him and I stupidly believed I could bring it out. Make him see another side of things, of life. I was wrong.

I still believed deep down that James had some good in him, somewhere; I was just not the right person to bring it out in him. Maybe it had been my defying nature, my stubbornness. The fact that I had stuck around for 10 years didn't necessarily mean that I had made it easy on him. He may have been cruel and I may have taken it, but I was also stubborn, questioning his motives constantly and conniving.

I wasn't conniving in the sense that I was malicious, but I knew, deep down, that James and I would eventually split up, no matter how hard I tried. I had to make sure I was taken care of, that I could support myself. So when Alice presented me with an alternative way to be part of the bar, to save money, I jumped on it.

It was a risk, and If James had found out what I had done, there would have been hell to pay . Technically, I had not done anything illegal, but it would have been the end of it all, of the bar, of Alice and of Rose. Now, well, there was nothing he could do now. I never mentioned it to him and if he knew about it, he wasn't saying.

I think my father felt partially responsible for my situation with James. He was constantly calling me, checking up on me, worrying. I never said anything to him but he always knew something was wrong. He just noticed something was wrong, he just knew me that well. When I stopped coming home as frequently, when I stopped playing, I was certain he'd pick up on things. I stated seeing a sadness when he looked at me and I could tell that he knew. I just pasted on a bright smile and kept on living, trying to keep positive, trying to make my marriage work.

I still surprised me that James never questioned me about my parents, asked if they noticed our absence or lack of communication. It was a true life oxymoron. For someone who was so caught up in what everyone thought of us, he sure didn't care at all what my parents thought, or anyone from our home town for that matter.

We all knew what they thought now though. My parents were never ones to gossip, but news travels fast in a small town and when word hit the street that James and I split up, everyone came out of the wood work with their opinions. Surprisingly, the majority of them were all very gracious toward me and James got the short end of the stick without a moment's hesitation.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I picked it up off the seat beside me and looked at the caller ID. Renee. I smiled as I answered.

"Hi Mom, I'm about half way there. Did dad tell you I'd be there around eight?" My voice was cheerful, anticipatory about seeing my family and my home town. Last time I had been here, it was with James, and it was great, not having to worry about keeping up with someone that needed attention lavished on him twenty-four hours a day like he did. I could be me and the prospect was exciting.

"Hey honey! Your father told me and he also told me why you left so late. Really Bella, you'll see him on Friday." There was a teasing tone to her voice, my cheeks flushed. That man was way too perceptive when it came to me than any father should be.

"Mom!! He did NOT tell you what I think you're implying!" Renee laughed a deep, throaty laugh. In my mind I could see her throwing her had back, a happy glowing look on her face.

"Oh yes he did, he said he could tell by your tone of voice that you were up to no good." She was still trying to control her laughter and she spoke.

"Up to no good? I'm a grown woman, Mom. I don't need permission to have sex with my boyfriend." There was a sarcastic edge to my voice that sent Renee into another fit of giggles.

"Oh, Bella, I'm just giving you a hard time. I love hearing you so happy. You are happy, right?"

"I don't think I have ever been happier, Mom. Edward is wonderful and I can't wait for you and Dad to meet him." My voice took on a wistful tone as I thought back to earlier today, the words he spoke as we said goodbye at the car.

"You have no idea how much relief I feel to know this Bella, to hear happiness in your voice again." She paused for a moment. "We can talk more about Edward later, I don't want to keep you on the phone while you're driving. I called because I wanted to let you know that we arranged a little get together for Friday evening at the house. A dinner party, very informal of course, but so many people are so excited to see you again."

I groaned, rolling my eyes, "Mom, why!?"

"Bella Marie, don't roll your eyes." Renee said as soon as I finished protesting.

_How does she do that?_

I sighed, "I'm not rolling my eyes, Mom."

"Just indulge me, won't you darling? We never get to see you." Renee asked, trying to guilt me and as always, it worked.

She was right, I hadn't taken the time to see them like I should have and I had a lot of making up to do. If she wanted her silly get together, I would indulge her and not whine about it.

"Okay Mom, you win. Besides, it will give me a chance to introduce Edward to everyone."

"See darling, that's the spirit! I'm so excited Bella."

"I am too Mom. I'll see you in a couple hours, okay?" I said, trying to wrap up the conversation.

"Okay darling. Drive safe."

"I will, bye Mom."

"Bye, darling."

I hung up quickly, before she could come up with anything else to say.

I looked down at my clock and sighed, I had two more hours at least. My ass was already aching from sitting still for so long and I needed to stretch my legs. I glanced up ahead and saw a gas station, making a snap decision to stop and take a break.

I used the restroom and quickly washed my hands. As I was standing there, letting the ice cold water run over my soapy fingers I looked in the mirror, startled at the woman I saw looking back at me. Her face was mine, her eyes were mine, but there was something different about her. The circles that I was so used to seeing under my eyes had faded and I had color in my cheeks. My eyes were bright, sparkling, even without the aid of make-up. I smiled to myself, so this is what you look like when you're happy and in love. My heart sped up in my chest and I grinned at myself, missing Edward, yet excited at the prospect of missing him so much that I couldn't wait to see him.

Once the soap was rinsed off my hands I quickly dried them and walked back out into the store. I grabbed a bottle of water from the wall of coolers in the back and made my way toward the counter to pay. My stomach was rumbling for food. I had planned to stop and grab lunch on the way but decided not to since I got out of town later than I intended. Not that I was complaining. I would much rather still be lying in Edwards arms, enjoying his body wrapped around mine, than sitting in my car making a grueling four and a half hour trip home.

With my head in the clouds I made a quick decision to skip the snack and wait for dinner. I paid for my water and got back in the car and on the road.

********

I pulled into my parents' driveway just after eight. No sooner did I have the car turned off, Renee was opening the door and rushing out to greet me. She made it to my car door just as I was getting out of the car, engulfing me in a hug. I could see my father over her shoulder, leaning against the doorjamb, grinning from ear to ear. I smiled warmly at him, hugging my mother tightly. I missed this, I missed home and I missed my parents. I had gone way too long between visits. Closing my eyes I just stood there, enveloped in my mother's arms, feeling at peace, comforted and loved.

"Oh, darlin', I've missed you so much." Renee said softly in my ear. "We are _so_ glad you're home." I pulled back from our embrace just as Charlie was walking down the front steps, toward my car.

"I missed you to Mom," I said smiling, my voice choking on a small happy sob.

Charlie walked up and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up off the ground. As he put me down again he placed a kiss on my forehead, tickling me with his mustache. It reminded me of when I was a child and made me giggle. "Daddy." I squeezed him tighter, not wanting to let go. It had been so long since I could be this open with my parents.

"Never again, Bella, do you hear me?" He placed his hands on my cheeks, looking me right in his eyes; an almost sad expression was covering his face.

"I promise, Daddy. Never again."

Charlie held out his hand for my keys and I happily gave them to him with a smile. He pulled my bags from the back of the car and carried them in the house, yelling over his shoulder as the screen door was closing. "Come on you two! Dinner's getting cold."

I glanced at my mom and grinned, wrapping my arm around her waist as we walked into the house.

The smell hit me first, that smell that never changes and really says home. It was polished wood and pipe tobacco. Mom hated my father's habit, or at least that's what she tried to allude to. Truth be told I believed she loved the smell just as much as did. It always brought back happy memories. Days where Charlie and I would sit on the back porch together, me reading and him smoking and making lures. I was a bit surprised though that it was lingering in the house as much as it was. Renee had either given in and let him smoke in the house or he was leaving the door open. I'd bet the former.

I watched my father's retreating form walking up the stairs as I stood at the front door looking around. Nothing had changed. The couch was the same with the same colorful throw draped over the back of it. There was a new flat panel TV hanging over the fireplace and the pictures that always sat on the mantel of me growing up were still there. I smiled glancing at them.

Slowly, I followed my father up the stairs to my room where he was depositing my bags. As with the living room, everything in here was just as I had left it, save for my bed. Gone was the twin bed I had slept in growing up. In its place was a full sized bed with similar purple bedding. I looked at my father quizzically.

Without my asking he answered. "We had the bed replaced about a year and a half ago. Your mother and I held high hopes that you would leave James and come home. We just wanted to be prepared, that's all." He grimaced, like he was confessing something bad.

Tears started filling my eyes as I moved forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I am so sorry Daddy, so sorry to have worried you like that." He held me for a moment before replying.

"I should have done something Bella; I _know_ the signs of an abusive relationship. I could have warned you, tried to help you, something. Instead I sat here and did nothing; just biding my time, wishing you would come to your senses and come home. I'm glad you finally did."

"You're right, I did. But let me tell you, there would have been nothing you could have done. I had convinced myself that I could fix things, that most of it was my fault, that I was a bad wife and needed to do more to please him, to make him happier. I know now that none of that is the case, but I needed to see that for myself. You couldn't have saved me. Alice and Rose both tried Daddy. If I wasn't listening to my dearest friends, do you really think I was going to listen to you?" I gave him a bright smile, through my tears.

"But, still Bells-"

"No", I interrupted him. "No buts. I'm a big girl Daddy and you reap what you sow. I did this to myself, I stayed out of some sort of insane need to try and make things right. Thinking it I stopped trying that I was just a quitter. This is all on me Daddy, and it's okay. I needed to learn from my mistakes, so I would never do it again. I learned a lot about men from this. How to trust, how to be more perceptive. I'm still learning, but it's getting better, I promise. Besides, if this hadn't happened, I would never be where I am today. I wouldn't have the great job I have and I never would have met Edward. You have to trust me on this, okay?" It was almost funny that I, the daughter, was reassuring the parent. Usually the roles were completely reversed.

I could hear the excitement in my voice as I continued speaking. "Oh, Daddy, you and mom are just going to love him, I know you are."

"Do you? Love him, Bella?" His question was whisper soft and his tone was almost as if he were in fear of my answer.

"I do Daddy, like I've never loved another." It was a soft but sure affirmation and I was so happy to be making it. I needed to make it, for my father to see me happy and in love and not full of pain and hurt like I had been in the past.

Hearing movement in the doorway I looked up to see my mother standing there, tears streaming down her face. I released one arm from around my father and beckoned her into our embrace. We stood like that, just holding each other, being a family. I missed this, I missed us, so much.

I lifted my head when I heard the doorbell chime. Cocking my head to the side I looked at my mother and she shrugged, turning to go answer the front door. I gave my father one last tight squeeze and pulled back, looking at the bed.

"Well, since you have this nice new bed I'd hate to disappoint by not sleeping in it more often." I looked up at him and grinned.

"Bella, what do you mean? I could hear the underlying excitement and need to recover quickly. I loved them and need to spend more time with them, but I had no intention of moving home.

"I mean, just that I plan to visit more often. I've really missed you two and I don't ever want to go this long without seeing you again." I smiled, leaning up and kissing his rough cheek.

"Good." He paused. "Okay, enough of all this mush stuff. I think I've filled my quota for the year. Why don't we go see what your mother is up to. She never came back up after answering the door so whoever it was must have her pretty occupied." I grinned as I looked up at his profile, letting him lead me out of my childhood room.

We walked down the stairs side by side, my arm looped through his. I had a wide smile on my face as we approached the landing and I could vaguely see my mother's back and hear her talking to someone. I visibly jumped when I heard the familiar voice I had come to love, that replied to her question. Instantly I wondered what was wrong, if something had happened. My heart started racing as I pulled away from my father and rushed down the last steps and into the living room.

"Edward? Ohmygod! Is everything okay? How did you-" I stopped instantly when I saw the wide smile spread across Edwards face. I looked over at my mother and saw the look mirrored.

"What?" She shrugged again, just as she did upstairs. It was a gesture I was quickly becoming irritated with.

"Don't what me." I walked over and wrapped myself in Edwards waiting arms. He nuzzled the side of my face, kissing me softly there before looking at me.

"I just needed an excuse."

"What do you mean?" I asked him not understanding what he was getting at.

"I know you wanted time with your parents, but I couldn't fathom being without you, even for a few days. So when your mom called your house right before I left and asked if I wanted to come out early, well, I couldn't say no. I was looking for an excuse, Bella." Edward smiled like a kid that had just gotten caught taking candy from the candy jar and I couldn't resist placing a simple kiss on his lips.

"Truth be told, I'm glad you're here. I would have invited you to be here sooner but I wasn't sure you could get away from work and I didn't want you to feel obligated.

"Actually, I'm sick." Edward faked a cough and I laughed.

"You are not!" There was a look of surprised shock on my face and I grinned.

"Actually it will be the first time I have ever done anything like this, but I think it's worth it. So, I see a man behind you glaring at me. I assume that your father?" Edward grinned, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh!" I laughed. "You know I actually forgot there was anyone else in the room?" I whispered. "You do that to me." Edward shook his head, smiling.

Turning around I grinned up at my dad. I could feel a slight blush begin to cover my cheeks as I realized that both my parents had overheard our conversation. I cleared my throat and forged ahead. "Dad, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend, Edward, my father, Charlie Swan."

Edward moved forward and extended his hand toward my father. My father, being himself, scanned him once and then took Edwards hand shaking it. "So, you're the man that put that smile on my little girl's face?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Edward answered without hesitation.

"Yes Sir, I am. And I intend to keep doing so." I could feel all the blood rushing to my face as my father and Edward had their pissing contest. I looked at my mother and once again, she simply looked at me and shrugged. I'd have to talk to her about that annoying habit.

The introductions were interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket noticing it was Felix. _Wow, that was quick._ I didn't expect a call this soon. "Excuse me guys." I walked into the kitchen so Edward and my parents could continue their introductions and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I answered hesitantly.

"Bella, its Felix, I don't want to put you in a panic, but we need to talk." He paused. "James is missing."

* * *

Okay, so obviously something is up here. Any ideas?? I'd love to hear your thoughts!

XOXO

MB


	20. Questioning Everything

A/N I'm fail, I know. Thank you all so much for your patience and understanding RL has been super crazy to say the least, but things are back on track and I'm ready to roll again.

Thank you to my wonderful beta's Frumpy, MsSimone & Adranwen. I could not do this without you. You keep my head on straight.

DISCLAIMER: My deep seated need for capacious amounts of coffee owns me but SM owns Twilight. I just write about it.

* * *

Charlie POV

"What do you mean James is missing?" Bella asked in a panic. Overhearing her distress, I rushed into the kitchen just ahead of Edward. I looked at Bella questioningly as she spoke. Seeing my look, she covered the phone with her hand and quietly whispered to Edward and I what Felix was saying.

The look in Bella's eyes shook me to the core. This was my daughter, a woman that had been through so much. There wasn't much that could shake her, not after all she had had to put up with over the years. I had seen her adapt, conform to any situation and make the best of everything. The woman standing in front of me now was scared to death. "James never went home last night, Dad. Felix called my contact at the station, and they informed him that he never showed up for work today either."

My mind revolted at the thought. Never in a million years was I one hundred percent sure it was him. At one time, James had been a decent guy, or so I had thought when he married my daughter. Watching things deteriorate first hand over the years had been hard, but I always knew he loved her and she loved him.

Bella held up a finger to Edward, just as he was about to speak, and focused her attention back on Felix. Turning my attention briefly to Edward, I spoke quietly, arms crossed, hashing out my thoughts and ideas on the fly. "How well do you know this Jake guy, Edward?"

Running his fingers through his hair and shaking his head, Edward looked at me. There was a tired, worried look in his eyes. Not the kind of look when your friend is sick and you're worried about how they're feeling, or you're running late for work and don't want to get in trouble. This was a deep-seeded worry, the kind that left circles under your eyes from lack of sleep and worry lines in your forehead.

"So," Bella said shakily, hanging up the phone. "It seems that James has been missing since last night and never showed for his shift today. According to Felix, Victoria has been running her mouth about us, pointing fingers in our direction." She shook her head in disbelief and started pacing the kitchen.

"Bella, we both know that's not true and it _can_ be proven. The question is, where is he, and I'm not sure I like what the answer may be." Edward tried giving Bella a reassuring smile. "Look, Victoria is simply trying to get the focus off her and what has been going on at the station. She knows they're in hot water and this is her way of trying to divert things, or at least she thinks it is. But we have the upper hand Bella, We have each other, your parents and our friends and we will get through this. Don't let this scare you, okay?" I watched as Edward placed his hands on Bella's cheeks, kissing her. Rolling my eyes, I cleared my throat.

"I don't mean to interrupt your love fest, but, Bella, I think we really need to sit down and talk about this. Once we've gone over everything I can move forward and I think we'll all feel better." Doing my best to keep my voice firm but gentle, I glanced from Bella to Edward, business written all over my face. It was hard separating the father from the police officer. What I wanted to do was gather her in my arms and carry her off to some place safe, but Bella was an adult and I couldn't handle this like I could have when she was younger. Instead, I put on my gruff face, tightened my belt and dove in to what I did best.

"You're right, dad, let's go into the living room and talk for a bit." Bella replied, sighing. Nodding, I waited for Edward and Bella to move ahead of me and then followed them into the living room, my lips twitching slightly at their obvious familiarity and comfort with one another. It was endearing and frightening at the same time. Everyone took a seat in the small but comfortable living room, Bella folding herself around Edward on the couch while I sat on the edge of the old recliner that Renee tried so hard to get me to throw out. Perched on the arm of my chair was Renee. Giving her a quick smile, I turned my attention back to Bella. "Bells, tell me everything." Starting from the beginning, the very beginning, leaving nothing out, she explained everything that had transpired since she left James. Her meeting Edward, her friendship with Jacob and all the trouble James had been causing, red flags started popping up everywhere.

By the time she was finished, I had several pages of notes and more questions than I knew what to do with. "Bells, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but what do you really know about this Jacob Black? You mention him quite a bit, and I know he isn't always around, but things just aren't meshing." I tried giving her an apologetic look, showing her I understood she had considered him a friend.

"Dad, just ask me your questions. I'm a big girl, I can take it." Bella raised her eyebrows, a serious look on her face and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I know you are, honey." I nodded to Edward, "Son, I have questions for you too, so you two may as well make yourselves comfortable."

"Charlie, stop treating the kids like you're interrogating them and just ask the questions." Renee said, an exasperated look on her face.

Grumbling softly at Renee, I continued. "How long, have you known Jacob?"

Looking up thoughtfully, Bella licked her lips and replied. "Rose hired him about six months after we opened the bar. It's like he's always been there, he's part of the family."

Frowning, I turned my head toward Edward as he snorted. "Is there something you wanted to add, son?" Lifting my hand, I ran my fingers over my stubbly jaw, popping it.

"Yes, as a matter a fact, I do. Bella seems to see an entirely different side to Jake than I do."

Bella gave Edward and exasperated look, tilting her head to the side, her eyes widening at his statement "Edward, I do not!"

Stepping in, I placed my hand over Bella's and spoke quietly. "Bella, let Edward talk. I need to hear all sides. He may very well see something you don't."

"I don't doubt that dad, I'm sure he does. It's just that...I feel like a fool to have let Jake string me along like he has. I'm such an idiot... But I don't understand, what does Jake have to do with James being missing."

I looked up, my eyes drifting to Edward, his mouth a thin line, his head nodding, and instantly knew he had come to the same conclusion I had. What Edward didn't know, and I was sure this would likely piss Bella off, when she found out, is that when Bella finally confessed everything that had been happening, I ran a background check on everyone. Even Edward.

"Bells, I ran a background on Jacob Black." Edward's eyes widened for an instant before returning to normal. His hand drifted to her back, rubbing up and down, slowly, soothingly. "Yes, son, I ran one on you too." I shrugged, what could I say? Bella was my baby and I'd do it again, no question.

"Dad! Edward is not the enemy here." Bella leaned forward, sputtering the words. I watched as Edward slid an arm around her shoulders, pulling her back, speaking softly and calmly.

"Bella, it's okay. Look at me." Inclining her head, Bella looked at Edward. "It's okay and I expected no less, I have nothing to hide and if it makes your father feel better, then it makes me feel better. We need to protect you, so whatever he needs to do." Edward looked up at me and nodded. "I'm perfectly fine with."

Edward turned his gaze to Bella, almost in what seemed to be a silent conversation. Shifting uncomfortable, I waited for, trying not to watch my baby, albeit my grown up baby, look at a man that way.

Finally, taking a deep breath, Bella sat back up and smiled softly. "Okay then, what did you find on the background check?"

"Nothing." I waited to see what sort of reaction I would get, wondering if anything would click. I needed to see if I was the only one thinking that it was too coincidental.

"Wait, nothing? As in nothing, nothing?" Bella asked in surprise.

"Yes, as in no traffic violations, no jail time. We ran a credit check, there's no unpaid debt, loans in his name, nothing, a clean slate. It's like he just appeared out of this thin air about eight years ago." Standing up, I began to pace in front of the couch, hands in my pockets, thinking, going over everything in my head. I was missing something, I knew I was. Head down, still pacing, I began to speak. "Edward, tell me what you think, what you see. Any feelings you got from him? Any hunches? Regardless of what anyone says in law enforcement, instinct is crucial and often leads to fact. Tell me what yours says."

I continued to pace, listening to Edward's words as he described Jake, the way he looked at Bella, the constant attention, mannerisms, everything. It was as if I were getting to know an entirely different person than who Bella described. Sitting beside Edward, I glanced over to see Bella sitting there, tears in her eyes as she took in what Edward was saying. My heart broke for her, but the daddy in me would do her no good right now. She needed Charlie, Chief of Police. She needed Seattle's finest and she needed Felix and we all needed to be on the same page.

Standing in the kitchen, I handed a soapy plate to Renee to rinse, absentmindedly, staring out the window in front of me. This was a chore we did together often, usually chattering away about the days events, what was going on in Forks, or just life and thoughts in general. It was a way we stayed close, grounded. But not today, today Renee chattered on, like usual and I was in my own world, thinking about Bella, Jake, James, hell, even Edward. Especially Edward. I didn't get a bad vibe from him, quite the opposite in fact. I could tell he made Bella happy, but I wondered if he actually knew all the tragedy she had been through at the hands of James.

"Charlie- Charlie? CHARLIE!"

I flinched as water droplets landed on my face. Shaking my head, I looked at Renee, who was trying to get my attention. "What, woman?"

"Don't what woman me, mister. Where were you? I've been going on and on about redecorating the house in fuchsia and teal, just to see what you would say and I got nothing. You make it hard for a woman to tease you."

Grinning sheepishly, I grabbed a hand towel and dried off my hands, pulling Renee into my arms, holding her. "I'm sorry, love. I'm just worried that's all. It's hard to separate the father from the chief." I felt Renee's wet hands slide around my waist, hugging me tight, her head resting against my chest.

"Baby, go talk to Edward. It's hard to know who and what you're dealing with in a room full of people. Especially when you have your doe-eyed daughter sitting next to a man that has obviously stolen her heart. He's not going to be harsh and forward, as you need him to be. You two go out and grab a beer, talk. It will give you a chance to get to know him a little better too." Lifting her head, Renee gave me a dazzling smile and I couldn't help but smile back. It was that same smile that caught me so many years ago, hook, line and sinker.

Stroking her hair, I lifted her face to mine, placing a small, soft kiss on her lips, feeling her mouth turn up in a smile. "I do love you, Charlie Swan. Now, go feel better, go talk to Edward."

I felt her hand squeeze my ass just before she pulled away. " You will pay for that later," I laughed.

Grinning and winking, Renee sashayed towards the living room, slinging the towel over her shoulder." I look forward to it...officer."

Pushing open the door to the local Port Angles pub. I see Hank in the back, tending bar. Giving him a grin, I nodded, walking over, clasping his hand in a firm grip. "How's it going tonight, Hank? Staying pretty busy?"

With a wide smile, Hank clapped me on the back, almost hard enough to wince. On a slow night, he would double as a bouncer. He was certainly large enough for it. "Hey! Charlie! Haven't seen you in a while. We're keeping steady tonight. Who's the pup?"

Chuckling, I motioned Edward forward. "Hank, this is Edward Cullen, Bella's, ah...new man. Edward, meet Hank. He helps run this place."

Reaching forward, Edward shook hands with Hank and nodded, smiling. "Pleased to meet you Hank."

"Likewise Edward, we'll be seeing more of you around here then, I suppose?"

Giving Hank a half smile and nodding, Edward looked at me before answering. "As a matter a fact, you will, at least when Bella and I can get back to the area. I know she misses home so I'm sure we'll be visiting as often as we can."

"Good to hear." Reaching behind the bar, Hank pulled out two beers, popping open the tops, handing one to Edward and one to myself. "Here you go, first round is on the house." After saying our thanks I lead Edward over to a table in the back. The lighting was dim here, just as I liked it. Pulling out a chair, I nodded, indicating for Edward to take the one across from me.

Taking a long pull from my beer, I set it on the table, rolling the bottom in circles, leaving a wet ring. With James, I never had a choice. Bella was in high school and was instantly enamored. The car, the excitement; bad boy come to town, hell on wheels and she was off like a flash. I never stood a chance talking any sense into her. For a while it seemed things would be okay, even after they married. Once they moved to Seattle though, things began going downhill. Phone calls stopped, visits became less frequent. Renee and I eventually got used to the short sporadic visits; even trying to talk to Bella about it when she was here brought nothing but uneasy conversation and unpleasant silence. Bella would just clam up. At least with Edward she seemed genuinely happy and I had a feeling he'd be straight with me. No bull shit.

"So, Edward," Looking up I saw Edward peering at me intently like he was waiting for the onslaught to begin. _Yep, no bull shit here. _"I don't need to tell you what Bella has been through, had to deal with, over the last several years, do I?"

Sitting the beer down on the table, Edward crossed his arms, leaning them on the table, like he was guarding, or defending himself, I'm not sure which. "No, you also don't have to worry about my treatment of her either. I know you worry, and rightly so, Bella has been through a lot, with the divorce, with Jake... especially in the last several months. I assure you though, I'm not the enemy. I love Bella and I'll help in any way you need me to. Just say the word."

Holding Edward's stare, I nodded my head, knowing in my gut that this man was telling the truth, it was in his eyes, it was swimming there; concern and frustration, worry and love. Pointing the neck of my beer at Edward, we toasted, nodding at each other, taking a deep drink. "Well then, I' have several, I hope you have time."

* * *

Thoughts? I love Charlie. Want more of him and the fam? Tell me what you want! TELL ME!


End file.
